


Heart as Black as Night

by SweetElvie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bootlegger!Derek, Comeplay, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Scent Marking, Speakeasies, TRADUCTION, Translation, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 107,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetElvie/pseuds/SweetElvie
Summary: Nous sommes en 1924, et Derek Hale est un contrebandier d’alcool et dirige l’un des nombreux speakeasy¹ de New York avec l’aide de sa meute. Ils ne savent pas, cependant, qu’il est aussi un tueur à gage au compte de son Oncle Peter, un Omega véreux relié à la mafia envers lequel Derek doit une immense dette.Stiles Stilinski est sur le point d’être diplômé de son lycée et commence à travailler aux docks lorsqu’il entre par hasard dans le Sour Wolf, un speakeasy diffusant une musique entraînante, avec une séduisante chanteuse de jazz, et un certain ténébreux, beau et grincheux barman auquel Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de penser.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heart as black as night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939054) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> **Nda:** _I don't know why you came along at such a perfect time  
>  But if I let you hang around I'm bound to lose my mind  
> Cause your hands may be strong but the feeling's all wrong  
> Your heart is as black as night_  
> -Melody Gardot, your heart is as black as night
> 
> ([Lien Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dJ0ISaTLCc))
> 
>  **Ndt:** Bijour les gens ! Voici ma première loooongue fic à chapitres ! (98k mots en anglais) Je vous rassure tout de suite, TOUS les chapitres sont déjà traduits. Mais, je posterai un chapitre par semaine pour ne pas tout vous balancer en même temps ;) **Edit:** Je remercie chaudement Sloe Balm qui a corrigé les 3 premiers chapitres déjà postés, et qui est devenue ma Beta pour cette fic ;) (Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'accueillir, s'il vous plaît !)  
> Alors aujourd’hui, et pendant les 7 prochaines semaines, vous aurez un chapitre de Heart as Black as Night:  
> Une histoire noire au ton de jazz, mon époque préférée avec ses zones d’ombres… Que demander de plus ?
> 
> A jeudi prochain !
> 
> -
> 
>  **Speakeasy¹** → Type de bar clandestin américain, particulièrement répandu durant la Prohibition.  
>  **Flatbush²** → Quartier à NY.  
>  **Être un crack³ (the bee’s knees)** → Quelque chose de remarquable.  
>  **Prohi⁴** → Surnom donné aux agents du Trésor Américain.  
>  **Brogue complète⁵** → Style de chaussure caractérisée par plusieurs pièces de cuir avec des perforations décoratives.  
>  **Agenda⁶** → Ici, un programme secret.  
>  **Touché** → En français dans le texte original (expression utilisée aussi en anglais).

o

o

o

o

Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver là, debout au milieu de Flatbush², essayant de trouver un speakeasy. Il ne faisait pas partie de ce quartier, et plus il regardait la foule se précipiter dans les rues, plus il sentait que ce fait était confirmé.

L'allée était vive, inondée de lumière et de sons et de gens. Stiles et Scott admiraient l'intersection, observant le district animé. Des cinémas avec de brillantes et aveuglantes affiches annonçaient les derniers films et les restaurants alignés de chaque côté de la rue dégageaient de délicieux arômes par leurs portes ouvertes, pendant que des personnes élégamment habillées défilaient bras dessus, bras dessous le long du trottoir.

"Stiles, regarde !" cria Scott en frappant le bras de son ami tout en pointant du doigt quelque chose. Une voiture argentée, lisse et brillante descendait la rue. "Wow."

"Je t'avais dit que ce serait un crack³ !" Stiles claqua le bras de Scott lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rue. Ils cherchaient un cinéma nommé The Preserve. Danny leur en avait parlé au lycée - bon, si Stiles était honnête, le jeune homme ne leur avait pas vraiment parlé, Stiles et Scott avaient plutôt entendu par hasard Danny en parler à Jackson et ensuite ils avaient forcé Danny à leur dire où se trouvait le speakeasy. Stiles savait que son père n'aurait pas approuvé - il était le shérif, après tout - mais il avait entendu son père radoter encore et encore que les Prohis⁴ pouvaient très bien s'occuper des speakeasy seuls; il avait des choses plus importantes à régler que de savoir si oui ou non quelqu'un buvait de l'alcool illégal.

Scott et Stiles marchèrent tout le long de la rue, dépassant tous les cinémas huppés et tape-à-l'œil ainsi que tous les restos chics jusqu'au dernier. The Preserve se situait dans un coin de rue, plus sombre et moins vivant, presque reculé comme s'il avait été oublié. La devanture était plus sobre que celles des autres cinémas devant lesquels ils étaient passés, et tout était moins huppé et prétentieux. Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard tout en avançant vers le guichet. Un jeune homme travaillait derrière la vitre, et il leva les yeux vers eux, ennuyé.

"Un ticket pour _The Last Laugh_ ," demanda Stiles.

"Un seul ?" s'exclama Scott.

"Je ne t'achèterai pas ton ticket de cinéma," répliqua Stiles.

"Vingt-cinq centimes," répondit le mec du guichet. Stiles lui donna la monnaie, pendant que Scott ronchonnait à côté de lui et cherchait vingt-deux centimes dans sa poche.

Aucun des deux n'était déjà allé au cinéma avant, alors lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils regardèrent l'endroit avec fascination. The Preserve était grand et sombre. Des canapés et des chaises étaient alignés contre les murs, tous de couleur bleu, violet et noir. Les posters des films et films muets vedettes étaient accrochés aux murs. Quatre portes fermées se trouvaient au fond du hall, où l'on pouvait lire Ciném au-dessus. Quelques personnes déambulaient dans l'entrée, d'autres étaient éparpillées sur les canapés et les chaises. Tout le monde était habillé somptueusement - les femmes dans des robes de soirée scintillantes avec les cheveux relevés et des bijoux ornant leurs poignets et leur cou, les hommes dans des costumes parfaitement cintrés, des Brogues complètes⁵, et des fedoras. Stiles jeta un œil à sa propre chemise et son pantalon, puis aux habits de Scott, et se sentit extrêmement très peu bien vêtu.

"Danny nous a dit qu'on devait passer par une porte secrète dans l'un des cinémas," chuchota Stiles.

"Je sais," murmura en retour Scott, "J'étais là."

Stiles se dirigea vers le Cinéma numéro 4. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, mais un vraisemblable cinéma n'en faisait pas partie. Un film en noir et blanc défilait sur l'écran, et des personnes étaient déjà assises sur les chaises pour regarder la projection. Scott le dépassa et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, alors Stiles s'installa avec lui.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Scott.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que ce serait très différent."

"Peut-être que Danny s'est foutu de nous," dit Scott. "Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une vaste blague, et que lui et Jackson se moqueront de nous demain."

"Je ne sais pas, Danny n'avait pas l'air de mentir."

Juste à ce moment, deux autres personnes entrèrent par la porte. Stiles et Scott les observèrent alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'allée, puis ils traversèrent la salle jusqu'au premier rang du cinéma et s'engouffrèrent par une porte banalisée dans le coin. Stiles et Scott se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis se levèrent et se ruèrent jusqu'à la porte, trébuchant dans leur hâte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un long et sombre couloir. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient entendre une musique étouffée et lointaine alors qu'ils s'avançaient lentement dans le passage. A la fin de l'allée, une autre porte leur fit face et menait à une volée d'escaliers. Pas à pas, le bruit devint de plus en plus fort. Finalement, le chemin se termina par une porte.

Stiles frappa à cette dernière, et une petite ouverture apparut derrière une grille en métal au niveau des yeux, révélant un visage noir.

"Aconit ?" dit Stiles avec hésitation. Les deux yeux noirs le toisèrent, puis la petite porte se ferma. Stiles se dit que c'était fini, qu'il n'avait pas passé le test étrange du speakeasy, qu'il n'avait pas donné le bon mot de passe ou l'avait prononcé de la mauvaise manière. Mais il entendit un petit bruit sec venant de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre en grand.

"Bienvenue au Sour Wolf," accueillit l'homme lorsque Stiles et Scott entrèrent.

Instantanément, ils furent frappés par le son d'une forte musique et des rires, une épaisse odeur de cigarette les entourant. Le goût amer de l'alcool flottait dans l'air et s'aplanit sur la langue de Stiles.

"Nous y sommes arrivés, mon vieux !" dit Stiles en frappant Scott sur l'épaule. "Dans un _vrai_ speakeasy ! Un club ! Un cabaret ! Un saloon !"

"Stiles ?" déclara Scott, "La ferme."

Stiles analysa la salle bondée. Des hommes habillés en smoking, en costumes à rayures criards tirés à quatre épingles, de fedoras et de Brogues dansaient avec des femmes vêtues de longues et élégantes robes ou de courtes tuniques à franges. Les murs étaient couverts de rideaux indigo foncé, les tables et le bar étaient un acajou sombre, et un poussiéreux et sombre chandelier pendait du plafond. Des alcôves tapissaient les deux murs, de profonds renfoncements privés avec de somptueux canapés de velours noirs entourant des tables basses. Le long du mur du fond se trouvait une scène, et juste à côté, à la droite de Stiles et Scott, trônait un long bar.

"Que faisons-nous ?" demanda Stiles en se balançant sur ses talons. "On danse ? On va prendre un verre ?"

"Un verre ?" répondit Scott.

"Bonne idée. On ne sait pas danser." Stiles se fraya un chemin à travers la foule vers le bar et réussit tout juste à s'y glisser en l'atteignant. Trois barmans travaillaient, deux filles et un gars. La plus proche, une fille blonde de leur âge, se dirigea vers eux et posa deux tasses de thé sur le bar.

"Vous prenez quel poison ?"

"Hein ?" demanda Scott. "Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous ne servez pas d'alcool qui peut nous tuer, j'espère ?"

"Gamins, vous avez quel âge ?" demanda la jeune fille en toisant Scott de haut en bas, avant de darder son regard de chat sur Stiles.

"Aussi âgés que toi," rétorqua Stiles. La blonde plissa ses yeux, puis ses lèvres rouges formèrent un sourire en coin.

" **Touché**."

"Surprends-nous," déclara Stiles, et la jeune fille acquiesça avant d'attraper des bouteilles sans étiquette sous le comptoir et sur les étagères derrière elle. "Whoa !" s'exclama Stiles lorsqu'elle s'éloigna et se suréleva pour prendre une bouteille sur une étagère haute. "Tu portes un pantalon."

"Ouais," railla-t-elle, "tout comme toi."

"Mais -"

"Tu n'as jamais vu une fille en pantalon avant ?" demanda-t-elle tout en mélangeant les deux boissons dans les tasses avec ses doigts. Elle portait également une chemise blanche avec les manches relevées et des bretelles. Elle avait déboutonné juste assez sa chemise pour montrer un large décolleté.

"Uhm, non. Les femmes de mon voisinage portent des robes," répondit Stiles alors qu'elle poussait les tasses sur le vieux comptoir en bois. Elle sourit.

"Mon nom est Erica si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit." Sur ce, elle se tourna vers le prochain client.

Stiles et Scott prirent une gorgée de leurs tasses assorties - celle de Stiles avec des roses sur la porcelaine, et celle de Scott avec un motif en dentelles. L'alcool était amer et fort avec un léger arrière-goût sucré. Stiles grimaça en déglutissant, mais prit une autre lampée en regardant les alentours. Maintenant que le jeune homme regardait de plus près, il réalisa que la clientèle était largement variée. Des femmes habillées comme des hommes, et il vit même un homme dans une robe avec du blush sur les joues. Il essayait de ne pas s'attarder, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Certaines jupes des femmes étaient si courtes que Stiles pouvait voir leurs genoux _et_ leurs cuisses, et certains des couples qui dansaient étaient proches, torses et hanches pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Stiles, je crois que nous sommes dans un speakeasy homosexuel," annonça Scott en se penchant.

"Rien n'échappe à tes sens aiguisés, hein, Scott ?" demanda Stiles alors qu'il regardait deux hommes s'embrasser en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Scott suivit son regard, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand sous le choc.

"Dans quoi sommes-nous tombés ?"

"Dans tout ce que tu désires," répondit une voix de femme de l'autre côté de Stiles. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit une femme brune avec un sourcil parfaitement arqué. Elle portait une robe bleu glacé avec une fourrure blanche drapée sur ses bras. Encore une fois, Stiles se sentit très mal vêtu.

"Pardon ?"

"Le Sour Wolf s'adapte à _tout_ style de vie," dit-elle tout en faisant un grand geste de la main vers la salle. "Femmes et hommes, femmes et femmes, des robes courtes, des pantalons, des hommes en robe," Elle se pencha vers Stiles, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille, "même hommes et hommes, si c'est cela qui vous intéresse."

"Quoi, je, uhm, nous," bégaya-t-il. Les lèvres de la femme se fendirent en un sourire sauvage.

"Mais ce n'est pas un bordel, alors ne pense pas trouver quelque chose de semblable ici," continua-t-elle. "Cet endroit est respectable, et nous demandons à nos clients de se conduire avec la plus grande distinction. Qu'ils se sentent libres d'être eux-mêmes." Elle se leva, leur fit un petit hochement de tête tout en ajustant sa fourrure, puis disparut d'un pas aguicheur dans la foule.

"Parbleu, qui c'était ?" demanda Scott.

"Cora Hale," répondit Erica. Ils se tournèrent brusquement à l'intrusion. La jeune femme fit un geste vers la scène de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Son frère possède les lieux." Stiles et Scott se retournèrent pour voir Cora monter sur scène, en faisant un signe du poignet à un garçon avec des cheveux bouclés assis au piano. Il instaura un rythme au groupe, puis un doux son de cuivres emplit la salle, accompagné par une profonde percussion, et du piano clair et rythmé. Cora s'avança jusqu'au microphone et commença à chanter.

"Hey," Stiles frappa Scott au bras. "Ce n'est pas Danny ?" Le jeune homme pointa du doigt la scène, où Danny se trouvait derrière Cora près du mur du fond, jouant de la trompette.

"Je ne savais pas que Danny jouait de la trompette !"

"Tu pourrais remplir la salle avec tout ce que tu ne sais pas, McCall," traîna une voix familière derrière eux. Ils découvrirent Jackson appuyé contre le bar, en train de les regarder avec désapprobation. "Qu'est-ce que deux losers comme vous font ici ?"

"Danny nous a parlé de l'endroit," dit Stiles.

"D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton speakeasy," répliqua Scott.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire ici," railla Jackson. Il jeta un œil par-dessus leurs épaules et vit les tasses de thé. "Oh, le fils du shérif boit ?" Il saisit l'une des tasses et l'amena à son nez, renifla, et en prit une gorgée. Il la recracha net. "Mon Dieu, cet endroit est exécrable. Essayer de faire passer ça pour de l'authentique alcool." se moqua-t-il.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas laisser le proprio t'entendre," dit Erica. "Il est fier de ses produits."

"Oh, comme c'est original. Un fier contrebandier. Dis-moi, de quelle baignoire tire-t-il cette horreur ?"

Erica lui lança un regard furieux. "Si tu n'aimes pas la maison, il y en a des centaines d'autres qui conviendraient mieux aux garçons plein aux as et au nez péteux comme toi. J'ai entendu dire que certains te taillent une pipe gratuitement à chaque shot de whisky, et avec un scotch, les gars te laisseront les baiser par l'arrière."

"Espèce de sale pute à la bouche pleine," gronda Jackson.

Subitement, un grand homme avec des épaules carrées et une barbe noire de plusieurs jours surgit derrière Erica. "Un problème ici, Erica ?" Stiles fut déconcerté par la voix venant de ce corps et de ce visage sombre. Elle était beaucoup plus douce qu'il ne se l'était imaginée, à peine profonde.

Erica pencha la tête. "Je ne pense pas, patron. Je pense qu'il était sur le point de partir."

Jackson lui jeta un regard furibond. "Je n'aurais même pas dû perdre mon temps à venir dans un endroit pareil." tempêta-t-il en partant.

L'homme tourna son regard pénétrant vers Scott et Stiles. "Il serait plus sage que vous partiez avec votre ami."

Stiles s'esclaffa et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ce gars ? Vraiment ? Jackson n'est _certainement_ pas notre ami."

"Même," continua l'homme, son regard noir s'appuyant sur eux. "Vous ne devriez pas être au lit ?" Il laissa son regard planer quelques secondes de plus sur eux, avant de se retirer un peu plus loin dans le bar.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait s'en aller," suggéra Scott en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui, "Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Ignorez-le," dit Erica. Stiles pivota sur son tabouret. "Derek est comme ça avec tout le monde. En plus, il est très protecteur envers cet endroit. Il n'aime pas que quelqu'un en dise du mal. Il a l'habitude de jeter des gens dehors pour moins que ça."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous parles ?" laissa échapper Stiles.

Erica lui lança un regard étrange, puis haussa les épaules. "Peut-être parce que je vous trouve tous les deux mignons." rit-elle, puis s'en alla aider un autre client.

oOooOooOooOo

La nuit suivante, Stiles se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar, en finissant compressé entre deux hommes baraqués. Il enleva sa veste et tira sur son gilet serré avant de réajuster la gavroche sur sa tête. La barmaid, la fille avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré qu'il avait vue l'autre soir, l'accueillit avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?"

"Surprends-moi," répondit Stiles. Elle acquiesça en lui donnant un autre de ses sourires pleins de fossettes - sourires qui devaient probablement faire tomber beaucoup de monde amoureux d'elle, pensa Stiles, et elle s'activa pour préparer son verre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fit glisser la tasse de thé sur le bar. Stiles la souleva et la renifla suspicieusement.

La fille en rit. "Un Gin Fizz. C'est notre boisson la plus populaire. Tu vas l'adorer."

Stiles en prit une gorgée, et ce fut comme une explosion sur sa langue, mais pas mauvaise. Il sourit avant d'en prendre une autre lampée. "Pas mal. Meilleur que ce que j'ai eu la veille."

"Je t'ai entendu," dit Erica alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'autre fille, avant de prendre une bouteille sur une étagère basse derrière eux. "Ne raconte pas de mensonges à Allison à propos de moi."

"Je n'ai rien dit !" répliqua Stiles en levant ses mains.

"Menteur," rétorqua Erica avant de disparaître à l'autre bout du bar. Le mec de l'autre soir, Derek, pensa le jeune homme d'après ce que lui avait dit la blonde, jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de mélanger une boisson. Stiles voulut se détourner, mais ne put s'arracher à la vue des avant-bras de Derek. Les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées jusqu'à ses coudes, révélant de puissants muscles, une peau hâlée, et de légers poils noirs. Stiles fixa les mouvements fluides des muscles lorsque Derek fit tourner les bouteilles et les jeta dans les airs avant de les rattraper.

"Tu es venu hier soir ?" demanda la jeune femme, Allison. Stiles se força à se détourner de la performance de Derek et à se concentrer à la place sur la brunette.

"Oui. Mon ami Danny fait partie du groupe de musique. Il joue la trompette. J'étais venu ici avec un pote, mais ce soir, je suis seul."

"C'est dommage," répondit Allison en lui souriant avec compassion. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi."

Stiles acquiesça et sourit avant qu'elle ne commence à parler à un autre client. Sa tasse de thé en main, il s'éloigna du bar et pendit sa veste sur un portemanteau près de la porte avant de se diriger vers une table haute juste à côté de la piste de danse. Il déposa son coude sur la table tout en sirotant sa boisson et étudia ce qui l'entourait. La salle était baignée de bruits et de gens dansant et de rires et d'alcool. Et _l'élégance_. Stiles n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, comme s'il entrait dans un tout autre monde. Ce soir, Stiles avait essayé de s'habiller plus dans le thème. Il portait le seul pantalon brun élégant qu'il possédait, une veste et un gilet assortis avec une chemise blanche, et sa gavroche. Il se sentait plus à l'aise que la veille.

Cora était sur scène, chantant, sa voix envoûtante s'enroulant autour de la foule. Stiles regarda la piste et aperçut des personnes se tenant fermement, et dansant au rythme du lent et sensuel air. Une femme se dirigea vers lui, attrapa sa main, et l'amena sur la piste de danse. Il avait commencé à protester, mais il réussit à maîtriser sa surprise, il se tenait déjà près d'elle, les bras de cette dernière autour de sa nuque.

"Je ne sais pas danser." lui dit-il.

"Pas grave," répondit-elle tout en le rapprochant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il jeta un œil autour de lui et imita les autres hommes en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ceci eut l'air de suffire.

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une femme. Elle sentait fort un parfum de fleur, et lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant, ce fut difficile pour Stiles de respirer. Son visage était maquillé, ses lèvres d'un rose brillant et ses yeux soulignés d'un trait de khôl. Stiles la trouvait honnêtement repoussante.

Il dansa avec elle pendant une demi-heure. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le laisser partir, et l'aimait apparemment beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aimait. Stiles ne connaissait même pas son nom, et elle ne lui avait pas demandé le sien. Il ne voulait pas connaître son nom; il s'en fichait.

La musique changea, et toute la piste de danse commença à faire le Charleston. Sa partenaire commença à danser, en jetant gaiement ses bras et ses jambes, et Stiles resta planté là, à la regarder. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tristounet ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne connais pas cette danse," admit-il.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en posant une main sur sa hanche. "Qu'est-ce que tu es, une sorte de péquenaud de campagne ?"

"Non !" s'exclama Stiles, offensé. "J'ai grandi à Greenpoint."

Elle n'était clairement pas intéressée pour blablater puisqu'elle s'éloigna de lui et trouva rapidement un nouveau partenaire, laissant Stiles au milieu de la piste, seul. Il commença à se faufiler parmi la masse dansante, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa la main. Il jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule et tomba sur Cora en train de lui souriant.

"J'espérais obtenir cette danse," lui dit-elle. Elle portait du rouge cette nuit, et sa robe brillait sous les lumières.

"Je ne sais pas danser," répliqua Stiles.

"Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Suis juste mes pas." Elle empoigna sa main droite et la posa sur son flanc, son bras reposant juste au-dessus de celle-ci avec sa main sur son épaule. Elle déposa la main gauche de Stiles sur son épaule, puis hocha la tête alors qu'elle reculait. Stiles ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire. Cora rit. "Règle numéro un pour danser : tu dois bouger."

Cora apprit à Stiles les mouvements de base, et après quelques minutes, il dansait. "Hey !" dit-il en baissant les yeux vers leurs pieds. "Je danse vraiment !"

"Eh bien, en quelque sorte," plaisanta-t-elle lorsqu'il marcha sur son pied.

"Désolé."

"Alors, tu es revenu," dit Cora pendant qu'ils répétaient les mêmes quatre mouvements encore et encore. Stiles savait qu'ils dansaient à peine, si les gens autour d'eux avec leurs mains et jambes se balançant étaient une indication. Mais Cora n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, alors il ne s'en soucia pas non plus. Il l'appréciait beaucoup plus que l'autre fille. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son parfum. "Où est ton ami ?"

"Je suis venu seul ce soir."

"Oh ?" demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se sentit rougir. "Il avait l'air nerveux et mal-à-l'aise."

"Mais tu ne l'étais pas ?"

Stiles secoua sa tête. "Je pense que cet endroit est un crack⁶ !"

Cora sourit. "Nous en sommes fiers." Ils dansèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Cora ne demande, "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Stiles."

"Eh bien, Stiles," dit Cora en s'éloignant puisque la musique se terminait. "Merci pour la danse. Je pense que tu possèdes les capacités pour devenir un bon danseur."

Stiles rougit encore une fois et baissa le regard sur ses pieds. "Tout le mérite revient au professeur."

Cora lui fit une révérence avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il la regarda partir, se demandant si ce serait une mauvaise chose de développer un crush sur une chanteuse de speakeasy. Il décida que c'était probablement le cas, alors il retourna au bar.

Allison et Erica étaient déjà occupées avec d'autres clients, avec une large file d'attente lorsque Stiles approcha du bar. Derek, cependant, avait beaucoup moins de personnes le quémandant au milieu, alors il se dirigea vers la plus petite file pour attendre d'être servi.

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin, un tabouret se libéra, et il se laissa tomber dessus lourdement. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal à force d'avoir trop dansé, et sa tête tournait un peu à cause de la boisson.

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?" souffla Derek. Stiles se tourna pour le regarder, et le fixa un moment. Derek attendit, puis agrandit ses yeux d'impatience. "Alors ?"

"Hein ?" demanda Stiles en sortant de sa trance. "Oh, un Gin Fizz, je suppose."

Derek prit plusieurs bouteilles sous le comptoir et étudia Stiles de plus près tout en versant l'alcool dans une tasse de thé. "Je ne t'avais pas dit de partir hier soir ?"

"Techniquement, tu as dit à un gars avec qui je vais en classe de partir," dit Stiles en déposant son coude sur le bar. "Ensuite tu as essayé de dire à moi et à mon ami de partir. De façon impolie, en passant."

Derek renifla en ce qui pourrait être considéré comme un rire. Peut-être. Il poussa la tasse de thé sur le bar. "Ton couvre-feu est toujours bien dépassé."

Stiles soutint le regard de Derek tout en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Il gémit de plaisir en déglutissant. Le plus vieux le regarda fixement alors qu'il avalait une autre rasade. "C'est incroyable !" s'exclama Stiles. "C'est encore meilleur que celui qu'Allison m'a fait ! Et le sien était meilleur que celui d'Erica !"

Derek eut un air suffisant, et Stiles pensa que ça le rendait encore plus beau, ce qui était une pensée perturbante. Peut-être qu'il devrait se calmer sur l'alcool, mais c'était juste _trop bon_.

"Tu devrais peut-être ralentir sur ta descente," dit Derek en prenant la tasse des doigts de Stiles avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'engloutir entièrement. "Je suis sûr qu'hier soir était la première fois que tu ingurgitais une goutte d'alcool "

"Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que je fréquente tous les speakeasy de New York ?" Le regard que lança Derek à Stiles n'était clairement pas convaincu. "Je pourrais fréquenter les speakeasy. Tu n'en sais rien."

"Quel âge as-tu ? Quinze ans ?"

"Dix-huit, merci beaucoup," répliqua Stiles avec irritation.

"Oh pardon," dit Derek. "Dix-huit ans. Énorme différence."

"J'ai le même âge que la moitié de ton personnel," désigna Stiles en regardant Erica, Allison, Cora, le portier, et le joueur de piano. "Ils ne peuvent pas être tant plus âgé que moi."

"Tu n'as pas école demain ?" demanda Derek alors que Stiles essayait de récupérer sa tasse. Il l'éloigna juste hors de la portée du jeune.

"Tu es qui, mon père ?" demanda Stiles. Derek lui jeta un regard froid. "Oui, j'ai école demain. Mais peu importe. Je serai diplômé dans un mois."

"Même. Se montrer avec la gueule de bois ou soûl n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. L'alcool est illégal, tu sais." Derek jeta le reste de la boisson de Stiles dans les canalisations de l'évier derrière lui.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pointait l'endroit où sa précieuse boisson avait disparu. "Hey ! C'était mon verre ! Je l'ai payé."

"Non, tu ne l'as pas encore payé."

"Et bien, je ne le payerai pas."

"C'est pour la maison," dit Derek en croisant ses bras. Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques instants avant que le plus vieux ne lève les yeux au ciel. "Rentre chez toi. Il est tard, et tu es à moitié ivre."

"Tu es tellement méchant," bougonna Stiles en se levant de son tabouret. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens viennent ici." Derek se contenta de surveiller Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse le portier et retourne dans la cage d'escalier.

Il monta les marches en titubant, tout en essayant de savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait revenir.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek déposa la tasse sur le bar, et l'homme laissa quelques pièces avant de s'en aller. Le brun les ramassa avant de se diriger vers le prochain client.

"Dure soirée," dit Chris en s'asseyant sur un tabouret vide. Derek s'accroupit et ouvrit un placard bas, déplaçant les bouteilles s'y trouvant avant de trouver le bon scotch. Il en versa dans une tasse et la tendit à Chris. "Merci."

"Papa !" s'écria Allison en l'apercevant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Venu voir Derek," répondit Chris avant de prendre une gorgée de scotch.

Allison jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout du bar, où Erica était en train de flirter avec un groupe d'hommes. "Donc, tu n'es pas là pour les prendre au berceau ?"

Chris soupira, et Derek commença à délibérément nettoyer la pile de tasses sales. "Allison, je te laisse travailler ici même si tu es encore à l'école, je te laisse couper tes cheveux, je me fiche que tu portes des robes courtes. Je me fiche même du fait que tu sortes avec une fille. Alors, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser un peu de leste lorsqu'on en vient à Erica ?"

Allison le fusilla du regard. "Parce que rien de tout ça ne change le fait que tu aies baisé quelqu'un ayant le même âge que ta fille !" fulmina la jeune femme derrière le bar, et Chris passa une main sur son visage.

"N'aie jamais d'enfants, Derek. Ils sont vraiment chiants." Chris termina son verre, et Derek le remplit de nouveau.

"Je ne pense pas qu'Allison soit le problème," répondit Derek.

Chris toisa son homologue avec un visage sombre. "Toi aussi ? Je pensais qu'un homme qui aime se la prendre dans le cul serait plus compréhensif."

"Au moins, les hommes avec qui je couche sont de mon âge," répliqua Derek avec un sourire en coin. "Sincèrement, Chris, je me fiche de qui tu baises. Mais tu pensais vraiment qu'Allison allait être d'accord avec ça ?"

"Erica a dix-neuf ans. Je me suis marié avec la mère d'Allison bien avant cet âge. Je ne vois pas le problème."

Derek secoua la tête. "Vous êtes des adultes. Si Allison ne s'en accommode pas, soit toi et Erica vous vous séparez soit tu arrêtes de t'en inquiéter."

"Essayerais-tu de le convaincre de rompre avec moi ?" demanda Erica en frappant Derek sur le bras. Elle se pencha sur le bar et embrassa rapidement Chris. "Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un trou du'c."

"Et qui se tient juste à côté," fit Derek.

"Et qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour," dit-elle, toujours penchée sur le bar.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et tapa gentiment Erica sur la jambe. "Retourne au travail." Erica soupira, réatterrit sur le sol, et retourna à ses clients. "De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"La cargaison arrive ce soir. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

Derek lança un regard à la salle bondée en essayant de se décider. Erica se retrouva soudainement près de son coude. "On peut s'en occuper. Je demanderai à Isaac de nous aider une fois qu'il a fini le spectacle de Cora, et Boyd peut aussi aider d'ici-là." Derek regarda la foule qui attendait qu'on lui serve un verre, et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'Erica poussa Derek vers la sortie du bar. "Vas-y!"

"Tu sais que je suis l'Alpha, non ?" demanda le brun, incapable de restreindre un rire amusé.

"Oh oui, si effrayant et important. Tu pourras affirmer ta domination plus tard ou peu importe. Là ? Fais ce que tu as à faire." Derek prit sa veste et son fedora de sur le portemanteau accroché au mur. "N'oublie pas que nous sommes à court de whiskey, alors ramènes-en," dit Erica pendant que Derek enfilait sa veste.

"Dis à Boyd de faire tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire si quelque chose arrive," expliqua Derek, "et -"

"Au revoir, Derek !" Erica lui fit un salut avec de lui tourner le dos et de servir les clients impatients.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek resta dans l'ombre des docks, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches. Il examina la zone, tous ses sens en alerte au moindre mouvement. Ils avaient acheté le silence de l'agent local du Trésor Américain, alors ils ne devraient pas avoir de problème avec la livraison, mais Derek restait vigilant. Chris s'appuya contre une caisse à ses côtés, fumant une cigarette.

"Tu es devenu très actif ces temps-ci," dit Chris tout en expirant la fumée.

Derek le regarda de côté. "Heureux de savoir que mes capacités sont utiles," dit-il sarcastiquement.

"Plutôt ironique que je me sente plus en sécurité avec un loup-garou assurant mes arrières qu'avec la moitié des connards avec qui j'ai fini par travailler. Je m'en contrefiche des guerres de territoires. Si les putains d'Italiens et d'Irlandais et de Juifs et de Russes et peu importe qui veulent s'entre-tuer pour un peu d'alcool, grand bien leur fasse. Aussi longtemps que je suis payé, je m'en tape."

"C'est ton code maintenant ?" demanda Derek en un sourire mutin.

"Le code est un ramassis de conneries," répondit Chris en jetant sa cigarette au sol avant de l'écraser du bout de sa botte. "Tout ce que le code m'a donné est une épouse morte, une balle dans la jambe, et une fille constamment en danger. J'étais le putain de seul qui suivait le code. Maintenant mon code est de rester en vie et être payé. Aussi simple que ça."

Derek acquiesça et scruta les horizons, le son d'un bateau s'approchant se faisant entendre.

"Je sais qu'Allison sera en sécurité avec ta meute," dit Chris doucement.

"Je la protègerai toujours," dit Derek, "ainsi que toi."

"Je me fiche de ma sécurité," se moqua Chris. "Tôt ou tard, je me prendrai une balle dans le dos, que ce soit par l'un des gangs ou par les chasseurs ou par un putain de Prohi⁴. Je ne peux les fuir éternellement."

La bouche de Derek se transforma en une ligne fine. "Non, tu ne peux pas les fuir," murmura-t-il amèrement.

Le bateau amarra quinze minutes plus tard, et Derek et Chris observèrent un homme charger les caisses sans étiquette dans le camion. Quand tout fut mis en place, Chris tendit au capitaine du bateau une enveloppe pleine d'argent liquide, et Derek monta à l'avant du camion pendant que le plus vieux s'installa derrière le volant.

"Où devons-nous les vendre ? Qui en a besoin ?" demanda Chris en frottant ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre.

Derek réfléchit pendant un moment. "Le Sour Wolf a besoin de whiskey, et certainement du rhum, aussi. Il y a plusieurs autres endroits à Brooklyn qui en achèteront sûrement."

"Et ton oncle ?" demanda Chris.

Derek grimaça. "Je dois aller le voir cette semaine. Je lui demanderai s'il a besoin de commander quoi que ce soit."

"Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à livrer ces caisses ? Ou tu veux juste que je te dépose ?"

"Ramène-moi chez moi," répondit Derek.

oOooOooOooOo

Le speakeasy était l'idée de Laura.

Après la mort de leurs parents, son père à l'étranger durant la guerre et sa mère par la lame d'un chasseur un an plus tard, ils ne savaient absolument pas que faire. Derek avait dix-sept ans lorsque son père était mort, assez âgé pour que le poids des têtes des membres de la famille repose sur ses épaules même si Laura était l'Alpha. Derek était l'homme; il en était de son devoir. Il abandonna l'école, parcourut les rues, et trouva un travail. Il fit toute sorte de jobs louches, vola quelques poches et déroba beaucoup trop de tranches de pain pour nourrir ses soeurs. Laura était devenue couturière, travaillant jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en saignent, et elle était sur le point de travailler dans l'une des usines lorsque Derek sut qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu les femmes de ces usines; le visage rouge, les mains couvertes d'ampoules, et ce n'était que les plus chanceuses. Parfois, des accidents arrivaient et laissaient ces femmes si défigurées qu'elles ne pouvaient plus sortir de chez elles. Même un loup-garou serait chanceux de s'en sortir indemne. Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver à sa soeur.

Laura avait demandé à Peter de l'argent. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, qui il était, mais il était de la famille.

Peter lui donna l'argent, Derek s'assura de payer leurs dettes. Et Laura ne fut jamais mise au courant.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Derek se trouvait à Manhattan, sur un gratte-ciel de Park Avenue, frappant à la porte de Peter. Un majordome ouvrit la dite porte, et amena Derek au bureau de son Oncle.

"Derek !" salua Peter en ouvrant largement ses bras de son assise au haut dossier en cuir derrière un grand secrétaire. "Je savais bien que je te verrai bientôt."

"Peter." acquiesça Derek avant de s'asseoir à contrecœur dans le siège en face de lui.

"Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont les affaires ?" Derek lui jeta un regard froid. "Là, ne me lance pas ce regard. Même si tu as l'air de ne pas y croire, je me préoccupe réellement de toi et Cora."

"Nous allons bien." Derek sortit une enveloppe de sa veste, et la fit glisser sur le bureau. "Ta part du bénéfice de ce mois."

Peter ouvrit l'enveloppe et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au contenu. "Eh bien, eh bien, Derek. Ton petit speakeasy se débrouille plutôt bien de lui-même." Il désigna l'enveloppe devant lui. "C'est un beau paquet d'argent liquide."

"As-tu besoin d'alcool pour tes autres établissements ?" demanda abruptement Derek. "Nous venons tout juste de recevoir une cargaison. Tous de l'alcool de qualité, venant directement d'un bateau du Canada. Du rhum des Caraïbes et du whiskey venant d'Europe, et d'autres encore."

"Oui. Demande à mon secrétaire de te donner ma commande. Je paierai lors de la livraison comme d'habitude."

Derek acquiesça, et Peter le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de fouiller dans un tiroir et de lui tendre une enveloppe scellée. "Mon prochain service," dit Peter avec un sourire glaçant. Derek ne regarda même pas le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il ne fit que la prendre et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte avant d'hésiter. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas demander, le poids de l'enveloppe toujours contre sa poitrine était un avertissement suffisant, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait le faire seul.

Derek se retourna et fit face à Peter qui le regardait toujours. Ce fait fit se hérisser tous les poils de sa nuque alors qu'il retourna vers le bureau. Peter le toisait avec intérêt et satisfaction malsaine. Cela rendit Derek malade.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Vraiment ? Ne me dis pas que Cora a flambé tout l'argent que tu m'avais emprunté pour payer cette pension prestigieuse dans laquelle elle veut aller."

Derek lui lança un regard noir. "Non. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver le meurtrier de Laura. Cela fait des mois, et je n'ai trouvé aucune piste."

"Ah," répondit Peter en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. "Ce n'était pas l'oeuvre d'un réseau de chasseurs comme tu le pensais ?" Derek secoua sa tête. "Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?"

"Je les ai suivis, aucune trace de son odeur."

"Comment sais-tu qu'ils ne l'ont pas dissimulée ?"

Les yeux de Derek se tintèrent de rouge. "J'ai appris certaines choses de toi au fil des ans," gronda-t-il. "Je les ai fait parler avant de les tuer."

Peter sourit en coin, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique. "Bien joué. Un réseau de chasseurs en moins que je devrai abattre." Peter se pencha en avant, ses yeux revenant à la normale. "Laura faisait partie de la famille, et je me vengerai de qui que ce soit qui fut assez stupide pour s'en être pris à ma famille. Tu peux en être assuré, Derek. Je les prendrai en chasse et lorsque je les trouverai, j'arracherai leur peau de leurs os, et chaque cri sera un rappel pour tout le monde de ne pas chercher les ennuis à un Hale."

Derek montra les dents. "Pas si je les lacère avant."

oOooOooOooOo

Le Sour Wolf était vide ce soir. Derek n'était même pas sûr pourquoi il était toujours là. Allison et Lydia étaient assises dans une alcôve, riant et parlant, Erica était partie il y avait deux heures, Boyd jouait aux cartes avec Isaac dans une autre alcôve, et Cora était sur la piste de danse avec les quelques clients se trouvant là. Il l'observa en train d'essayer d'apprendre à quelqu'un comment danser. Le pauvre type, il était horrible.

Derek décida de se retirer dans la réserve et d'amener les caisses d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'organiser. Lorsqu'il retourna au bar, le gars avec qui Cora dansait plus tôt y était assis, en sueur et le visage rouge.

"Ta soeur est une tortionnaire," dit le jeune homme. Derek souleva un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi il lui parlait. "Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ?" Le plus vieux fit un geste vers le robinet par-dessus son épaule. "Je peux aller derrière le bar ?" Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

Le jeune homme passa derrière le bar, attrapa un verre propre d'une étagère, et le remplit à ras bord. Il regarda Derek en buvant entièrement son verre. "Besoin d'aide ?"

Derek leva les yeux de sa position accroupie devant les caisses. Il toisa de ses yeux la faible carrure du gars, et ses bras gourds. "Non."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. "Tant pis pour toi."

Il retourna de l'autre côté du bar et s'assit de nouveau sur le tabouret. "Je m'appelle Stiles." Derek ne répondit rien alors qu'il ouvrait un placard et commençait à ranger les bouteilles de rhum en de parfaites rangées alignées. " _Et je m'appelle Derek_ ," continua Stiles en rendant sa voix plus grave pour imiter celle de Derek. " _Je possède cet endroit. Merci de venir aussi souvent, même si j'ai changé le mot de passe et que personne ne t'a prévenu._ " renifla Stiles. "Ce n'était pas sympa, au fait. Boyd ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, et ce même si j'étais venu ici plusieurs fois dans la semaine."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû le prendre comme un signe," dit Derek en relevant les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu veux autant te débarrasser de moi ?" demanda Stiles. "Es-tu comme ça avec tous les nouveaux clients ?"

"Juste avec les ennuyeux petits gamins qui ne devraient pas se trouver ici." Derek se releva et épousseta son pantalon. "Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu as 18 ans, n'est-ce-pas ? Sors, trouve un job, va à l'université, fait quelque chose au lieu de perdre ton temps dans un tel trou à rats."

"Tu sais que tu es le _proprio_ de ce trou à rats, hein ?" demanda Stiles.

"Ça à l'air vraiment prestigieux maintenant parce que c'est nouveau et excitant. Tu vois de jolies filles dans des robes courtes et brillantes et des hommes dans de beaux costumes et tu penses que ce n'est qu'une question de plaisir et de danse et d'alcools."

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?" demanda Stiles. Il avait l'air si innocent et naïf sur son tabouret, et Derek se demanda si lui-même semblait si jeune à cet âge.

"J'aimerais."

Stiles l'étudia attentivement, et pendant un moment, Derek se demanda si le gamin était si innocent qu'il y paraissait. Mais le regard disparut, et Stiles sauta du tabouret et trébucha. Yep. N'avait absolument rien à faire ici.

"Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement," dit Stiles avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Derek le regarda parler avec Boyd pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir.

"Ton petit-ami vient juste de partir," dit Derek à Cora lorsqu'elle se faufila derrière le bar. Elle se baissa, ouvrit le placard, et attrapa une bouteille de whiskey à l'aconit, mais Derek lui prit des mains et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. "Tu as école demain."

"M'en fiche," dit Cora, "Et ce n'est pas mon petit-ami."

"J'ai investi beaucoup trop d'argent dans ton éducation pour que tu puisses tout foutre en l'air pendant les dernières semaines avant ta remise de diplômes." Cora fit la moue et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Derek replaça la bouteille sur l'étagère. "Et ce gamin a le béguin pour toi."

"Ne laisse jamais Boyd t'entendre parler de ça," dit Cora en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. "De plus, il n'est pas mon type."

"Cora, j'ai vu la façon dont des tas d'hommes te regardent ici. Tout le monde te veut, surtout lorsque tu es sur scène."

"Je suis presque sûre qu'il aime plutôt les hommes," répondit Cora en un sourire goguenard. "Ce qui fait que tu es plus son type."

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Ce gosse courrait dans les jupons de sa mère si un homme lui faisait la moindre avance."

"Il est sympa. Tu devrais lui donner une chance."

"Je n'ai de temps à perdre pour personne. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me maquer avec chaque homme que tu penses être intéressé par les hommes ?" Derek agrippa Cora par les épaules et la conduisit de l'autre côté du bar et vers la porte.

"Je veux que tu sois heureux, Derek."

"Je suis heureux."

Elle rit. "Quel putain de menteur."

"Je ne paye pas une somme astronomique d'argent pour une pension pour que tu parles de cette manière," dit Derek. Il s'arrêta devant Boyd, qui leur souriait en coin. "Tu peux t'en aller et fermer plus tôt. Et assure-toi que ma soeur rentre à la maison. Si elle essaye de boire quoique ce soit, je te donne ma permission de l'assommer avec de l'aconit ou peu importe."

"Compris, patron," affirma Boyd en un sourire.

"Boyd ne me ferait jamais de mal, il m'adore," répliqua Cora en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Boyd. "Où vas-tu ?"

"J'ai quelques courses à faire. Je ne rentrerai pas tard." Derek lui donna un câlin et posa un baiser sur son front avant d'appuyer sur un bouton caché dans le mur et se glissa dans le passage secret. Il gravit rapidement les escaliers, arrivant en haut de ces derniers dans un bureau. Il s'approcha de l'office, déverrouilla le premier tiroir, et sortit l'enveloppe que Peter lui avait donnée. Il en lut le contenu encore une fois, puis la glissa dans sa poche. Enfin, Derek ouvrit le coffre-fort derrière le portrait du mur. Le coffre contenait une pile d'argent, des documents, et trois armes à feu. Il prit le revolver le plus proche de lui, déploya le barillet, et y glissa six balles avant de le fermer d'un coup. Il l'enfonça dans son holster et scella le coffre-fort.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek arrêta de se demander qui étaient ces hommes après son premier meurtre. Il avait eu le malheur de vouloir en savoir plus à propos de la cible et avait questionné Peter. Les gardes de son Oncle l'avaient ardemment tabassé pendant que Peter expliquait que l'homme tué par Derek était un membre d'un gang rival qui avait défié l'un des loups de son territoire.

Derek ne le questionna plus jamais.

Techniquement, Derek aurait dû être l'Alpha de Peter, mais son Oncle avait rompu le lien et était devenu un Oméga lorsque Laura était toujours l'Alpha. Peter leur avait dit que c'était plus facile de diriger un gang à New York en tant qu'Oméga. "Rien à faire de cette satanée hiérarchie à la con," disait-il toujours. Les Alphas, affirmait-il, devaient beaucoup trop s'investir émotionnellement et personnellement avec leurs Bêtas, et les Bêtas devaient obéir aux Alphas. En tant qu'Oméga, Peter faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et il était juste assez rusé, juste assez habile, pour construire un petit gang de loups-garous et d'humains. Il fréquentait certains gros boss de la Mafia, des gens dont Derek entendait parler dans les journaux et dont on parlait à voix basse, mais Peter avait un Agenda⁶, qui avait un rapport avec de l'argent et du pouvoir et des drogues. Derek n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'était exactement l'Agenda de Peter, et honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

Laura avait emprunté l'argent pour le speakeasy, pour l'école de Cora, et Derek payait les dettes - autant celles de Laura que les siennes. A chaque meurtre, sa dette diminuait. Mais maintenant qu'il avait demandé à Peter de l'aider à trouver le meurtrier de Laura, elle ne s'accumulait qu'encore et encore, et Peter utiliserait Derek jusqu'au dernier moment possible.

Le brun entendit des pas alors que l'homme approchait, et il se concentra sur le son de ses battements de cœur. Il était seul, et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs. Derek attendit patiemment dans l'ombre en tenant souplement dans sa main le revolver sur son flanc, jusqu'à ce que l'homme tourne au coin et s'avance dans l'allée déserte.

Lorsque l'homme le dépassa, son dos face à Derek, le loup sortit de l'ombre, leva son arme, visa, et appuya sur la détente. Le coup fut bruyant et résonna dans l'allée, et l'homme s'écrasa au sol, ployé. Derek s'approcha de lui et vit le sang suinter du trou de la balle dans l'arrière de son crâne.

Derek retourna dans les ténèbres, grimpa rapidement l'immeuble et s'enfuit par les toits, disparaissant dans la nuit sans aucune trace, comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui à Columbia Heights, il vérifia que Cora était dans l'appartement, endormie dans son lit, avant de prendre l'enveloppe et de la suspendre au-dessus de la flamme de la bougie jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne feu. Il la regarda brûler, retourner à l'état de cendres.

Derek se déshabilla pour ne garder que son maillot de corps et son boxer et sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre avec un verre d'eau. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, ses bras croisés sur son torse, et regarda le flot d'Est River.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** Bijour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va parce que j’ai fini de corriger ce deuxième chapitre de HaBaN ! :D  
> Toujours un grand merci à Sloe Balm, ma beta !  
> Allez je vous laisse lire, et à jeudi prochain,  
> Bye Bye~ !
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Warehouse¹** → Entrepôt servant de distillerie.
> 
>  **Volstead Act²** → Texte législatif aux Etats-Unis de 1919 à 1933, renforçant la politique de prohibition.
> 
>  **Polaque³** → Insulte xénophobe destinée aux polonais (comme Boche pour les allemands).
> 
>  **Quickstep⁴** → Genre de danse et qui fait partie des danses de salon de type standard.
> 
>  **Être un crack⁵ (the bee’s knees)** → Quelque chose de remarquable.
> 
>  **Howling Wolf⁶** → Loup Hurlant. (Juste pour comprendre la remarque de Stiles après ;P)

o

o

o

o

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, son corps couvert de sueurs froides. Il passa une main sur son visage et jeta un œil aux portes ouvertes du balcon. Il faisait toujours nuit.

Parfois, Derek avait des cauchemars. Parfois, il rêvait du corps de sa mère se faisant couper en deux, parfois, il rêvait de Laura se faisant transpercer par la lame d'un chasseur. De temps en temps, il rêvait de son père mourant sur un champ de bataille quelque part en Italie.

Il rêvait souvent des hommes qu'il avait tués, revoyant leurs yeux sans vie le fixer d'un regard accusateur.

Mais cette nuit il avait rêvé de Cora, de trouver son corps en pièces. Il ne savait pas si c'était pire qu'il trouve le corps de Cora, ou qu'elle trouve le sien.

Il roula sur son flanc et regarda sa montre. Il savait qu'il devrait essayer de se rendormir pour avoir un minimum de sommeil, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir après ses cauchemars. Alors, il s'habilla, laissa une note pour Cora, et descendit pour prendre sa voiture.

Derek arriva au Warehouse¹ une heure plus tard. Il était situé bien en dehors des limites de New York, dans une ville rurale décrépie à soixante-cinq kilomètres au nord. Lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte du Warehouse, il fit face à un groupe de huit hommes travaillant à la distillerie. Ils le remarquèrent, et le contremaître s'approcha de lui avec une main tendue.

"M. Hale," dit-il. "Je ne vous attendais pas ce soir."

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'annoncer toutes mes visites," dit Derek en furetant dans l'entrepôt avec un œil attentif. La distillerie était l'idée de Chris, un moyen de faire plus d'argent en plus de l'alcool qu'ils avaient grâce aux bateaux. L'argent qu'ils obtenaient avec ce stratagème revenait non seulement à Peter, mais aussi à d'autres personnes qui possédaient les territoires dans lesquels ils vendaient. Chris et Derek vendaient l'alcool provenant de la distillerie à des gens dans les états du nord de New York, et le profit qui en résultait leur appartenait à cent pour cent.

"Vous voulez tester la production ?" demanda le contremaître.

Derek le jaugea du regard. "Après vous."

"Bien sûr, M. Hale." L'homme versa quelques gouttes d'une bouteille qui n'avait pas encore été bouchonnée dans deux verres. Derek surveilla l'homme prendre une gorgée, puis en prit aussi une. C'était amer, mais pas si mal pour un Gin fait maison.

"Pas mal," dit-il. Cela ne passerait pas à New York, mais en dehors du pays, ça suffirait. Il posa le verre et se tourna vers les caisses déjà fermées. "Combien sont prêtes à partir ?"

"Vingt-cinq mille," répondit le contremaître.

"Chargez-les dans le camion. Je les emmène maintenant."

"Oui, M. Hale."

Derek laissa sa voiture au Warehouse pendant qu'il prit le camion sur l'autoroute, et vendit l'alcool à leurs clients réguliers le long du chemin. Chris était meilleur pour cette partie, pour faire le vendeur avec tout son blabla, mais la plupart de ces personnes leur en achetait depuis des années. Derek ne devait que les convaincre un minimum.

Cela lui prit toute la matinée pour vendre les caisses, mais vingt-cinq mille bouteilles d'alcool bon marché ne faisait pas long feu avec la demande. Parfois Derek pensait que les parties rurales de New York buvaient plus que la ville.

Lorsque Derek rentra à New York, il était tard dans l'après-midi. Il loupa le déjeuner pour rattraper un peu son sommeil avant d'aller à son travail nocturne au Sour Wolf.

oOooOooOooOo

Presqu'à la moitié de la nuit, Derek entendit du vacarme se créer de l'autre côté du bar. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'un homme décrocha un coup dans la mâchoire d'un autre. Il se fraya immédiatement un chemin au milieu des clients pour arriver à leur hauteur, mais s'arrêta de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que la situation était déjà prise en main.

"Est-ce qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine ?" dit une voix. Derek bouscula un homme de sa vue pour qu'il puisse s'approcher. Stiles se tenait aux côtés des deux hommes, ses mains tendues, les paumes face aux hommes. "C'est une très belle femme, c'est sûr, mais est-ce qu'elle en vaut la peine pour qu'on se batte pour elle ?"

"Il l'a insultée de prostituée," répondit l'homme qui avait donné le coup.

Stiles se tourna vers l'autre homme. "Ce n'était pas très poli. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?"

Derek se positionna, prêt à intervenir lorsque le gars tentera de frapper Stiles, mais il ne le fit pas. Il regarda même ses pieds, comme s'il était embarrassé. "Elle dansait avec moi, puis elle est allée danser avec ce putain de minable."

"Tu es celui qui est minable, espèce de -"

"Whoa !" intervint Stiles. "Arrêtons un peu avec les noms d'oiseaux. On est pas dans une cour d'école." Derek rit vraiment en entendant le commentaire. Stiles jeta un regard à Boyd par-dessus les épaules des hommes, et hocha la tête. Boyd attrapa le premier homme, Derek s'avança et attrapa le second, et l'emmena vers la sortie.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, je n'ai rien fait !" cria l'homme. "Je pensais que ce type allait nous laisser rester. "

"Ce type ne possède pas les lieux," gronda Derek, "Je les possède. Et si je revois ta sale face encore une fois, je la frapperais jusqu'à ce que personne ne soit capable de la reconnaître." Il jeta l'homme par la porte, et traita l'autre gars de la même manière.

Boyd claqua la porte, puis Derek marcha avec raideur dans la foule. Stiles riait avec Scott et Isaac, Derek l'empoigna par le col pour l'emporter à travers la foule, jusqu'à la scène. Stiles pesta tout le long du chemin, mais le plus vieux l'ignora. Il poussa Stiles dans une petite pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme trébucha et se rattrapa à une chaise. Il regarda autour de lui, confus.

"Est-ce que c'est une loge ?"

"C'est celle de Cora," répondit Derek avant de s'avancer vers Stiles. Il s'approcha de son visage, mais il devait bien accorder cela à Stiles : il ne se recula ou ne sembla pas effrayé. Derek ne put décider si ça le rendait incroyablement courageux ou incroyablement stupide. "Mais à quoi tu pensais _bordel_?" s'exclama Derek.

"Hein ?"

"Te mettre entre ces deux gars comme ça ?"

"J'essayais d'aider. Enfin, c'est pas ça qu'il faut faire lorsqu'un gars en frappe un autre et qu'on veut arrêter la bagarre ?"

Derek fit un pas en arrière. "Tu réalises que tu aurais pu te prendre un coup ou être tué ?" Il souleva un sourcil et regarda Stiles avec gravité. "Certaines personnes qui viennent ici sont dangereuses. Tu penses que c'est un endroit prestigieux, mais ces hommes sont des criminels, et ils sont capables de te couper en deux aussi rapidement que de te donner un coup de poing. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'avoir le putain de fils d'un flic en train de se faire poignarder dans mon club." Stiles le regarda choqué, et Derek renifla. "Et oui, je connais ton petit secret."

"Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète," dit doucement Stiles.

"Si c'était ce qui m'inquiétait, tu ne te tiendrais pas devant moi." Derek toisa Stiles un moment puis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ecoute, Stiles. Je sais que tu voulais simplement aider, mais c'est pour cette raison que je paye des personnes, des personnes comme Boyd, qui savent comment gérer ce genre de situation. La seule chose que tu devrais faire, c'est boire et t'amuser."

Derek se détourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour dire, "Tu as bien fait, de calmer ces hommes. Mais ne le refais plus."

oOooOooOooOo

La semaine suivante, Derek reçut une lettre de Peter quémandant sa présence à l'hôtel, alors le brun traversa à contrecœur la rivière jusqu'à Manhattan et alla au bureau de Peter.

"Derek," accueillit Peter lorsque ce dernier se laissa tomber dans le siège en face de lui. "J'ai des pistes sur le meurtrier de Laura." Derek examina minutieusement Peter pendant qu'il faisait une pause, sûrement pour créer un effet dramatique. Son Oncle adorait faire traîner les choses plutôt que d'aller droit au but. "Dis-moi, comment va Chris Argent ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Derek.

"Il fait toujours confiance à tous ceux qui ne le poignarderont pas dans le dos ?" interrogea Peter.

"C'est un peu ironique venant de ta part," répliqua Derek.

Peter sourit en coin. "Tu l'aimes bien. Il fait partie de la _Meute_. C'est… intéressant, un chasseur de loups-garous et sa chasseuse de fille faisant partie d'une Meute de loups-garous."

"Ce n'est pas nouveau," dit Derek. "Est-ce que tu vas enfin aller droit au but ou tu vas continuer à me dire ce que je sais déjà ?"

"Gérard est de retour," déclara Peter, ses yeux s'illuminant de bleu. "Est-ce que Chris te l'a dit ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache."

"En es-tu sûr ?" insista Peter en penchant sa tête. "Es-tu sûr qu'il est aussi réglo que toi ?"

"Je lui fais plus confiance que je ne te fais confiance," répondit posément Derek.

"Ça me blesse, Derek. Je n'ai rien fait à part vous offrir, à toi et tes soeurs mon amour et ma protection depuis que vos parents sont morts."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. "Garde tes conneries pour quelqu'un qui y croira. Est-ce que Gérard a tué Laura ?"

"Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je parierais que c'est probablement lié. C'est trop évident pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je pense toujours que c'est lui qui a tué Talia, et un jour quelqu'un paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur." Peter s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira. "Gérard a des contacts au sein des fédéraux. Certains de ses chasseurs se font passer pour des agents du Trésor Américain et des policiers. Sois prudent."

"Je suis toujours prudent."

"Et pour le fils du shérif ?" demanda Peter.

Derek plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ça m'a l'air un peu étrange que dans les mêmes temps Gérard soit revenu, des chasseurs s'infiltrent dans les hauts rangs de New York, et que le fils du shérif devienne un client régulier de ton établissement."

"Stiles n'est pas une taupe," répliqua agressivement Derek. "De toute façon comment sais-tu pour lui ?"

"J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, Derek. Pourquoi cela t'inquiète tant que je sache pour lui ?" Les yeux de Peter étaient perçants, mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un majordome entra à ce moment et déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau de Peter. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'il craquait pour Cora."

"Ils sont amis."

"Ah." Peter prit une rasade de café, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Derek. "Amis. Que c'est pittoresque. Je pense toujours que M. Stilinski est une personne d'intérêts."

"Tu ne toucheras pas à Stiles," avertit lentement Derek, ses yeux se colorant de rouge. "Laisse-le tranquille. Il est inoffensif."

Peter fit un rictus. "Tu as toujours eu un point faible pour les causes perdues et les âmes rétives." Peter leva les bras en soumission. "Je ne toucherai pas Stiles. Je ne savais pas que tu avais développé une telle tendresse pour le jeune."

"Parce que ce n'est pas le cas," dit Derek.

"Continue à t'en persuader." Peter se pencha en avant dans son siège et baissa le ton. "Gérard et sa bande de chasseurs doivent être arrêtés. Trouve si Chris sait quelque chose, et garde les yeux ouverts." Derek acquiesça et se leva. Lorsqu'il fit face à la porte, Peter lui dit, "Gérard n'a pas oublié pour Kate."

Derek ouvrit brutalement la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

oOooOooOooOo

"On dirait qu'un train t'est passé dessus."

Derek détourna le regard de la boisson qu'il préparait. Stiles était assis de l'autre côté du bar sur son tabouret. Il portait toujours sa même gavroche et un grand sourire barrait son visage. Derek pensa qu'il avait l'air si ridicule assis là au milieu des autres. Il faisait tache.

"Dégage."

"Tu es toujours si méchant avec moi," se plaignit Stiles.

"En général, ça incite les gens à me laisser tranquille."

"Erica et Cora m'ont dit que je devrais t'ignorer. Elles m'ont aussi dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien derrière tout ça." Stiles fit un geste vague en face de Derek. "Je suis déterminé à te rendre gentil avec moi."

Derek pencha sa tête sur le côté et examina attentivement Stiles. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe ? Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire que d'emmerder des barmans qui ne veulent pas être emmerdés ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment. J'ai une vie plutôt ennuyeuse. C'est plus pour l'aspect passionnant que ça me procure."

"Où est ton ami ? Va l'emmerder lui." Derek prit une commande et commença à préparer un Mary Pickford. Stiles attendit qu'il finisse pour répondre.

"Il est occupé à parler avec Isaac," continua Stiles. "Apparemment, c'est son nouveau meilleur ami ou quelque chose du genre."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne manqua pas le sentiment de tristesse qui se dégageait Stiles. Il commença à se demander si le garçon ne se sentait pas juste seul. Dommage, il n'avait le temps de se préoccuper du manque d'assurance d'un jeune de dix-huit ans.

"Donne-moi un autre de tes fantastiques Gin Fizz," dit Stiles avec un sourire.

"Combien en as-tu déjà bu ?" demanda Derek en arquant un sourcil.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, et le plus vieux admira la façon dont ses longs doigts disparurent dans ses mèches noires, la façon dont la **(T)** chemise du jeune homme se tendait sur ses épaules. Il secoua la tête. Il avait définitivement besoin de dormir.

"Juste un, alors c'est d'accord, _Papa_?" Derek se tourna pour faire la boisson, en faisant attention à mélanger les ingrédients de la meilleure manière pour obtenir la parfaite dose de sucre et le pétillement bonus. Il attendit que Stiles prenne une gorgée, son visage se fondant sous le plaisir alors qu'il déglutissait. Les yeux de Derek suivirent la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam bougea lorsque l'alcool glissa dans sa gorge.

"Derek, juste, bordel. C'est la meilleure chose au monde. Si tu présentais cette seule boisson au Congrès, ils aboliraient le Volstead Act² immédiatement." Stiles finit d'engloutir son verre, les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il sourit d'un air un peu soûl tout en posant la tasse sur le comptoir et se leva de son tabouret.

Derek le regarda disparaître dans la foule en pensant à ce que Peter avait dit. C'était impossible que Stiles soit une taupe, non ? Ce dernier dansait bizarrement avec une fille sur la piste de danse, avec un minimum de style, de grâce, ou de contrôle de ses membres. Derek essaya de l'imaginer travaillant avec des chasseurs, essaya d'imaginer Stiles en tant que taupe. La pensée était risible.

Même. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

oOooOooOooOo

"Que sais-tu à propos de Stiles ?" demanda Derek à Cora quelques jours plus tard. Ils étaient assis dans leur salon; Cora était installée au sol pour faire ses devoirs.

"Pourquoi ?" sourit en coin Cora. "Tu es intéressé ?"

"Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne veux pas être en couple avec quelqu'un ?" Derek lui jeta un regard noir. "Réponds à la question."

Elle n'eut pas l'air de le croire, mais elle répondit, "Il va dans un lycée de Manhattan avec une bourse, il y va avec Danny, le nouveau joueur de trompette. C'est comme ça qu'il a entendu parler du speakeasy. Il sera diplômé dans quelques semaines, Scott est son meilleur ami, il vit à Greenpoint. Il aime le baseball, il est polonais, son père est flic, sa mère est morte de la grippe espagnole." Cora haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ?"

"Peter a dit -"

"Oncle Peter ?" grogna Cora et elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais que c'est une raclure, non ?"

"Je suis au courant."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais affaire avec lui. Je sais qu'il fait partie de la Mafia."

"Cora," prévint Derek.

"Je sais, une lady ne doit jamais parler de ce genre de choses," répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique guindé.

"Ce n'est pas ça," dit Derek, "Je ne veux juste pas que tu parles de ces choses, point. Ne pense même pas à ces choses. Ça te tuerait."

"C'est ce qui est arrivé à Laura ?" demanda doucement Cora.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Laura," répondit Derek. "J'essaye de le découvrir."

"Ça ne va pas te tuer, hein ?" demanda Cora. Elle eut l'air tellement jeune à ce moment, assise sur le sol et levant des yeux inquiets vers Derek. "Parce que si c'est le cas, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Laura ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses tuer."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," dit Derek en lui faisant un sourire.

"Qu'a dit Peter sur Stiles ?" demanda Cora après quelques minutes.

"Il sait que Stiles est le fils d'un flic," répondit sincèrement Derek. "Il craint que Stiles ne soit pas digne de confiance."

"Quoi ? Comme si Stiles travaillait pour les Prohi ?" s'exclama Cora. "C'est absurde ! Enfin, est-ce que tu as _vu_ Stiles ? Il serait le pire Prohi au monde."

"Je sais, mais Peter pense qu'un fils de shérif fréquentant un speakeasy et se liant d'amitié avec les propriétaires est source d'inquiétude." Derek frotta sa barbe d'un air absent en fixant le mur du fond.

"Bigre !" s'exclama Cora. "Et tu le crois ? Tu penses que Stiles pourrait essayer de nous couler ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Derek, ne me mens pas. Je sais lorsque tu mens," Cora lui lança un regard furieux.

"C'est plutôt tangible," admit Derek. Il se détestait pour ça, mais plus il y pensait, plus ça faisait _sens_. "Pourquoi fait-il spécifiquement ami-ami avec toi ? Et pourquoi il m'emmerde à chaque fois qu'il vient chez nous ? Ça ne tient pas, Cora."

"Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien," répliqua Cora. "Et _je_ lui ai parlé en première, et _je_ lui ai demandé de danser avec moi. Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses en douter !"

"Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?" demanda Derek.

"Parce que ! Tu laisses encore Peter entrer dans ta tête. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance."

Derek savait qu'il devrait écouter Cora, mais il y avait une voix narquoise dans le fond de sa tête qui continuait à lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Stiles.

oOooOooOooOo

Il y avait un informateur, loup-garou et immigrant italien, qui vivait à Bushwick et que Derek payait parfois pour obtenir des informations. Sa famille faisait partie de l'un des principaux gangs de New York, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche pour trouver des informations. Derek lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose sur Gérard et ses chasseurs, mais il n'avait aucune info. Derek partit frustré et irrité.

Personne ne semblait savoir la moindre chose sur la mort de Laura, sur Gérard, ou sur n'importe quelle activité récente des chasseurs. Derek se demanda si tout était calme en ce moment ou si quelqu'un les payait pour qu'ils ne glanent aucune info.

Derek descendait une rue lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était proche de Greenpoint. Bon, _proche_ était un terme relatif. Assez proche pour penser à Stiles, et pour penser qu'il pourrait peut-être interroger les voisins de Stiles - Juste pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré les protestations de Cora, Derek avait toujours des doutes sur le jeune homme. Stiles ne s'était pas montré ces dernières nuits, et Derek se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils le surveillaient. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste débordé par le travail à l'école. (Peut-être que Derek n'aurait pas dû remarquer son absence, et peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas autant s'inquiéter.)

Il enfonça un peu plus son fedora sur sa tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée sombre. Il ne connaissait pas cette zone. Ce n'était pas extrêmement décrépi ou croulant de pauvreté, mais ce n'était pas aussi aisé que Brooklyn Heights. Les immeubles étaient plus petits, de seulement cinq ou six étages, et ils étaient construits très près les uns des autres. La majorité des rez-de-chaussée de ces immeubles était des pâtisseries, des restaurants, et d'autres magasins.

Derek tourna au coin d'une rue et rencontra un groupe de jeunes en face de lui. Cinq garçons se tenaient devant quelqu'un, et même au bout de la rue, Derek pouvait entendre les cris et les huées. Il s'approcha prudemment, ne voulant absolument pas être impliqué dans une bagarre de rue.

"Putain de Polaque³," insulta un jeune avec un fort accent italien. Le groupe de garçons entourait un corps enroulé sur lui-même au sol, et l'un d'eux donna un coup de savate à la personne étendue. "Je pensais t'avoir dit de déguerpir de notre putain de rue."

"Brooklyn ne t'appartient pas, Vincenzo," répliqua la figure au sol. Quelque chose à propos de cette voix intrigua l'ouïe de Derek, et il s'approcha rapidement en respirant une odeur familière.

L'un des jeunes agrippa l'autre garçon au sol par la chemise, pour le soulever de terre. Derek put apercevoir un instant la tête du garçon dodeliner avant que le jeune ne le frappe à la mâchoire. _Stiles_.

"Hé !" cria Derek en arrivant à leur hauteur. "Lâche-le."

Celui qui soutenait Stiles, Vincenzo, jeta un œil à Derek. Le brun entraperçut un moment Stiles, sa bouche ensanglantée alors qu'il regardait Derek avec étonnement.

"T'es qui toi, bordel ?" agressa Vincenzo. "Dégage d'ici avant qu'on ne te casse la gueule."

Derek s'avança vers eux, et l'un des acolytes de Vincenzo essaya de l'attaquer sur le côté. Derek le mit facilement au sol. Un autre fonça sur lui, et il l'esquiva, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Vincenzo. "J'ai dit, lâche-le."

Vincenzo leva son poing, son autre main empoignant toujours la chemise de Stiles, et Derek s'activa rapidement. Il cloua au sol Vincenzo avant qu'il ne sache qui l'avait frappé. Derek pressa le canon de son arme contre la tempe du jeune.

"Si tu _oses_ encore le toucher," gronda Derek à la face de Vincenzo en utilisant tout son contrôle pour éviter que ses yeux ne deviennent rouges, "J'exploserais ta putain de cervelle de ta caboche. Compris ?" Il enfonça plus profondément le canon dans le visage de Vincenzo, et il acquiesça. Derek se releva en les jaugeant d'un œil noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfuient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il se tourna soudainement vers Stiles. Celui-ci le fixait du trottoir avec la bouche béante. "Tu vas bien ?" demanda Derek en lui offrant sa main. Stiles la prit avec réticence et laissa Derek le mettre sur pied.

"Ça va," répondit le jeune en tenant sa mâchoire précautionneusement pour la bouger. Il tâta ses côtes expérimentalement tout en demandant, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Derek hésita. "Je devais rencontrer quelqu'un à Bushwick."

"Et tu es juste arrivé comme ça à Greenpoint ?" souleva suspicieusement Stiles.

"J'aime marcher le soir parfois, pour me vider la tête. Et je ne suis jamais venu à Greenpoint."

Stiles renifla, et fit un geste de la main. "Eh bien, laisse-moi donc te souhaiter la bienvenue à Little Poland."

Derek pouvait sentir le sang qui couvrait Stiles et s'approcha pour mieux l'examiner. "Je te ramène chez toi," déclara-t-il. Stiles le regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien et sortit de la rue.

Stiles ne vivait qu'à un bloc de l'endroit où les jeunes s'étaient attaqués à lui, dans un minuscule appartement au quatrième étage d'un immeuble. Derek resta sur le pas de la porte et étudia l'intérieur de l'appartement exigu, en se demandant comment une famille pouvait vivre dans ce genre de petit espace.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi," remercia Stiles en se tournant vers la porte, "mais je vais m'occuper de moi-même à partir de là."

"Puis-je entrer ?" demanda Derek.

"Pourquoi ?"

Derek soupira d'exaspération. "Tu saignes. J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour nettoyer tout ça."

Stiles eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais à la place, fit un pas de côté et laissa Derek entrer. Le plus jeune indiqua la cuisine avant de disparaître quelque part dans l'appartement, Derek enleva son manteau et son chapeau et les déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Stiles revint avec du coton hydrophile, de l'antiseptique, et une pommade. Il posa le tout sur la table et s'avachit dans une chaise.

Le loup regarda attentivement Stiles lorsqu'il s'appuya contre le bord de la table. Stiles avait l'air chétif et défait, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Derek versa du désinfectant sur un coton pendant que le jeune homme observait d'un air absent la table. Soigneusement, Derek commença à nettoyer la lèvre ouverte de Stiles, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur. "Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?" demanda Derek doucement.

"Environ une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines ?" répondit Stiles. "Scott et moi essayons de les éviter le plus possible, mais on ne peut pas les fuir pendant longtemps."

La bouche de Derek formait une fine ligne lorsqu'il versa plus d'antiseptique sur un autre coton. "J'aurais dû tuer ces gars," marmonna Derek.

"Il n'y a pas que le gang de Vincenzo," expliqua Stiles. "J'ai été tabassé par presque tout le monde. La semaine dernière c'était les Russes, parfois par les gangs Hispaniques près du quartier de Scott, parfois par les gosses Juifs, et une fois on a même été attaqués par des gars Chinois. Bordel, j'ai même été tabassé par les gosses polonais." Stiles haussa les épaules. "J'y suis habitué."

"Tu ne devrais pas," répliqua Derek en appliquant de la pommade sur la lèvre déchirée de Stiles. Il en passa aussi sur une écorchure sur sa joue. De si près, le brun pouvait observer à quel point la peau de Stiles était lisse et pâle, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer la façon dont ses cils noirs vacillaient lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux. Stiles respirait lourdement, son souffle balayant le poignet de Derek. "Qu'est-ce que ton père en dit ?"

"Il ne le sait pas," informa le jeune homme. "J'essaye de l'éloigner de tout ça. Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter; il est assez stressé comme ça."

Derek poussa les cotons et les bouteilles sur le côté, puis incita doucement Stiles à se mettre debout. Il se pencha et leva la chemise du plus jeune, révélant deux larges hématomes ronds qui se formaient déjà. Derek les toucha légèrement, et remarqua que la respiration de Stiles eut un raté et que ses battements de cœur partirent dans une embardée. Le loup attrapa un coton hydrophile et nettoya la petite zone de peau qui avait été frappée par la chaussure d'un des garçons. "Comment arrives-tu à cacher ça à ton père ?"

"On ne se voit pas beaucoup. Il travaille la plupart du temps, alors il n'y a d'habitude que moi." Le jeune avait plus de muscles qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, avec de longs traits fins et plats. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps sur un des mamelons rose de Stiles, sur la ligne de poils noirs sur son ventre.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu es toujours au club ?" demanda Derek en remontant ses yeux.

Stiles rougit et dévisagea étrangement la table. "On se sent isolé ici, nuit après nuit seul avec soi-même." Il jeta un œil à Derek, et celui-ci fut complètement décontenancé par ses yeux. "J'arrêterai de venir si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux."

Derek lâcha sa chemise. Il essuya le sang délaissé sur le menton de Stiles avec un coton. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça," dit Derek. Stiles sourit, et le brun sentit quelque chose d'inconfortable remuer dans sa poitrine. Il se releva promptement. "Tu devrais probablement mettre de la glace sur cette joue, et aussi sur ta lèvre. Ça apaisera les enflures et les ecchymoses."

Le jeune homme acquiesça. "Okay." Derek attrapa son manteau et son chapeau, et Stiles le suivit jusqu'à la porte. "Merci."

Derek se retourna en ne sachant pas vraiment pour quoi exactement Stiles le remerciait. Alors, il répondit simplement, "S'ils reviennent t'emmerder, dis-le-moi." Le plus jeune opina du chef, et Derek sortit de l'appartement.

Stiles ne travaillait définitivement pas avec les fédéraux, mais il venait juste de devenir un plus gros problème qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

oOooOooOooOo

Les semaines précédant la remise de diplôme de Stiles se passèrent essentiellement de cette manière : Stiles allait à l'école, Stiles allait au Sour Wolf. Son père travaillait de nuit, alors il ne le voyait environ qu'une fois par semaine, le dimanche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?" demanda le shérif pendant le dîner un dimanche soir. Stiles toucha nonchalamment sa lèvre. Il pensa à Derek, pensa à la manière dont il l'avait sauvé de ce qui aurait certainement été le pire passage à tabac que Vincenzo ne lui aurait jamais donné. Il pensa à lui dans l'appartement, assis à cette même table. Si Stiles ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé que Derek l'avait presque touché tendrement. "Stiles ?"

"Scott, Danny, Jackson et moi on s'est un peu bagarrés après le sport vendredi," mentit Stiles. "Scott m'a donné un coup de coude dans le visage par accident."

"Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour faire ça, vous deux ?" demanda le shérif.

Stiles haussa les épaules. "On est des mecs. On ne sera jamais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses."

Le shérif secoua la tête et retourna à sa kiełbasa.

oOooOooOooOo

Le Sour Wolf était bondé. Stiles et Scott étaient incapables d'atteindre la porte à cause du nombre de personnes rassemblées dans le petit espace en bas des escaliers. Boyd éloignait les gens de la porte, et même si Stiles essayait de pousser pour avancer, il était impossible de se faufiler dans la foule.

"Morbleu," s'exclama Scott. "Je voulais danser ce soir."

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que tu voulais voir Isaac ce soir ?" répliqua Stiles. Au moins, Scott eut la décence de rougir. "J'ai une idée."

Stiles fit marche arrière pour rejoindre le cinéma, sortit du théâtre numéro quatre, et regagna le hall. Il essaya d'ouvrir l'une des portes sans numéro, mais elle était fermée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda en chuchotant Scott.

"J'essaye de trouver un passage secret qui amène en bas," répondit Stiles. "Chaque endroit de ce genre possède des passages secrets qui mènent à l'extérieur ou dans d'autres zones de l'immeuble. Je l'ai lu dans les dossiers que mon père a ramenés à la maison sur certains raids. "

"Stiles, c'est illégal !"

"Dixit le gars qui va dans un speakeasy," rétorqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Il essaya une autre porte, qui cette fois-ci s'ouvrit. Il sourit en coin. "Tu vois ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée," avertit Scott. "Je pense que je vais retourner en bas et essayer de me frayer un chemin."

"Comme tu veux," répondit Stiles. Scott ferma la porte derrière lui, et Stiles déambula dans la pièce en examinant les murs avec attention. Il chercha la moindre bizarrerie, tout ce qui était ne serait-ce que légèrement hors contexte. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait une petite irrégularité sur le mur que personne ne serait capable de voir s'il ne la cherchait pas. Jackpot - un petit bouton. Il appuya dessus, et une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté. Il sourit et entra.

Les escaliers ne se dirigeaient pas vers le bas comme il s'y attendait, mais vers le haut. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas faire le fouineur, mais il était curieux de nature, alors il voulait savoir où menait le passage. Parce que, sérieusement ? Un passage secret. Comment ce genre de trucs ne pouvait pas paraître suspect ?

Stiles monta une volée de marches avant d'atteindre un palier. Des voix étouffées lui parvinrent de l'autre côté du mur, alors Stiles se pencha contre la porte et tendit l'oreille. Il ne reconnut aucune des voix, et à travers les couches de plâtres elles avaient l'air d'appartenir à des hommes. Il put comprendre quelques mots, _Laura_ , _meurtre_ , _Gérard_. Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais Stiles savait qu'il avait distinctement entendu _meurtre_. Et il se trouvait là, à rôder dans un passage secret. Il commença à paniquer légèrement, il était sûrement sur le point de se faire tuer à cause de lui-même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse retourner sur ses pas, le mur en face de lui disparut et il fut tiré et plaqué contre un mur, le canon d'un flingue pressé contre sa tempe.

Derek lui jetait un regard furieux, avec des yeux _meurtriers_ , pensa Stiles.

_Oh génial, je vais vraiment me faire tuer. Par Derek Hale._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" siffla Derek, son visage si près de celui de Stiles qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant contre sa joue. Stiles regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Derek et remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls. Génial, pas de témoins. Derek enfonça plus profondément le pistolet dans sa peau.

"Rien ! Je me suis perdu !"

"Dans un passage secret ?" rétorqua le brun. Il abaissa le chien de l'arme. Stiles sentit la panique l'envahir, la pièce autour de lui tournait, les sons bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. "Est-ce que tu travailles pour les fédéraux ?" entendit-il Derek demander. Le son de sa voix était étouffé comme s'il était toujours dans le passage. "Est-ce que tu travailles pour les chasseurs ?"

Stiles n'arrivait pas à respirer. Le métal brûlait contre sa tempe, et à n'importe quel moment Derek pourrait presser la détente. Il mourrait, et son père serait tout seul, et pareil pour Scott, et _Oh Dieu_.

"Stiles ?" entendit-il à travers les ténèbres l'entourant. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'on le déplaçait, et brusquement, il était assis. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux et essaya de respirer. "Stiles, tu vas bien ?" D'un air distant, le fait que le flingue n'était plus pressé contre sa tête le frappa et, à la place, la main de Derek frottait son dos en des mouvements circulaires. La sensation de la large main du brun frictionnant son dos le sortit de sa crise de panique, et la pièce arrêta enfin de tourbillonner. Il se redressa et se concentra sur Derek, il se sentait épuisé.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer bordel ?"

"Parfois, je suis dépassé par mes nerfs," expliqua Stiles en passant une main sur son visage. Il respira lentement en se focalisant sur la chaleur qui se répandait du point de contact avec Derek.

"Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ?"

Stiles redressa violemment sa tête et prit un air renfrogné. "Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'était le putain de _flingue_ braqué sur ma putain de tête."

Derek se renfrogna. "Tu n'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu foutais là."

"Tu penses vraiment que je travaille avec les fédéraux ?" demanda Stiles.

Derek abaissa ses mains et se leva. Il traversa la salle nerveusement. "Je ne sais pas, okay ?" Il fit demi-tour sur ses talons, pour fixer Stiles attentivement. "Ton père est un flic, tu es apparu de nulle part, tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille, et maintenant je te trouve à rôder dans des passages secrets alors que je suis en réunion !" Derek fit un geste de la main vers le passage derrière Stiles. "Que crois-tu que je devrais croire bordel, Stiles ? "

"Je sais que tu es un contrebandier," dit Stiles, "en plus de posséder cet endroit. Comment tu crois que je me suis senti lorsque j'ai découvert que tu me stalkais jusque dans mon quartier ?"

"Je ne te stalkais pas," marmonna Derek.

"Si tu le dis," répliqua Stiles. "Et après je t'ai entendu parler de quelque chose à propos de _meurtre_ , et -"

"Stiles," interrompit Derek, son visage s'était assombri. Merde, pensa Stiles. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de cette partie. "Je ne vais te le demander qu'une seule fois." Il s'approcha en toisant Stiles comme s'il était une proie. Ce constat fit hérisser les poils de sa nuque. "Et je saurai si tu mens." Il s'accroupit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. "Travailles-tu pour les fédéraux ?"

"Non."

Stiles attendit alors que Derek l'étudiait, puis il se redressa. Apparemment, il avait réussi le test bizarre du plus vieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le passage ?"

"Boyd ne laisse personne entrer dans le Sour Wolf, alors Scott et moi on a cherché un autre passage secret parce que je sais que ces endroits en sont remplis."

"Dans ce cas, où est Scott ?"

"Il n'a pas aimé l'idée de fouiller," répondit Stiles. "Il est retourné en bas pour essayer de se frayer un chemin vers la porte."

Derek soupira et fourra une main dans ses cheveux. "Suis-moi." Le brun tira un livre dans la bibliothèque derrière le bureau, et révéla une seconde porte. Stiles sourit, et Derek se contenta de grogner. "Regarde où tu marches," prévint le plus vieux lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux.

Le passage était plongé dans le noir, et Stiles tendit ses bras sur ses côtés, le bout de ses doigts glissant sur les murs pour l'aider à se repérer. Après un court moment, ils commencèrent à descendre une cage d'escalier étroite.

"Ne fouine plus jamais mon speakeasy," dit brusquement Derek. "Tu finirais par te faire tuer."

"Un simple autre meurtre, non ?" Ils arrivèrent à un petit palier, et Stiles fonça abruptement dans le large dos de Derek. Ce dernier le repoussa contre le mur, et Stiles se demanda comment il avait bien pu savoir où il se trouvait. Stiles ne voyait absolument rien.

"Tu sais que tu joues un jeu dangereux," annonça Derek, la voix basse. Il se pressa contre Stiles, sa chaleur corporelle pesant contre la sienne.

"Est-ce que tu vas me tuer, Derek ? Est-ce que c'est ton boulot ?"demanda Stiles. Sa voix était égale et forte, mais son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était terrifié.

"Je n'arrête pas de te dire de t'éloigner de tout ça, de baisser la tête, de ne pas fourrer ton nez partout," gronda Derek. "Pourquoi tu ne _m'écoutes_ pas ?"

"Et si je ne veux pas écouter ?" demanda Stiles, plus courageux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

"Alors c'est ton problème."

Subitement, le corps de Derek n'était plus là, et Stiles sentit que ses jambes étaient sur le point de le lâcher.

oOooOooOooOo

"Je déteste mon frère," dit Cora en se glissant dans l'alcôve qu'occupait Stiles.

"Je ne pense pas t'en vouloir," répondit le jeune homme. Une semaine était passée depuis leur confrontation dans le passage secret, et Stiles s'était assuré de rester loin de lui depuis. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur sa remise de diplôme la semaine prochaine, pas sur Derek Hale et son mystérieux comportement et ses menaces voilées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" demanda Cora, beaucoup plus intéressée que Stiles pensa nécessaire.

"Rien," répliqua Stiles en secouant la tête. "Pourquoi tu le détestes ?"

Cora soupira de manière excessivement mécontente, et son chapeau bougea légèrement lorsqu'elle haussa ses épaules. Elle portait une tenue compliquée faite de plumes fauves, Stiles pensait qu'elle ressemblait à une poule. "Il est horrible. Je ne lui parlerai plus jamais. Dès que je suis diplômée, je déménage, et je ferai tout ce que je voudrai. Les femmes ont le droit de voter maintenant, nous devenons indépendantes. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon frère me dise quoi faire." Elle redressa le menton avec défi et croisa ses bras.

"Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

"Il _exige_ que j'aille à l'université ! Je ne _veux_ pas aller à l'université. Je veux devenir une chanteuse de jazz. Je veux continuer à chanter ici chaque nuit, peut-être essayer et commencer à chanter dans l'un des clubs de Manhattan, monter sur scène à Broadway un jour !"

Stiles fixa Cora avec un air incrédule. "Tu es en colère parce qu'il veut que tu ailles à l'université ? Je ferais _tout_ pour aller à l'université."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, c'est un privilège," répondit Stiles. "Mon père n'a pas assez d'argent pour m'envoyer à l'université. La seule raison pour laquelle je vais à ce lycée privé à Manhattan est parce que j'ai une bourse scolaire."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois diplômé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'aurai un job sur les docks."

"Oh, ça a l'air affreux !"

"Va à l'université, Cora. N'y renonce pas. Derek t'aime vraiment, et veut juste que tu aies une meilleure vie."

"Peut-être que tu as raison," dit avec humeur Cora, puis elle grogna. "Ce ne serait pas un problème si Laura était là."

Les oreilles de Stiles se dressèrent à cela. Laura. Encore ce nom. "Laura ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Ma soeur."

"Où est-elle ?"

Cora fronça des sourcils, et Stiles remarqua qu'elle avait l'air triste. "Elle a été tuée, il y a quelques mois de cela."

 _Laura_ , _tué_. Laura, la soeur de Cora et Derek, avait été tué. Et si Derek… Est-ce que Stiles venait vraiment de penser qu'il était capable de tuer sa propre soeur ?

Cora sortit brusquement de l'alcôve. "Allez, danse avec moi." Alors que la jeune femme tirait Stiles jusqu'à la piste de danse, il vit que Derek le regardait attentivement.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Utiliser illégalement l'accès de son père aux dossiers de police était mal, il le savait, et son père serait extrêmement déçu s'il savait ce que Stiles s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il était si facile de se faufiler dans le commissariat et voler le dossier dont il avait besoin.

Lorsque Stiles rentra, il éparpilla le contenu sur la table de la cuisine et commença à lire.

Laura Hale, âgée de 26 ans, retrouvée assassinée près de sa maison à Brooklyn Heights. Elle avait été coupée en deux à la taille avec une arme non identifiée. Chose étrange, d'après le rapport l'une des moitiés de son corps avait été retrouvée près de sa maison, et l'autre dans une allée à Flatbush. Stiles reconnut l'adresse qui n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du Sour Wolf.

L'enquêteur avait attaché ses notes et ses observations avec le dossier. Laura avait été tuée de la même manière que sa mère, Talia Hale, qui avait été tuée en 1918. Ce meurtre était aussi non résolu. Le nom des Hale avait des liens avec la Mafia, par Peter Hale, le frère de Talia, un potentiel suspect. Les deux corps avaient disparu de la morgue avant qu'un examen plus approfondi avait pu être mené par le coroner, mais ses premières conclusions indiquaient que Laura avait des abrasions et des griffures, suggérant une certaine lutte avant son meurtre.

La liste de suspects était inexistante, en dehors de Peter Hale, mais l'enquêteur n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Avec ça, l'enquête n'était qu'un autre meurtre non résolu parmi un tas d'autres meurtres non résolus.

Stiles relut le dossier de nombreuses fois ce soir, son cerveau bouillonnant. Peut-être que Derek n'avait pas tué sa soeur. C'était même plus que possible que Derek recherchait le meurtrier de sa soeur.

Ou au moins c'était ce qu'espérait Stiles. Il avait appris à déchiffrer assez bien les gens grâce à son père, il avait aussi pris un peu d'intuition de policier. Son père lui avait toujours dit de croire ses tripes. Ses tripes lui disaient que Derek était dangereux, et qu'il était totalement capable de tuer, mais qu'au fond, Derek n'était pas un mauvais gars.

Ou peut-être que ce n'était que Stiles qui prenait ses désirs pour des réalités.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles attendit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour se montrer au Sour Wolf. Boyd ouvrit la petite trappe, vit Stiles debout de l'autre côté, et ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait même plus besoin de donner le mot de passe maintenant.

"Tu sais que nous sommes en principe fermés ce soir," signale Boyd alors que Stiles se faufilait à l'intérieur.

"Je dois parler à Derek."

" Il est derrière le bar comme d'habitude. " Le jeune homme donna une tape sur l'épaule de Boyd lorsqu'il le dépassa.

Derek était seul derrière le bar, et essuyait de toutes nouvelles tasses de thé avec un torchon. Il leva les yeux lorsque Stiles se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en face de lui. "Nous sommes fermés."

Stiles ne répondit même pas. Il lâcha le dossier sur le comptoir les séparant. Derek regarda l'objet avec méfiance.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le dossier de police sur ta soeur," indiqua Stiles.

Derek releva les yeux de surprise. "Comment tu l'as eu ?"

Le plus jeune sourit en coin. "Fils de flic. J'ai mes sources." Il le poussa vers Derek et se leva. "Comme ça, tu possèdes toutes les informations."

Il commença à s'éloigner, et Derek l'interpella, "Pourquoi ?"

Stiles pivota et regarda posément le barman. "Maintenant tu sais dans quel camp je suis."

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles et Cora furent diplômés le même jour, et ils allaient célébrer cela au Sour Wolf ce samedi soir. Erica, Allison, et Isaac avaient accroché des banderoles où l'on pouvait lire, "Félicitations Cora !" partout dans le club, et en avaient même accrochées quelques unes qui disaient, "Bravo Stiles et Scott !" Stiles n'arrivait pas à y croire lorsqu'il entra dans le club. Il était vraiment touché qu'ils avaient pensé à inclure Stiles et Scott dans leur petite fête.

"Une spécialité de la maison pour les nouveaux diplômés," déclara Allison en souriant à Scott et Stiles lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à jouer des coudes jusqu'au bar. "Deux Pleines Lunes, c'est la maison qui offre."

"Merci !" s'exclama Stiles lorsqu'elle glissa les boissons sur le bar. Les verres étaient à base de gin, avec un soupçon de fruit. "Mmm, c'est délicieux."

"Une création de Derek," dévoila Allison. "Toutes vos boissons sont pour la maison ce soir. Essayez de ne pas être trop imbibés." rit-elle en se tournant vers les autres clients.

Scott et Stiles dansèrent avec Lydia pendant que Cora chanta un petit concert, mais après le groupe joua alors Cora put également en profiter. Stiles finit par danser un quickstep⁴ avec Lydia, et le rata misérablement. Elle rit et essaya de lui apprendre comment faire, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile que le Charleston, qu'il contrôlait à peine.

"Comment peux-tu avoir deux pieds gauches ?" demanda Lydia en riant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque. "Tu danses ici depuis des mois."

"Certaines personnes sont douées," dit-il, "et d'autres doivent se contenter de rester sur la touche et regarder les personnes douées." Il fit un large sourire.

"Peut-être que je devrais t'apprendre une valse ou une danse lente," répondit-elle. Ils faisaient les pas de Charleston, la seule chose qu'il connaissait. "Je pense qu'elles seraient plus simples à maîtriser."

"Lydia, tout est simple pour toi." Elle sourit simplement.

Une fois la chanson finie, Stiles revint vers le bar. Le centre du bar était presque vide, et il ne prit pas la peine de ne pas en être ravi. Il sourit largement lorsqu'il s'assit au bar en face de Derek. Stiles rejeta la faute sur l'alcool; il avait à peine parlé à Derek ces dernières semaines.

"J'ai été diplômé ce matin," dit Stiles stupidement.

"Je pense que les banderoles m'ont averti."

"Tu ne vas pas me féliciter ou autre chose ?"

"Félicitation pour avoir fini l'école, comme tout le monde. Tu dois être si fier," répliqua sarcastiquement Derek.

Stiles fit la moue en avançant ses lèvres. "Tu es toujours aussi cynique ? J'allais à une bonne école, je te ferais dire. Ce n'était pas facile. Je suis en fait plutôt intelligent." Derek souleva un sourcil. "J'ai été major de ma promo."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Derek, et il eut l'air réellement impressionné. "Je ne l'aurais jamais parié."

"Merci," répondit Stiles platement.

"En général, les majors de leur promo ne perdent pas leur temps chaque soir dans un saloon." Derek posa une tasse sur le comptoir et commença à préparer une boisson.

"Peu importe que je sois major de ma promo," rétorqua Stiles en tapotant paresseusement le comptoir en vieux bois. "Ça ne mène nulle part. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller à l'université, je ne serai qu'un autre pauvre abruti qui travaille comme un forçat jour après jour pour avoir assez de blé pour ne serait-ce que me se nourrir."

Derek poussa une boisson sur le comptoir. Stiles la jaugea du regard. "C'est quoi ?"

"Une de mes préparations spéciales. Goûte."

"Ça ne va pas me tuer, hein ?" Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et Stiles sourit en coin. Il souleva la tasse de thé et la sirota prudemment. Le mélange était sucré, mais légèrement acide, une combinaison de merveilleuses saveurs sur sa langue. Stiles fredonna de contentement et en prit une autre gorgée. "Oh, c'est un crack⁵ ! C'est la meilleure boisson que j'ai jamais goûtée."

Stiles leva le regard, et Derek était en train de sourire. Il n'était pas astronomique, mais c'était là, et il rendait son visage complètement différent. Stiles avala une autre lapée pour éviter de dire quelque chose de stupide.

"Comment tu l'as appelée ?"

Le brun haussa les épaules. "Je viens juste de la faire."

Stiles déposa la tasse sur le comptoir. "Tu viens juste de la faire ? Pour moi ?" Derek acquiesça, et Stiles sentit son visage devenir chaud.

"Je pensais la nommer _Howling Wolf⁶_ ," indiqua le plus vieux.

"C'est quoi ton problème avec les loups ?" demanda Stiles. Derek ne fit que hausser encore une fois les épaules.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles était allé dans la loge de Cora pour jouer au poker avec elle, Isaac, Scott, et Lydia pendant les dernières heures. L'alcool s'était dissipé, et maintenant il avait faim et soif. Tout le monde était déjà parti, Scott avec Isaac donc Stiles devait rentrer chez lui seul à pied. Mais il pensait qu'Isaac était plutôt bien fait, alors il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Scott.

Stiles traversa le club vide, surpris d'entendre un doux son de piano venant de la radio. C'était un sacré changement par rapport à ce que jouait d'habitude le club. Stiles trouvait ça relaxant après le vacarme des cuivres, des percussions, et du brouhaha des gens. C'était comme un soupir silencieux dans la nuit.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, seule subsistait une simple lampe derrière le bar. Cela donnait une chaude et douce ambiance, et rendait la pièce plus petite d'une certaine manière. Derek était toujours derrière le bar, nettoyant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua Stiles.

"Je jouais aux cartes avec les autres," répondit-il distraitement.

"Où est Scott ?" interrogea Derek.

Stiles fronça des sourcils. "Il vient juste de partir avec Isaac. Boyd a ramené Cora chez elle, et Erica, Allison, et Lydia sont parties depuis un moment."

"Alors pourquoi tu es toujours là ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer." Il discerna encore une fois la lente musique, et demanda, "Tu aimes ce genre de musique ?"

Derek opina du chef. "Mm. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au jazz."

"Ma mère avait l'habitude d'écouter ce genre de truc. Elle aimait Verdi et Bach. Elle jouait merveilleusement du piano." Stiles sourit au souvenir.

Derek attrapa deux tasses et les déposa sur le bar, puis s'accroupit et sortit une bouteille sans étiquette d'une étagère basse. Il versa du scotch dans la tasse de Stiles, et versa le liquide de la bouteille sans étiquette dans sa propre tasse. Le brun rangea la bouteille sur le comptoir derrière lui, puis poussa la tasse de Stiles sur l'acajou avec le dos de ses doigts.

Le jeune diplômé la souleva et en sirota le contenu avant de tirer une grimace qui fit tiquer les coins de la bouche de Derek. Il regarda Stiles par-dessus le bord de sa tasse tout en prenant une gorgée. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire avant," releva Stiles.

"Je ne bois pas souvent," répondit le plus vieux.

"Quel genre d'alcool c'est ?" Stiles indiqua la bouteille derrière lui. Elle sentait différemment des autres alcools auxquels il était habitué.

"Du genre coûteux," Derek tapota le côté de la tasse de Stiles. "Ceci n'est pas bon marché non plus." Stiles commença à devenir nerveux en essayant de se souvenir combien d'argent il avait dans sa poche. "Je ne vais pas te le faire payer," rassura Derek en regardant Stiles comme s'il était un idiot. "Considère ça comme un cadeau."

"J'aurais préféré l'une des ces boissons spécialement faites pour moi que tu as préparées plus tôt," marmonna Stiles. Derek sourit.

Ils finirent leurs tasses, et la musique s'arrêta pour les laisser dans le silence. Enfin, Stiles quitta avec réticences son tabouret. Il ne voulait pas partir, ne voulait pas rentrer dans son appartement vide, il voulait être entouré de gens, de ses amis. Il avait l'impression que cette nuit aurait dû se terminer en plus grande pompe ou en circonstance, au lieu de lui rentrant chez lui seul avec une ennuyeuse gueule de bois. Mais alors qu'il se tenait face à Derek, il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était deux heures du matin, et le barman ne voulait même pas qu'il soit là.

Stiles se détourna pour partir, et attrapa sa gavroche et son manteau sur le portemanteau près de la porte tout en s'en allant.

"Félicitations, Stiles," dit Derek doucement dans le silence du speakeasy. "Sois prudent en rentrant chez toi."

Stiles lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et acquiesça.

La rue était entièrement vide à cette heure tardive, les réverbères apportant de longues traînées de lumière dorée dans les ténèbres. L'air estival du matin était toujours frais, mais sa peau était rougie par l'alcool. Lorsque Stiles tourna au coin de la rue, il lança un regard derrière lui. Il pensait avoir entendu quelque chose, et avait un étrange sentiment parcourant sa peau, comme s'il était suivi. Il aperçut enfin un fiacre et le héla, heureux de s'éloigner de ce qui traînait encore dehors. Il devenait paranoïaque; ça ne devait être que l'alcool, mais quand même.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son immeuble quinze minutes plus tard, il paya le chauffeur du taxi et scruta les environs. Ce sentiment était toujours là, comme un picotement en dessous de sa peau, comme si on le regardait. Il monta rapidement les quatre volées de marches, et verrouilla tous les loquets de la porte une fois chez lui. Stiles se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tira un peu le rideau, et examina la rue en contrebas. Il jura, pendant une seconde, avoir vu un éclat rougeoyant. Mais l'instant d'après il n'était plus là, et Stiles ne regardait rien d'autre qu'une rue vide de toute vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** _Attention !_ Présence de maisons closes; donc de prostitués, de situations dépravées ainsi que de blessures graves dans ce chapitre !
> 
> Encore merci à Sloe Balm pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

o

o

o

o

Stiles était dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer un sandwich, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il l'entrebâilla juste assez pour regarder qui frappait, en laissant la chaîne en place. Il fut surpris de trouver Cora de l'autre côté. Il ferma la porte et déverrouilla la chaîne, puis l'ouvrit en grand.

"Cora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Stiles lorsqu'elle entra. Elle portait une robe simple jaune assortie avec un chapeau et des gants. "Comment tu as su où me trouver ?"

Cora le regarda comme s'il était le plus grand idiot de la planète. "Derek ?" ironisa-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Stiles opina du chef, et trouva l'idée de Cora et Derek parlant de lui légèrement déroutante.

"Um, je t'offre quelque chose ? Une tasse de thé ou un café ?" demanda Stiles mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais reçu quelqu'un d'autre que Scott chez lui avant, et maintenant que quelqu'un comme Cora était là, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement timide de tout et de rien; il se serait certainement senti de la même manière cette nuit-là, lorsque Derek était dans son appartement, s'il n'avait pas été tabassé et blessé.

"Relax, Stiles," apaisa Cora avec un sourire. "Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ?"

Il haussa les épaules et rougit. "Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi cossu que ce à quoi tu es habituée."

Cora fit un geste dédaigneux avec une de ses mains gantées. "S'il te plaît, je m'en fiche. C'est un petit appartement charmant."

Il renifla avant de retourner dans la cuisine. "Il ne l'est pas, mais merci. Derek doit être fier que ces leçons de grandes pensions pour filles portent leurs fruits."

"Je suis sincère. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit."

Stiles attrapa son sandwich dans le plateau sur le comptoir et en prit une bouchée. "Tu veux du thé ou un café ?"

Cora secoua sa tête et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Stiles s'appuya contre le comptoir et la regarda tout en mangeant. "Bien que je sois vraiment ravi de voir ton visage, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais là."

"Tu m'as manqué, Stiles," explique Cora. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la remise des diplômes. Est-ce qu'on t'aurait offensé ? Je pensais que t'inclure dans la fête t'aurait rendu plus à l'aise. Scott est passé, mais il n'est pas toi."

Stiles haussa les épaules et avala le morceau dans sa bouche. "Je travaillais. Ils m'ont fait travailler de nuit pendant la moitié de la semaine, pour faire l'inventaire. J'étais juste trop fatigué."

"Quelles nuits ne travailles-tu donc pas cette semaine ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"J'ai le weekend de libre," répondit Stiles.

Cora sourit. "Bien. Alors je n'ai pas à changer mes projets." Elle se leva. "Je t'emmène faire du shopping."

"Hein ? Pourquoi ?" Il fourra le dernier morceau de sandwich dans sa bouche.

"Parce que, vendredi soir tu vas m'escorter à un spectacle de Broadway. Je paierai, et je n'accepte pas non comme réponse." L'expression qu'elle lui envoya ne laissait pas place à discuter. "Et ta garde robe actuelle n'est pas vraiment appropriée pour cet événement."

"Cora, je ne peux pas m'acheter un nouveau costume," proteste Stiles. "J'essaye de mettre de l'argent de côté pour déménager, mais j'en ai à peine assez pour pouvoir aider mon père à payer les facture."

"Je sais," répliqua Cora. "Je paierai aussi."

Stiles secoua la tête. "Cora, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Ce n'est pas raisonnable."

Cora leva les yeux au ciel. "Je me fiche que ce ne soit pas raisonnable. Je veux le faire. Je veux que tu m'emmènes voir une pièce, et je veux que tu sois présentable. Ne pose pas de questions, Stiles. Laisse couler, et jouis du fait que je sois riche." sourit-elle.

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que Derek soit riche ?" taquina Stiles.

Cora haussa les épaules. "Il fait passer clandestinement de l'alcool, et je récolte les bénéfices," explicita-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Cora l'amena à Manhattan, dans un magasin sur-mesure dans la Cinquième Avenue. Stiles n'était jamais allé à Manhattan, n'avait jamais eu de raison pour prendre le ferry et traverser la rivière. Tout était si beau, cher, et élégant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour aller au théâtre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de nouveaux habits pour juste prendre le ferry.

"Je te rembourserai," déclara Stiles pendant que le tailleur prenait ses mesures pour son nouveau costume.

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça," répondit nonchalamment Cora alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine.

Il n'avait jamais eu de costume sur-mesure avant. Le seul costume qu'il possédait était trop grand à certains endroits, et trop petit au niveau des jambes après sa dernière poussée de croissance. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, et son père n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en avoir un nouveau. Mais ce costume-là. Stiles s'examina dans le miroir pendant que le tailleur faisait des mensurations et des ajustements. Même à moitié fini et couvert de mètres de couturier, Stiles pouvait voir une nette différence. Le costume était d'un indigo profond, et serrait parfaitement son corps fin. Le pantalon moulait sa taille, la fermeture était de la parfaite longueur pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue comme celle de son ancien costume. Les jambes du pantalon étaient ajustées à ses jambes, de cette manière, on n'avait pas l'impression qu'il se noyait dedans. Le gilet lui allait comme un gant, et la veste se resserrait au niveau de la taille et s'élargissait aux épaules comme une seconde peau.

"Wow," lâcha Cora en levant les yeux. "Qui aurait pu penser que tu pouvais être aussi élégant et plein d'assurance ? Tu vas attirer toutes les femmes, Stiles. Elles seront incapables de se retenir." Stiles rougit et fixa ses pieds.

oOooOooOooOo

Allison, Lydia, Isaac, et Scott accompagnèrent Stiles et Cora ce vendredi soir. Il portait son nouveau costume, avec une nouvelle gavroche assortie; Scott arborait aussi un nouveau costume semblable à celui d'Isaac. Les filles étaient stupéfiantes dans leurs tenues, une explosion de couleurs, de perles, et de fourrures. Lydia avait porté son choix sur une longue et élégante robe rouge cintrée à la taille, pendant qu'Allison était habillée d'une robe rose plus courte brodée de perles avec une taille lâche, et Cora portait une robe patineuse couleur chair avec le haut couvert de dentelle noire qui avait presque l'air transparent au premier regard. Avant qu'ils ne se rendent au théâtre, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à un restaurant sur la 42e Rue. Il y avait une longue file d'attente pour entrer, mais lorsque Cora s'approcha du réceptionniste, il les amena directement à une table. Stiles essaya de ne pas fixer les personnes autour de lui, et lorsqu'ils dépassèrent une table au milieu du restaurant, Cora se pencha et expliqua que les occupants étaient de célèbres vedettes de cinéma.

Stiles se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise que Cora paye pour lui. Il savait que la famille de Cora avait beaucoup d'argent, mais il pensait que l'homme devait toujours tout payer. Il se pencha et lui dit ce qui le gênait, et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit.

"Qui pensait que tu étais si vieux jeu, Stiles ?" s'exclama-t-elle, le reste de la table riait plaisamment. "Je te l'ai dit, je suis une femme indépendante, et tu es mon ami. De plus, Isaac paye pour Scott." Scott et Isaac rougirent tous les deux, et Stiles voulut relever qu'il y avait une très grande différence sur la raison pour laquelle Isaac payait la part de Scott.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir en direction du New Amsterdam Theatre après dîner, Lydia, qui était escortée par Isaac, se pencha vers lui et révéla, "Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si impeccable. Si Allison n'était pas ravissante, j'aurais été plus encline à te faire mien."

"Tu vois ?" chuchota Cora alors qu'ils approchaient du théâtre. "Je t'avais bien dit que les filles seraient incapables de se retenir."

Stiles essaya de ne pas rester bouche bée en entrant dans le théâtre. Tout était si grandiose - des hauts plafonds aux salles élégamment décorées jusqu'aux personnes présentes habillées merveilleusement. Et le spectacle en lui-même ! De la danse, des chants et des costumes complexes. Stiles fut assis au bord de son siège tout du long, captivé par l'histoire se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Pendant l'entracte, Stiles attendait dans la file du bar, qui ne servait que de l'eau, du café, et du thé, lorsque quelqu'un le rejoignit et s'adressa à lui.

"Appréciez-vous le spectacle ?"

Stiles se tourna et fit face à un homme avec des lunettes noires et une canne, tenu au bras par une femme aux cheveux noirs élégamment habillée. Les orbes du renard en fourrure autour du cou de la brune le fixaient droit dans les yeux, et il se sentit légèrement nauséeux à la vue. La femme sourit, mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son expression.

"C'est magnifique" répondit Stiles. "Et vous ?"

"Beaucoup," dit-il. "Avez-vous déjà vu un spectacle ici ?"

Stiles secoua la tête. "Non. C'est mon premier."

"Ah," dit l'homme avec un sourire affectueux. "Je me souviens de mon premier spectacle, il y a si longtemps. Il y a quelque chose de magique, ne trouvez-vous pas ?"

"Um, bien sûr," affirma Stiles. Il atteignit avec soulagement le bar et commanda deux verres d'eau pour lui et Cora.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'homme le salua, "Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous, M. … ?"

"Stilinski," informa-t-il. "Stiles Stilinski."

"M. Stilinski. J'espère que nous nous reverrons." sourit l'homme dans sa direction, la femme l'examinant attentivement. Ils donnaient la chair de poule à Stiles, alors il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres.

Après le spectacle, le groupe descendit la rue vers Times Square. La mâchoire de Stiles en tomba lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. Il avait vécu à New York toute sa vie, mais Brooklyn, le quartier qu'il fréquentait, n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Les buildings étaient si imposants, les lumières si vives. Le monde bougeait beaucoup plus rapidement ici alors que voitures après voitures défilaient dans la rue, klaxonnant et passant en trombe. Des hordes de gens n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir, habillés de leurs meilleurs habits et riant de bon cœur. Stiles avait un aperçu de ce que sa vie aurait pu être si les choses avaient été différentes.

Mais il n'allait pas se concentrer sur ça pour l'instant. Il se tenait au milieu de Times Square, les lumières aveuglantes éclairant son visage. _C'était_ sa vie maintenant. Stiles suivit ses amis alors qu'ils se promenaient, puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre une glace à la suggestion d'Allison.

Plus tard, ils rentrèrent par le ferry jusqu'à Brooklyn, puis jusqu'au Sour Wolf. Au moment où Stiles passa la porte, il sourit de contentement. Cela allait faire presque un mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici, et il n'arrivait pas à croire combien cela lui avait manqué. D'une étrange manière, l'endroit commençait à ressembler à une deuxième maison.

Lydia l'emmena sur la piste de danse, et il dansa entre elle et Allison. La musique était forte, la piste de danse remplie, toutes les alcôves prises. Isaac et Scott se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles sur le côté, où différents jeux de poker se déroulaient. Stiles renifla à l'idée de Scott jouant au poker.

Bientôt, il s'éloigna de Lydia et Allison et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à danser ensemble, serrées fermement l'une contre l'autre avec la tête de Lydia sur l'épaule d'Allison.

Erica et Derek étaient en train de travailler au bar, alors Stiles trouva un tabouret vide vers la fin du côté de Derek. Le barman attendit que le bar soit plus tranquille avant de s'approcher de lui. Il prépara une boisson en face de Stiles.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" demanda Stiles en souriant alors qu'il soulevait la tasse. C'était sa boisson, celle du soir après la remise des diplômes. Elle était sucrée et acidulée et parfaite.

"Qui es-tu déjà ?" charria légèrement Derek.

"Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier si facilement," répliqua Stiles. "Tu te souviens de ma boisson." Derek ne dit rien, mais son regard ne quitta jamais Stiles. Le brun prit la commande de quelques clients qui s'étaient montrés, et Stiles finit sa boisson tout en regardant Derek travailler. Lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec sa clientèle, Derek retourna vers le jeune homme. "Ta soeur m'a amené au théâtre ce soir. A Broadway et au Times Square." sourit largement Stiles.

"Elle m'en a parlé."

"C'était un crack !" s'exclama le jeune. "Il y avait tellement de monde ! Et de lumières ! Et de magasins."

"Tu es facilement impressionné," rétorqua Derek.

Stiles prit un air renfrogné. "Je pense que même toi, tu aurais été tenté d'esquisser un sourire ou de t'amuser, si tu y avais été."

"Quel spectacle êtes-vous allés voir ?"

"Les _Folies de Ziegfeld_ ! C'était incroyable. Drôle, et les costumes ! Et les danseuses."

"J'ai vu l'un de leurs spectacles une fois, il y a quelques années. J'ai bien aimé."

"Morbleu ! Tu peux aimer des choses," plaisanta Stiles avec un sourire en coin. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais Stiles vit le coin de sa bouche sursauter.

Le plus jeune resta assis au bar jusqu'à ce que Scott soit prêt à partir. Il paya son addition, et alors que Derek récupérait la monnaie, il dit, "Beau costume, en passant." Stiles fixa le dos du barman alors qu'il s'éloignait et plaçait l'argent dans la caisse.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek salua de la tête le secrétaire de Peter avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans son bureau. Son Oncle était au téléphone, et leva un doigt alors que Derek prenait place en face de lui.

"Tu diras à ce trou du'c que j'aurai ce que je veux, sinon je lui arracherais le visage." Peter fit une pause, puis laissa échapper un rire cruel. "Alors aucun de vous ne sait ce dont je suis capable." Il raccrocha violemment le téléphone et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Peu importe ce que tu fais, certaines personnes ne comprendront jamais le concept du respect. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?" Lentement, un sourire fendilla son visage.

Derek se contenta de le regarder d'un air ennuyé. Il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour se moquer des conneries de Peter aujourd'hui.

"Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre," reprocha Peter. "Va en ville, va à un rendez-vous, va baiser, _quelque chose_. Tu es trop sérieux tout le temps, Derek." Peter secoua la tête et lança un regard désapprobateur à son neveu. "Un peu de distraction n'a jamais tué personne."

"Est-ce que tu vas enfin me parler de Laura ?" cracha Derek. Il écouta les battements de cœur de Peter, concentra tous ses sens sur lui. Il devait bien accorder ça à son oncle; il tressaillit à peine.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire."

"J'ai à peine regarder le corps de Laura lorsque je l'ai enterré au nord," déclara Derek. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir été là, se souvenait à peine d'avoir caché le corps de Laura à l'arrière d'un camion pour qu'il puisse l'enterrer au milieu des bois où elle se trouvait. Il avait été tellement submergé par le chagrin cette nuit-là alors qu'il creusait sa tombe, les larmes obscurcissant ses yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains brûler à cause de l'aconit qu'il semait autour d'elle. "Quand est-ce que tu allais m'informer pour les griffures ?"

La lueur de surprise sur le visage de Peter fut si rapide qu'un homme dépourvu de sens développés ne l'aurait pas aperçue. Derek sourit avec suffisance.

"Ce n'est rien," rétorqua Peter. "Ça peut être n'importe quoi."

"Ou un autre loup-garou !" s'exclama Derek. "Je cherchais auprès des chasseurs de loups-garous parce que _tu_ as dit que c'était une attaque de chasseur."

"Derek, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a été coupée en deux, ce qui est la marque de fabrique d'un chasseur. Un loup-garou n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille."

"A moins qu'il cherchait à brouiller leurs traces." Derek sentit une vague de fureur le submerger, et ses yeux flashèrent rouge. "Tu m'as utilisé pour exécuter ta vendetta contre les chasseurs sous couvert de chercher le tueur de ma soeur !"

"Et, tu as tué quelques chasseurs," énonça Peter. "Quelle importance ? Ils devaient être maîtrisés. Pour tout ce qu'on sait, les chasseurs ont tué Laura."

Derek se leva brusquement. "Je ne serai _pas_ utilisé, Peter. Je ne courrai pas à droite et à gauche pour assouvir ta domination. Je trouverai le meurtrier de Laura que tu le veuilles ou non."

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Derek, assieds-toi." Peter secoua la tête d'irritation. "Et ils disent que je suis celui qui est dramatique." Derek s'assit de nouveau avec raideur. "Comment as-tu su pour les griffures sur le corps de Laura ? Ça n'a pas été dévoilé au public." Peter tapota son menton. "Laisse-moi réfléchir, qui aurait pu faire ça pour toi ? M. Stilinski, peut-être ?"

Derek garda le silence. Il était si en colère, que ça lui demandait tout son sang froid pour éviter de sauter par-dessus le bureau et déchiqueter la jugulaire de Peter.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt étrange comment Stiles t'a juste _donné_ le dossier de police sur ta soeur ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?" Le regard de Peter transperça Derek, et le brun essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'impliquaient ses mots. "Quel intérêt aurait-il à s'intéresser à _ta_ soeur morte ?"

"Il n'y avait aucun motif caché qui poussait Stiles à le faire," rétorqua Derek.

Peter étudia son neveu de sa façon manipulatrice, puis secoua sa tête. "Oh, M. Stilinski te mène complètement par le bout du nez, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Stiles n'est pas le problème," claqua Derek.

Peter le fixa encore un moment, puis haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que je suis trop paranoïaque, un trait de caractère que nous avons tous les deux hérité, enfin je le croyais. Hélas." Peter fouilla dans un tiroir et claqua un dossier en face de Derek. "J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de deux choses pour moi."

Derek secoua la tête. "Bordel non. Pas après ça. J'en ai fini." Il se leva et lança un regard furieux à Peter, se transformant.

"Je te suggère de repenser à ta déclaration, Derek," déclara Peter. Il restait calme même si un énorme loup-garou Alpha furieux lui grognait dessus. "Et pour l'amour de Dieu, assieds-toi et muselle ton loup. J'aimerais qu'on discute de ça comme des êtres rationnels et sophistiqués, pas comme des sauvages."

Derek retourna s'asseoir, à demi-transformé. Son visage redevint humain, mais ses yeux luisaient toujours d'une lueur rouge. Peter soupira.

"Tu oublies, mon cher neveu, que ta dette envers moi est assez importante. La scolarité de Cora et le speakeasy peuvent être seulement monétaires, ce que je serais disposé à oublier, mais tu me dois beaucoup plus que de l'argent pour le cas de Kate. Et tu n'es pas _près_ de payer cette dette, Derek." Peter sourit sournoisement. "Et sans moi, comment espères-tu envoyer Cora à l'université ? C'est certain, tu serais incapable d'avoir les moyens pour acheter les cours de l'école privée qu'elle a choisie."

Derek sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, et essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur qu'elles créaient en transperçant sa peau. Il bouillonnait de rage.

"Je ne veux pas de ton putain d'argent," gronda Derek. "Et j'ai plus que remboursé ma dette envers toi."

"Vraiment ?" Peter se pencha vers lui et abaissa sa voix. "Je décide quand ta dette est payée, et ce que j'ai fait pour toi n'était pas facile, et tu savais que ça aurait un prix."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de cette situation," cracha Derek.

"Tu aurais préféré croupir dans une cellule de prison ?" demanda Peter. "Ou goûter à la chaise électrique ? Le fait que tu sois las de l'arrangement ne te permet pas de t'en dispenser."

"Et si je refuse ?" défia Derek.

Peter sourit avec mépris. "Tu n'es pas aussi stupide." Il se cala dans son fauteuil et plissa ses yeux, son visage laissant tomber tous faux-semblants. "Si tu refuses, je traquerais chaque membre de ta Meute et les tuerais un par un, lentement, en commençant par M. Stilinski."

Derek eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à la poitrine, mais il resta stoïque face à Peter, même s'il savait qu'il était vaincu. Il était piégé; il n'y avait aucun moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Une raison de plus pour Derek de maudire le jour où Kate Argent était entrée dans sa vie.

"As-tu compris, Derek ?" insista Peter, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu électrique. "Parce que la prochaine fois que nous aurons cette conversation, elle ne se terminera pas aussi agréablement."

Derek empoigna le dossier et partit avec fracas du bureau de Peter, claquant la porte derrière lui.

oOooOooOooOo

"Tu es d'une humeure harassante ce soir," conversa Chris. Il amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et prit une bouffée. "Qu'est-ce qui te troue le cul ?"

"Va te faire foutre," claqua Derek.

"Te défouler sur moi ne sert absolument à rien," avertit Chris. Il envoya sa cigarette au sol et aida Derek à charger les caisses dans le camion. "Allison m'a dit pour la grande soirée de Cora en ville. Combien ça t'a coûté ?" Derek jeta violemment une caisse, entrechoquant les bouteilles bruyamment. "Tu sais, tu peux encore dire à Cora que tu n'es pas fait d'argent."

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète à propos de ça," répliqua Derek en chargeant deux autres caisses dans le camion.

"Tu la gâtes trop," objecta Chris en glissant sa caisse derrière celle de Derek. "Lui dire non de temps en temps ne va pas la faire te détester. Et lui jeter tout l'argent possible ne va pas ramener Laura et tes vieux." Derek se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Chris. "Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais devoir vendre trois fois plus de huttes que d'habitude parce que ta chère petite soeur voulait sortir et s'amuser n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne chose."

"Lorsque je voudrais des conseils de daron venant de toi, je te le dirais," rétorqua Derek avant de se diriger vers les caisses restantes. Après avoir déposé celles qu'il portait, il demanda, "Est-ce que tu savais que ton père est de retour ?"

Chris jura alors qu'il chargeait une caisse dans le camion. "Tu en es sûr ?"

"Peter me l'a dit."

"Laisse-moi te la reposer. Tu en es sûr ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr."

"Merde." Chris passa une main sur son visage et alluma une autre cigarette. Il en prit une grande bouffée et l'exhala lentement. "Tiens-moi au courant de cette situation, okay ?" Derek acquiesça.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de charger le camion, Chris prit le volant, mais Derek resta sur le trottoir. "Tu ne viens pas ?"

"J'ai quelque chose à faire."

"Peter ?" Derek acquiesça. "Besoin d'aide ?"

Le loup toisa Chris attentivement, puis lui demanda, "T'es sûr ?"

"Putain ouais !" Chris sauta du camion avidement. "Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?"

"Il veut que j'intercepte un convoi d'alcool venant de Buffalo. Des petits trafiquants qui veulent vendre à Manhattan. Peter veut l'alcool."

Ils laissèrent le camion au Warehouse, puis Derek les conduisit vers la ville, par la route menant à Buffalo. Il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des véhicules s'approcher. Le brun sortit de la voiture, et Chris extirpa son flingue.

Dès que le premier camion du cortège les dépassa, Chris arma son revolver et tira, éclatant la fenêtre. Le camion fit un écart et dériva hors de la route. Derek et Chris surveillèrent, cachés parmi les arbres, alors que le conducteur sortait et que l'autre véhicule se parquait.

"Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté bordel ?" cria l'homme dans le second camion.

"On m'a tiré dessus !" s'égosilla le conducteur. "Putain qui est là ? Montre-toi !"

Derek se dirigea vers les deux hommes à l'arrière en premier, et les rendit inconscients avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'il était là. Puis, il s'avança vers le conducteur, mais au lieu de l'assommer comme les deux autres, il sortit son revolver et tira sur l'homme entre les yeux.

"C'était quoi ça putain ?" s'exclama Chris en courant hors des arbres.

"Peter," déclara Derek en rechargeant son arme. "Ça te pose un problème ?"

"Non, mais _merde_ , Derek, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de putain d'exploser la cervelle d'un connard ! J'ai besoin de préparation pour ce foutoir." Chris vérifia les deux autres hommes, toujours inconscients, avant de grimper dans le second camion. "Je te suis."

Derek amena le camion dans l'un des Warehouses de Peter quelques kilomètres plus loin. Le contremaître les attendait, et le loup laissa le camion aux mains des hommes de Peter pour le décharger avant que l'un des travailleurs les ramène lui et Chris à leur voiture.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek n'était pas d'humeur pour, eh bien, tout. Il avait jeté un regard furibond à tellement de clients qu'ils avaient arrêté de venir le voir, ce qui voulait dire qu'Allison et Erica étaient submergées. Il s'était résolu à les aider à préparer les boissons. La musique était forte et le club noir de monde. Et Derek ne voulait que frapper chaque personne qu'il apercevait en plein visage.

Derek avait été incapable de faire taire sa colère envers Peter durant les derniers jours. Il s'était assis sur son balcon le soir après leur rencontre, fixant la ligne d'horizon de Manhattan pour essayer de trouver une solution. Il détestait ce qu'il était. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un prédateur, mais pas un tueur, pour l'instant c'était _exactement_ ce qu'il était.

Peter l'avait transformé en tueur. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

Derek admettait à contrecœur que Peter avait sauvé sa vie plus de fois qu'il aimerait. Une fois était déjà une fois de trop. D'abord, avec l'argent pour le speakeasy. Laura ne savait pas pour les conditions qui venaient avec cet argent, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Mais demander à Peter quelques faveurs était mieux que de voir ses soeurs dans des maisons de correction ou dans les rues.

Mais par la suite Kate était arrivée. Le speakeasy faisait de bonnes affaires, était un succès, et sa dette envers Peter aurait été payée dans un an tout au plus. Les femmes et les hommes pensaient que Derek était superbe et dangereux, et il avait son taux d'amants chaque nuit. Il avait couché avec des hommes et des femmes qui ne faisaient que passer, mais lui et Laura évitaient de mélanger business avec le plaisir. Mais Kate continuait à se montrer. Elle s'habillait comme si elle venait de Park Avenue, la plus élégante des femmes qui venaient au speakeasy. Et Derek était tombé sous son charme rapidement.

Mais par la suite, l'informateur Prohi de Derek lui donna une piste, et le loup trouva Kate en train d'entrer par effraction dans le speakeasy, armée pour brûler l'endroit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Avec Laura et Cora à l'étage.

Derek était devenu fou. Il massacra ses deux chasseurs de soutien sans hésiter, mais elle s'était enfuie. Il la traqua jusqu'à un entrepôt dans Meatpacking District, où elle l'attendait avec encore plus de chasseurs. Elle riait alors que Derek les abattait, un par un, jouant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent face. Kate tira sur lui avec une balle à l'aconit juste avant qu'il ne lui tranche la gorge. Mais la balle faisait déjà effet, alors les flics le trouvèrent inconscient et entouré de dix cadavres.

Lorsque Derek était revenu à lui, il était dans un cabinet de docteur avec Peter debout à ses côtés, lui souriant de sa manière froide et manipulatrice. Jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas vraiment comment Peter s'était débarrassé de tout ça. Entouré par dix cadavres mutilés, Derek savait qu'il aurait dû se retrouver sur la chaise électrique sans détour.

Mais ça ne signifiait pas que Derek appartenait à Peter, même si, apparemment, son Oncle pensait que c'était le cas. Il payait son erreur depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il était même certain qu'il ne rembourserait jamais sa dette aux yeux de Peter; Derek était trop utile en tant qu'outil pour le laisser partir.

Et par-dessus tout ça, Stiles était de retour au speakeasy cette nuit. Et il portait ce putain de _costume_. Derek s'efforça de ne pas le fixer, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la façon dont il étreignait son corps, le tissu le serrant à tous les bons endroits. Il se retrouva à se demander ce qu'il ressentirait s'il avait la matière sous ses doigts, à quoi ressemblerait cette veste si elle était froissée sur le sol.

Mais ces pensées étaient _dangereuses_. Derek avait déjà été assez stupide; il l'avait réalisé lorsque Peter avait menacé Stiles. La déclaration de son Oncle avait été une double menace : Il savait qu'il tuerait sa Meute sans une once d'hésitation, et Peter lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était au courant de son intérêt pour Stiles. Ce qui projetait Stiles à une place extrêmement dangereuse dont il n'était même pas au courant.

Derek chercha des yeux sa Meute. Erica flirtait avec tout un groupe au bar, Allison souriait tout en poussant une boisson sur le comptoir, Lydia dansait avec un client régulier, Boyd était assis près de la porte et gardait un œil sur tout, Isaac jouait du piano sur scène, et Cora chantait dans le microphone. Il devait les protéger, et si pour ça il devait tuer des gens pour le compte de Peter tous les quelques mois, alors il le ferait. Il ferait tout pour protéger la Meute qu'il avait abandonnée.

La nuit passa, Derek continua à fusiller du regard les clients et fixer Stiles, qui était en train de danser un Charleston maladroit. Ses yeux surveillèrent la façon dont les mains d'une fille aux cheveux noirs couraient sur le dos de Stiles et jusqu'à ses fesses, la façon dont une rousse le rapprocha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Derek regarda d'un air incrédule un homme s'approcher derrière Stiles, puis avisa avec voracité l'homme placer ses mains très bas sur les hanches du jeune homme, ses lèvres balayant l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose. Il sentit un lent grondement remonter dans sa poitrine à la vue de cet homme touchant Stiles.

Derek força ses yeux à se détourner, il savait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était trop dangereux, et il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Stiles. Ou si Stiles devrait lui faire confiance.

Plus tard, Derek remarqua un peu d'agitation venant du coin de son œil, surtout parce qu'il continuait à surveiller Stiles. Ce dernier était parti dans une alcôve, et parlait plutôt intimement avec ce même gars de l'heure précédente. Derek avait essayé de dompter son loup alors que l'homme passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles, glissait sa main sur sa cuisse, le pressait contre le fond de l'alcôve alors qu'il l'embrassait. Mais maintenant Stiles sortait de l'alcôve, en titubant un peu. Derek se doutait que Stiles était soûl, mais le gars avait attrapé le poignet du jeune homme et le tirait vers lui.

"Lâche-moi !" s'exclama Stiles, en repoussant le gars loin de lui pour sortir de l'alcôve. L'homme suivit tout de même Stiles, mais celui-ci se tourna et lui lança un regard furieux. "Dégage, connard."

"Va te faire voir, espèce de minable. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les ordures de Greenpoint de toute façon."

Derek pouvait sentir la douleur de Stiles, sa honte, sa colère, et son égarement depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il trébucha en marchant à travers la foule, et Derek se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Doucement, il prit le bras de Stiles et le guida parmi le monde.

"Hé, je t'ai dit de - oh," s'étonna Stiles en apercevant Derek avec des yeux vitreux. Ils étaient grands ouverts et _juste là_ , et Derek s'efforça à ne pas se perdre dedans. "C'est toi."

"C'est moi."

Stiles appuya son poids sur Derek, et le brun enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour les amener à travers le club, dans la loge de Cora, et jusqu'au passage secret dans l'angle du fond.

"Regarde où tu marches," avertit Derek en montant les escaliers, ses yeux capables de voir même dans le noir complet.

Le corps de Stiles était chaud et solide contre le sien, et Derek sentait le cœur du jeune pulser du sommet de son crâne jusqu'à ses orteils à chaque battement. Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup, et il se prélassa un peu contre lui. Derek pouvait sentir l'alcool émaner de lui, et la sueur, mélangés amèrement avec de la résignation et de la solitude. Ce n'était pas une bonne odeur sur sa peau; Stiles devrait sentir le sucre comme l'excitation. Derek savait que Stiles pouvait sentir comme le soleil, et maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il était obscurci par des nuages.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda Stiles. "Attends, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! Je vais crier, te donner un coup dans les couilles !" Derek sentit l'accélération du cœur de Stiles, les mêmes sons qu'un début de panique comme il avait ressentis l'autre jour dans son bureau.

"Stiles, c'est moi, Derek," dit-il doucement. "Tu es en sécurité."

"Oh," réagit Stiles. "Je pensais que tu étais ce mec. Il n'est pas un bon mec," bougonna le jeune homme. "Il a dit que j'étais une ordure, et peut-être qu'il a raison. J'ai à peine assez d'argent pour prendre le métro pour aller travailler certains jours."

"Être pauvre ne fait pas de toi une ordure," attesta Derek en ouvrant la porte, qui menait à un salon privé au second étage du cinéma. Ils ne l'avaient jamais utilisé, ce qui était le parfait endroit pour laisser Stiles cuver.

Le plus jeune se tourna soudainement vers Derek. "Tu devrais le défoncer pour moi !" Stiles opina du chef, mais sa tête finit juste par bouger de manière incontrôlable. "Comme avec Vincenzo. Je devrais en fait te garder avec moi, et tu éloignerais tout le monde. Contente-toi de les fusiller du regard, et ils me laisseront tranquille."

Derek aida Stiles à s'allonger sur le canapé. "Je m'assurerai qu'il ne revienne plus," promit Derek. "Reste allongé. Tu es soûl."

"Je suis très soûl," déclara Stiles. "Je ne veux pas être soûl. Mais ce type, il n'arrêtait pas de m'acheter des boissons. Et il était sympa, au début. Et mignon." Le loup laissa Stiles sur le canapé et alla chercher une couverture dans une armoire. "Scott a Isaac, et ils sortent ensemble maintenant, et je veux simplement quelqu'un."

Derek s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers Stiles sur le canapé. Le jeune homme était sur son dos avec ses yeux fermés, son visage tourné vers Derek. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis sur sa tête, son costume froissé. Ses mains se reposaient sur ses flancs, une de ses paumes vers le haut. Derek pouvait voir les ampoules et les plaies ouvertes sur ses mains. Stiles ouvrit enfin ses yeux, et le loup sentit une embardée dans sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que tu te sens seul parfois, Derek ?" demanda Stiles.

Le brun étala la couverture sur Stiles. "Tout le temps," répondit-il en enlevant les chaussures du plus jeune.

"Je déteste mon boulot," avoua soudainement Stiles. "Je déteste tout dans ma vie."

"Moi aussi," informa Derek. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, et ce dernier se pressa contre son toucher, souriant.

"Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu le prétends," confia Stiles. Il ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, et Derek le fixa, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux de leur propre chef. Ses mèches étaient douces au toucher. "Tu es gentil. Mais je ne le dirai à personne. Ce sera notre petit secret " Stiles ferma ses yeux de nouveau.

Le loup se dirigea vers la porte, et Stiles demanda, "Tu ne pars pas, hein ?" Sa voix était si faible, et Derek reconnut dans la voix de Stiles la même convoitise qu'il ressentait chaque jour.

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il dit, "Non. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, mais je reviens."

"Okay."

Derek revint avec le dit verre d'eau et s'assit sur une chaise près du canapé pendant que Stiles dormait. Le brun rentra chez lui aux aurores, après avoir laissé deux cachets contre la douleur et un nouveau verre d'eau sur la table.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek et Chris entrèrent dans l'immeuble, et deux femmes les conduisirent à travers ce qui semblait être un bureau d'entreprise jusqu'à un ascenseur. Chris leur sourit largement, et l'une d'elles fit un clin d'œil alors que Derek fermait les grilles de l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sixième étage, ils furent immédiatement entourés de femmes et d'hommes à demi-nus marchant librement. Chris reluqua une femme à forte poitrine qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent.

Ils entrèrent dans l'une des plus petites salles déviant du long couloir. La pièce était remplie de monde, en grande partie par des prostituées de la maison, mais les yeux de Derek tombèrent rapidement sur leur cible.

"Hale ! Argent ! Il est putain d'temps que vous arriviez !"

"Finstock," salua Derek en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Finstock avait deux femmes nues sur ses genoux, et le jeune homme à côté de lui regardait celle sur ses genoux, terrifié. "Du babysitting ?"

Finstock grogna. "B'del de merde, Greenberg, ce sont des seins ! Ils ne vont pas te mordre. Sauf si tu les mords avant !" rit-il, et Greenberg rougit. "C'est ma nouvelle recrue."

"Alors, quoi," commença Chris, "Tu as un nouveau Prohi et la première chose que tu fais c'est l'amener dans un putain de bordel ?"

"Tu connais un meilleur moyen pour accueillir un nouvel agent ?" demanda Finstock, avant de prendre le verre de scotch que lui offrait une femme aux seins nus. Elle en apporta un à Chris et Derek également.

"J'ai ton argent," annonça Derek en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche. Il se pencha en avant et la tendit à Finstock. "Un petit extra pour avoir empêché ce raid de se dérouler la semaine dernière."

"Ouais, bien sûr," répondit Finstock en glissant l'enveloppe dans sa veste. "Je me fais plus en un mois grâce à toi qu'avec mon putain de boulot. Je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air."

"Des infos sur des futures raids ?"

"Ils ne s'occupent pas de toi pour l'instant. Ils ont déjà les mains prises par un truc au Queens. Je te préviendrais si j'ai du nouveau."

"Que sais-tu à propos de Gérard Argent ?" demanda Derek. Chris lui jeta un regard, et Finstock les regarda à tour de rôle étrangement.

"Pas grand chose. J'ai entendu son nom, je sais que c'est un gros poisson qui est en train de se faire un nom et qui essaye de descendre tous les boss de la Mafia. Il a amené ses propres hommes avec lui." Derek échangea un regard avec Chris. "Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi avec lui ?"

"Peter payera grassement pour la moindre information que tu obtiendras," expliqua Derek. "Si tu es intéressé."

"Bordel, Hale, je suis toujours intéressé par de l'argent. Je verrai ce que je peux trouver."

Derek jeta un œil vers Chris, qui avait maintenant deux femmes sur ses propres genoux. Il souleva un sourcil lorsque Chris rencontra ses yeux.

"Regarder n'est pas tromper, okay ?" protesta Chris. "Erica ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je vienne dans ce genre d'endroit et que je n'apprécie pas le spectacle."

"Nous devrions vraiment y aller," signala Derek, sur le point de se lever, mais deux mains le forcèrent à se rasseoir sur la chaise. Il releva ses yeux brusquement et trouva un magnifique homme le regardant de haut. Il devait avoir environ le même âge que Derek, avec des cheveux clairs, des yeux bleus, et des traits fins.

"Reste un moment," incita Finstock. "J'ai pris la liberté de faire des arrangements pour tes intérêts, ainsi que ceux d'Argent."

"Non, on ne devrait vraiment pas," insista Derek alors que l'homme descendait ses mains sur ses bras, puis contre son cou et dans ses cheveux. Les yeux du brun s'agitèrent, son sexe commençait à durcir.

"Dieu, Derek, laisse-toi te faire sucer. Le monde ne va pas exploser si tu baises un peu," stipula Chris en regardant trois femmes procéder à un strip-tease impromptu.

L'homme fit lentement le tour de la chaise et attrapa la main de Derek. Le loup laissa l'homme l'emmener vers une autre salle.

"Continue comme ça, Derek !" crièrent Chris et Finstock. Il les fusilla du regard alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

L'homme repoussa Derek contre le lit, et se laissa immédiatement tomber entre les jambes du brun et sortit sa verge. Derek s'allongea, ses mains enserrant la couverture, et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur la chaleur émise par la bouche talentueuse de l'homme. Il repoussa tout autre chose hors de sa tête, et se focalisa uniquement sur le prostitué entre ses jambes.

"Est-ce que tu veux me baiser ?" demanda l'homme en se retirant avant de sucer les bourses de Derek. Le loup lécha ses lèvres en regardant l'homme se relever et enlever le court short qu'il portait. Derek se redressa, se plaça derrière l'homme, et posa une main autour du cou de prostitué pour qu'il s'arque sur le lit. L'homme lui tendit un pot de lubrifiant, et Derek garda ses vêtements, n'ouvrit que sa braguette un peu plus pour pouvoir s'en induire lui-même et poussa à l'intérieur de l'étranger. Il serra ses yeux fermés, ses doigts se plantant dans les hanches de l'homme, alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore et encore. Il ne pensa pas à l'homme en dessous de lui, ne pensa pas à le toucher ou l'embrasser ou le tenir par la suite. Il se concentra sur la sensation autour de son sexe, la chaleur l'entourant, la contraction de ses testicules jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bientôt venir. Il se retira, fit quelques allers-retours sur sa queue, et jouit sur le bas du dos de l'homme. Puis, Derek replaça son pantalon et remonta sa fermeture, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot, l'homme toujours allongé sur le lit.

Derek trouva Chris là où il l'avait laissé et réussit enfin à l'éloigner des deux femmes, laissant Finstock payer la note.

oOooOooOooOo

Le vent venant de la rivière était froid, même si on était en fin juin. Derek lui-même frissonnait alors qu'ils attendaient le bateau qui devait arriver avec leur dernière cargaison.

"Tu es sûr que ce gars est fiable ?" demanda Derek.

Chris exhala une bouffée de fumée par le nez. "Combien de putain de fois dois-je te le dire ? Oui." Le plus vieux prit une autre taffe de sa cigarette. "En plus, c'était ton idée. Tu voulais faire circuler encore plus d'alcool."

"Je suis au courant," répondit platement Derek. Il avait besoin d'argent, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'en demander plus à Peter, alors lui et Chris avaient ouvert une autre distillerie au nord, et maintenant ils avaient encore plus de cargaisons.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à Boston avec moi ?" demanda Chris.

"Emmène Erica," incita Derek. "Je ne veux pas aller à Boston. En plus, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour vendre."

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'aie pas emmené Erica quelque part. Ça peut être amusant," réfléchit Chris. Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa. "Je vais pisser."

Derek observa l'eau pour repérer un signe de la présence du bateau. L'un des contacts de Chris avait juré que le type était réglo, mais il ne faisait pas confiance facilement, et les paroles d'un dealer de drogues ne valaient rien pour lui.

Derek entendit quelque chose ressemblant à un cri, et il courut de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt. Il trouva Chris en train de traîner quelqu'un devant lui, le revolver contre sa tête.

"J'ai trouvé ce gars en train de fouiner," expliqua Chris. Je pense que nous avons peut-être un problème " Chris leva violemment la tête du gars, et Derek eut l'impression qu'on lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. C'était Stiles. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?" demanda-t-il en pressant le flingue contre la tempe du jeune homme.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ?" cria Derek.

"Attends," s'étonna Chris avant de se reculer et toiser de bas en haut Stiles. "Tu connais ce gamin ?"

"C'est Stiles. C'est un ami de Cora, il vient souvent au speakeasy."

" _Ça_ c'est Stiles ?" demanda Chris, ses yeux le balayant.

"Hé, ne dis pas ça comme une insulte," claqua Stiles. Chris empoigna ses cheveux, et tira sa tête en arrière. "Ouch, ça fait mal, tu sais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous à fouiner autour des docks, hein ?" demanda Chris.

Derek plissa les yeux, son estomac se tordant. "Ouais, Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Stiles repoussa Chris, qui ne fit qu'enfoncer plus profondément le canon de son flingue dans sa peau. "Derek, tu peux dire à ce gars de me lâcher ? Merde, qu'est-ce que peut bien te trouver Erica ?"

Chris abaissa le chien, et Derek rugit, "Assez ! Chris !" Il soupira lorsque le plus vieux baissa son arme et lâcha Stiles. Ce dernier se dégagea de la main de Chris, et s'approcha de Derek. "Stiles, réponds à la question."

Stiles le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts et choqué. "Bordel, tu penses toujours que je suis une taupe, c'est ça ?" Il secoua sa tête, et Derek put sentir la douleur teinter son anxiété. "Je ne suis pas une putain de taupe; combien de fois je dois te le répéter ?"

"Alors pourquoi _putain_ tu continues à te montrer au pire moment ?" s'exclama Derek.

"Je travaille ici, connard." Stiles rejeta sa main dans la direction de Derek. "Meilleure question : qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?"

"Tu travailles ici ?" posa Derek en regardant autour de lui. "De nuit ? Seul ?"

"Je peux pas juste lui tirer une balle ?" demanda Chris, irrité.

"La ferme," claqua Derek. "Va retourner surveiller le bateau."

Chris bougonna tout en s'éloignant de l'entrepôt, les laissant seuls.

"Très charmant," traîna Stiles. "Je comprends de qui Allison tient."

"Es-tu ici seul ?"

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ?" soupira Stiles.

"Si je ne t'ai pas déjà tué, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te tuer maintenant ?" releva Derek.

"Eh bien, il y a une étrange habitude de flingue pressé contre ma tempe à chaque fois que tu es dans le coin," rétorqua Stiles. Il frotta le côté de sa tête d'un air absent.

"Alors, tu es juste là par hasard à travailler. La nuit où je reçois une cargaison," observa Derek.

"Oui. Je travaille ici plusieurs fois par semaine," expliqua Stiles. "Je peux te montrer ma carte de pointage si tu veux. Regarde," Il sortit une clé des barrières des docks et de l'entrepôt de sa poche. "Tu vois ? Demande à Cora, je lui en ai parlé."

Derek soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Bien," dit-il finalement.

"Je peux aider ?" demanda Stiles. "Avec la cargaison ?"

"Je croyais que tu étais supposé travailler." Stiles haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, puisque apparemment je ne vais pas réussir à me débarrasser de toi, au moins je peux faire en sorte que tu travailles," déclara Derek.

Stiles sourit, et le brun essaya d'ignorer la façon dont son ventre se serra.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles se sortit du lit à 5 heures du matin. Il devait être aux docks pour 6h30, et il avait à peine le temps de manger et de se brosser les dents avant de devoir aller prendre le métro. Les ouvriers du dock étaient un mélange d'hommes venant de partout dans New York. Il parlait même polonais parfois avec certains de ces hommes au déjeuner, et d'autres jours, il restait avec Scott. Entre son travail et Scott qui sortait avec Isaac, Stiles le voyait rarement, alors il attendait avec impatience leurs déjeuners ensembles.

Depuis que Stiles et Scott étaient les nouveaux venus, ils écopaient des jobs de merde. Ils avaient déchargé les pires cargaisons, des caisses et des boîtes massives qui avaient laissé les bras de Stiles douloureux pendant des jours. A la fin de la première semaine, ses mains étaient remplies d'échardes, et couvertes d'ampoules et de plaies. Elles n'étaient toujours pas soignées, et il savait que bientôt, il aurait des mains calleuses comme les hommes autour de lui.

"Isaac veut nous emmener à Bowery," chuchota Scott à Stiles alors qu'ils partaient de leur travail cet après-midi. "Ce soir."

"Scott, je suis exténué. Aller dans un club ne m'intéresse pas."

"Ce sera amusant," persista Scott. "Isaac a dit que nous ne sommes jamais allés dans un club comme celui-là. Tu _sais_ quels genres de club ils ont à Bowery."

"Oui," répondit Stiles. "Bon d'accord, je viens !"

Et c'était de cette manière que Stiles se retrouva au milieu d'un club tard cette nuit-là, entouré par des prostitués. Allison et Lydia étaient toutes les deux vêtues de costumes, avec un fedora enfoncé bas sur leurs yeux, Allison avait l'air d'un homme venu de loin. Le club était essentiellement rempli d'hommes, mais Lydia et Allison n'étaient pas les seules femmes présentes. Stiles apercevait un groupe de femmes rassemblé vers la fin du bar alors qu'il commandait un verre.

"N'est-il pas délicieux ?" dit quelqu'un derrière lui. Stiles découvrit l'une des femmes en train de lui sourire.

"Darling," ponctua une autre. Stiles les examina de plus près, et il réalisa au bout d'un moment que c'étaient des hommes. Des hommes portant du fond de teint blanc avec des joues couvertes de rouges à joues, les lèvres peintes, et des perruques. Deux d'entre eux se glissèrent aux côtés de Stiles, leurs bras autour de sa taille.

"Tout ce que tu veux, sugar, nous l'avons ce soir," ronronna l'un contre sa joue.

"Je ne pense qu'à éplucher ce costume de luxe de ton petit corps," roucoula l'autre.

"Um," hésita Stiles, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. "Merci ?"

Ils rirent, mais ce n'était pas cruel. L'un d'eux lui sourit, un vrai sourire. "C'est ta première fois à Bowery ?"

"C'est si évident ?" demanda Stiles.

L'autre passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles. "Vierge ?" Il rougit, et le premier homme l'embrassa sur la joue. "Passe une bonne soirée, doll. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou que tu as des questions, viens nous trouver, okay ?"

"Okay." Stiles attrapa le plateau de boissons qu'il avait commandé, et les hommes lui firent un signe d'au revoir avant de s'éloigner. Stiles retrouva ses amis autour d'une table à la lisière de la pièce, et déposa le plateau en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

"Je t'ai vu entouré par les Fairies," sourit largement Isaac de l'autre côté de la table tout en prenant son verre. "C'est ton type ?"

"Je n'ai pas un type," répondit honnêtement Stiles. "Ils étaient vraiment sympas."

"Elles sont incroyables," ajouta Isaac. Il claqua des doigts en prenant sa boisson, et un groupe de prostitués arriva à leur table. Lydia et Allison gloussèrent et s'assirent sur les genoux de deux hommes avant de commencer à s'embrasser l'une l'autre, et Isaac embrassa Scott pendant qu'un homme s'installait au sol près de ses pieds. Un quatrième homme s'approcha et s'assit aux pieds de Stiles.

"Oh."

Isaac s'éloigna de Scott, et sourit à Stiles. "Une fois ici…" Isaac glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme à ses côtés. "Ces prostitués sont extraordinaires pour utiliser leur bouche," informa le jeune lorsque l'homme se mit sur ses genoux et commença à déboutonner sa fermeture. Scott les regarda, choqué et impatient, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac relève la tête et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Stiles ne put détacher ses yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il finissait d'ouvrir le pantalon d'Isaac et libérait son membre. Stiles n'avait jamais vu la verge d'un autre homme avant, et il se sentit déconnecté alors qu'il regardait le gars abaisser sa tête et glisser ses lèvres sur le gland du sexe rose d'Isaac.

Son attention fut soutirée d'Isaac lorsque le jeune homme à ses pieds bougea entre ses jambes. "Oh, salut."

"Salut," répondit le gars. Il avait des cheveux noirs et de larges et grands yeux, et lorsqu'il souriait, Stiles pensa qu'il avait l'air jeune - trop jeune.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Quel âge veux-tu que j'ai ?" demanda le jeune, en commençant à déboutonner le pantalon de Stiles. "Veux-tu que je sois jeune et innocent, ou veux-tu que je sois plus vieux et expérimenté ?" Il enfouit ses mains dans le pantalon de Stiles, le prenant dans le creux de ses mains par-dessus son boxer. Il émit un son qui se trouvait entre un couinement et un gémissement.

Stiles leva des yeux papillonnants, et il vit Lydia et Allison se peloter avec les deux autres gars avec qui elles étaient assises, et Isaac et Scott étaient en train de regarder l'autre prostitué taillant une pipe à Isaac. Stiles se tourna vers le jeune homme entre ses jambes, caressant son sexe lentement et délibérément. Il devint dur plutôt rapidement.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux que je sois," cajola le jeune.

"Ça doit être vachement ennuyant," répliqua Stiles. "Tu peux répondre aux questions, ou il y a une règle contre ça ?" Le gars glissa sa main sous l'élastique du boxer de Stiles et enroula sa main autour de son sexe. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il s'enfonça inconsciemment dans la main du prostitué, se perdant un instant dans la délicieuse sensation d'avoir la main de quelqu'un d'autre autour de lui. Le jeune caressa sa verge, mais quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de toute cette situation. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il se tourna vers ses amis. Isaac et Scott s'embrassaient, Isaac tenant la tête de l'homme alors que sa tête s'agitait, pendant que Lydia et Allison avait disparu sur la piste de danse.

"Stop," interrompit Stiles soudainement. Le gars leva les yeux vers lui, le questionnant du regard. "Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda le jeune, en le caressant encore quelques fois. Stiles sentit le désir naître dans son ventre, et il brûlait de venir sous le toucher de quelqu'un d'autre, mais après ça, ce serait tout. Il se coucherait seul cette nuit, et se sentirait vide le matin. Scott avait Isaac, Allison et Lydia avaient l'une et l'autre, et Cora avait Boyd. Mais Stiles n'avait personne.

"J'en suis sûr et certain." sourit Stiles d'excuse, et le jeune homme haussa les épaules. "Assure-toi qu'Isaac te paye. Je ne sais pas, prends le temps que tu as passé avec moi pour aller te reposer ou autre chose."

"Tu n'as pas pu t'en accommoder, Stiles ?" demanda Isaac après qu'il eut fini, ses habits remis en place. "Tu veux quelqu'un de plus vieux ? Une fille ?"

"Non," s'excusa Stiles. "Il était bien, assez attirant, en fait."

Isaac haussa les épaules. "Tant pis pour toi, je suppose."

Stiles se redressa sur sa chaise et jeta un regard aux alentours, puis but son verre d'une seule traite.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles était saoul. Il savait qu'il devrait s'arrêter de boire, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Il était sur le toit d'une voiture aux côtés de Scott et d'Isaac, Lydia et Allison dans la cabine sous eux. La voiture appartenait au père de Lydia, qu'elle empruntait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. La jeune blonde vénitienne conduisait le long de la Cinquième Avenue, qui était presque déserte à cette heure tardive.

Stiles se tenait au bord de la voiture, ses doigts enroulés autour du métal où Allison avait baissé la fenêtre. Scott et Isaac parlaient à côté de lui, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Lydia ne conduisait pas vite, mais le vent fouettait son visage, et de cette hauteur, s'il regardait droit devant lui, il avait l'impression de voler. Du jazz planait de la radio, et il pouvait entendre le doux son des filles riant.

Il se sentait comme un dieu. Ce moment lui offrait tellement de possibilités, tellement plus que Stiles n'avait prévu de sa vie. C'était meilleur que danser au Sour Wolf, meilleur que d'avoir un inconnu le touchant intimement.

C'était un total abandon; c'était une totale liberté.

Les lumières de la Cinquième Avenue se reflétaient sur la capote de la voiture, les réverbères illuminant leurs corps avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau plongés dans les ténèbres. A cette heure, la ville était calme, les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées pour la nuit alors qu'ils traversaient ses rues comme des intrus. Ils étaient la vie de la ville à cet instant, et alors que Stiles regardait le ciel noir, il sut que ce moment, parmis tous les autres, serait le meilleur de sa vie.

Finalement, les garçons se traînèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture et ils retournèrent à Brooklyn, jusqu'au Sour Wolf pour un dernier verre. Stiles était presque sobre à ce moment, il y avait juste un ennuyeux bourdonnement qui l'engourdissait. Le club était majoritairement vide, et Stiles trouva immédiatement un endroit à la fin du bar.

"Tu n'es pas censé travailler demain matin ?" demanda Derek lorsqu'il posa une tasse sur le comptoir. Stiles loucha dessus. Ce n'était pas sa boisson habituelle; c'était une tasse fumante de café.

"Juste ce dont j'avais besoin," fredonna joyeusement Stiles en prenant une minutieuse gorgée. Derek était en train de nettoyer pour fermer, et Stiles but le café en silence. "Isaac nous a amenés à Bowery," déclara le jeune homme lorsqu'il eut bu la moitié de sa tasse. "Tu y es déjà allé ?"

"Oui."

"Es-tu déjà allé dans le même genre de club que celui où Isaac nous a amenés ?"

Derek lui jeta un regard du coin de ses yeux. "Oui."

"C'était plutôt étrange," se dit Stiles. "Isaac était juste assis là, à se faire sucer la queue alors qu'il regardait. Puis un autre gars a juste commencé à me toucher." Stiles secoua la tête. Il fixa le comptoir, le tapotant avec son ongle. "Tu as déjà été en présence d'un prostitué ?"

"Oui."

Stiles releva les yeux, et Derek était appuyé contre le comptoir arrière avec les bras croisés. "Est-ce que tu as aimé ?"

Derek acquiesça. "Oui."

Stiles mâchonna sa lèvre, puis avoua, "Je me demande si quelque chose cloche chez moi."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Derek.

"Parce que je n'ai pas aimé. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter avant même qu'il ne commence."

"Pourquoi ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules et essaya de trouver ses mots. "Je… J'ai réalisé que même si je le laissais faire, évidemment, j'aurais eu ma première pipe et je serais devenu un homme ou peu importe, mais après je serais rentré chez moi, et je serais toujours seul, et j'aurais toujours ma vie de merde." Stiles leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Derek. "Je ferais mieux de m'asseoir et leur parler plutôt que de les baiser et partir."

"C'est l'avantage d'un prostitué," répondit Derek, avant de se repousser du comptoir et d'attraper la cafetière pour remplir la tasse de Stiles, "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'eux après le sexe."

"Tu ne veux pas plus qu'un coup rapide ?"

"Non."

Stiles prit la tasse et la sirota, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. A sa grande surprise, Derek reprit la parole.

"Il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir plus," indiqua doucement Derek. "Ça devrait même se passer de cette manière."

"Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ?"

Derek le fixa pendant un moment, puis soupira. "Parce que je ne possède pas ce luxe." Stiles n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il était surpris que Derek en ait autant dit.

Après qu'il eut fini sa tasse, Stiles se leva. "Merci pour le café. Je devrais sûrement rentrer et essayer de dormir."

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Derek l'interpella. "Stiles." Il se retourna, et Derek était en train de le regarder avec un visage indéchiffrable. "Tu aimerais avoir un travail ?"

"Hein ?" répondit Stiles, hébété.

La bouche de Derek trembla. "Tu aimerais travailler pour moi, au speakeasy ?"

"Tu te fous de moi ?" demanda Stiles.

"Non."

"Bordel oui. J'adorerai ce job. S'il te plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi pour dégager des docks."

"Rentre chez toi, dors un peu, et reviens demain. Je te formerai."

Stiles quitta le speakeasy, en sentant que peut-être sa chance commençait à tourner.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles repassa son costume, et espéra qu'il avait l'air professionnel et carré. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Derek allait lui demander de faire, mais il voulait s'assurer d'être bien habillé peu importait ce que ce serait. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Derek à l'étage, le brun lui lança un regard par-dessus une pile de feuilles.

"Tu as besoin de vêtements que tu peux salir," releva-t-il. "Et on va sûrement devoir t'acheter un ou deux nouveaux costumes." Stiles essaya de cacher sa panique, parce qu'il savait combien coûtait le costume qu'il portait, et c'était clairement impossible qu'il puisse se permettre d'en avoir deux autres. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occuperai."

"Tu peux le prendre sur ma paye," proposa Stiles. "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu payes mes vêtements."

"On marchandera le moment venu," répliqua Derek. "Assieds-toi. Je vais te donner un aperçu de ce que tu vas faire, et nous fixerons un salaire."

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de travail de libre au speakeasy pour Stiles, alors il savait que Derek lui donnait tous les jobs possibles auxquels il pouvait penser. Il allait faire la vaisselle, nettoyer les tables, ranger les placards d'alcool, passer le balai, la serpillière, sortir les poubelles, et faire pratiquement tout ce que lui dirait les autres.

Ça avait l'air d'être le meilleur job au monde. Tout était bien mieux que de se tuer à la tâche aux docks. En plus, Derek le payait trois fois plus que ce qu'il faisait sur les docks.

"J'aimerais te payer plus," admit Derek, et il avait vraiment l'air _désolé_.

"Tu plaisantes ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me payes autant ! Je vais même peut-être pouvoir déménager dans mon propre appartement maintenant !"

"Eh bien," commença Derek en étouffant un sourire, "Peut-être que je te paye un peu trop généreusement."

"Non !" s'écria Stiles. "Tu me donnes des radis. Que des radis. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec ce salaire ?" rit Stiles, et Derek sourit vraiment. Pour une quelconque raison, le fait qu'il avait fait sourire le brun accéléra son pouls.

Alors que Stiles sortait du bureau, il demanda, "Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?"

Derek le contempla un moment, son regard pesant lourdement sur Stiles, avant qu'il ne dise, "Parce que je prends soin des miens."

oOooOooOooOo

Travailler au Sour Wolf était un travail difficile et harassant. La première nuit, Derek avait placé Stiles au nettoyage des tables. Il portait un vieux pantalon et une chemise qui était déjà tachée, ce qui était bien venu, parce qu'alors qu'il nettoyait l'une des tables près de la piste de danse, un homme fit tourner sa partenaire trop vigoureusement, et l'amena à se prendre ladite table. Les boissons se renversèrent sur la chemise de Stiles, le couvrant de grenadine rouge.

"Tu es très chic, Stiles," s'amusa Erica lorsqu'il apporta un plateau rempli de vaisselle sale dans la cuisine.

"Je suis une publicité sur patte pour boisson," plaisanta-t-il.

Peu importait combien de tables il nettoyait, aussitôt qu'il se retournait, dix tasses de plus apparaissaient. Les gens laissaient des tasses dans les alcôves et partout dans les salles de poker, et même sur le sol. A la fin de la nuit, ses pieds lui faisaient mal à force de courir partout. Mais en fait il _s'amusait_. La musique était forte, et il se retrouvait souvent à danser alors qu'il empilait précautionneusement des tasses dans le seau. Il regardait le spectacle de Cora et les gens danser, et Erica lui lançait des piques quelconques à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'elle pour aller dans la cuisine.

Alors que la semaine avançait, Derek le plaça à la serpillère. Après que tous les clients soient partis, Stiles faisait le tour du club, retournant les chaises et les plaçant sur les tables. Puis, il nettoyait le sol.

"Les gens sont des porcs," s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il poussait la serpillère sur le sol collant. Il s'arrêta et gratta quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui était collé à un carreau. "Je ne veux même pas savoir."

"J'ai vu des clubs pires que ça," répliqua Derek alors qu'il essuyait le comptoir. "Estime-toi heureux que tu n'aies pas à récurer le sol d'un speakeasy comme celui où Isaac t'a emmené."

Stiles haussa les épaules à cette idée. Derek monta le son de la radio pendant qu'ils nettoyaient. Ils étaient les seuls restant, et le silence entre eux était confortable dans la pièce vide. Stiles chantonnait la mélodie de la chanson tout en travaillant.

Alors qu'ils nettoyaient ensemble la nuit suivante, la musique toujours en guise de fond, Stiles demanda, "Tu restes toujours aussi tard ?"

"Yep."

"Pourquoi ?" Il se pencha contre sa serpillière, et trébucha un peu lorsqu'elle glissa sur le sol mouillé. Derek renifla.

"C'est ma propriété. Personne d'autre ne va rester et m'aider à nettoyer."

"Tu ne peux pas engager quelqu'un pour le faire pour toi ?"

"Je ne fais confiance à personne pour fermer."

"Je pourrais le faire pour toi." Derek lui jeta un œil suspicieux, et Stiles retourna à sa serpillère. Il la poussa dans la salle d'un air mécontent, blessé que Derek ne lui fasse apparemment toujours pas confiance. Il ne prononça plus un mot au brun cette nuit, et partit sans un au revoir.

Une semaine après que Stiles eut commencé à travailler au Sour Wolf, Isaac fit en sorte que Scott ait un aussi job ici. Maintenant, Stiles et Scott se répartissaient les tâches ménagères. Stiles laissa à Scott la serpillère, qui se révéla être beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait été, et Stiles se plaça derrière le large évier dans la cuisine, à laver la vaisselle.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda Derek, en relevant ses manches avant de rejoindre le plus jeune.

"Sérieusement ?" s'enquit Stiles, les coudes enfouis dans la mousse. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me payes ?"

"Peut-être que je me sens un peu coupable que tu sois encore là alors que Scott est déjà parti." Derek ouvrit l'eau et commença à rincer la pile de tasses dans l'évier.

"Ce bâtard," siffla Stiles tout en nettoyant une tasse de thé. "Je pense qu'il s'est dépêché de passer la serpillère. Je parie que c'est à cause d'Isaac."

"Ce qui est probablement vrai." Derek essora une tasse et la déposa sur un torchon à côté de lui. "Alors, d'habitude tu laves la vaisselle ?"

"Nope." Derek attrapa un nouveau torchon et commença à essuyer les assiettes. "Je les dépose ici, mais je ne les nettoie pas."

"Alors je devrais me sentir spécial," plaisanta Stiles, avant de se pencher vers le brun pour le bousculer avec son épaule. "Le patron s'est rabaissé de lui-même pour aider le pauvre plongeur."

"Je descends parfois de mon trône," répliqua Derek.

Stiles jeta ses mains hors de l'eau, projetant de la mousse sur le plus vieux. "Bigre ! Est-ce que c'était une blague ?"

"Peut-être," bougonna Derek en enlevant la mousse de sa chemise. Il y avait toujours des petites bulles blanches dans sa barbe et ses cheveux, et se cramponnant aussi à ses cils. Stiles tendit son bras et passa son pouce sur la mâchoire de Derek, essuyant le savon.

"Je pense que tu es couvert de mousse," s'amusa Stiles avec un sourire. Les yeux du brun étaient intenses lorsqu'ils le sondèrent, et Stiles remua inconfortablement. Avec hésitation, il tendit le bras et enleva le savon dans les cheveux de Derek. "Il y en a aussi dans tes cils. Fais attention de ne pas en mettre dans tes yeux."

Le plus vieux frotta ses yeux prudemment, et Stiles plongea de nouveau ses mains dans l'eau. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, Stiles lavant les tasses et Derek les rinçant avant de les essuyer.

"Je te fais confiance," décréta Derek après un moment. "Je te considère comme l'un d'entre nous."

"Vraiment ?" demanda doucement Stiles, ses mains ne bronchant pas alors qu'il fixait résolument l'eau de vaisselle.

"Oui. Je ne t'aurais pas engagé si je ne te faisais pas entièrement confiance."

Stiles se sourit à lui-même, ayant l'impression qu'il avait _enfin_ trouvé sa place.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles rentrait chez lui depuis le speakeasy. La nuit d'été était chaude, et il était fatigué, mais heureux. Il adorait son nouveau travail, il adorait être au speakeasy chaque soir, et il adorait être entouré de ses amis.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, sifflotant le morceau de jazz que Cora avait chanté plus tôt, et descendit la rue. Il était si absorbé par la mélodie qu'il n'entendit jamais les pas venant vers lui.

Quelque chose de large et de dur le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, et la douleur explosa à l'intérieur de sa tête alors qu'un éclat virulent brûla ses paupières.

Il s'écrasa au sol, l'air s'échappa de ses poumons. Il grogna et essaya de bouger, mais sa tête résonnait trop fortement. Un bruit de pas éclata sur le trottoir, et il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le champ de son œil droit était obstrué par quelque chose. Stiles leva une main jusqu'à son œil et ses doigts glissèrent sur quelque chose de chaud et aqueux. Du sang, devina-t-il. Il tenta de l'essuyer pendant que son autre œil s'efforçait de voir. Un tissu noir couvrit son visage, et lorsqu'il essaya de crier, quelque chose le frappa de nouveau, et tout devint noir.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles revint à lui dans une petite pièce. Les surfaces étaient noires, les murs défraîchis, le sol sale. Sa tête pulsait, et une profonde douleur s'était installée à l'arrière de son crâne. Il essaya de bouger, mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'il était attaché à la chaise.

"Il est réveillé."

Trois hommes entrèrent par une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils étaient habillés de beaux costumes, trop beaux pour être des flics. Aucun des flics que Stiles connaissait était habillé de cette manière. Il se trémoussa contre les cordes, mais c'était vain. Il était pris au piège.

"Stiles Stilinski," susurra le premier homme. Stiles le regarda avec confusion, se demandant comme cet homme connaissait son nom. "Je t'ai surveillé pendant un temps." L'homme agrippa une chaise et la retourna, avant de l'enfourcher tout en regardant Stiles. "Tu as été un _très_ mauvais garçon. Que penserait ton père s'il savait que son seul et unique fils était allé dans un bordel à Bowery, qu'il batifole avec la famille d'un célèbre boss mafieux, et qu'il a quitté son job aux docks pour passer la serpillère dans un saloon ?"

"Il dirait que vous racontez de la merde parce que son fils ne batifole pas."

L'un des deux autres hommes se redressa et écrasa son poing contre le visage de Stiles, entraînant sa bouche à saigner.

"Je t'aime bien, Stiles. Tu as de l'esprit. Alors, je vais te faire une offre. Tu me vends Hale, et je ne te tue pas."

Stiles cracha dans la face du gaillard, du sang et de la salive dévalant sur sa joue. Il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya le visage avant de se lever et de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise. Stiles devait se féliciter; il n'avait même pas tressailli. Mais par la suite l'homme le frappa à la mâchoire, et Stiles vit des étoiles alors que sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche sur son cou.

"Bien," siffla l'homme, en enroulant sa main autour de la gorge de Stiles. Le jeune homme haleta lorsque les doigts se resserrèrent, bloquant sa respiration. "Tu m'aideras à descendre la Meute Hale, ou je tuerai ton père."

Ses yeux s'élargirent, et il sentit la panique se rapprocher. "H-h," ânonna Stiles, incapable de parler avec les doigts de l'homme enserrant son cou. L'homme le lâcha, et il pantela, avalant des profondes goulées d'air à pleins poumons. "Tu ne toucheras pas mon père, bâtard !" réussit-il finalement à haleter.

L'homme frappa de nouveau Stiles en plein visage, le rendant inapte à ouvrir son œil gauche. Il loucha sur l'homme avec son œil en état. "Je sais que tu es la pute à garou de Derek, mais tu _m'aideras_ à descendre sa Meute. Tu nous donneras toutes les informations que tu possèdes sur eux, qui sont les Bêtas, qui est le second de Derek." Il se pencha et persifla d'une voix grave, "Tu nous aideras à les cueillir un par un jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha ne soit plus rien qu'un arbre sans ses branches." Il se redressa et réajusta sa veste. "C'est ton choix, Stiles. Ton père ou les loups."

"Les loups ?" demanda Stiles, son visage le lançant. Sa tête avait l'air de se fendiller en deux. "Putain, mais de quoi vous parlez ?"

L'homme partagea un regard avec ses deux compagnons, puis se mit à rire. "Vous devez vous foutre de moi !" Il se rapprocha, juste en face du visage du captif, sa respiration âpre et déplaisante. "Ton patron est un loup-garou."

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une main s'abatte sur son visage, le poussant lui et la chaise à tomber sur le côté. La douleur explosa dans son épaule et sa hanche. Il vit la chaussure d'un homme avec son œil en bon état avant qu'un vif coup ne l'atteigne au ventre. Il lutta contre ses liens pour se protéger des coups, mais il était impuissant face aux attaques. Un pied broya son menton, envoyant sa tête en arrière et claquant sa langue entre ses dents. Il goûta une chaleur métallique dans sa bouche alors qu'un autre coup heurtait son estomac. Stiles hurla de douleur, tout dans son corps brûlait, un autre coup l'atteignit, cette fois-ci dans son dos à travers les lattes de la chaise. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et tourna sa tête autant que possible pour vomir. Du vomi dégoulina sur sa joue et se répandit sous sa tête, son corps tressautant encore.

Les coups pleuvaient sans tarder maintenant, _dostêteaineventretête_ , et l'odeur nauséabonde de vomi mélangé au sang l'étreignait. Il fit face à la douleur, essayant d'accepter qu'il allait mourir.

Stiles s'arc-bouta en attente du prochain coup, mais il ne vint jamais. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le sang les recouvrait et il pouvait à peine voir. Il entendit des sons étouffés, des éclats de voix en colère, et quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme un rugissement. Il pencha la tête et la brûlure s'intensifia dans son corps, mais il l'ignora. Il plissa ses yeux, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers le sang, mais il ne voyait rien; il ne continuait qu'à entendre des grondements résonner dans la minuscule pièce. Confus et désorienté, il tenta de crier, mais à la place il s'étouffa avec son propre sang, toussa, et vomit une nouvelle fois. Le monde tournait, se teintait petit à petit de noir. Il perçut distinctement un grognement puis son nom, et il pensa avoir brièvement discerné des yeux d'un rouge éclatant et de longues, tranchantes dents.

_Loups-garous._

En fermant les yeux, il repensa à ce que l'homme lui avait dit et il sut qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Puis il ne sentit plus rien.

o

o

o

o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Nda:**  
>   
>  \- Si vous êtes intéressés par la culture gay à New York au début du XXe siècle, vous devriez jeter un oeil aux deux premiers chapitres du livre de George Chauncey, Gay New York. C'est une lecture passionnante !
> 
> \- Dans L'effondrement (Anglais: The Crack Up), essai de F. Scott Fitzgerald, il raconte une histoire sur comment il a parcouru une rue sur le toit d'un taxi. L'essai en entier dépeint la désillusion qu'il a ressenti après le déclin de l'Ère du Jazz, mais je me souviens de rien à propos de cet essai sauf de cette seule et unique image. Elle m'a hantée pendant des années, et elle est devenue pour moi l'ultime symbole de la mentalité de 'l'Ère du Jazz'. Alors, voici mon histoire d'amour pour l'essai de Fitzgerald.
> 
>  **Ndt:** Bijour les gens ! J'ai failli oublié de poster aujourd'hui, je m'en excuse T.T
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez un commentaire pour me le dire ;)
> 
> A Jeudi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** Bijour les gens ! Tout d'abord, je remercie énormément Sloe Balm pour avoir acceptée d'être ma beta pour cette histoire ! ;D Ensuiiite, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et, à jeudi prochain !
> 
> Bye Bye~ !
> 
> -
> 
>  **Comptabilité de caisse¹** → Additionner les débits et les crédits.
> 
>  **NYPD²** → Police Départementale de New York.
> 
>  **Corner chair³** → Une chaise qui fait le coin d'une pièce (je vous conseille de chercher sur internet si vous voulez visualiser)

o

o

o

o

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un grognement frustré. Il détestait cette partie du boulot. L'ennuyeuse comptabilité de caisse¹, maintenir les prix de vente des différents alcools, essayer de savoir de qui il devait acheter le silence cette fois-ci. Il fixa le registre en essayant de se souvenir s'il devait payer le pompier responsable de la prévention ce mois-ci, et s'il était temps de soudoyer une nouvelle fois son contact policier. Finstock détenait toujours les plus récentes infos, alors au moins il n'avait pas les Prohis sur le dos pendant un moment.

Il feuilleta les frais généraux des deux distilleries du nord et décida que lui et Chris devaient trouver des bouteilles en verre et des étiquettes moins chères lorsqu'il entendit des coups insistants contre la porte de son bureau.

"Allez-vous-en," grogna-t-il, pas d'humeur pour se coltiner quelqu'un. Il savait que ce n'était pas un membre de la Meute, parce qu'ils savent tous qu'il ne faut pas le déranger lorsqu'il fait les comptes. La porte s'ouvrit tout de même, et le loup fusilla du regard la tête timide qui se montra. Scott. "Isaac n'est pas là," claqua-t-il avant de retourner à son travail.

"Um, Je, euh, suis venu pour te voir," bafouilla Scott, en s'avançant avec hésitation dans la pièce. Derek leva les yeux. Le regard noir ne déstabilisa pas Scott, et le brun devait bien le féliciter pour ça. "Je pense que Stiles a disparu."

L'estomac de Derek plongea, mais il resta de marbre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, disparu ? Il est certainement chez lui en train de dormir."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça," affirma Scott en s'approchant avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau. Il remua, tordit ses mains et sa jambe tressauta. Derek pouvait sentir la peur et l'inquiétude s'échapper de lui par vagues. "Je suis allé à son appartement tout à l'heure, et il n'y était pas. Son lit n'était même pas défait, et on dirait qu'il n'est pas du tout rentré."

Derek soupira et essaya d'être rationnel, de ne pas se faire emporter par la frénésie de Scott. "Stiles est un adulte. Peut-être qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il est allé chez cette personne."

Le jeune brun renifla. "Stiles ? Ouais, bien sûr. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça." Derek détesta qu'au beau milieu de cette situation, cette petite confirmation le soulagea. Scott regarda le loup avec sérieux. "Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un gamin stupide qui surréagit, mais je le jure, quelque chose est arrivé à Stiles. Je le connais, et ça ne lui ressemble pas."

Derek s'avachit dans sa chaise. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Scott ?"

L'expression du jeune refléta l'indignation lorsqu'il jaillit de la chaise. "Tout ce que les gens _dans ton genre_ font !" cria-t-il. "Paye quelqu'un, tue quelqu'un, je m'en fiche ! Juste s'il te plaît, trouve-le."

Derek toisa Scott attentivement, il se trouvait entre l'envie de déchiqueter le visage du jeune et lui donner son respect parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Stiles. Finalement, Derek se pencha en avant et décrocha le téléphone à cadran. Il jeta un œil à Scott. "Je m'en occupe." Il informa l'opérateur qu'il voulait parler à Boyd, et fit comprendre qu'il congédiait Scott. Ce dernier resta un moment alors que Derek écoutait le téléphone se connecter à l'autre bout, puis il quitta enfin la pièce.

"J'ai besoin de toi dans mon bureau," ordonna-t-il lorsque Boyd décrocha. "Amène Isaac et Erica."

Derek essaya de se concentrer sur son travail en attendant les autres, mais en vain. Il jeta son stylo et repoussa les registres. Il essaya de garder son calme, mais il sentait l'inquiétude et la terreur naître dans sa poitrine. Stiles était juste à côté de lui la nuit dernière, nettoyant la vaisselle et blaguant. _Flirtant_ , s'autorisa à penser Derek. Il avait flirté avec Stiles. Ce qui aurait dû être plus troublant que ça ne l'était. Derek ne flirtait pas. Mais il avait fini par ne pas suivre ses priorités pour parler à Stiles plus qu'une seule nuit, pour être proche de lui, et finalement se permettre de plaisanter et flirter.

Une réalisation glaçante frappa Derek en pensant à Stiles. Il n'était pas naïf ; il savait que quelque chose était arrivé à Stiles. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait essayé de dissuader le jeune homme de revenir au speakeasy en premier lieu, la raison pour laquelle il avait essayé d'éviter de s'attacher à lui.

Derek n'aurait jamais dû embaucher Stiles. C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il attendait ses Bêtas dans l'entrée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. "Que se passe-t-il, patron ?" demanda Erica. Derek ne répondit pas ; il posa son fedora sur sa tête alors qu'il les conduisait en bas des escaliers. Le loup flaira le cinéma, et repéra enfin l'odeur de Stiles sur le trottoir.

"Scott pense que Stiles a été enlevé," expliqua Derek en suivant l'odeur au nord de Flatbush, vers Williamsburg.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il a été enlevé ?" questionna Erica, et le brun put sentir son inquiétude soudaine.

"Qui serait aussi téméraire ?" demanda Boyd.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Derek. Il s'était lui-même posé la question.

"Là-bas !" cria Isaac dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Crown Heights. Ils avaient tracé l'odeur de Stiles jusqu'ici, mais l'avait perdue. Derek courut vers l'endroit indiqué, et sentit l'odeur du jeune homme mêlée avec d'autres fragrances. Le brun s'accroupit et découvrit une goutte de sang séché sur le sol. Il posa ses doigts dessus et les leva à son nez. _Stiles_.

"Du sang," releva Boyd, et Derek se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses griffes plantées dans ses paumes. "Ça ne présage rien de bon."

"Scott avait raison," nota Isaac en surveillant les alentours puis il renifla, ses yeux d'un doré brillant. "Je pense qu'ils se sont dirigés vers cette rue." Derek suivit le chemin indiqué par Isaac, en essayant de garder le contrôle de son loup. Il voulait se transformer entièrement et hurler, parcourir les rues en long et en large pour trouver Stiles. Mais il devait rester lucide, concentré pour trouver le jeune homme.

"Et s'il était…" chuchota Erica derrière lui. Derek tourna brusquement sa tête, foudroyant du regard ses trois Bêtas. "Tu sais que c'est une possibilité," continua-t-elle doucement.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," aboya l'Alpha avant de partir en grandes enjambées. "Ce n'est pas une possibilité."

Derek ne se permettrait pas de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer Stiles mort.

La piste s'arrêta à une intersection. Chaque loup partit dans une direction différente, pour essayer d'intercepter la moindre trace de Stiles ou d'une des autres odeurs mêlées à la sienne, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

"Ils ont couvert leurs traces," déduisit Isaac en reniflant l'air. "C'est comme s'ils savaient qu'on allait les traquer."

"Des loups-garous," conclut Boyd. "Ou des chasseurs."

Derek rugit et frappa le mur de briques si fort qu'il en brisa sa main. Une partie du mur s'effrita au sol. Boyd et Isaac grognèrent derrière lui alors qu'Erica soupira dramatiquement. Derek laissa sa main pendre sur son côté, sifflant, et il se focalisa sur la douleur alors qu'il commençait à guérir.

"Briser un mur ne va pas nous aider à trouver Stiles," raisonna la jeune blonde.

"La ferme, Erica," craqua Derek. Il fléchit ses doigts, et grimaça à la douleur provoquée.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Isaac.

"Je pense avoir une assez bonne idée de qui est derrière tout ça," déclara Derek.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek entra en trombe dans la réception de la suite de Peter, se dirigeant sans cérémonie vers la porte fermée. La secrétaire de Peter sursauta. "M. Hale est en réunion, je suis désolée, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer !" Derek l'ignora pour ouvrir la porte en grand. Peter était adossé dans sa chaise de bureau, les yeux fermés et gémissant. Au son de la porte s'ouvrant, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et tourna vivement la tête. La tête d'une femme apparut de sous le bureau, les épaules nues et les lèvres humides.

"Derek, si tu me donnes quelques minutes, je serai encore plus heureux de discuter. Mais comme tu peux le voir," informa Peter en indiquant la femme accroupie entre ses jambes, "je suis un peu occupé."

"Je me contrefous de ta fellation," railla Derek.

"Tu vois, moi pas. Alors soit tu restes là à regarder, ou tu attends à l'extérieur. Ton choix - Je ne suis pas difficile de toute façon." Peter se laissa retomber contre sa chaise tout en appuyant sur la tête de la femme. Derek entendit le son distinctif de succion avant de revenir dans la réception, claquant la porte derrière lui. La secrétaire le fixa avec appréhension, et il était trop furieux pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la désormais-habillée femme sortit du bureau de Peter, et jeta un regard lubrique vers Derek. Elle ne faisait que lui donner la chair de poule.

Derek entra une nouvelle fois dans le bureau, ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança vers le bureau, ignorant l'épaisse odeur de sexe planant. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir. Peter était assis dans son large fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau, un rictus suffisant sur son visage. "Je te recommanderais Giselle si tu étais attiré par les femmes. Elle vaut la peine de tester sa bouche. Elle possède la meilleure bouche de toutes les prostituées de New York."

"Qu'as-tu fait à Stiles ?" coupa Derek, à peine capable de contenir sa fureur.

Le choc qui plana sur le visage de Peter fut sincère. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Derek se pencha, les deux paumes de ses mains à plat sur le bureau de Peter pour s'approcher de son oncle. "Je ne le demanderai qu'une seule fois," prononça-t-il lentement. "As-tu fait enlever Stiles ?"

"Pourquoi par tous les dieux ferais-je cela ?" demanda Peter, et Derek sentit qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses mots, mais il n'était pas aussi naïf pour le croire sur le coup. "Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues, Derek. Nous en avons parlé. Maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir couvert de sang et à terre, je te suggère de dégager de ma vue." Les yeux de Derek brillèrent de rouge face au défi, et Peter lui répondit avec un regard bleu, mais le brun ne céda pas. "Je n'ai pas enlevé Stiles. Je ne m'intéresse pas au kidnapping d'inutiles humains que mon neveu baise."

"Je ne le baise pas," répliqua Derek avant de se redresser et s'éloigner du bureau.

"Oh, erreur de ma part," railla Peter avec un demi-sourire, "Des humains que mon neveu veut baiser alors."

Derek le fusilla du regard, son cerveau battant à plein régime. Il espérait que Peter eut enlevé Stiles, pour la simple raison que peut-être il pourrait récupérer le jeune homme avec le minimum de dégâts. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait enlevé Stiles…

"Tu es vraiment inquiet," releva Peter, son visage calculateur. Derek pensa apercevoir une trace de préoccupation

"Quelqu'un a enlevé l'un de ma Meute," expliqua Derek, sa colère éclatant de nouveau. Peter attendit que son neveu décide de son prochain mouvement. Finalement, il carra ses épaules et demanda, "Tu peux le trouver ?"

Peter leva un sourcil. "Tu sais ce que tu demandes, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que cela coûtera ?"

Derek inspira ; il avait su le prix à payer dès le moment où il avait posé un pied dans le bureau de Peter. "Si tu trouves Stiles en vie, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras."

oOooOooOooOo

Cela prit toute la matinée, mais l'un des contacts de Peter obtint enfin une information utilisable. Ce qui amena Derek devant un entrepôt dans Hell's Kitchen. Boyd, Erica et Isaac étaient derrière lui, et le loup se concentra sur ses sens, écoutant et inhalant en essayant de capter la moindre chose importante. Il entendit des voix, des battements de cœur, et sentit la peur, la colère, et l'amusement. Lorsqu'Isaac brisa la serrure de la porte, Derek l'ouvrit et s'étouffa presque sous le poids de l'odeur de Stiles répandue dans l'air. Puis, il entendit un cri de douleur, et se transforma alors qu'il accélérait le pas.

Il y avait cinq hommes se trouvant face à la porte, et Derek mit facilement à terre l'homme le plus proche de lui. Il entendit les autres se battre derrière lui, l'odeur du sang fraîchement répandu couvrant à peine celle _du sang de Stiles_ dans les narines de Derek. Ça le rendait fou de colère couplé de rage ; le goût amer de la douleur de Stiles, les misérables cris de terreur que poussait le jeune homme derrière la porte fermée.

Derek enfonça la porte, immédiatement submergé par l'odeur du sang, du vomi, et de l'urine. Stiles était allongé sur son flanc au milieu de la pièce, saignant et attaché à une chaise, entouré par son propre vomi. Les deux hommes debout au fond de la salle se tournèrent vers lui, et l'homme qui frappait Stiles s'arrêta à mi-chemin d'un coup de pied.

"Qui tu es bordel ?" cria-t-il alors que Derek grondait avant de bondir. Il entendit des coups de feu derrière lui, comme s'ils étaient tirés à des kilomètres plutôt que dans la même pièce. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que sur l'homme sous lui, ses mains et ses chaussures couvertes du sang du Stiles. Vaguement, Derek ressentit de la douleur lorsque quelque chose le frappa, mais il l'ignora alors qu'il écrasait l'homme, les griffes profondément plantées dans sa poitrine, tout en relevant la tête et rugissant. Derek se pencha par la suite, plongeant dans les yeux terrifiés de l'homme sous lui, et lui arracha la gorge avec ses dents. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit l'homme gargouiller et s'étouffer, ses battements de cœur se taisant petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que son sang se répandait sur le sol. Derek cracha au visage de l'homme en se relevant, Boyd, Erica et Isaac se tenant près des cadavres des autres chasseurs.

Derek distingua un bruit derrière lui et gronda, mais fit face à Stiles qui bougeait faiblement sur le sol. Ses battements de cœur étaient faibles, sa respiration lente et laborieuse. Derek tomba à genoux, et berça le visage du plus jeune de ses mains griffues. "Stiles," réussit-il à dire à travers ses crocs alors que Stiles plissait ses yeux gonflés, son visage couvert de sang et de vomi. Puis, Stiles perdit connaissance.

Erica et Isaac s'accroupirent de l'autre côté de Stiles, tranchant les cordes le retenant à la chaise. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré, Derek le prit dans ses bras et courut vers la porte. Il jeta un regard à Boyd et Erica en quittant la pièce. "Nettoyez-moi ça," ordonna Derek.

"Derek, on t'a tiré dessus," apprit Boyd en indiquant le bras du brun.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. "Ce n'est rien. Nous l'emmenons chez Deaton. Soyez extrêmement prudents au Sour Wolf ce soir. Juste au cas où."

"On te laisse faire, patron," déclara Erica en commençant déjà à déplacer les corps.

Isaac fut en tête tout le long du chemin, des escaliers jusqu'à la voiture qu'ils avaient garée derrière l'entrepôt. Il conduisit pendant que Derek était assis à l'arrière avec Stiles tenu dans ses bras. Le loup sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya doucement le sang et les saletés sur le visage de Stiles.

"Est-ce qu'il est… ?" demanda Isaac de la place conducteur alors qu'il traversait à toute allure Manhattan par le pont.

"Vivant," répondit faiblement Derek, "À peine." Le brun avait passé outre ses propres blessures, mais maintenant qu'il avait un moment pour se reprendre dans la voiture et que son adrénaline commençait à redescendre, il remarquait la douleur déchirante irradiant de son bras. Sans déranger Stiles, il enleva son bras de sa veste, et les yeux d'Isaac se braquèrent sur le rétroviseur intérieur au sifflement de douleur de son Alpha.

"Tu vas bien, Derek ?"

La manche de sa chemise était imbibée de sang noir. _Aconit_.

"Non," répondit Derek, en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Peu importait ce qu'il se passait maintenant, Stiles était en sécurité. Il déchira la manche de sa chemise, révélant les veines autour de la blessure qui commençaient déjà à se teinter de noir. Il se sentait collant et nauséeux, la douleur devenant de plus en plus intense lorsqu'il se concentrait dessus. "Touché par une balle à l'aconit."

"Merde," s'exclama Isaac en accélérant.

Stiles remua dans ses bras, grognant et toussant. Ses dents étaient rouges de sang, et lorsque Derek passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, il sentit une plaie ouverte. Il souleva la chemise de Stiles, et vit les bleus et les abrasions qui assombrissaient sa peau. Il étouffa une plainte en regardant le corps blessé de Stiles, et une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête : _Tout est de ma faute_.

Derek plaça une main sur ses côtes noir et rouge et ferma les yeux en aspirant la douleur du corps de Stiles. Il regarda ses veines noires revenir lentement à la normale, la douleur de Stiles se mélangeant avec la sienne à l'intérieur de lui. Sa vision devint floue sous l'effort, et il sentait l'aconit se répandre lentement dans son corps. Mais Stiles commença à respirer plus facilement et se blottit contre Derek, sa main emprisonnant sa chemise.

Le loup resserra sa prise sur Stiles, lui répétant de tenir bon.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek était à peine conscient quand Isaac se gara devant la clinique de Bushwick. Le Bêta ouvrit la porte et essaya d'extirper Stiles des bras de Derek, mais ce dernier lui grogna dessus. "Derek, nous devons l'emmener à l'intérieur jusqu'à Deaton."

"Je peux le faire," expira le brun en sortant de la voiture. Ses jambes se dérobèrent presque sous lui lorsqu'il se mit debout, mais Isaac le retint avec une main ferme. Il n'avait même plus la force de dire à Isaac de le lâcher, et à la place, il autorisa son Bêta à soutenir son poids alors qu'il portait Stiles dans la clinique vétérinaire. La douleur était si violente en Derek qu'il arrivait à peine à voir, sa vision était floue et tout était trop vif. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'évanouir était le corps immobile et chaud de Stiles dans ses bras.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Derek entendit la voix de Deaton comme si elle venait d'un trou. Isaac commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que le brun soutenait Stiles, refusant de le laisser partir. Deaton s'approcha de lui, et Derek sentit ses crocs s'allonger de leur propre volonté. "Derek, tout va bien. Tu peux le lâcher, je vais prendre soin de lui." Avec réticence, le loup laissa Deaton éloigner Stiles de lui, puis il tituba, mais Isaac le rattrapa et l'amena vers une chaise.

Derek commençait à perdre le fil en écoutant les voix de Deaton et d'Isaac, rien qu'un agréable et distinct bourdonnement de fond. Mais il ressentit une douleur virulente et en cria, tombant de la chaise et se tortillant sur le sol. La blessure créée par la balle le brûlait de l'intérieur, brûlait tout dans son corps, puis, après quelques instants, la douleur s'arrêta et Derek resta allongé au sol, haletant et se sentant exténué.

"Derek ?" interrogea Isaac, "Tu vas bien ?" Les yeux du brun s'agitèrent avant de s'ouvrir, le visage d'Isaac juste au-dessus de lui. Il lui lança un regard noir, et son Bêta sourit. "Il va bien !"

"Tu as bien fait, Isaac," félicita Deaton lorsque le susnommé tendit une main et aida Derek à se mettre sur ses pieds. Le brun avait l'impression d'être passé à l'essoreuse, il était épuisé et avait besoin de se reposer, mais la douleur était partie, et la blessure par balle entièrement guérie.

"Merci," croassa Derek, sa voix rauque. Il passa une main sur la nuque d'Isaac lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la table où était allongé Stiles. Deaton avait laissé le plus jeune seulement en sous-vêtement, alors Derek pouvait voir l'étendue complète de ses blessures. Cela lui donna envie d'hurler ; la mort n'était pas suffisante pour les gens qui avaient blessé Stiles. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Isaac se poser sur son épaule. "Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ?" murmura Derek.

"Je pense, oui," répondit Deaton en nettoyant le corps de Stiles. "Je dois avoir quelques onguents qui faciliteront la guérison de M. Stilinski," expliqua-t-il alors que Derek jetait au œil à la flopée d'herbes et d'ingrédients pour la potion déposée sur le comptoir derrière Deaton. "Tes capacités aideront aussi à améliorer son état," indiqua le vétérinaire.

"Dis-moi juste ce qu'il faut que je fasse," répondit Derek, et Deaton le regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Repose-toi et recouvre tes forces. Et laisse-moi procéder à ma magie."

oOooOooOooOo

Derek refusa de laisser Stiles et ne sortit pas de la clinique du reste de la journée. Il surveilla Deaton soigner le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur la chaise, puis il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le vétérinaire qui le secouait doucement.

"Tu peux le ramener," annonça-t-il. Derek sauta de la chaise, avec un torticolis persistant qu'il essaya de détendre en roulant sa tête et ses épaules. Stiles était drapé d'une couverture et dormait. Derek regarda le lent et régulier mouvement de sa poitrine avec soulagement. Stiles était en vie.

"Comment est-il ?" demanda le brun.

"Assez amoché," déclara Deaton en lavant ses mains. "Quelques côtes fêlées, de nombreux endroits couverts d'abrasions et d'hématomes, des blessures mineures à la tête." Il coupa l'eau et essuya ses mains avec un torchon. "Il a été très chanceux, en réalité. Si certains de ces coups avaient été donnés plus profondément ou décalés, il aurait pu en mourir." Derek sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge en se tournant vers Stiles. Deaton attrapa un pot et le lui tendit. "Étale ceci sur ses blessures pendant les prochains jours. Il devrait rapidement aller mieux. Je lui ai administré du laudanum, et je te congédie avec une autre fiole. Sois discret lorsque tu prends sa douleur et surveille la fréquence à laquelle tu le fais."

"Merci," salua Derek en soulevant Stiles dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa voiture qu'Isaac avait laissée garée à l'extérieur plus tôt. Il déposa avec précaution Stiles sur la plage arrière, arrangeant la couverture sur lui avant de grimper à l'avant. Le plus jeune ne remua pas pendant tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Brooklyn Heights. Derek l'amena dans son appartement, qui était heureusement vide. Le loup ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu gérer Cora maintenant.

Il allongea prudemment Stiles sur son lit, et ajusta les oreillers et les couvertures autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que le jeune était à l'aise. Puis, Derek prit une douche. Lorsqu'il regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il remarqua que sa chemise était ruinée, et qu'il avait toujours du sang étalé autour de sa bouche qu'il ne s'était même pas embêté à essuyer. Il regarda d'un air las l'eau rose tourbillonner autour de ses pieds, nettoyant le mélange du sang de Stiles et des chasseurs.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Stiles n'avait pas bougé. Derek s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit, surveillant l'endormi. Il étudia le visage de Stiles, sous la lumière de la lampe, qui était tourné vers lui sur l'oreiller. Son œil était gonflé et noir, sa joue meurtrie, sa lèvre explosée. Derek sentit sa colère affluer une nouvelle fois en pensant que quelqu'un avait enlevé Stiles, que quelqu'un avait gâché son superbe visage.

Ses yeux balayèrent les traits du plus jeune, la courbe de son nez, les contours de ses lèvres, le dessin de ses grains de beauté sur sa joue et son cou. La bouche de Stiles était légèrement ouverte lorsqu'il dormait, et ses paupières s'agitaient lorsqu'il rêvait. Derek se pencha en avant et passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis posa un baiser sur son front.

Aucun moyen de nier désormais ; Derek était définitivement sous le charme de Stiles.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek était en train de lire sur le canapé dans le salon lorsque Cora entra en trombe dans l'appartement, suivie par le reste de la Meute, incluant Scott.

"Où est-il ?" cria Cora, presque hystérique. Elle commença à s'engager dans le couloir, mais Derek lui empoigna le bras.

"Il dort," expliqua Derek, "alors je te prierais de baisser d'un ton."

"Doc lui a donné tellement de laudanum qu'on pourrait danser le Charleston sur son lit qu'il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte," railla Isaac en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine pour dévaliser le réfrigérateur.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Scott. Derek parcourut sa Meute des yeux, qui était dispersée dans tout le salon.

"Il sait, Derek," déclara Isaac en fermant la porte du réfrigérateur avant d'attraper une pomme sur le bar lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon. "Que nous sommes des loups-garous."

"TU LUI AS DIT ?" cria-t-il, ses yeux tournant au rouge. Isaac baissa la tête et frotta, mal à l'aise, le bout de sa chaussure sur le sol.

"Il devait savoir," précisa Allison derrière lui, et le brun se tourna pour la fusiller du regard.

"Elle a raison," approuva Lydia. "Il travaille au Sour Wolf maintenant, et si des chasseurs ont vraiment enlevé Stiles, ils ont tous les deux besoin d'être préparés." Elle fixa Derek, le menton haut, clairement certaine de sa logique infaillible.

Le loup soupira, ses yeux revenant à la normale. Il jeta un regard en coin à Isaac et le pointa du doigt. "On en rediscutera plus tard."

Le Bêta leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de Scott. "Bien sûr. En plus, c'est plus simple qu'il le sache maintenant que nous sommes ensemble."

"Je me fiche de qui tu baises, tu ne peux pas simplement te -"

"Nous nous éloignons du sujet," interrompit Lydia. "Stiles."

Derek soupira et frotta ses yeux. Il était exténué, n'avait pas dormi sauf un peu chez Deaton parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à constamment surveiller Stiles et à soulager occasionnellement sa douleur. "Stiles va bien. Il restera au lit pour se reposer pendant un moment, mais Deaton m'a donné un onguent qui est censé l'aider à guérir."

"Vous utilisez de la magie sur lui ?" s'exclama Scott, l'air terrifié. Derek lui jeta un regard noir.

"Deaton est le meilleur," rassura Erica.

"Vous deux, vous avez nettoyé le foutoir ?" demanda l'Alpha.

"Bien sûr, patron," affirma Erica avec un sourire en coin. "Personne ne sera capable de trouver ces corps ou une seule de leur trace."

"Je ne veux pas savoir," déclara-t-il en secouant sa tête.

"Que fait-on à propos des chasseurs ?" demanda Boyd. "Tu sais qu'ils doivent travailler pour quelqu'un."

"Peut-être," souffla Derek en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas grave," apaisa Boyd pendant qu'Erica et Lydia se pelotonnaient contre les flancs de Derek. L'Alpha inspira, laissant le sentiment de la Meute autour de lui le calmer et le réconforter. "Je verrai ce que je peux trouver demain," informa Boyd. "J'ai quelques contacts qui pourraient nous être utiles."

La Meute resta environ une demi-heure avant de rentrer, laissant seul Derek qui se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée. Cora était toujours au bord du canapé après que Derek eut clos et fermé à clef la porte.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux bordés de rouge.

"Boyd m'a dit ce que tu as fait," dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Derek souffla une expiration irritée par le nez et prit un air renfrogné. "Tu as vraiment tué un homme ? Avec tes dents ?"

"Oui."

Cora secoua la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Boyd m'a aussi dit ce que ces hommes ont fait à Stiles. Et les chasseurs ! Que lui veulent-ils ? Il ne sait rien."

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Derek, avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Cora et de la rapprocher. Elle se blottit contre lui.

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça a pu être de trouver Stiles dans cet état," chuchota-t-elle quelques minutes après. Derek ne répondit pas ; il savait qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de l'image de Stiles battu et ensanglanté sur le sol. "Ils auraient tué Stiles si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé."

"Je sais," murmura-t-il, la bouche sèche. Il essayait de ne pas y penser depuis qu'il avait trouvé Stiles, il essayait de ne pas imaginer un monde sans le jeune homme, un monde où il était responsable de sa mort.

"Est-ce que tout cela a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Laura ?" Derek se tendit à côté de Cora, elle le sentit et s'éloigna de lui afin de mieux voir son visage. "C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il sincèrement.

"Laura a été tuée, puis Stiles a failli être tué, c'est comme si -"

"Assez," claqua Derek. Cora le regarda avec surprise, puis cela se transforma en colère. "Ne t'énerve pas. Je ne sais vraiment rien."

"Tu ne me dis rien !" cria sa sœur en se levant brusquement du canapé. "Je ne savais pas que Stiles avait été blessé, je n'aurais même pas su à quel point c'était grave si Boyd n'avait pas été là ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Derek, TU AS TUÉ UN HOMME !"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !" aboya Derek en se dressant aussi du canapé. "Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de te protéger ?"

"Je ne suis pas une enfant !" hurla Cora. "Et ce sont mes affaires ! Tu es mon frère, et Boyd est mon petit-ami, et j'ai le droit de savoir lorsque vous deux êtes -"

"Cora, nous ne parlerons _pas_ de ça !" clôtura son frère avec détermination. "Il existe des choses dans lesquelles tu ne dois pas être impliquée !"

Cora voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais elle finit par fermer violemment sa bouche, courir dans sa chambre, et claquer la porte. Derek soupira, et se sentit las et fatigué lorsqu'il retomba sur le canapé.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek était dans sa chambre, où Stiles dormait toujours, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ferma silencieusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans le salon, où Chris avait investi le canapé.

"Comment va Stiles ?" demanda-t-il en posant son chapeau sur le coussin à côté de lui.

"Toujours endormi, mais ses blessures guérissent." Derek s'assit sur la chaise aux côtés de Chris.

"Une cargaison arrive ce soir," informa Chris. "Un grand chargement. Il vient de gars dans l'Ohio qui sont prêts à nous payer un pourcentage ridicule si nous le livrons à Cleveland."

"Alors amène-le à Cleveland," accepta Derek.

Chris sortit une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. "Tu devrais venir avec moi." Il en alluma le bout et inspira. "Montre-toi. Tu as une réputation ; personne ne cherche la merde à un Hale."

"Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas," marmonna Derek.

"Personne avec du bon sens. Les chasseurs n'ont aucun putain de bon sens," cracha Chris, exhalant la fumée tout en parlant. "Ça ne nous fera que du bien, Derek. Nous avons besoin de nous étendre sur d'autres villes. New York est saturé de bimbos essayant de vendre de l'alcool à tous les coins de rue. Mais à l'intérieur des terres, ils ont besoin de l'accès au port. On peut le leur donner."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi," s'expliqua le brun, "je ne peux juste pas y aller avec toi ce soir."

"Laisse Cora surveiller Stiles, ou Allison, ça suffira."

"Je ne le laisse pas, Chris."

"Tu ne peux pas rester à ses côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour le reste de ta vie." Derek lui jeta un regard noir et Chris le lui renvoya avec défi, tirant sur sa cigarette. "Tu sais que j'ai raison."

"Amène Isaac," conclut Derek. "Il sait quoi faire."

Chris se pencha en avant et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table basse. "Bien. Ne reste juste pas terré dans cet endroit pendant trop longtemps. Aucun de nous deux ne peut y échapper. Surtout maintenant que tu dois à Peter encore plus de faveurs." Derek lui lança un regard noir alors que Chris se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. "Il en vaut la peine ?" demanda Chris en ajustant son chapeau. "Est-ce que Stiles vaut la peine de vendre ton âme à Peter Hale ?"

Derek ne répondit pas alors que l'ex-chasseur sortait de lui-même. Lorsque Chris fut parti, il retourna dans sa chambre. Deaton était venu plus tôt dans la matinée, avait vérifié l'état de Stiles et fait certaines choses avant de dire à Derek que le jeune homme guérissait doucement. Le loup s'avança vers l'un des côtés du lit et baissa les yeux sur Stiles, sur sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude avec des hématomes bleu et jaune sur son visage. Il leva la couverture et posa une main bien à plat sur les côtes fêlées du plus jeune. Alors qu'il absorbait sa douleur, ses veines devinrent noires au fur et à mesure que la lente brûlure des blessures du jeune homme les parcourait, il savait que Stiles en valait la peine.

Stiles était la seule chose qui en valait la peine dans l'obscure, sombre vie de Derek.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles marchait dans la rue, main dans la main avec un magnifique homme. Ils dansèrent le Charleston au milieu de la Cinquième Avenue, Scott et Isaac conduisant une énorme voiture tape-à-l'œil. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et l'homme était penché sur lui, mais ce n'était plus le même homme, c'était Derek. Et Stiles avait mal.

Puis il se retrouva au Sour Wolf, dans une alcôve en train de se bécoter avec l'homme de tout à l'heure. Sa mère et son père le regardaient, debout au milieu du club, et tous deux avaient une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. Stiles repoussa l'homme de lui, et courut hors de l'alcôve pour rejoindre sa mère. Mais Derek interrompit sa course, ses yeux rouges, et de longs et difformes crocs dépassant de ses lèvres. Il gronda, puis bondit sur la mère de Stiles, la déchiquetant en deux sous ses yeux.

"Maman !" hurla Stiles, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. La lumière traversant la fenêtre était vive, et sa tête le malmenait. Rectification : son corps entier le malmenait. Il n'avait aucune idée de où il était. Son cerveau était comme du coton, ses souvenirs flous. Il était au travail… puis attaché à une chaise ! Stiles se redressa, beaucoup trop rapidement, et le monde entier tangua alors que des points noirs brouillèrent sa vue. Il se pencha par-dessus le lit et eut un haut-le-cœur.

"Stiles ?"

Le susnommé leva la tête au son de la voix. Derek était accroupi près du lit, désormais juste en face de lui, l'air inquiet. Stiles grogna en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller, se sentant nauséeux et faible. Il ferma les yeux. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir un instant ? Boire un peu d'eau ?" Stiles commença à se redresser, la main de Derek derrière ses épaules pour l'aider à se positionner. Rien que ce mouvement le fatiguait, et il s'appuya contre le bras de Derek dans son dos, le retenant. Le brun leva un verre jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles et il but à petites gorgées, lentement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'allongea de nouveau, épuisé.

"De quoi te souviens-tu ?" demanda Derek. Stiles sentit le lit s'affaisser lorsqu'il s'y assit au bord.

Le plus jeune ratissa son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il avait été attaché à une chaise. "Il y avait ces gars… et il voulait des informations sur toi." Stiles ne se souvenait pas de quoi exactement, juste qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions sur Derek.

"Leur as-tu dit quelque chose ?"

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et regarda incrédule Derek. "Non. Je me suis fait tabasser parce que je ne voulais rien leur dire. Tu vas enfin me croire maintenant putain ?"

"Ce n'est pas…" soupira Derek, et il frotta ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Stiles fixa un moment le plus vieux avant de continuer. "Je ne connaissais les réponses à aucune de leurs questions. Elles étaient bizarres." Quelque chose remua dans le coin de l'esprit de Stiles, les questions qu'ils lui avaient posées, ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Il grogna lorsqu'il ne se souvint de rien. Puis, il percuta enfin qu'il était dans un lit. Et que Derek était avec lui. "Où je suis ?"

"Dans mon appartement."

"Comment je suis arrivé là ?" Stiles poussa sur ses bras lentement, les mains de Derek l'aidant automatiquement à s'asseoir. Une fois stable, il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était _belle_ , beaucoup plus belle que l'appartement qu'il partageait toujours avec son père.

"Je t'ai amené ici."

"Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant." Derek commença à toucher la tête de Stiles, sa joue, ses côtes. Le plus jeune ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Derek qui le regardait d'une manière inquiète et affectueuse. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Endolori."

La bouche du brun n'était qu'une fine ligne lorsqu'il défit la couverture et souleva la chemise de Stiles. Celui-ci voulut remettre son haut en place, mais le regretta instantanément lorsqu'une douleur parcourut son… tout. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda Derek. "Où as-tu mal ?"

"Partout," expliqua Stiles, en posant sa tête sur la tête de lit avant de fermer ses yeux. "Mes flancs me font extrêmement mal." Il sentit les mains de Derek contre sa peau, et était sur le point de protester lorsqu'il sentit soudainement de la chaleur et des picotements, la douleur sur son flanc s'évanouissant. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir des lignes noires disparaître des bras de Derek.

Puis il se souvint.

 _Loups-garous_.

"Éloigne-toi de moi !" cria Stiles, la peur l'envahissant en se reculant dans le lit.

"Stiles, je t'en prie," initia Derek, son visage reflétant la tristesse.

Derek était un loup-garou. C'était ce que l'homme avait dit. Il venait juste de faire quelque chose de bizarre à Stiles qui avait arrêté la douleur dans son flanc, et il avait des veines noires. Parce qu'il ressemblait à un démon. Avec des yeux rouges, et d'énormes dents. Un loup-garou. Alors, il n'avait _pas_ halluciné à ce moment-là.

"Je sais ce que tu es," bégaya Stiles en rampant en arrière encore plus, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles à force d'essayer de s'éloigner. "Mon père est flic. Il saura si quelque chose m'arrive, si je finis par mourir ou réduit en charpie par des crocs ou peu importe quoi d'autre. Il -"

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase, parce que la seconde suivante, il tombait à la renverse du lit. Il s'enroula sur lui-même pour se protéger de l'impact, mais deux bras forts le rattrapèrent à la place. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et les leva pour observer Derek, qui le soulevait gentiment et le reposait sur le lit.

"Tu es un loup-garou," conclut Stiles alors que Derek ajustait l'oreiller derrière sa tête.

"Oui." Stiles sentit son cœur se soulever, s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que la réalité s'imposait. Derek. Était un loup-garou. "Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, Stiles. Pense rationnellement ; pourquoi je te ferais du mal ?"

Une partie de Stiles savait que Derek avait raison. Le brun avait eu plein d'opportunités de le tuer - lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé en train de fouiner dans le cinéma, lorsqu'il avait été ivre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus sur les docks, lorsqu'il avait travaillé tard le soir. Mais Derek ne lui avait jamais fait du mal.

"Tu m'as sauvé," releva Stiles, pendant que ses pensées se remettaient en place. "Tu m'as sauvé de cet homme." Il cligna des yeux et fixa Derek, qui s'assit de nouveau avec prudence sur le lit. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça," répliqua Derek. "Je suis presque arrivé trop tard."

"Mais je suis assis ici grâce à toi."

"Scott est celui qui a remarqué que tu avais disparu," lui apprit Derek. "Tu devrais vraiment le remercier."

"Scott !" s'exclama Stiles en essayant de s'asseoir et de sortir du lit. "Mon père ! Oh Dieu, il a sûrement mobilisé toute la NYPD² pour me chercher parce que je ne suis pas revenu la nuit dernière. Je -"

"Scott s'est chargé de ton père." Derek tendit les bras pour empêcher Stiles de se lever, ce qui était certainement une bonne chose puisque bouger faisait mal. Respirer faisait mal, en fait. Puis, Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant attentivement Stiles. "Sais-tu combien de temps tu es resté inconscient ?"

Le plus jeune jeta un œil à travers des fenêtres. "Je suppose qu'il était tard dans la matinée lorsque je suis tombé dans cette pièce, alors une journée ? Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué le boulot hier soir." Stiles frotta une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, et sentit un bandage à l'arrière de sa tête. Il le toucha doucement.

"Stiles, tu es resté inconscient pendant cinq jours."

"CINQ JOURS ?" cria-t-il, se redressant encore trop rapidement puisqu'une vague de nausée l'envahit.

"Du calme." Stiles laissa Derek le remettre sur le lit.

"Cinq jours ?" Il sentit la panique le faucher, son cœur s'accélérant de plus en plus en pensant au fait d'être inconscient pendant cinq jours, à son père, à l'homme dans cette pièce. Puis tous les souvenirs du passage à tabac frappèrent son esprit, et avant qu'il ne le réalisa, il tremblait et les bras de Derek l'entouraient. Stiles serra sa main sur la chemise du plus vieux, essayant de trouver un ancrage, quelque chose qui le ramènerait sur terre. Derek ne dit rien, et se contenta de frotter le dos de Stiles en des cercles réconfortants en attendant qu'il accuse le coup.

Tout était de trop - les loups-garous, le passage à tabac, se réveiller dans le lit de Derek et la _douleurdouleurdouleur_. Le brun soutint Stiles dans sa panique, et le plus jeune s'accrochait toujours à la chemise de Derek lorsqu'il s'endormit, exténué.

oOooOooOooOo

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla une nouvelle fois, la nuit était noire dehors. Il papillonna des yeux et s'assit lentement, progressivement. Il scruta les alentours et aperçut Derek assis sur la _corner chair³_ , tenant un livre, et le regardant par-dessus celui-ci. Stiles frotta ses yeux, mais découvrit malencontreusement qu'ils étaient sensibles.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Derek, fermant le livre en le claquant avant de le déposer sur la table de chevet.

"Ça va," répondit Stiles. Il avait toujours mal, mais il supposait que c'était normal.

"Je dois appeler le docteur ?" Stiles secoua la tête et essaya de se lever, mais l'action le fit un peu chanceler sur ses pieds et le monde tourna. Derek fut à ses côtés immédiatement. "N'essaye pas de te lever."

"Je dois aller aux toilettes," expliqua Stiles, légèrement embarrassé. Derek opina du chef et l'aida à traverser la pièce, ses jambes, son dos et ses flancs lui faisant atrocement mal à chaque pas. Et il était sûr qu'il ne supportait pas tout son poids ; Derek le portait presque. Le brun le guida jusqu'aux toilettes puis quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Stiles. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise ou faible que Derek ait dû l'aider pour aller _aux toilettes_.

Après avoir fini son affaire, il s'appuya contre le mur et la baignoire pour atteindre le lavabo et se laver les mains. Il put se voir dans le miroir et cria sous le choc.

Il se reconnaissait à peine. Les contours de son œil gauche étaient entièrement noir et bleu et gonflés. Il avait une bosse sur le front, une profonde abrasion sur la joue, et la lèvre explosée. Il leva sa chemise et vit une multitude d'autres bleus et coupures.

Stiles agrippa les bords du lavabo, et essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il allait bien. Il était vivant. Il était sur la voie de la guérison. Il était en sécurité. Il s'était déjà vu après avoir été tabassé ; beaucoup trop de fois pour les compter lorsqu'on grandit dans les dures rues de Brooklyn. Mais c'était différent. Il était horrible, comme un pauvre et inutile punching-ball.

Il nettoya ses mains en fermant les yeux, évitant résolument le miroir, puis utilisa le mur pour supporter son poids et s'avancer vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le couloir était vide, mais un moment plus tard Derek était là, le soutenant.

Une fois que Stiles fut installé de nouveau sur le lit, Derek demanda, "Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?"

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de nourriture, mais il savait qu'il devait manger, alors il acquiesça. Le plus vieux partit quelque part dans l'appartement pendant que le jeune homme prenait le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit avant de fixer les grandes portes-fenêtres menant sur le balcon. Il pouvait apercevoir la rivière de là où il était, sur le lit, les lumières sur la rive de l'autre côté de la rivière se reflétant dans l'eau. Il entendit le son d'une corne de brume d'un bateau au loin.

Derek revint rapidement avec un plateau rempli de différents plats et verres. Stiles eut du mal à se mettre en position assise, mais réussit. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

"Je n'arriverai jamais à avaler tout ça," releva Stiles en fixant le petit buffet étalé devant lui.

"Je sais," admit Derek en dépliant une serviette pour ensuite la poser à côté du plus jeune. "Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais." Stiles le regarda pendant qu'il indiquait les différents plats, expliquant ce que c'était. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi penser de Derek. À cet instant, il lui montrait une toute autre partie de lui à laquelle il n'était pas habitué ; ce Derek était attentionné et gentil, le complet opposé du Derek qu'il avait appris à connaître.

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu es avec ta Meute ?" demanda soudainement Stiles. Le loup fit une pause, sa main planant au-dessus de quartiers de pomme, et se tourna vers lui. "C'est ce que disait l'homme, que tu as une Meute. Tu agis comme ça avec eux ?"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire," renseigna Derek, en déposant ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Prendre soin d'eux, être gentil. Est-ce que c'est un truc de Meute ?"

"Pas vraiment," déclara Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il attrapa un quartier de pomme et le grignota pensivement. Après qu'il eut fini la moitié de la pomme, il prit une gorgée de lait avant de prendre un morceau de pain sur le plateau. "Alors, des loups-garous," commença-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers Derek avec un petit sourire.

"Yep."

"Combien vous êtes en tout ?" demanda Stiles en examinant attentivement Derek. Ce dernier se tendit, et Stiles soupira en s'affalant sur l'oreiller. Il se doutait que Derek ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Cela ne devrait pas autant lui faire mal, mais le jeune homme pensait qu'il avait gagné sa place depuis le temps.

"Cinq," finit par dire Derek, et Stiles se tourna vers lui de surprise. "Moi, Cora, Boyd, Erica et Isaac."

Stiles hocha la tête et reposa le morceau de pain. "Ces hommes, ils voulaient savoir qui était ton second, qui faisait partie de la Meute."

"Boyd," répondit le loup, "La Meute comprend les loups, et Chris, plus Allison et Lydia."

"Les humains peuvent faire partie d'une Meute ?" interrogea Stiles, peut-être avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

"Oui."

"Ils voulaient que je les aide à vous couler, et ils ont menacé de tuer mon père." Le souvenir tordit son estomac, et il repoussa le plateau, n'ayant plus faim maintenant.

"Personne ne touchera ton père," rassura Derek. "C'est un flic ; ils ne tuent pas un flic sauf s'ils sont désespérés. Ou extrêmement stupides."

Stiles se tourna vers lui. "Et s'ils devenaient désespérés ?"

"Ils ne le seront pas."

" Qui étaient ces hommes ? " demanda le plus jeune en tripotant la couverture d'un air absent. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du visage de l'homme dans son esprit, sentant toujours sa respiration acide.

"Des chasseurs de loups-garous."

"Ils ont dit qu'ils m'avaient surveillé, ils savaient certaines choses que j'avais faites. Pourquoi m'ont-ils capturé ?"

"Parce qu'ils pensaient que tu faisais partie de la Meute," expliqua Derek.

"Oh." Mais Stiles ne faisait pas partie de la Meute ; il n'aimait pas la façon dont cette affirmation le faisait se sentir. Il dévrait vouloir s'éloigner de ces gens, mais être avec eux semblait être le seul endroit où il se sentait à sa place. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne sache pour les loups-garous, et apparemment il n'y avait aucune place pour lui dans la Meute. "Je n'ai plus faim. Est-ce que tu peux le prendre ?" Stiles tendit le plateau à Derek, et pendant que le brun le ramenait dans la cuisine, il s'allongea sur le côté et essaya de s'endormir, ignorant la profonde déception qui s'installait dans sa poitrine, ainsi que l'anxiété et la douleur parcourant son corps.

oOooOooOooOo

Les prochains jours se passèrent dans un flou rempli de douleur et de laudanum. Stiles était reconnaissant que le Docteur Deaton lui ait donné assez de médicaments pour l'endormir, parce qu'être conscient n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Le vétérinaire avait dit que ses blessures guérissaient assez rapidement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la douleur était plus supportable d'une quelconque manière.

Derek se trouvait auprès de lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais puisqu'il n'était réveillé que quelques minutes par jour, le brun pouvait aisément rester dans la chambre seulement quinze minutes en une journée. Lorsque Derek était là, il parlait du Sour Wolf à Stiles : Erica avait créé une nouvelle boisson, Cora et Isaac travaillaient sur une nouvelle série de chansons, et le cinéma commençait à diffuser de nouveaux films. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne faisait qu'écouter le son de la voix de Derek. Cela aidait à réduire la douleur.

Le loup lui amenait de la nourriture durant la journée, lui administrait du laudanum, le couvrait d'onguent et prenait sa douleur. Parfois le Docteur Deaton venait vérifier sa santé, et Derek était toujours présent, déambulant pas trop loin. Tristement pour Stiles, en plus de l'aider à aller dans la salle de bains, Derek devait aussi l'aider à entrer et sortir de la baignoire. Le plus vieux laissait l'eau couler et détournait les yeux pendant que Stiles se déshabillait et enfilait un peignoir pour se couvrir. Puis, Derek aidait Stiles à se hisser dans la baignoire puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. L'eau chaude était agréable sur son corps endolori, et il y restait parfois des heures pour détendre ses muscles. Enfin, le plus jeune luttait pour se mettre debout, se vêtait du peignoir, et appelait Derek pour qu'il l'aide à sortir de la baignoire. Le brun attendait patiemment qu'il se sèche lentement, puis Derek le soutenait pendant qu'il passait un sous-vêtement et un pantalon de pyjama propres sous son peignoir.

Derek était patient et serviable, ses mains douces et fermes lorsqu'il aidait Stiles à traverser l'appartement ou à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune homme détesta à quel point il dépendait de Derek pendant ces jours, mais il y avait une part de lui qui se sentait saine et sauve et en sécurité lorsque le loup était près de lui.

Une nuit, Stiles se réveilla et vérifia la petite horloge de chevet, qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Précautionneusement, il tâtonna son flanc, qui maintenant arborait un plus petit bandage, puis se redressa et se déplaça tranquillement ; son corps ne lui faisait plus aussi mal. Il sourit de soulagement.

"Tu te sens mieux." Stiles sursauta de surprise. Derek était dans la _corner chair_ en train de lire, de la musique jouant doucement du gramophone.

Stiles passa une main sur son visage. "Pourquoi tu es réveillé ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Juste lire." Derek se leva et s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de Stiles. "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

"Je me sens mieux, en fait." Stiles se tourna et s'étira, bougea ses jambes et toucha son flanc. "Je me sens presque comme un être humain." Il essaya de se lever, mais c'était trop. Il s'assit de nouveau rapidement, la tête tournant.

"Tu vas bien ?" Derek toucha doucement le bras de Stiles.

"C'était un peu trop." Il se recoucha pour essayer de calmer ses vertiges. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

" _L'Île du docteur Moreau_." Derek effleura doucement la blessure sur la tête du jeune homme, puis son flanc. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce que la douleur est trop forte ?"

"Je vais bien."

Derek acquiesça et retourna dans la _corner chair_ alors que Stiles essayait de se rendormir. Il tourna et se retourna, mais il était pleinement réveillé. Plus il bougeait, plus il sentait son corps commencer à faire mal et plus il devenait frustré. Finalement, il roula sur le dos et soupira.

"Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir ?" demanda Derek.

"Est-ce que je te dérange ?"

"Pas du tout." Stiles resta allongé plusieurs minutes avant que Derek ne parle une nouvelle fois. "Tu aimerais que je te lise l'histoire ?"

Choqué, Stiles accepta. Le brun approcha la chaise à côté du lit, ouvrit le livre, et commença à lire. Le plus jeune le regarda, totalement sincère et ouvert. Son corps était détendu, sa voix prononçant agréablement les phrases. Stiles ferma les yeux, écoutant les hauts et bas de la voix de Derek. C'était un côté du loup qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas le contrebandier, le propriétaire du speakeasy, ou l'Alpha. C'était simplement Derek.

Et ce n'était que pour Stiles.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

oOooOooOooOo

Scott et Isaac vinrent rendre visite à Stiles une fois qu'il fut capable de rester éveillé pendant quelques heures avant de se rendormir. Le jeune homme fut surpris d'être si heureux d'avoir Scott assis à côté de lui sur le lit, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

"Et après, Isaac m'a emmené au casino, et on a vu un homme se faire tabasser jusqu'à l'inconscience," raconta Scott. "Et j'ai gagné deux mille dollars !"

La bouche de Stiles en tomba. "C'est pas vrai ?"

Son ami sourit largement. "Et si." Son visage s'affaissa et il abaissa la voix. "Tu m'as manqué Stiles."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, vieux." Stiles fit une claque sur l'épaule de Scott.

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Derek t'a surveillé comme une lionne, et ne laissait aucun d'entre nous t'approcher avant aujourd'hui. Je suis venu chaque jour, mais il disait que tu avais besoin de repos et que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être dérangé." Vu l'expression de Scott, c'était clair qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de Derek. "Il a utilisé des potions magiques sur toi !"

"Ce ne sont pas des potions magiques," expliqua Isaac de la chaise où il était en train de feuilleter nonchalamment un journal, les ignorant tous les deux la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils parlaient.

"Ce sont trop des potions magiques," objecta Scott en direction d'Isaac, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et tourner une page de son journal. Stiles se sourit à lui-même, se demandant depuis quand ces deux-là étaient devenus si proches. Scott se tourna vers Stiles. "C'étaient des potions magiques qui t'ont magiquement guéri."

"Je ne peux honnêtement pas dire que je m'en plains," annonça Stiles, en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait traversé s'il n'avait _pas_ eu de médicaments magiques pour l'aider.

Bien après que Scott et Isaac furent partis, Cora vint le voir. Elle se jeta sur le lit, l'enserrant fermement. "Je pensais que tu allais mourir !" pleura-t-elle dans son épaule.

"Cora," souffla Stiles, la douleur affluant dans son corps. "Tu me fais un peu mal."

"Désolée !" s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant avant de le regarder d'un air contrit. "Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi. Derek m'a crié dessus les quelques fois où je suis venue ici."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Stiles.

"Il n'a pas quitté l'appartement depuis que tu as été blessé," expliqua Cora, "jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Comment se passe le boulot ?" interrogea Stiles, en se sentant immédiatement coupable.

Cora haussa les épaules. "On s'occupait de sa part de travail au Sour Wolf, et je crois que Chris s'est chargé des cargaisons."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai empêché de travailler," marmonna Stiles à lui-même. "Je n'ai fait que le gêner."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," affirma Cora. Elle prit son visage en coupe doucement. "Tu as l'air tellement mieux. Tu aurais dû voir ton visage lorsqu'il t'a amené ici ! Et ce qu'ils t'ont fait." Cora frissonna. "Boyd m'en a parlé. Mais ils se sont chargés des chasseurs, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour quoique ce soit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Stiles.

Cora le regarda, surprise. "Derek ne t'a rien dit ?" Stiles secoua la tête. "Ils ont tué ces chasseurs en te sauvant." Cora continua son débit de paroles sur différentes choses, mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas. Son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose : _Derek avait tué ces hommes_.

Une partie de Stiles était terrifiée, l'autre partie était soulagée. Il avait eu peur qu'ils reviennent, pour le trouver et l'attacher encore une fois, ou pire, le tuer. Mais ce n'était plus important désormais ; Derek les avait tués.

Après que Cora fut partie, Stiles prit une décision. Il s'était déjà assez imposé dans la vie de Derek. Il était resté ici trop longtemps, et même si Scott lui avait assuré qu'il gardait son père loin de tout ça, Stiles devait rentrer à la maison. Et loin de Derek.

Avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler, il sortit du lit. Son corps entier protestait et était encore extrêmement endolori. Marcher se révéla encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Il boitait à presque chaque pas. Lentement, il fit plusieurs pas réfléchis avant d'être à bout de souffle et de souffrir. Son flanc, où le pansement était toujours posé, brûlait, sa tête pulsait là où le bandage venait juste d'être remplacé, et son dos lui faisait mal. Mais il devait sortir. S'armant de courage, il continua à avancer.

Il portait un pyjama et n'avait pas la force d'enfiler des vêtements, alors il se vêtit du peignoir délaissé sur le dos d'une chaise - le peignoir de Derek, parce qu'il était trop grand et lâche sur son faible corps. Stiles arriva à atteindre le couloir juste devant l'appartement de Derek avant qu'une crise de panique ne le frappe.

Stiles tomba contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol, posant sa tête entre ses genoux. Il allait encore être enlevé. Il était seul, en dehors de la sécurité de la chambre, et les hommes allaient venir le chercher et l'emmener. Il n'était en sécurité nulle part ; et si les hommes ne le trouvaient pas, ils enlèveraient son père, ou Scott. Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa poitrine se contracter alors qu'il essayait de respirer. Il devait rentrer chez lui, protéger son père des hommes. Mais ils l'embarqueraient dès qu'il aurait posé un pied dans la rue, Stiles le savait.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis par terre, tremblant et luttant pour respirer, avant que de chaudes mains se posent sur son visage et qu'une voix douce ne répète _Stiles_ , _Stiles_ encore et encore.

La voix l'apaisa assez pour que sa respiration devienne régulière et qu'il puisse lever sa tête. Derek était accroupi en face de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. "Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Il vient me chercher," expira Stiles en jetant des coups d'œil partout nerveusement. "Si je rentre chez moi. Il va venir me chercher."

"Stiles, regarde-moi," ordonna Derek, sa voix douce mais ferme. Il frotta ses pouces sous les yeux de Stiles. "Personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets."

Stiles respira, _inspirer expirer inspirer expirer_ , en fixant les yeux de Derek. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et d'aussi près il apercevait les taches d'or dans les yeux de Derek. Ça l'ancrait, calmait sa peur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la crise de panique s'affiner. "Tu l'as tué," déclara Stiles faiblement, "l'homme qui m'a enlevé."

Une lueur de surprise passa sur le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne pose ses doigts autour de la nuque de Stiles. "Oui," confirma le loup, sa voix basse et grave. "Et je le referais sans hésiter."

"J'ai peur, Derek," admit le plus jeune. Son corps tremblait toujours, et il avait l'impression qu'il était incapable d'en reprendre le contrôle.

"Il n'y a aucune raison que tu aies peur," calma Derek. "Tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."

"Ils ont tué ta sœur," répliqua Stiles, "qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils ne me tueront pas ?"

L'expression sur le visage de Derek était indéfinissable, mais il se leva et aida Stiles à faire de même. Le brun garda une main ferme sur le bas de son dos en tenant son bras et le ramena dans l'appartement. Derek le guida à travers le salon et le couloir, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre. Stiles s'allongea prudemment dans le lit, épuisé et harassé.

Le plus vieux se dirigea vers la porte, et Stiles l'interpella, "S'il te plaît, ne pars pas." Derek se retourna, et Stiles se sentait si exténué, si faible et abattu d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais été. Son monde complet était confus et déraciné, et il n'avait cessé de tourner incontrôlablement depuis qu'il avait fait un pas dans le speakeasy. Tout ce qu'il savait à cet instant, était qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le monde avec qui il voulait être à part Derek.

"Okay," accepta Derek. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et pendit sa veste et son chapeau sur le portemanteau dans le coin. Il se déshabilla pour n'être qu'en maillot de corps et sous-vêtement avant de grimper dans le lit aux côtés de Stiles. Ce dernier laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de Derek, se cramponnant à lui. Il sentit le plus vieux se tendre sous lui, puis il finit par bouger en essayant de trouver une façon de placer ses mains avant de les enrouler autour du corps de Stiles.

"Raconte-moi ta journée," demanda Stiles. "Où étais-tu ?"

"Aux docks," répondit Derek. "Chris a commencé à faire passer de l'alcool pour un gars de Cleveland." Stiles acquiesça. "Il pleut dehors," avertit le plus vieux après quelques minutes. "Tu aurais été trempé si tu avais réussi à descendre." Stiles sourit légèrement, la tension de son corps s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure que Derek parlait. "J'ai acheté un nouveau livre."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un mystère d'Hercule Poirot par Agatha Christie _La Mystérieuse Affaire de Styles_."

"Stiles," chuchota le susnommé avec un rire. Il entendit Derek pouffer sous son oreille.

Le brun tendit un bras et attrapa le livre sur la table de nuit. "On m'a dit que c'était excellent. Tu aimerais que je te le lise ?"

Stiles opina du chef, Derek ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. Stiles ferma ses yeux, écoutant le son de la voix de Derek gronder au fond de sa poitrine. Le son entrait par son oreille et se répandait dans tout son corps, il s'en sentait léger.

Pendant que Derek lisait, Stiles tourna sa tête sur l'épaule du brun afin de le voir. Son visage était expressif et vivant, ses yeux scintillaient, et un rare sourire qui n'était pas causé par le tonus de ses muscles étirait ses lèvres. Derek avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, presque comme une personne différente. L'homme allongé à côté de lui, dont la voix changeait d'accents ridicules à chaque personne, n'était pas un contrebandier craint ou un tueur. C'était un homme sans crainte, un homme qui s'appréciait, un homme sans réserve ni gêne alors qu'il parlait comme une vieille femme Anglaise (avec un accent horrible, nota Stiles).

Le jeune homme s'endormit quelque part près du chapitre six, se sentant en sécurité et détendu.

oOooOooOooOo

Deux semaines après son enlèvement, Stiles rentra chez lui, presque guéri à cent pourcents. Il avait toujours des bleus, et plusieurs abrasions qui n'avaient pas complètement guéris, mais Deaton avait dit qu'il était presque autant en bonne santé qu'avant.

Lydia conduisit Stiles à Greenpoint. Il avait cru que Derek le ferait, mais ce dernier n'avait pas été présent lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, alors il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Ou plus important, le remercier.

Son père rentra ce soir-là, et il semblait fatigué et stressé. Il fut surpris de voir Stiles. "Je pensais que tu travaillais le soir maintenant," releva le shérif, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.

"Um, ils ont encore changé mes horaires," mentit Stiles. Il aurait dû demander à Scott ce qu'il avait raconté à son père pendant les deux dernières semaines avant de revenir. "Ils ont embauché des nouveaux, alors ils ont hérité de mes horaires merdiques."

Le shérif hocha la tête, puis étudia Stiles plus attentivement. Ce dernier remua sous le regard pénétrant de son père, il savait qu'il était un détective avec des sens aiguisés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre quelque chose. Puis il entendit le shériff soupirer. "Tu t'es encore battu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Stiles.

Le shérif se pencha, et le jeune homme tressaillit. L'inquiétude déforma le front de son père. "Fils, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as des traces d'un coquard, d'un ancien bleu sur la joue, et tu as disparu pendant deux semaines."

"Rien, papa, sincèrement." Stiles croisa ses bras et fixa la fenêtre de la cuisine. "Certains des gars italiens nous ont sautés dessus Scott et moi en sortant du boulot, c'est tout."

"Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour te battre ?" demanda le shérif.

"Ouais," acquiesça Stiles.

"Dis-moi leurs noms. Je pense que je vais discuter avec eux, ou au moins les mettre sous le radar de tous les policiers de la ville. S'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent -"

"Papa !" s'exclama Stiles. "Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave."

"Stiles, c'est grave. C'est ce qu'on appelle une agression, et si tu les laisses -"

"Laisse tomber !" cria-t-il. Son père le regarda, choqué, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

"Bien," conclut-il avant de tendre le bras et d'attraper un papier. Stiles se leva et essaya de marcher aussi normalement qui le pouvait pour sortir de la cuisine, mais il était plutôt sûr que son père avait remarqué son léger boitement.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles prit un taxi pour aller au cinéma et voir Derek. Il voulait le remercier, voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'il devrait retourner travailler, et honnêtement, voulait tout simplement le voir. Il avait été habitué de voir le brun chaque jour pendant les dernières semaines, avait apprécié parler avec lui et apprendre à le connaître. Il détestait l'admettre, mais se réveiller et trouver Derek à ses côtés allait lui manquer, s'endormir au son de sa voix lui lisant une histoire également. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour lire autre chose dans les actions de Derek à part son inquiétude pour un employé et ami ; Il avait juste été gentil.

Grimper les escaliers menant au deuxième étage épuisa Stiles ; sa jambe était presque guérie mais toujours un peu faible et blessée. Après s'être un peu reposé contre le mur, il frappa avec hésitation à la porte du bureau de Derek, et entra lorsque ce dernier l'en autorisa.

"Stiles," salua le brun lorsqu'il leva les yeux des feuilles sur son bureau. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Stiles essaya de ne pas tressaillir face aux mots brusques. Rien n'avait changé entre lui et Derek, peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'appartement. Il restait le gars qui passait la serpillère et faisait la vaisselle.

"Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que je devais retourner au travail," expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du loup.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," répondit Derek. "Je ne vais plus avoir besoin de tes services."

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Le speakeasy est à court d'argent, et je ne peux plus te payer désormais." Derek prit son stylo et retourna à ses papiers sur le bureau. "Je te conseille également de trouver un autre établissement à fréquenter."

Stiles fixa Derek, en état de choc. "Tu me licencies ?"

"Si tu veux le formuler de cette manière, oui," répliqua le plus vieux sans le regarder.

"Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Stiles n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment Derek pouvait-il faire ça ? Il avait travaillé si dur, il n'avait avoué aucune des choses qu'il savait lorsqu'il avait été tabassé pour obtenir des informations. Et les deux dernières semaines alors ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

"Ce n'est pas personnel, Stiles," déclara Derek en relevant la tête, son visage neutre. "C'est une question de business, et je dois agir en conséquence."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça !" s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant avec difficulté. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il l'ignora pour l'instant.

"Stiles, je possède le Sour Wolf," releva Derek. "Je peux faire ce que je veux."

"Mais je n'ai pas de travail ! J'ai quitté mon boulot aux docks pour venir ici, et ils ne m'embaucheront pas de nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?" cria Stiles.

"Trouve un autre travail dans l'industrie," annonça Derek en haussant les épaules. "Ou dans une autre usine. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma priorité."

"Bordel, comment ça, ça ne l'est pas !" cria Stiles. "C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?"

"Excuse-moi ?" demanda Derek, choqué et en colère. "Tu réalises à qui tu parles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Je pensais que je parlais à l'homme qui a pris soin de moi ces deux dernières semaines, qui m'a préparé mes dîners et m'a aidé à aller aux toilettes lorsque je ne pouvais pas marcher et qui m'a lu des histoires et m'a rassuré lorsque je me réveillais à cause d'un cauchemar."

Derek fusilla Stiles du regard. "J'étais responsable à cause des chasseurs," expliqua-t-il. "Et je me sentais un peu désolé pour toi. Mais ma dette est remboursée maintenant."

Stiles eut l'impression que quelqu'un le frappa aux tripes. "Qui _es_ -tu ?" demanda le jeune homme. "Comment peux-tu…" Stiles se tut, et essaya de se calmer. Il était si en colère, si hors de lui. "Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de la Meute, mais j'ai besoin de ce job."

"Je suis désolé, Stiles. Rien de ce que tu diras ne va changer ma décision. Maintenant, dirige-toi gentiment vers la porte." Derek retourna à son travail, laissant Stiles debout là, stupéfait. Après un moment, le jeune homme réussit à se forcer à sortir du bureau, descendre les escaliers, et déguerpir du cinéma.

Il marcha sans but après avoir quitté le cinéma, ne faisant pas attention à où ses pieds le menaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. La manière dont Derek l'avait regardé, comme s'il était un insecte, quelqu'un d'inférieur à lui, ne valant pas plus que le temps du jour.

Cela contrastait tellement violemment avec la manière dont Derek l'avait regardé dans l'appartement. Il avait regardé Stiles avec inquiétude, avec affection, comme s'il était important.

Stiles ignora la façon dont sa jambe et ses côtes le brûlaient douloureusement alors qu'il marchait. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, ne pouvait pas faire face à son père. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait se trouver un travail, il devait aider son père. Stiles ne voulait pas retourner aux docks, se tuer lentement à la tâche jour après jour en travaillant de ses doigts jusqu'à l'os, s'usant jusqu'à la moelle.

Stiles était sur le point de se résigner lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Son nom fut répété trois fois et un klaxon de voiture résonna avant qu'il ne lève ne serait-ce que les yeux. Lydia et Allison conduisaient lentement sur la route à ses côtés. "Enfin," s'exclama la blonde vénitienne. "Monte dans la voiture, Stiles."

"Non," refusa Stiles.

"Stiles," souffla Allison, puis elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture alors que Lydia se garait. "S'il te plaît viens avec nous."

"Pourquoi ? Derek n'est pas assez satisfait en me renvoyant ? Est-ce qu'il vous a envoyées pour m'attirer dans la voiture afin que vous puissiez me jeter d'une falaise ?"

"J't'en priiie," lança Lydia de la voiture. "Je n'exécute _jamais_ ce que me dit Derek. Il est peut-être l'Alpha, mais il ne me dicte pas quoi faire."

Allison posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles et lui donna un sourire rassurant. "Fais-nous confiance, okay ?"

Stiles soupira et abandonna, par choix ou par épuisement, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il suivit Allison jusqu'à la voiture et monta à l'arrière. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Sa jambe était en feu.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Chez Derek," informa Lydia.

"Non," protesta Stiles. "Arrête la voiture. Je ne vais _pas_ ramper devant Derek."

"Il est celui qui devrait ramper," claqua Lydia. "Je te jure, quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, il souhaitera de ne m'avoir jamais rencontrée. Je vais prendre l'arc d'Allison et -"

"Derek a eu tort de te licencier," affirma Allison, interrompant la tirade de l'autre jeune femme.

"Non, je pense qu'il était assez sûr de sa décision," révéla Stiles amèrement.

"Tu dois comprendre une chose à propos de Derek," commença la brune.

"C'est un connard," marmonna Lydia. "Et il est difficile. Et stupide. Et émotionnellement inapte, et -"

"Oui, il est tout ça," accepta Allison avec un soupir, "Mais c'est aussi un merveilleux Alpha. Il a un lourd passé. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses. Il a perdu sa sœur il n'y a que quelques mois, et il a perdu sa famille avant ça."

"Et ?" demanda Stiles. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment compatissant en ce moment.

"Vas-y doucement avec lui," confia Allison alors que Lydia se garait devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Derek.

"Mais pas trop doucement," répliqua Lydia "Parce qu'il ne le mérite pas."

Stiles sortit de la voiture, incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Il jeta un regard à la voiture, où Lydia avait l'air en colère et Allison souriait d'un air encourageant. Elle lui fit un signe, et Stiles s'avança nerveusement vers l'immeuble. À l'intérieur, il monta dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le dernier étage. Derek ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de toquer. Ils se contentèrent tous les deux de se fixer avant que le brun ne se déplace d'un pas pour que Stiles puisse entrer.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le canapé, s'assit et frotta inconsciemment sa cuisse.

"Est-ce que ta jambe te fait mal ?" demanda Derek, se mettant à genoux devant Stiles.

"Ce n'est rien."

"Relève ton pantalon."

"Non," déclina-t-il, s'éloignant.

Derek soupira. "Laisse-moi prendre un peu de ta douleur."

"Je ne veux rien venant de toi."

"Stiles," pressa le loup, un soupçon de supplication dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" réclama le plus jeune. "Quelques heures plus tôt tu me jetais dehors, et maintenant tu veux me soulager de ma douleur ?"

"S'il te plaît, Stiles." Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel en roulant son pantalon jusqu'à son genou, puis Derek glissa ses mains sous le tissu. Il pressa ses larges et chaudes paumes sur les côtés de la cuisse de Stiles et ferma les yeux. Un picotement chaleureux courut dans la jambe du jeune homme alors que du noir glissait sur les bras de Derek. La douleur disparut, laissant Stiles la tête légère et le souffle court.

Derek enleva ses mains et se leva alors que Stiles replaçait son pantalon.

"Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" quémanda ce dernier.

Derek fit les cent pas devant lui, l'air renfrogné. Il s'arrêta enfin, et fixa le sol. "Tu étais à peine vivant lorsque je t'ai trouvé, Stiles," débuta-t-il doucement. "Tes battements de cœur étaient si faibles, tu étais couvert de tellement de sang. Et tout était de ma faute. Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus venir, je me suis ordonné de m'éloigner de toi. Je savais que tu serais blessé."

"Derek, ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'était pas -"

"Stop," claqua le brun en levant enfin le regard sur Stiles. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tellement de douleur que cela prit au dépourvu le jeune homme. "C'est de ma faute. Je vais devoir vivre avec ce qui t'es arrivé."

"Je vais bien."

"Il faut que tu t'éloignes, Stiles," explicita Derek. "Pars, fuis très loin d'ici."

"Je ne veux pas partir," annonça le plus jeune. "Je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place avant. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place avec toi. Avec vous tous."

Derek soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "J'essaye de te protéger, ne peux-tu pas comprendre ?"

"Tu m'as protégé," argua Stiles. "Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec personne d'autre."

"Alors tu es un idiot."

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Derek voulait le protéger, mais le brun voulait aussi qu'il s'en aille. Ces deux révélations le blessaient d'une certaine manière.

"Alors, c'est tout ? Tu t'es expliqué, mais je n'ai toujours pas de travail ?"

Derek s'avachit dans la chaise de l'autre côté de la table basse. "Tu as toujours un travail. Je pense que la Meute me déchiquetterait en deux si je ne te le redonnais pas."

"Oh, ça me comble de joie," railla sarcastiquement Stiles en se levant. "Merci, mais non." Il s'avança vers la porte.

"Je veux juste te protéger," confia Derek si bas que Stiles ne l'entendit presque pas. Le plus jeune prit une pause et lança un regard au brun, qui avait l'air petit et défait sur la chaise. "Tu es sous ma responsabilité ; tu fais partie de la Meute." Stiles hésita sur le pas de la porte, sa main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée. "Viens dans mon bureau demain midi. Je te trouverai quelque chose à faire qui n'est pas trop ardu. Si tu veux toujours un travail."

"Nous verrons bien," répondit Stiles en ouvrant la porte, puis il partit sans un regard en arrière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** _Attention !_ Présence de prostituées et de scènes de sexe dans ce chapitre. (Et de fluuuuuuuuff :) )

o

o

o

o

Derek était assis sur le balcon, observant l'East River, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les pas de Cora résonnèrent à travers la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête finalement sur le pas de la porte coulissante. Derek ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ; il savait qu'elle était en colère.

"C'est quoi ton _putain_ de problème ?" cria-t-elle.

"S'il te plaît, baisse d'un ton et évite d'employer de tels blasphèmes," répliqua Derek d'une voix égale. "Ça ne sied pas à une lady."

"J'emmerde le fait d'être une lady," s'exclama Cora. "Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas, et regarda les lumières qui dansaient sur l'eau. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de Stiles persister dans l'appartement.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens à son propos," révéla sa sœur. Derek se tendit, mais ça ne le surprit pas vraiment. Pas après tout ça. "Il mérite mieux."

"Je sais," répondit-il.

Cora soupira et s'effondra sur le siège à ses côtés. "Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Il le fera. Tu sais qu'il le fera."

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," avoua Derek. "J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas."

La brunette tendit le bras et déposa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant gentiment. Derek baissa les yeux pour la regarder, sous le choc. "Erica et Lydia ne veulent toujours pas te parler," expliqua Cora. "Elles sont vraiment en rogne."

"Elles sont toujours en rogne," nota son frère.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé ?" demanda doucement Cora.

Derek refusa de répondre, les mots grattant si près de la surface qu'ils le terrifiaient. S'il ouvrait la bouche, ils jailliraient avec une telle force qu'ils le consumeraient, le traîneraient au fond et le noieraient. Et il ne pouvait supporter cela. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir d'avantage, de mettre Stiles encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les hommes comme Derek n'avaient pas le luxe de ressentir, d'aimer.

Les hommes comme Derek n'avaient pas de fin heureuse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ?" demanda Cora en se levant brusquement avant de se tourner pour le fusiller du regard. "Tu t'éloignes toujours de moi. Tu ne me dis jamais rien. _JE SUIS TOUT CE QU'IL TE RESTE !_ "

Les mots de Cora le blessèrent profondément, et il sentit soudainement un écrasant chagrin envers Laura ; elle lui manquait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Elle aurait su quoi faire, elle aurait adoré Stiles et aurait dit à Derek de ne pas faire l'idiot et elle lui aurait éclaté le visage s'il l'avait fait. Il leva les yeux vers Cora, une Laura miniature, mais tellement plus jeune, plus naïve, protégée. Lui et Laura s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point après la mort de leur mère. Cora devait être protégée.

"Je te reconnais à peine, Derek," confessa-t-elle, les larmes naissant aux coins de ses yeux. "Tu ne parles jamais, tu disparais pendant des heures au beau milieu de la nuit, et je _sais_ que ce n'est pas lié aux cargaisons d'alcool parce que j'ai demandé à Erica si Chris était aussi parti." Le brun la fixa douloureusement. "Derek, dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

Son frère détourna ses yeux vers la rivière.

"J'ai l'impression d'être entièrement seule, Boyd est le seul qui reste à mes côtés. S'il n'était pas là, je ne saurais _rien_." Derek serra durement sa mâchoire. "Je connais mieux Stiles que je ne te connais en ce moment." Elle se détourna et disparut dans l'appartement, laissant Derek seul sur le balcon.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek attendit anxieusement dans son bureau toute la journée, les yeux transperçant la porte toutes les quelques minutes. Mais Stiles ne vint jamais. Le loup se persuada que c'était pour le mieux.

Il ne se montra pas non plus au Sour Wolf cette nuit-là. Derek informa Boyd qu'il avait une course à faire, quitta le club juste après dix heures et conduisit à travers Brooklyn jusqu'à Brownsville. Le casino se trouvait au troisième étage d'un immeuble qui faisait face à un restaurant italien. Il monta les trois volées de marches, l'air lourd de l'odeur de sauce marinara et d'origan, et fut interpellé dès qu'il posa un pied au troisième étage.

"Derek, Aiden n'est pas là," avertit Ethan en ayant l'air légèrement désespéré. "Dis à Peter qu'il aura l'argent, mais nous avons encore jusqu'à la fin du mois."

"Relax," calma Derek, agacé. "Je ne suis pas là pour affaire."

Le comportement entier d'Ethan changea. Un sourire décontracté s'étira aux coins de ses lèvres. "Vraiment ? Eh bien, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?"

Derek sortit une liasse de billets. "J'aimerais au moins doubler ceci."

Ethan la prit et acquiesça. "Il y a un groupe de péquenauds qui vient du Sud jouant au Blackjack dans le petit salon. De la vieille monnaie, de bonnes poker faces, mais il est facile de distinguer leurs bons jeux de leurs mauvais." sourit-il en coin. "Tu veux te joindre à eux ?"

"Ouais," accepta-t-il en suspendant son manteau et son chapeau sur le portemanteau.

"J'ai quelques informations pour toi," apprit Ethan en se rapprochant et en baissant sa voix. "À propos des chasseurs. Certains sont venus il y a plusieurs nuits, ils ne savaient pas pour Aiden et moi. On les a entendus dire qu'ils bougeaient bientôt, peu importe ce que cela signifie. Mais la partie la plus importante était qu'il y a une cargaison d'aconit et d'autres herbes venant de l'Ouest. Elle débarquera à Allentown dans quatre jours."

Derek opina du chef. "Merci. Je t'en dois une."

"Contente-toi d'éloigner ces chasseurs loin de mon cul."

"Aussi longtemps que vous résidez sur mon territoire, vous avez ma protection," affirma le brun, et Ethan hocha la tête.

Derek s'assit à la table de Blackjack qu'Ethan avait indiquée. Quatre autres hommes se trouvaient à la table, des vieux gentlemen qui parlaient avec un accent raffiné sudiste. Derek les salua d'un hochement de tête, et perdit stratégiquement assez d'argent pour éviter les soupçons, mais lorsque les hommes partirent, il avait triplé ses gains.

Ethan siffla lorsque Derek vint encaisser. "C'est plus que quelques dollars," releva-t-il en comptant les liasses de billets "Tu as gagné presque cinquante mille."

"Ces hommes étaient des idiots," déclara le loup.

"Tu vas faire sauter la banque," plaisanta Ethan.

"Tu vas te faire quatre fois cette somme ce soir," railla Derek. Il scruta les alentours, puis demanda, "Aiden travaille en bas ce soir ?"

Ethan sourit en coin. "Gagner tout cet argent t'a excité ?" Le brun lui jeta un regard noir. "Ouais, il est en bas. Tu veux que je te garde ça ?"

"S'il te plaît." Derek laissa Ethan et son argent en descendant d'un étage. Le portier hocha la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il entra, et il fut frappé par une musique forte et des rires dès qu'il passa la porte. Il y avait un groupe de femmes nues qui ne portaient qu'un large peignoir à moitié ouvert batifolant ensemble près de la porte.

"Hey sugar," flirta l'une d'elle. "J'ai juste ce dont tu as besoin ce soir."

"J'en doute." Derek s'aventura plus profondément, ses yeux cherchant Aiden dans la pièce, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Mais les yeux du brun se posèrent sur quelque chose qui l'intéressa. Grand, les cheveux sombres, une barbe coupée à ras, et de larges épaules musclées.

Derek captura le regard de l'homme, et celui-ci sourit, faisant un geste de la tête vers le couloir à proximité. Il suivit l'homme dans une chambre, et dès que la porte fut fermée, l'homme le pressa contre le mur. Derek ferma ses yeux, les mains de l'homme étaient brusques alors qu'elles parcouraient son corps.

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

L'homme retourna Derek et le poussa contre le mur, sa joue s'enfonçant douloureusement dans le bois alors que l'homme s'activait derrière lui. Il défit violemment l'attache du pantalon du brun, sortant sa verge, et commença à le branler. Il sentait le mouvement des muscles sur sa peau, sentait la force de la poigne de l'homme alors qu'il masturbait sa queue. L'homme murmurait des choses salaces dans son oreille, mais sa voix sonnait faux, trop grave et profonde.

Ses mains étaient aussi complètement décalées, ses doigts courts et abrupts au lieu de longs et fins.

L'homme retourna Derek, se laissa tomber à genoux et glissa sa bouche sur le sexe du brun. Les paupières de ce dernier s'abaissèrent, ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, sur ses épaules.

Mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait ; longs et ondulés au lieu de courts et décoiffés.

Ses épaules n'allaient pas ; larges et musclées au lieu d'étroites et minces.

Il empoigna la tête de l'homme, baisant sa bouche rapidement en essayant d'oublier ces yeux bruns, cette constellation de grains de beauté, ces mains parfaites posées sur sa poitrine alors qu'un corps chaud s'enroulait contre lui et s'endormait.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek s'installa dans le siège passager de la Rolls Royce de Peter, à côté du conducteur dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Son Oncle l'avait appelé ce matin, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait aidé avec Stiles. Derek ne savait ce que Peter voulait qu'il fasse, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Une femme était assise à l'arrière avec Peter, une jolie rousse avec un rire énervant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser aux choses que disait Peter, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient que vaguement drôles. Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ; il n'était pas un putain de chaperon.

"Ici," ordonna soudainement son Oncle. Le chauffeur s'engagea sur un chemin désert qui menait dans les bois. Derek n'aimait pas où toute cette situation menait. Lorsque le conducteur se gara, Peter se tourna vers la femme, "Dites-moi, Miranda, comment connaissez-vous Gérard Argent."

"Q-Quoi ?" bégaya Miranda, ses battements de cœur accélérant dans sa poitrine.

"Je ne sais pas pour quel genre d'idiot vous me prenez, ou même mieux, pour quel genre d'idiot votre boss me prend. Pense-t-il vraiment qu'un peu de baise me distrairait assez pour que je baisse ma garde ?" Derek regardait dans le rétroviseur intérieur lorsque la main griffue de son Oncle attrapa le menton de la femme. Il pouvait sentir sa terreur dans l'habitacle de la voiture fermée. "Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouviez fouiner dans mon bureau, dans mon appartement, sans que je ne le sache ?" siffla-t-il, ses yeux étaient bleus, ses canines visibles entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas," supplia-t-elle, les larmes dévalant son visage. "Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres. M. Argent ne voulait que des informations sur vous. Je le jure."

"Et les lui as-tu données ?" demanda Peter, se rapprochant de son visage.

Miranda secoua sa tête. "Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Et je ne lui dirai rien, je le jure."

"Oh, je le sais ça, poupée," annonça Peter, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ses crocs le rendant grotesque. Il fit courir l'index de sa main libre sur la joue de la femme, la griffe s'enfonçant dans la peau. "Tue-la lentement," commanda-t-il à Derek. "Et assure-toi qu'il ne reste aucune trace menant à nous."

Le brun ouvrit la porte alors que Miranda commençait à crier, et Peter roula des yeux d'exaspération. "Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas mourir silencieusement ?" demanda Peter à Derek alors qu'il empoignait la femme et la tirait hors de la voiture. Ce dernier pressa une main sur sa bouche pendant qu'elle tentait de le griffer, essayant désespérément de se dégager. "Merci. Mon Dieu, je déteste lorsqu'ils crient."

Le loup l'amena vers les arbres alors qu'elle se démenait toujours contre sa prise. Il la poussa sur le dos au sol, s'asseyant sur son buste pour l'étrangler. Il ne la regarda pas, ne pouvait pas regarder son visage alors qu'elle donnait des coups de pied et se battait pour sa vie sous lui. Il fixa les feuilles mortes au-dessus de la tête de la femme en écoutant ses cris étouffés et son cœur ralentir. Il prit pitié d'elle après quelques instants et lui brisa facilement la nuque ; elle devint immédiatement amorphe sous son poids.

Derek ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il se leva, son estomac tordu. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la voiture, les cris de la femme résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Peter l'étudia attentivement alors qu'il approchait. "Ce n'était pas très lent," releva Peter.

"Elle a assez souffert," déclara Derek en montant à l'avant de la voiture.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek ne se bourrait jamais. Mais il était soûl. Et étalé sur le canapé du salon, la bouteille de whisky à l'aconit glissant de ses doigts lâches. Il attendit le son de la bouteille se fracassant sur le sol, mais il ne lui parvint jamais. Il baissa le regard par terre où elle aurait dû tomber, mais à la place il y avait des chaussures. Des chaussures reliées à des jambes. Ses yeux les suivirent jusqu'au visage, qui appartenait à Boyd.

"Derek ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va," marmonna-t-il en essayant de se lever du canapé, mais c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. "Ça va. Tu as ma bouteille."

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu ivre," chuchota Isaac, et hé, depuis quand il était là ? "Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Stiles ?"

"Stiles," répéta Derek, des images traversant son cerveau imbibé d'alcool. Il scruta la pièce, s'attendant à ce que Stiles soit là. Il ne l'était pas, mais Cora était dans la corner chair, le fixant.

"Je m'inquiète pour lui," avoua sa sœur, qui lui sembla parler de très loin. C'était comme s'il regardait un film avec Boyd, Isaac et Cora en tant qu'acteurs.

"Cora, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls un moment ?" demanda Isaac.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir, secouant sa tête avec véhémence. "Non ! Vous ne m'écarterez _pas_ de l'affaire, pas encore."

Boyd se dirigea vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose. Elle se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce, claquant la porte avec fracas derrière elle. Les mains de Derek couvrirent ses oreilles. Putain, c'était _bruyant_.

"Derek," appela Isaac en s'accroupissant devant lui. "C'est quoi le problème, bordel ?"

"Isaac, ne crie pas," grogna le brun. "Tu parles vraiment fort."

"Parle-nous," invita Boyd en s'essayant sur le bord du canapé.

Derek couvrit ses yeux avec sa main et soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas parler. C'était comme si ses mots avaient été retirés et mis dans une bouteille bouchonnée. Il regarda les visages d'Isaac et Boyd, ne voulant pas qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rendent compte de qui il était réellement.

Derek était un monstre.

Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du visage de cette femme, du sentiment de son cou gracile sous ses doigts alors qu'il l'étranglait. Peter avait essayé de relativiser tout cela, _elle travaillait pour Gérard, Derek, tu as tué pour beaucoup moins que ça_. Mais même en sachant que Gérard l'avait envoyée, il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

"Je l'ai tuée," chuchota Derek en fixant le sol. "Je n'avais jamais tué une femme avant."

"Quelle femme ?" quémanda Boyd. "Derek, de quoi parles-tu ?"

"Ne le dites pas à Stiles," insista le brun. "Ne lui dites pas que je suis un monstre."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre," assura Boyd. "Derek, que s'est-il passé ?"

Derek pensa au corps ensanglanté et massacré de Stiles, le son terrifiant de son cœur s'éteignant, l'odeur de mort qui émanait de lui. Il imagina Stiles sous lui alors qu'il l'étranglait, ses mains se resserrant autour de ce magnifique cou jusqu'à ce qu'il broie sa gorge.

Il vit les yeux morts de Stiles le transpercer, sa gorge déchiquetée là où Derek avait planté ses dents.

Derek roula sur le côté et vomit sur le sol.

oOooOooOooOo

Isaac jetait des coups d'œil à Derek du siège passager, d'une manière supposée discrète. Il ne faisait que l'énerver.

"Quoi ?" aboya l'Alpha.

"Rien," se défendit Isaac, avant de regarder droit devant lui. Derek gronda, et Isaac joua avec le bord de son chapeau. "Um, nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi."

"Vous ne devriez pas."

"Euh, je pense que tu as tort," répliqua le jeune homme. Derek se tourna vers lui, les yeux brûlant de rouge. Isaac soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne joue pas à l'Alpha avec moi, okay ? Tu étais dans un état léthargique hier soir, complètement ailleurs."

"Ce n'était pas si terrible," marmonna le brun.

"Tu as dégueulé sur ma chaussure." Derek grogna. "Tu as dit que tu avais tué une femme," commença Isaac avec hésitation, mais Derek grogna plus fort à cette mention. "Hé, tu es celui qui a amené le sujet."

"Cette discussion est terminée," s'irrita le loup.

"C'est Peter, n'est-ce pas ?" continua Isaac comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Derek soupira, parfois il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu ces personnes dans sa Meute en tout premier lieu. Ou peut-être que c'était pour cette seule raison ; Derek n'avait jamais été attiré par les personnes qui roulaient sur le dos et ne le défiaient jamais. Mais là, maintenant, il aurait préféré un peu moins de défi.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Je peux t'aider, si tu en as besoin," proposa doucement Isaac.

Derek le regarda sévèrement. "Tu m'aiderais à tuer des gens ?"

Isaac haussa les épaules. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, ouais. Tu as commencé à me laisser t'aider avec les cargaisons, pourquoi pas avec d'autres trucs également ?"

"Non." Derek secoua sa tête en fixant la route. "Tu ne devrais même pas être ici."

"Tu as besoin d'aide, et soulever des caisses d'alcool n'est pas compliqué."

"Jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses tirer dessus par un Prohi ou un sbire malhonnête," explicita Derek.

"À moins qu'ils ne possèdent des balles à l'aconit, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. " sourit en coin Isaac, et Derek souffla lourdement par le nez. Le jeune homme se calma et baissa la voix. "Je suis sérieux, vraiment, à propos de t'aider. Je surveille tes arrières, Derek. Peu importe ce que tu fais."

Derek vit la première voiture descendre la rue et se pencha pour ouvrir la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, il dit, "Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais," il hésita et se tourna vers Isaac avec sérieux, "merci."

Isaac se contenta de sourire.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles était misérable. Il n'avait pas de travail, nulle part où aller, rien à faire à part rester assis à attendre dans l'appartement et bouder. Et penser à Derek. Ce qui le rendait encore plus misérable.

Stiles était furieux, _tellement furieux_. Le jeu de souffler le chaud puis le froid de Derek était injustifié ; le licencier et l'éloigner juste pour le rapprocher encore plus et le repousser de nouveau. Stiles n'avait jamais rencontré un homme plus exaspérant que cela avant. Ce qui était sûrement pourquoi il aimait autant le brun.

Il décida que cela ne servait plus à rien de nier le fait qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Derek. Stiles avait découvert qu'il était lentement tombé amoureux de lui chaque jour qu'il avait passé dans l'appartement, apercevant une facette complètement différente du brun. Une facette que Derek n'avait jamais montrée à personne, mais il l'avait montrée à Stiles. Parfois, lorsque le jeune fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Derek lui lisant un livre, le roulement et le rythme profond de sa poitrine résonnant à son oreille.

Mais Stiles était énervé. Peu importait ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek, peu importait combien le brun avait prétendu le protéger, il méritait mieux.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait refusé d'aller au Sour Wolf ces cinq derniers jours. Scott était venu le voir le deuxième jour et l'avait informé que la Meute le réclamait, que Derek posait le regard sur la porte aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Mais Stiles n'était pas encore prêt à le pardonner.

Il s'occupa, écoutant la radio et préparant le dîner tout en remplissant des grilles de mots croisés. La serrure de la porte se déverrouilla, et Stiles se tourna vers elle de surprise. Son père ne devait pas rentrer avant des heures, et pendant un instant, la terreur le saisit à la possibilité que ces hommes soient revenus le chercher. Mais son père passa la porte d'entrée, habillé de son uniforme, l'air fatigué et lessivé comme d'habitude.

"Hey, Papa," salua Stiles. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres avant un moment."

Le shérif examina attentivement son fils en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil du salon. "Je pensais que tu étais au travail."

"Oh, ouais, on a fermé plus tôt aujourd'hui." annonça Stiles en haussant les épaules.

"Tu mens."

Stiles se tourna vers son père, en essayant de garder son calme. "Um, je suis plutôt sûr que non," rit-il, "Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"Tu ne travailles plus aux docks depuis un mois. J'y suis allé et j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes s'ils avaient aperçu le gang des Italiens. J'ai finalement découvert, qu'il n'y avait eu aucune bagarre parce que tu n'y travailles plus."

Stiles fixa son père, bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne pouvait même pas sortir un bon mensonge.

"Je sais que tu boites," révéla le shérif. "Il faut prendre une sacrée raclée pour en sortir avec un boitement." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stiles ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à le deviner."

"Papa, crois-moi quand je dis que j'aimerais te dire -"

"Non," coupa le shérif. Il pointa un doigt sur Stiles. "Tu ne vas pas me raconter ce genre de conneries, que tu ne peux rien me dire. Tu me le diras, que tu le veuilles ou non."

"Papa, je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer," annonça pathétiquement Stiles. "Peu importe à quel point je le veux."

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'illégal ?" demanda le shérif.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Bon sang, Stiles !" s'exclama son père, se dressant du fauteuil. "Que crois-tu faire ? Tu vas me dire dans quoi tu t'es fourré, et on va s'occuper de ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

"Papa, je le jure, je ne peux pas, crois-moi -"

"Te croire ? TE CROIRE ?" cria le shérif. "Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Tu m'as menti pendant un mois, laissant Scott me raconter des conneries pendant que tu faisais seul Dieu sait quoi et que tu te faisais tabasser !"

"Papa, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre -" supplia le jeune homme.

Son père secoua la tête. "Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça sous mon toit. Soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe et y mets fin, soit tu dégages de chez moi."

Stiles sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'une crise de panique se frayait un chemin. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, _ça ne pouvait pas arriver_. "Papa, tu n'es pas sérieux," haleta Stiles, les larmes s'agglutinant dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'extirpait du sofa.

"Je suis mortellement sérieux," argua le shérif en jugeant Stiles avec le regard qu'il utilisait sur les criminels. Il n'avait jamais regardé Stiles de cette manière avant.

"Bien," déclara le jeune homme en se précipitant dans sa chambre. Il empoigna un sac et y fourra les premières choses qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il renifla, essuyant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main en fermant le sac puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Son père se trouvait déjà près de la porte, la tenant grande ouverte.

"Tu t'es infligé ça seul," clama le shérif lorsque Stiles dépassa le seuil.

"Non, tu es celui qui a viré ton fils," répliqua Stiles.

Le shérif claqua la porte derrière lui.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles erra sans but dans Brooklyn, n'ayant nulle part où aller. Scott n'était pas chez lui, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il n'y restait plus depuis qu'il avait commencé à voir Isaac, et Stiles n'avait aucune idée de où Isaac habitait. Pas qu'il avait envie de ramper devant un membre de la Meute, suppliant l'un d'entre eux de le laisser dormir sur leur canapé. Bon, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Peut-être plus tard dans la nuit après que le soleil se soit couché, mais pas maintenant. Stiles avait encore sa dignité.

Mais c'était aussi tempéré par le fait qu'il ne connaissait l'adresse de personne. Bon, ce n'était pas vrai. Il connaissait l'adresse de Cora, mais Cora vivait avec Derek, alors cette option était COMPLÈTEMENT hors de question. La dernière personne qu'il allait supplier pour avoir un toit où dormir serait Derek Hale.

Il finit par se rendre au cinéma de toute façon. Parce qu'accepter de reprendre son boulot au Sour Wolf n'était pas supplier pour avoir un toit où dormir ni admettre qu'il était sans abri parce que son père l'avait viré. C'était simplement faire ce que Derek voulait qu'il fasse quelques jours plus tôt.

Stiles s'avança dans le cinéma et cacha son sac dans l'une des salles à l'étage avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Derek. Celui-ci lui cria d'entrer, et le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, essayant de s'armer de courage, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Stiles," accueillit Derek, surpris. "Que fais-tu là ?"

"Tu as dit que j'aurais toujours un boulot, si je le voulais." Derek acquiesça. "Et bien, je le veux."

"Okay." Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la jambe de Stiles. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Je me sens presque mieux à cent pourcents," répondit-il, "Mais ma jambe se fatigue toujours un peu rapidement."

"Assieds-toi," enjoignit Derek en se levant pour ouvrir un petit placard derrière lui. Stiles le regarda faire avec curiosité en prenant une chaise. Le brun lâcha un dossier sur le bureau. "Je veux que tu te charges de mon registre de compte, de mes _deux_ registres de compte."

"Tu me fais confiance pour juguler ton argent ?" Derek opina de la tête, et Stiles ne sut quoi dire.

"Ils sont en règle, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le sens des affaires. C'était le rôle de Laura, alors ils sont devenus un peu hasardeux depuis qu'elle a été tuée." Stiles tendit lentement le bras pour prendre le dossier et l'ouvrir. Il contenait des reçus, des factures et d'autres documents administratifs variés. Derek ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, sortit un livre relié de cuir, et le tendit au plus jeune. Puis, il se dirigea vers un coffre-fort et en sortit un autre de l'intérieur. Avant que Derek ne ferme le coffre, Stiles aperçut des armes et des liasses de billets. "Voilà les deux registres. Interdiction de les emmener hors de ce bureau par toi-même, et celui-ci," expliqua-t-il en posant son doigt sur le livre venant du coffre, "doit être fermé à clé dans le coffre avant que tu ne partes chaque jour."

"Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en particulier ?"

Derek haussa les épaules. "Assure-toi simplement que mes factures soient payées."

Stiles indiqua du doigt les dossiers. "Ça te dérange si je commence maintenant ?"

Le loup secoua la tête et se leva en ramassant les deux ouvrages. Il guida Stiles en bas des escaliers jusqu'à une pièce vide. Elle était peu meublée, mais avait un bureau et une chaise. "Tu peux utiliser ce bureau. Fais-en ce que tu veux ; laisse-moi savoir si tu as la moindre question."

Stiles travailla toute l'après-midi, organisant avec un soin minutieux les documents en un système exploitable pour lui-même avant de commencer à concilier les livres. Le travail gardait son esprit loin de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père, loin du fait qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller cette nuit.

Il ne savait même pas combien de temps était passé jusqu'à ce que Derek entre dans la pièce en tenant un repas à emporter. "J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim," expliqua Derek avant de poser le sac sur le bureau. "Cela vient du diner plus bas dans la rue."

Stiles jeta un œil à l'horloge, surpris qu'il soit plus de sept heures du soir. "Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard," releva-t-il lorsque son estomac gronda. "C'est comme si tu avais lu l'esprit de mon ventre." Stiles sourit en prenant le sac et en sortit le contenu.

"Eh bien, bon appétit," salua Derek maladroitement, quittant la pièce avant que Stiles n'ait une chance de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Le jeune homme soupira. Bon, il supposait que leur relation n'avait pas changé.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles cherchait son sac dans la salle près de l'entrée lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Il pourrait facilement rester au cinéma. Son odeur s'était déjà répandue sur tout l'étage maintenant qu'il y travaillait, alors Derek ne remarquerait rien lorsqu'il le sentirait. Il avait la clef du cinéma, alors il pourrait entrer et sortir lorsqu'il le voudrait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Stiles quitta le cinéma et attendit d'être sûr que Derek soit au sous-sol avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Mais au lieu de se diriger en bas vers le Sour Wolf, il monta à l'étage pour se trouver une nouvelle chambre. Il fouina les différentes pièces, et découvrit des escaliers menant au grenier. Ce dernier était poussiéreux, et c'était évident que personne n'y était monté depuis un long moment. L'endroit était utilisé pour du stockage, et des piles de caisses étaient alignées contre les murs. Une vieille chaise lounge couverte d'environ trois centimètres de poussière était poussée dans un coin avec des caisses empilées dessus.

Stiles dégagea l'assise, et fouilla dans les caisses pour trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser comme chiffon. Il passa une heure à nettoyer le meuble, le frottant jusqu'à ce qu'il semble comme neuf, renouvelant la couleur or des coussins, brillante et vive. Il trouva également de vieux draps dans les caisses, et bientôt, il avait son propre lit.

Il se blottit dans la chaise, le son des films et des voix qui émanaient du cinéma flottant dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. Stiles essaya de ne pas penser à son père, entièrement seul dans l'appartement, mangeant et buvant Dieu seul savait quoi.

Le jeune homme se demanda si tout cela en valait la peine. S'il était prêt à abandonner son père. S'il était capable de laisser tomber tout cela ; les gens auxquels il tenait, qui s'inquiétaient à son propos, un endroit où il se sentait à sa place. Derek avait doublé sa paye, et ce travail était quelque chose dans lequel il savait qu'il pourrait être bon. Les nombres et les affaires - il avait toujours compris ce genre de choses. Et désormais, il devait s'en servir.

Alors qu'il était allongé là, essayant de s'endormir, il prit une décision. Il devait arranger les choses avec son père, parce que peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'allait pas le perdre aussi. Il trouverait un moyen. Il le devait.

oOooOooOooOo

Vivre dans le cinéma se révéla facile. Derek ne suspecta jamais rien, et Stiles avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il mangeait dans les restaurants environnants, et après quelques jours, il alla au supermarché et acheta de la nourriture qu'il pouvait conserver à l'étage.

Son travail était amusant. Ouais, Stiles savait que c'était un peu fou de penser qu'équilibrer des livres et s'occuper des registres d'un contrebandier était amusant, mais c'était le cas. Les nombres étaient comme un énorme puzzle que Stiles se devait de résoudre.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?" demanda le jeune homme le troisième jour. Il passa sa tête par la porte, et Derek leva la sienne de ce qu'il lisait sur son bureau. Le brun se cala dans sa chaise et lui fit signe d'entrer, alors Stiles déplaça l'assise de l'autre côté du bureau pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de Derek. Ce dernier le fixa comme s'il était fou, et Stiles rougit. "C'est plus facile si nous sommes côte à côte ; J'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer." Le plus vieux répondit avec un brusque hochement de tête.

"Le registre pour le cinéma est essentiellement bon," commença Stiles en ouvrant l'autre livre. "Mais celui pour tout ce qui se passe sous le manteau ? Pas si bon." Il indiqua un chiffre alors que Derek se penchait. "Par exemple, le gars à qui tu achètes les bouteilles t'arnaque. J'ai vérifié ; nous pouvons trouver du verre pour la moitié de ce prix." Il passa à un autre article. "Le gars qui imprime les étiquettes vous fait payer, toi et Chris, trois fois ce qu'il offre à ses autres clients."

Derek soupira et passa une main sur son visage, puis posa son menton dans le creux de sa main. Stiles le regarda tapoter ses doigts en un rythme régulier sur son visage. "Comment cela a pu arriver ? Laura était tellement mieux pour le faire." La frustration était lisible sur le visage de Derek, sur les lignes dures autour de ses yeux et sa bouche.

"C'était déjà le cas lorsqu'elle était en vie," révéla Stiles. "J'ai vérifié les livres et les registres. Vous perdez de l'argent."

Derek se pencha plus près du livre, son corps s'approchant du plus jeune pour examiner son travail. Stiles essaya de garder un rythme cardiaque normal, essaya de rester professionnel alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, était tendre le bras et enrouler sa main dans les cheveux doux à la base de la nuque de Derek. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Devrais-je aller les tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils me donnent un meilleur tarif ?"

"Um, je ne préférerais pas ?" rit Stiles, mal à l'aise. "Il existe d'autres fournisseurs de bouteilles et imprimeurs d'étiquettes. Je t'ai déjà dressé une liste." Il tapota le bloc-notes posé à ses côtés. Derek y jeta un coup d'œil, puis leva les yeux vers Stiles. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tellement proches que Stiles pourrait simplement s'avancer légèrement et toucher les lèvres de Derek avec les siennes. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la bouche du brun, il traça le contour descendant de sa lèvre supérieure, inspecta la lèvre inférieure pleine et rose. Il déglutit et releva le regard. Les yeux de Derek le transperçaient intensément.

"Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ?" demanda le brun, la voix basse et légèrement rauque.

"Chris fait des détournements de fonds," laissa échapper Stiles. Merde, il comptait l'annoncer un tout petit peu différemment.

"Je sais," avoua Derek, et le plus jeune se demanda pourquoi il ne se reculait pas. Les yeux de Stiles glissèrent sur le visage du brun, sur sa barbe sombre de plusieurs jours couvrant ses joues, sur la façon dont son nez se dilatait de temps à autre. "Il le fait depuis environ un an. Je le considère comme un bonus."

"Oh," déclara Stiles. Ses yeux observaient de nouveau la bouche de Derek, et il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si ses lèvres étaient pressées contre sa bouche, frôlant sa peau. "Le contremaître de la nouvelle distillerie en Pennsylvanie fait aussi des détournements de fonds."

"Quoi ?" gronda Derek en se redressant pour lancer un regard noir au registre. Stiles soupira ; pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa grande gueule et ruiné le moment ? Il avait un peu espéré que s'il était resté proche juste quelques instants de plus, Derek l'aurait embrassé. Aucune chance que cela arrive maintenant.

"Ouais, cinquante par-ci, une centaine par-là."

"Je _vais_ m'occuper de lui," signala le brun. "Autre chose ?"

"Um," Stiles regarda précipitamment le registre, en essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Être si près de Derek l'avait totalement décalé du sujet. "Nope, je pense que c'est tout pour l'instant."

Derek se leva et dit, "Merci," en se dirigeant vers la porte. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Stiles laissa tomber sa tête et soupira.

Il était le plus gros idiot sur Terre.

oOooOooOooOo

Cette nuit-là, Stiles descendit au sous-sol. Erica ne travaillait pas parce qu'elle était à Boston avec Chris, et Allison et Derek étaient débordés. Après avoir vu Derek grogner sur son troisième client, Stiles passa derrière le bar.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" aboya le brun en préparant un Gin Fizz.

"Tout ce que tu voudras," répliqua Stiles en attrapant des tasses de thé sur le comptoir arrière avant de les disposer pour Allison. Elle lui donna un sourire rapide avant de les remplir. Il ramassait l'argent des clients pendant qu'elle faisait les boissons. "Je pense que vous êtes un peu dépassés ce soir."

"Bien," attribua Derek. "Laisse juste la préparation des boissons à Allison et moi."

Stiles attrapait des tasses propres, donnait à Derek et Allison les bons mixers et bouteilles d'alcool, coupait du citron vert lorsqu'ils en étaient à court, et ramassait l'argent. Lorsqu'ils eurent le temps de souffler, Derek sortit une tasse, une bouteille de jus d'orange et une de vodka.

"Regarde attentivement," ordonna le barman. Stiles acquiesça, émerveillé en observant les mains de Derek manier les bouteilles avec assurance. C'était sexy. Les mains du brun étaient sexy. Tout à propos de lui était sexy, surtout lorsque ses mains fortes tiraient le bouchon d'une bouteille. "Tu procèdes à la même formule que je vais te montrer pour la moitié des boissons du menu." Derek les lui indiqua. "Si quelqu'un commande l'une d'entre elles, tu pourras la faire."

"Tu vas vraiment me laisser préparer des boissons ?" demanda Stiles avec animation, s'agitant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse presque tomber la bouteille de jus d'orange. "Oups."

Derek soupira. "Je commence à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Non !" s'exclama le jeune homme. "C'est la meilleure idée de tous les temps. La plus incroyable. Tu es un génie. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi devenir un barman."

"Regarde, okay ? Si tu merdes, tu retournes passer la serpillère."

"Si irritable," souffla Stiles en se plaçant derrière Derek, peut-être juste un peu plus près qu'il n'en avait vraiment besoin, mais le brun ne lui dit rien. Stiles l'avait probablement imaginé, mais il était plutôt sûr que Derek se pencha un peu plus dans son espace.

"Remplis la tasse avec cette quantité d'alcool," expliqua le plus vieux en versant le liquide au tiers de ladite tasse. "Et comble le reste avec la boisson non alcoolisée. Ici, avec du jus d'orange." Derek poussa une tasse vers Stiles. "Essaye."

Le jeune homme attrapa le gin, remplit la tasse au tiers - "C'est presque la moitié," "Non, ça ne l'est pas, laisse-moi finir," "Tu le fais mal," "En même temps, tu me rends nerveux !" - et combla le reste avec du jus d'ananas. Derek en prit une gorgée, puis opina du chef.

"Un peu moins d'alcool la prochaine fois, mais c'est pas mal."

"Je suis un crack," s'extasia Stiles en souriant largement. "C'est parce que je suis un crack, non ?"

"Tu es quelque chose, d'accord."

Allison et Derek laissèrent toutes les boissons simples à Stiles, qui se retrouva à avoir le meilleur moment de sa vie en préparant des cocktails et en flirtant avec les clients. Le concert de Cora en bruit de fond était entraînant et joyeux, Isaac jouant merveilleusement et vivement au piano cette nuit. La piste de danse était pleine de couples valsant en des danses variées, et Stiles aperçut un court instant les cheveux flamboyants de Lydia, puis par la suite Scott qui dansait avec une femme près du bord de la piste.

Après que le rush se calma, Stiles resta derrière le bar pour qu'Allison puisse danser avec Lydia. Il chercha des yeux Derek et lui envoya un sourire suffisant. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en essuyant une tasse avec un torchon.

"Admets-le, j'ai été extraordinaire."

"Tu t'en es bien sorti."

"Bien sorti ?" s'exclama Stiles. "J'ai été le meilleur."

"Un crack ?" taquina Derek.

"Oui, exactement." sourit-il largement. "Tu devrais me laisser être barman plus souvent. M'apprendre les boissons complexes, et comment jongler avec les bouteilles et autres."

"Non."

"Oh, allez, Derek ! Tu as besoin d'une soirée de repos, Allison et Erica ont besoin d'une soirée de repos."

"Tu as un travail," répliqua le plus vieux en attrapant une autre tasse.

"Je veux toujours faire ce travail. Je ferai aussi celui-ci."

"Nous verrons."

Stiles sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était quasiment un oui.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles resta jusqu'à ce qu'ils ferment pour la nuit. Tout le monde était parti, sauf lui et Derek, parce qu'il avait rangé les tasses propres après que le plongeur les ait ramenées de la cuisine au lieu de les laisser au plus vieux. Ce dernier passait en revue le club, déposant les chaises sur les tables, éteignant les lumières, et fermant.

Stiles chantonnait doucement une musique que sa mère avait l'habitude de jouer, pendant qu'il s'accroupissait et rangeait les tasses.

"Quelle chanson est-ce ?"

Stiles tendit son cou afin de jeter un œil à Derek par-dessus le comptoir. "Hein ? Oh ? Ça ? Une chanson de Verdi. C'était la préférée de ma mère. Elle est restée dans ma tête toute la journée."

"J'aime bien cette chanson."

"Moi aussi." Stiles sourit.

Derek le regarda un moment avant de se diriger vers la droite, vers une table avec un phonographe posé dessus. Il y plaça un vinyle et posa délicatement l'aiguille, les clairs grésillements résonnant dans la pièce vide. Il augmenta le volume, et tendit sa main.

Stiles le fixa en état de choc où il était accroupi, derrière le bar. Derek se tenait devant lui, la main tendue, sur la piste de danse. Il se demanda s'il hallucinait, si Derek - _Derek_ \- était vraiment en train de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de faire. Stiles prit un moment pour se décider, et une inspiration plus tard, il traversait la piste pour le rejoindre.

Il déposa sa main dans celle tendue de Derek, et le brun guida Stiles sur la piste de danse vide. La piste était sombre, la seule lumière éclairant la pièce venant de derrière le bar. D'une certaine manière, Stiles eut l'impression que c'était plus facile dans le noir. Derek le rapprocha, levant leurs mains à hauteur de leurs épaules et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Ce dernier posa sa main avec hésitation sur l'épaule de Derek. En un léger mouvement sur le côté, ils dansaient.

Ils suivirent un rythme lent, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et chauds, la main de Derek ferme et sûre dans celle de Stiles. Le visage du brun était si proche de celui de Stiles qu'il pouvait sentir ses cheveux effleurer sa peau, entendre les lents mouvements de sa respiration. Le jeune homme n'était pas un bon danseur, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Leurs corps se balançaient ensemble, d'un côté à l'autre, les lents pianos, trompettes et percussions les accompagnant.

La chanson changea, et Derek éloigna sa main du dos de Stiles. Le jeune homme se sentit déçu que cela soit déjà fini, mais Derek le surprit en le faisant légèrement reculer tout en conservant sa prise sur sa main. Il leva son bras, le regardant attentivement dans la faible lueur, ses yeux brillants lorsqu'il incita Stiles à tourner. Le plus jeune rit à la stupidité de la situation, lui tournoyant sous le bras levé de Derek. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face au brun, il commença à tourner, s'enroulant de lui-même dans l'étreinte de Derek jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le plus vieux, le bras de ce dernier l'entourant fermement. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques temps, la main libre de Derek placée sur la hanche de Stiles, sa respiration chaude contre l'oreille du jeune homme. Il tira sur la main de Stiles, le faisant tourner puis le replaçant contre lui, leurs corps plus proches qu'avant. Derek appuya sa tête contre celle du jeune homme, leurs joues l'une contre l'autre. Stiles put sentir lorsque Derek déglutit, put sentir sa barbe rugueuse frotter contre sa joue.

La chanson se termina, et cette fois Derek le laissa partir. Stiles ne bougea pas, incertain de quoi faire, quoi ressentir, quoi penser. Le brun se dirigea derrière le bar sans un mot.

Stiles s'avança vers la porte, attrapant sa veste et sa gavroche sur le portemanteau près de la porte avant de partir.

"Merci pour la danse," remercia Derek de derrière le comptoir, sa voix douce et basse. Stiles se tourna, rencontra les yeux du loup pendant un instant, puis passa la porte. Il avait l'impression d'être étourdi lorsqu'il monta vers le grenier.

Stiles réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de retour en arrière maintenant.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles marchait nonchalamment dans le cinéma avant de descendre au speakeasy. Il entendit la voix de Derek dans son bureau et s'approcha silencieusement. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

"Ce sera réglé sans faute," annonçait Derek. Puis il dit quelque chose que Stiles ne put entendre, avant de déclarer, "Le chargement accostera demain… Je m'y rendrai cette nuit." Il tendit l'oreille afin de voir s'il pourrait entendre où allait Derek. La porte disparut brusquement, et le brun le toisa de son regard, les yeux rouges. Stiles couina de peur, puis couvrit sa bouche d'embarras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" demanda Derek. "Je suis de plus en plus convaincu que tu as une envie tordue de mourir."

"Je, uhm, voulais te poser une question sur le prix des caisses."

"Tu mens," souligna catégoriquement Derek, ses yeux revenant à la normale. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Où vas-tu ce soir ?"

"Nulle part." Derek se détourna et rentra dans son bureau, Stiles lui emboîta le pas. Il scanna la pièce, ses yeux apercevant le sac posé sur le sol.

"Tu y restes toute la nuit ?"

Derek jeta un œil au sac puis il se tourna vers le plus jeune. "Non."

"Si, ton sac se trouve juste là et tu as dit que le chargement -"

"Je veux dire, non, tu ne m'accompagneras pas." Derek se dirigea vers son bureau, rassembla plusieurs papiers, et les plaça dans un tiroir avant de le verrouiller. Puis, il s'avança vers le portemanteau et se vêtit de son habit. "Alors, tu peux partir."

"Chris et Erica sont à Boston, Boyd est à son poste près de la porte, et Isaac joue dans le spectacle de Cora ce soir. Tu vas exécuter peu importe ce que tu comptes faire, seul," releva Stiles.

"Peut-être que j'emmène Allison ou Lydia," répliqua Derek en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête.

"Pas si tu ne t'occupes pas du bar ce soir," argumenta Stiles. "Laisse-moi y aller avec toi. Tu ne devrais jamais faire quelque chose par toi-même, surtout des chargements. On a toujours besoin de renfort, quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer."

Derek le regarda avec amusement. "Et tu penses que tu pourrais être mon renfort ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" questionna le plus jeune. "S'il te plaît ? Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour me battre, mais je suis imprévisible et je sais garder les pieds sur terre."

Derek soupira et souleva son sac. "Rendez-vous dehors dans cinq minutes, ou je pars sans toi."

Stiles sourit largement et courut à l'étage lorsque Derek fut hors de vue. Il le rejoignit au rez-de-chaussé en trois minutes.

oOooOooOooOo

"Je ne suis jamais allé en Pennsylvanie," informa Stiles alors qu'ils traversaient la campagne.

"J'en suis tellement surpris," déclara Derek sarcastiquement.

"Hé !" s'exclama le jeune homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagé, Stiles," expliqua le brun, les yeux fixés sur la route.

"J'aurais pu. Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une sorte de péquenaud ?"

"Je n'insinue rien." Stiles renifla, mais se réchauffa face au léger tremblement de la bouche de Derek.

Le plus vieux leur prit une chambre commune dans un petit hôtel, et Stiles examina avec excitation la pièce en laissant tomber son sac sur le lit double. "Pourquoi tu as l'air si excité ?" demanda Derek.

"Je ne suis jamais allé dans un hôtel avant," expliqua-t-il. Il se tourna vers Derek et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. "C'est un vrai crack."

"Tu penses que tout est un crack," grommela le loup en levant les yeux au ciel. Stiles sauta sur le lit et s'étira. "Je dois partir. Reste ici."

"Et si je commence à avoir faim ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Nous avons déjà dîné." Derek lui jeta un regard noir. "Ne quitte pas cette pièce. C'est un ordre."

Le problème était que Stiles n'était pas bon pour rester assis à ne rien faire. Ou obéir aux ordres. Sérieusement, Derek devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Il ne comprenait pas comment le brun espérait qu'il reste ici d'une quelconque façon ; n'avait-il donc rien appris à propos de Stiles ?

Le jeune homme enfila son manteau et sa gavroche avant de sortir. L'air était vif, même si nous étions en été, alors que Stiles déambulait. La ville était petite, n'avait pas plus de quelques magasins et un hôtel pour les voyageurs qui ne faisaient que passer. Il entendit un train, alors il se dépêcha d'en atteindre les rails avec excitation.

Il arriva juste à temps pour observer l'énorme machine partir de la gare. Stiles s'assit dans l'herbe afin de regarder les voitures du train passer devant lui. Il se demanda comment ils étaient supposés récupérer le chargement le lendemain, quel genre de choses ils allaient récupérer. Derek ne l'avait pas dit, avait changé de sujet chaque fois que Stiles lui avait posé la question. Il se demanda si c'était une grosse cargaison d'alcool pour qu'il ait peur qu'elle soit interceptée par les flics. Cette réflexion lui fit penser à son père, et il fut curieux de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce dernier manquait beaucoup à Stiles, et il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point son père serait déçu s'il savait que son fils allait transporter clandestinement des biens illégaux le lendemain.

Juste au moment où le dernier wagon passa, du mouvement attira l'attention de Stiles. Il tourna sa tête et vit deux personnes parlant près de la voie ferrée. Toujours aussi curieux, il se leva silencieusement et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux deux personnes. Des sonnettes d'alarmes s'égosillaient dans sa tête, l'avertissant qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là en premier lieu, que Derek allait être furieux, que rien de bien ne se passait jamais au beau milieu de la nuit près de rails de train.

Puis, un coup de feu explosa dans l'air. Stiles s'exclama lorsque l'un des hommes tomba au sol. Même dans les ténèbres, il pouvait voir que l'autre homme regardait dans sa direction, et Stiles fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

Il s'enfuit.

Stiles réussit à atteindre le sommet de la colline avant que quelque chose ne l'écrase au sol et ne le force à se mettre sur son dos, un revolver enfoncé contre son front.

"Lâchez-moi !" cria-t-il en frappant avec ses bras et ses jambes alors que son attaquant le maîtrisait.

"Stiles ?" Le susnommé ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit Derek accroupi au-dessus de lui, les yeux rouge sang et les crocs tendus. Il était putain de terrifiant, et Stiles se recroquevilla sous la peur. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ? Je t'ai dit de rester dans la chambre d'hôtel."

"Je m'ennuyais," bafouilla Stiles, et le brun gronda.

"Tu es un putain d'idiot," claqua Derek avant de se lever d'un bond du jeune homme.

Stiles se força à se relever, sa tête tournant. "Tu as tiré sur un homme," déclara-t-il, incrédule.

"Retourne dans la chambre d'hôtel," ordonna le loup, la voix glaciale. "Retourne dans la chambre d'hôtel et n'en sors pas."

Stiles se tourna vers Derek à l'aveugle, seuls deux orbes rouges étaient visibles dans la nuit. "Tu as tiré sur un homme."

"Stiles," gronda Derek en attrapant le jeune homme aux bras tellement fort que Stiles pensa qu'il aurait des bleus. "Tu dois partir, maintenant." Le brun le tourna et le poussa pour le faire avancer, et lorsque Stiles lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, il n'était plus là.

Mais le plus jeune avait déjà compris ; c'était déjà gravé dans son esprit.

Derek était un tueur.

oOooOooOooOo

L'odeur nauséabonde de la peur et de la révulsion émanant de Stiles s'entêta dans le nez de Derek. Il essaya de l'ignorer alors qu'il tirait le cadavre de l'homme hors de la voie ferrée, l'emmenant profondément dans les bois se trouvant à proximité

Le jeune n'était même pas supposé l'accompagner, et Derek n'aurait _jamais_ dû le laisser venir. Pas quand il volait une cargaison d'aconit appartenant aux chasseurs le lendemain, pas quand il devait tuer quelqu'un pour Peter. Mais Stiles avait eu l'air si enthousiaste, et il avait émané une odeur _si parfaite_ , et Derek se rendait compte qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à résister au plus jeune au fil des jours.

Employer Stiles avait été une horrible idée. Ne pas l'avoir viré la première nuit où il s'était montré au speakeasy avait été une horrible idée. Et maintenant Derek en payait le prix.

Parce que Stiles avait découvert la seule chose que Derek voulait qu'il ne découvre jamais : il avait découvert le sang qui tachait ses mains chaque putain de jour.

Il avait souillé la bonté de Stiles avec ses démons.

Derek se hâta de retourner à l'hôtel, espérant que le jeune homme soit toujours là. Il se fichait de ce qu'il lui arriverait si Stiles le dénonçait à la police ; il était terrifié par ce qu'il pourrait arriver au jeune. Peter n'était pas un homme indulgent.

Stiles était assis au bord du lit lorsque Derek entra en trombe dans la chambre, sa tête posée entre ses mains. Il ne releva même pas le regard lorsque le brun s'avança. Derek inspira, et Stiles ne sentait que la _peur_.

Il enleva son manteau et son chapeau avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains afin de laver la terre et le sang sur ses mains. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'approcha de la chambre et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Est-ce que tu vas me tuer maintenant ?" demanda Stiles à travers ses mains.

"Non."

Le jeune redressa sa tête et regarda Derek, ses yeux affligés. "Qu'a fait cet homme ?"

"Je ne pose pas de questions," expliqua le loup.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire tuer."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'on ne demande pas à des personnes comme mon boss de s'expliquer."

Stiles secoua sa tête. "Non, je veux dire pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

"Parce que je le dois."

Stiles l'observa pendant quelques instants, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime alors que les pièces s'assemblaient. "Ton oncle, Peter Hale, celui relié à la Mafia, c'est ça ?" Derek ne dit rien, et le plus jeune prit son silence comme une confirmation. "C'est de lui que vient l'argent sur les registres, lorsque d'importants versements apparaissent du jour au lendemain."

"Devoir des dettes à des hommes comme lui…" Derek se tut, ne sachant s'il voulait continuer.

"Est-ce que Cora sait ?"

Le brun secoua la tête. "Personne ne sait."

"Excepté moi."

Derek sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se briser, et il réalisa que cet exact moment était la raison pour laquelle il ne s'attachait jamais, pour laquelle il ne s'impliquait jamais, pour laquelle il baisait des prostitués inconnus. Ils ne le regardaient pas de la manière dont Stiles le regardait maintenant.

"Tu n'étais pas supposé être mêlé à tout ça, jamais," révéla Derek doucement, sa voix basse et tendue. "Tu n'étais même pas supposé arriver du tout. Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu saches la vérité."

"Tu voulais que je reste dans l'ignorance ?" cracha Stiles.

Derek secoua sa tête et fixa le sol. "Non. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres que j'étais un monstre."

Le brun entendit le lit grincer et les lames du parquet craquer alors que Stiles traversait la pièce. Le jeune homme s'arrêta juste en face de lui, sa chaleur corporelle le brûlant, ses battements de cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine, ses émotions tellement embrouillées que Derek n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il releva le regard sur le plus jeune, il fut abasourdi. Stiles le regardait tendrement, avec plus de compassion et de compréhension qu'il ne le méritait. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" réussit à demander Derek, sa voix dévastée.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, Derek," déclara doucement le jeune homme.

"Tu as tort."

"Je te connais," murmura Stiles, sa respiration chaude frôlant la joue du plus vieux. "Je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour aider tes sœurs, pour les protéger, pour protéger ta Meute."

"Tu ne sais rien de moi," claqua durement Derek.

"J'en sais assez," relativisa Stiles. "Je sais que je ne pourrais être loin de toi, que je ne supporterais, ne serait-ce que la pensée que tu ne fasses pas partie de ma vie." Derek ferma les yeux, sa tête s'agitant. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire ça, il ne pouvait pas. "Je me fiche de ce que tu fais. Je sais qu'au fond tu es un homme bon, et je veux être avec toi."

"Stiles," commença Derek d'un voix enrouée. Il continua à détourner le regard, se focalisant sur la poitrine du jeune qui s'abaissait et se soulevait, sur la veine qui pulsait dans son cou à chaque battement de cœur. Stiles était si proche, mais il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ne pouvait pas parcourir la distance avec ses doigts douloureux de sentir Stiles sous eux. "Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda le plus jeune, sa voix envoyant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek. Il avait l'impression que le monde avait bougé de son axe, qu'il tournait incontrôlablement. L'air entre eux était chargé de tension ; Derek pouvait la sentir crépiter sur sa peau.

Il leva enfin le regard. Les yeux de Stiles étaient éclatants sous la lumière de la lampe, brillant d'une détermination féroce lorsqu'il parlait. La peur s'était évaporée de Stiles, remplacée par quelque chose de plus doux et de beaucoup plus dangereux. "Je te détruirai," chuchota Derek.

Stiles secoua sa tête. "Non, tu ne le feras pas."

"J'ai déjà commencé," affirma le loup. "Je ne peux plus laisser quelque chose d'autre t'arriver."

"Je vais bien," assura le plus jeune, son doux et franc sourire percuta directement les entrailles de Derek et remua comme un couteau, le laissant à vif et ensanglanté.

"Tu ne comprends pas," plaida le brun. "Tu es la seule bonne chose dans ma vie."

Stiles secoua de nouveau la tête. "Tu as faux. Tu as ta Meute, ta sœur. Ils t'aiment, Derek, inconditionnellement. Ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ?"

"Mais ils ne sont pas toi," releva le plus vieux. "Je ne peux pas te perdre."

"Je suis juste là, Derek," rassura le jeune homme en s'approchant plus près, leur corps se touchant presque. "Tu ne m'as pas perdu."

"Stiles," supplia Derek de protestation alors que ses mains se levaient de leur propre chef vers le visage du jeune. "Je te perdrai. Je perds tout."

Stiles se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Derek. Ce dernier résista un moment avant que tout ne se brise autour de lui. Il serra Stiles contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps fermement en l'embrassant. Derek n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un, de la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu quelqu'un à qui il s'était attaché. Le corps de Stiles était chaud et ferme entre ses bras, ses mains parcourant de manière réconfortante le dos de Derek. La bouche de Stiles était parfaite, douce et demandeuse alors que'il l'embrassait. Même si c'était évident que le jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience pour embrasser, il était désireux, et chaque mouvement de sa langue était la perfection pour Derek.

"Tu ne me perdras pas," chuchota Stiles contre sa bouche lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Ses mains étaient profondément enfouies dans les cheveux de Derek, et ce dernier admira la façon dont ses paupières s'agitèrent lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux.

Derek souleva facilement Stiles et l'amena sur le lit, recouvrant le jeune de son corps en capturant sa bouche. Le brun embrassa tout le visage de Stiles et déposa de légers baisers le long du son cou, et lorsqu'il lécha le pouls du plus jeune, lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre sous sa langue, il se sentit se transformer.

"Derek ?" demanda Stiles en le sentant frissonner. "Tu vas bien ?" Le brun leva son visage, et Stiles cligna des yeux de surprise pendant que Derek s'apprêtait à recevoir du dégoût et de la peur. Le visage de Stiles changea rapidement en de la curiosité alors qu'il levait une main et glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le front plissé du brun, puis il passa ses doigts dans les touffes de poils sur ses joues. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du loup alors que le jeune homme le touchait, les pressions exploratrices plus intimes que toutes les choses que Derek avait partagées avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis, Stiles écarta la lèvre de Derek, découvrant ses crocs. Le brun essaya de détourner sa tête, mais Stiles posa sa paume sur sa joue pour garder sa tête en place alors qu'il passait prudemment un doigt sur une de ses canines. "Tu es tellement beau," souffla Stiles d'admiration. Il se redressa et embrassa doucement la bouche de Derek, et le loup retrouva assez de contrôle pour revenir à la normale. Il pressa Stiles contre le matelas et l'embrassa profondément.

Derek s'abandonna, ses mains touchant Stiles partout pour mémoriser les petits sons qu'il émettait alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, la manière dont sa lèvre était rouge et gonflée lorsqu'il se retira. Il lécha la couleur rosée sur ses joues et dans son cou, reliant les grains de beauté avec sa bouche pendant que les mains de Stiles se glissèrent timidement sous sa chemise, chaque toucher sur sa peau ressemblant à une décharge d'électricité.

Derek se laissa consumer par Stiles, dans chaque odeur et toucher et son venant de lui, même si au plus profond de sa poitrine, Derek savait qu'il venait de condamner Stiles à la mort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** _Attention !_ Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, Fluuuuuuuuff ! Et scène explicite en Fin de Chapitre !
> 
> Ah autre chose ! J'ai récemment envoyé vos commentaires à l'auteure, et elle a répondu ! Alors voilà sa réponse ;D
> 
> Bye Bye~ et à Jeudi prochain !
> 
>  **thepsychicclam:** Omd merci beaucoup! Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tout le monde apprécie l'histoire! Ça me rend tellement heureuse! Je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu cette fic!
> 
> (Et ils adorent ta traduction ! Je n'imagine même pas le temps que ça doit prendre! Merci beaucoup pour votre travail acharné pour partager cette fic avec les lecteurs français ❤❤❤❤❤)
> 
> -
> 
>  **Touché** → En français dans le texte original (expression utilisée aussi en anglais).
> 
>  **Main-Squeeze¹** → La personne pour qui vous avez toujours eu de forts et intimes sentiments. Peu importe les épreuves. La personne pour qui vous ferez toutes les choses les plus inimaginables. Qui vous rend incroyablement heureux et vous donne des papillons dans le ventre. La personne avec qui vous n'avez aucun problème à vous ouvrir. Une personne qui est votre amante et votre meilleure amie ; qui peut vous titiller et se moquer de vous et c'est totalement 'ok'. C'est une personne avec qui au lieu de ressentir des étincelles, vous ressentez un feu d'artifice. C'est tout simplement votre seule et unique moitié. Cette seule personne, que vous connaissez, a changé pour le mieux votre vie. " Simplement parce que… " (Traduction de la définition 'Main-Squeeze' sur Urban Dictionary)

o

o

o

o

Stiles souriait. Il était allongé dans le lit en dessous des couvertures, Derek pressé derrière lui, ses bras fermes l'entourant. Le jeune tenait paresseusement l'une des mains de Derek dans la sienne. Il souleva la main du brun, leurs doigts enlacés, et examina la façon dont elles étaient liées. Celles de Derek étaient tellement plus larges que les siennes, même si ses doigts à lui étaient plus longs. Stiles passa sa main libre sur les poils noirs sur la main et le bras du loup, puis plaça son propre bras près de celui de Derek.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" sourit ce dernier contre son cou où sa bouche reposait depuis une demi-heure. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés pour n'être qu'en maillot de corps et en sous-vêtement et qu'ils s'étaient allongés, la bouche de Derek n'avait pas quitté la peau de Stiles.

"J'observe." Les poils du plus vieux étaient plus sombres et épais que les siens, ses bras plus forts. Derek déplaça sa bouche sur son cou, l'ouvrant pour presser ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Chaque fois que le loup le touchait, chaque fois que sa barbe égratignait sa peau, Stiles sentait un frisson le parcourir.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?" demanda Derek en posant son menton sur son épaule. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Stiles parfaitement ajusté contre le brun, ses fesses contre ses hanches, les jambes pliées du loup pelotonnées entre ses propres cuisses. Derek était chaud, et le plus important, il se sentait _en sécurité_.

Stiles s'était presque enfui après avoir vu Derek tirer sur cet homme. Le monde dans lequel il s'était embarqué était beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais anticipé. Mais lorsqu'il avait été assis dans la chambre d'hôtel, terrifié que Derek puisse le tuer aussi, il avait réalisé à quel point ses sentiments pour le brun étaient profonds, parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ; il savait ce qu'était Derek, mais il s'en fichait. Il le comprenait, il comprenait pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il avait vu les registres ; il s'était trouvé entre les mains des hommes que Derek combattait.

Il pensait toujours que le brun était un homme bon, il savait que le monde dans lequel il était entré n'était que nuances de gris et de limites floues. Peut-être qu'il était naïf, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre si c'était le cas.

Derek se tourna et frotta son visage contre le cou de Stiles, amenant ce dernier à rire doucement. Le plus jeune remua entre les bras du loup, et posa sa bouche contre celle du brun par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il se retourna légèrement. Leurs mains étaient chaudes et lourdes contre sa poitrine lorsqu'ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, et les lèvres et la langue de Derek étaient douces alors que Stiles l'embrassait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'embrassait, qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Stiles n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé.

Derek le poussa doucement sur son dos et se positionna au-dessus de lui, ses bras encadrant sa tête. Il parcourut de ses doigts les suçons qu'il avait éparpillés sur le cou de Stiles, sur son torse. Ce dernier sourit en regardant Derek, si proche et à portée. Il tendit sa main et posa sa paume sur la barbe piquante, ses yeux balayant les cheveux aplatis du brun, sa douce expression relaxée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je peux te toucher si simplement," souffla le plus jeune. Il explora de ses doigts les sourcils épais de Derek, puis passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Stiles inspira profondément lorsque le brun suça son pouce dans sa bouche. "J'aimerais tout apprendre par cœur. Tu es fascinant."

Derek souleva un sourcil et mordilla le pouce de Stiles avant de l'écarter de sa bouche. "Tu es celui qui est fascinant," réfuta le loup, ses doigts reliant les points sur la joue et le cou du plus jeune. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à te comprendre, à comprendre ce que tu fais là."

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Stiles. "S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu penses encore que je suis une taupe."

L'expression de Derek était amère. "Comment peux-tu me le demander ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter des taupes dans mon lit."

"Je pensais que tu préférais les prostitués," releva Stiles en essayant de paraître nonchalant. Il y avait pensé, à l'expérience de Derek avec des prostitués. Cela lui retournait l'estomac de penser au loup avec des hommes comme ceux qu'on lui avait proposés dans le Bowery.

Derek fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles, puis se pencha et frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Je te préfère." Le brun se détacha de lui et ils se réinstallèrent dans la même position qu'avant : Derek se pelotonnant derrière Stiles alors que ce dernier tenait paresseusement la main du loup contre lui. Le plus vieux passa son doigt dans le col du T-shirt de Stiles et le tira sur le côté pour embrasser et lécher la peau de son épaule.

Le jeune glissait ses doigts sur ceux plus larges de Derek lorsqu'il demanda, "Combien d'hommes as-tu tués ?" Le brun se tendit derrière lui, sa bouche s'arrêtant sur sa peau. "Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas à me le dire."

"Pour Peter ? Ou en général ?" précisa Derek, sa voix si basse que Stiles ne l'aurait pas entendue si elle ne se trouvait pas contre son oreille.

"Um, wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça." Il pencha sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Derek avait l'air d'attendre qu'il saute du lit et s'enfuie. Le jeune homme gigota jusqu'à faire face au brun, et il enroula sa main sur le cou du loup. "Je ne vais pas te quitter."

"Tu devrais."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Je suis au courant. Tu l'as explicitement dit, mais ça n'arrivera pas, alors habitue-toi à me voir à tes côtés." Le jeune se pencha et parcourut de son nez celui de Derek.

"Tu mérites de savoir la vérité à mon propos," déclara le loup, "afin que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques." Stiles observa la façon dont les yeux et le visage de Derek remuaient alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots. "Je travaille pour Peter depuis presque six ans. Ma mère a été tuée, tout comme Laura." La bouche de Stiles s'entrouvrit, et il frotta son pouce doucement contre le cou du loup, le cœur douloureux d'empathie. "Des chasseurs, sûrement, mais peut-être des loups-garous. Nous n'en savons rien. Peter et moi recherchons leurs meurtriers."

"Est-ce que ce sont ceux qui m'ont enlevé ?" demanda doucement Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules, sa main se glissant sur la hanche du plus jeune et sous le dos de son maillot. La large et chaude paume du brun contre son dos l'apaisait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. "Probablement, mais je n'en suis pas certain." Derek le fixa un moment, comme s'il essayait de se décider. "Est-ce que tu veux tout savoir ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux tout me dire ?"

Il acquiesça. "Oui."

"Parce que tu veux que je m'enfuie ?" détermina Stiles.

"Parce que je veux que tu saches tout de moi, le bon et le mauvais ; parce que je veux que tu restes avec moi même lorsque tu connaîtras tout. Parce que je veux que tu sois la personne avec qui je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher."

Alors, Derek lui raconta tout : Kate, les hommes qu'il avait tués pour Peter, pour Laura et même pour Stiles, ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger sa Meute et sa famille. Le sang sur ses mains, une litanie de crimes et de mauvais choix.

Lorsque le brun eût fini de parler, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Stiles avec son visage enfoui dans son cou, le plus jeune réalisa qu'il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de qui Derek avait tué, de ce qu'il avait volé. Tout ce qui lui importait était que le loup soit dans ses bras, et que pour une fois, Derek n'avait pas à être seul.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles papillonna des yeux face au soleil brillant à travers les rideaux. Les bras de Derek étaient enroulés autour de lui, le gardant dans un cocon de chaleur. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de la respiration du loup contre son cou alors qu'il respirait profondément, sur les légers tremblements de ses membres toutes les quelques minutes, sur les battements de son cœur... C'était réel ; Stiles avait passé la nuit entre les bras de Derek, s'était réveillé à ses côtés.

"Bonjour," prononça finalement le brun, la voix enrouée de sommeil. Le son se répercuta de part en part en Stiles et s'enroula autour de ses membres. Derek frotta son nez contre sa nuque, enterrant son visage dans ses cheveux. Stiles se pressa contre le corps du plus vieux, et ce dernier roula ses hanches instinctivement.

"Oh," s'exclama Stiles, et Derek s'écarta, mais le plus jeune attrapa son bras. "Ce n'est rien. J'ai le même problème."

"Je sais," annonça le brun, s'enroulant de nouveau contre Stiles. Maintenant, le jeune homme était douloureusement conscient de l'érection matinale de Derek pressée contre son dos. La sienne avait eu le temps de diminuer, mais il était toujours à demi-dur. "Je peux la sentir."

"Tu peux la sentir ?" Stiles tendit son cou par-dessus son épaule. Il ne pouvait voir qu'une partie du profil du brun ; ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux en bataille alors qu'il cachait son visage dans son cou. "C'est embarrassant."

Derek roula une nouvelle fois ses hanches. "Pas embarrassant." Il commença doucement à embrasser la nuque de Stiles, ses ongles égratignant doucement son ventre sous son T-shirt.

Stiles commença à paniquer. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se passaient ces choses (bon, il en avait une _idée_ \- Scott lui avait raconté quelques trucs sur ce que lui et Isaac avaient fait, et il _était allé_ dans un bordel). Derek avait eu des rapports sexuels avec des prostitués, alors peut-être qu'il attendait juste que Stiles ait un rapport avec lui. Bien que le jeune homme n'était pas contre avoir un rapport sexuel avec Derek, il n'était pas certain d'être prêt _tout de suite maintenant_. Stiles venait juste d'embrasser un homme il y avait à peine douze heures. La nouveauté du baiser ne s'était pas encore dissipée ; il commençait tout juste à apprécier cette partie.

"Calme-toi," résonna la voix étouffée de Derek derrière lui. "Je ne te forcerai à rien." Stiles sentit une vague d'embarras affluer à l'entente des mots du brun. Celui-ci déplaça sa tête d'entre les épaules de Stiles et se pencha plus près pour le lécher en une longue et humide traînée derrière son oreille qui le fit gémir. "Lorsque je te baiserai pour la première fois, ce ne sera pas dans un lit d'hôtel bon marché, je te le promets." Il lécha une seconde fois l'arrière de l'oreille de Stiles, qui gémit longuement, avant de tirer le lobe entre ses dents.

Lorsque Derek les décala afin qu'il soit allongé au-dessus de Stiles, ce dernier grogna à la sensation de son sexe enthousiaste coincé entre eux et de celui du brun contre sa jambe. "Si tu le veux, bien sûr."

Le cerveau du jeune homme était trop occupé à court-circuiter pour qu'il comprenne ce que lui disait Derek. Alors très éloquemment, il déclara, "Hein ?"

Derek rit, son visage entier s'illuminant à la simple gestuelle. Le soleil matinal luisait autour de sa tête, soulignant les traits d'or dans ses yeux. "Seulement si tu veux coucher avec moi," réitéra-t-il. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire."

"Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas ?" demanda Stiles, confus.

Derek haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec ça."

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je suis totalement à l'aise avec l'idée."

Derek pencha sa tête sur le côté et étudia attentivement Stiles. "Et le gars de Bowery ? Lorsqu'Isaac t'a emmené dans ce club ?"

"Tu te souviens de ça ?" releva-t-il. Le jeune homme jura apercevoir une faible rougeur sur les joues de Derek lorsqu'il hocha la tête. "Je n'ai jamais été opposé au sexe. Je ne voulais juste pas me retrouver seul." Il leva sa main et prit en coupe le visage du brun. "Je ne suis plus seul maintenant."

Derek se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, Stiles gémit dans sa bouche alors que les mains du loup se déplaçaient sur son cou et ses bras, et sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche. Ils n'en avaient définitivement pas fini avec les baisers.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil nerveux à Stiles. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. "Tout ira bien, Derek. Je ne vais pas me faire tuer en t'accompagnant." Le loup lui lança un regard noir, mais cela ne l'effraya pas autant que d'habitude. Pas quand il avait deux suçons sous le col de sa chemise que le brun avait déposés plus tôt avec sa bouche.

"Ce n'est pas une blague," répliqua Derek.

"Je suis au courant."

"Alors fais en sorte d'agir en conséquence." Stiles souffla d'agacement, alors le loup tendit le bras et enroula sa main autour du cou du plus jeune. "Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité."

"Tout ira bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter."

Depuis la voiture, ils observèrent deux hommes décharger la cargaison dans un grand camion. Ils attendirent que les chasseurs finissent d'attacher les caisses et que le véhicule commence à partir avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Derek avait ordonné à Stiles de rester près de la voiture pendant qu'il assommait les deux hommes.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit hors de vue alors que Derek contournait la gare de triage, utilisant ses sens de loup-garou pour rester caché. Stiles gigota nerveusement, passant d'un pied à l'autre en regardant le brun approcher.

Il entendit une brindille craquer derrière lui. Immédiatement, il s'aplatit au sol et roula sur le côté juste au moment où le coup de feu frappa la voiture là où il se tenait. Stiles se glissa sous la voiture alors qu'une autre balle touchait le sol. Il essaya de réfléchir, essaya de trouver une façon de sortir de là sans se faire tirer dessus. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau blessé, pas quand sa jambe guérissait encore.

L'homme au-dessus de lui s'arrêta, et Stiles en profita. Il saisit le couteau à cran d'arrêt dans sa poche, celui qu'il transportait avec lui depuis qu'il avait été attaqué, et le tint fermement dans sa main, prêt à charger. Comme il l'avait prédit, le chasseur s'accroupit pour regarder en dessous de la voiture, son arme tenue lâchement dans sa main, mais ne visant pas. Aussitôt que son visage fut dans son champ de vision, il planta le couteau dans l'orbite de l'homme. Le chasseur hurla de douleur alors que du sang giclait de sa blessure pour se répandre sur Stiles. Ce dernier attrapa le flingue, désormais oublié sur le sol, et retira le couteau du visage de l'homme en rampant de l'autre côté de la voiture et se releva.

Derek était entièrement transformé en contrebas, combattant quatre autres hommes. Stiles ne réfléchit pas ; il agit. Il glissa le couteau dans sa poche, et nettoya rapidement le sang sur ses mains avant de se précipiter en bas de la colline avec le revolver dans sa main. Plus il s'approchait de Derek, plus il réalisait que le loup ne se battait pas contre quatre hommes ; il était encerclé.

"Hé !" cria Stiles, essayant de détourner leur attention de Derek. La distraction fut suffisante pour que le brun immobilise l'homme le plus proche de lui, mais deux continuèrent à le cerner pendant que le dernier s'avançait vers Stiles.

Le jeune homme était reconnaissant que tout le monde le sous-estimait. C'était à son avantage dans ce genre de situations. Il leva l'arme à feu et appuya sur la détente, touchant le chasseur sur son flanc droit. Il s'écroula au sol, et Stiles tira une autre salve vers les hommes entourant Derek, mais il manqua sa cible et le coup atteignit le sol.

"Occupe-toi du gamin !" commanda l'un des chasseurs, et avant que Stiles n'ait une chance de tirer, l'homme s'était approché de lui et l'avait attrapé. Le jeune se débattit, mais le malfaiteur faisait facilement le double de sa taille. Il retenait les bras de Stiles derrière son dos, assez fort pour que le jeune homme espère qu'il ne lui déboîte pas l'épaule.

Le chasseur le tira jusqu'à Derek, où il put parfaitement l'observer. Il était entièrement transformé, mais de la vase noire suintait de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche, les veines de ses bras teintées de noir. Derek avait l'air sauvage, comme s'il reconnaissait à peine Stiles, ses yeux rouges examinant rapidement les alentours. Mais lorsqu'il renifla l'air, le loup regarda dans sa direction et grogna sur l'homme se tenant derrière lui.

"Bien, maintenant le gamin peut regarder," déclara le leader. "Gérard veut le garçon, il pense qu'il pourrait peut-être nous servir, vivant." Le sbire le retenant l'immobilisa au sol, mais pas sans lui avoir pris son revolver. Stiles regarda, horrifié, le meneur lever une longue épée en face de lui.

"Putain c'est pour faire quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il. "Vous vous considérez comme des putains de chevaliers ou quoi ?"

L'homme baissa le regard sur Stiles, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Peut-être que s'il continuait à parler, ils pourraient se sortir de cette situation en vie. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. "Un chevalier ? Intéressant choix de mot." Le chasseur reporta son attention sur Derek, qui grondait férocement, son corps s'affaiblissant au fur et à mesure qu'il rejetait cette substance noire. Le garou avait l'air mal-en-point, _vraiment mal-en-point_. Tout se passait mal de toutes les manières possibles. Stiles était pratiquement sûr que Derek n'allait être d'aucune aide.

"Nous sommes des chevaliers de la justice et du bien," certifia l'homme. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, même si le côté loquace du chasseur lui offrait le temps dont il avait besoin. Il passa lentement une main dans sa poche afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et saisit son couteau. "Nous protégeons le monde des monstres, des ordures que sont les loups-garous." L'homme frappa Derek d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. "Tu seras mon plus grand succès, Alpha Hale. Lorsque je rapporterai ta fourrure à Gérard, il m'estimera plus que les autres chasseurs." Il évalua admirativement l'épée. "Je vais te dépecer devant cette pute à garou, te briser jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tout ce que nous voulons."

Stiles sentit son estomac se retourner face à l'image, et il sut qu'il devait agir. Il préférerait être mort plutôt que de devenir un esclave de ces chasseurs, et si Derek mourrait…

Rapidement, le jeune homme enfonça le couteau dans la cuisse du chasseur le maintenant, et le pivota. Le hurlement de douleur fut strident, l'homme lâcha son arme et Stiles la mit avec vivacité hors de portée. L'agitation fut apparemment suffisante pour inciter Derek à agir parce que lorsque le jeune se retourna, les griffes du brun étaient profondément logées dans le ventre du chasseur, du sang gargouillant de sa bouche. L'épée était tombée au sol. Stiles se leva d'un bond et l'empoigna, au cas où. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se servir d'une épée.

"Gérard vous dépècera tous les deux," cria l'homme que Stiles avait poignardé alors qu'il s'effondrait dans une mare de sang. Le jeune homme avait atteint sa cible - l'artère de sa jambe. Le chasseur se viderait de son sang en quelques minutes. "Tu espéreras que l'on vous ait tué aujourd'hui, parce qu'il dépècera l'Alpha vivant et te fera écouter ses hurlements."

Stiles s'avança vers lui et frappa l'homme en plein visage. Il cria de douleur alors que l'homme tombait en arrière parce que _bordel de merde ça faisait mal !_ Frottant son poing, il accourut auprès de Derek et tomba sur ses genoux à ses côtés.

"Derek !" appela-t-il, tapotant le visage du susnommé. "Derek, s'il te plaît réveille-toi. T'as pas intérêt à mourir dans mes bras !" Stiles donna un coup de son poing déjà abîmé au visage du loup, ignorant la douleur alors qu'il essayait de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Enfin, les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent, rouge sang, et il leva une main griffue pour éviter que le prochain coup de Stiles ne s'abatte. Il grogna et observa le jeune homme, mais il sembla réaliser qu'il n'était pas une menace.

"Derek !" s'exclama Stiles de soulagement. "Tu m'entends ?" Les yeux du brun étaient plongés dans le vide, et il crachait toujours une substance noire. "Merde," souffla le jeune en empoignant le bras de Derek pour le jeter sur son épaule. Il souleva le loup, ce qui était difficile puisque Derek était beaucoup plus imposant que lui, et le traîna jusqu'à l'avant du camion. Il ouvrit la porte, et avec une grande difficulté, il déposa le blessé sur le siège avant. Il fit demi-tour, récupéra l'épée et la lança dans le fourgon, avant d'accourir vers la voiture de Derek pour prendre leurs sacs. Cette dernière avait désormais une vitre brisée et une balle dans le flanc, alors Stiles se dit que prendre le camion et la cargaison était une meilleure idée. Il se dépêcha de revenir près du fourgon et de monter du côté conducteur.

Il n'avait jamais conduit avant, mais au moins il avait assez observé son père lorsqu'il l'emmenait avec la voiture de police. Après avoir calé plusieurs fois, il réussit enfin à démarrer le camion et à s'engager sur la route. Ils étaient à environ deux heures de New York, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Stiles espérait simplement que Derek tienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Brooklyn.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek commençait à puer, à vraiment puer, comme _la mort_. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où le brun était effondré sur le siège avant, un flot régulier de substance noire dégoulinait et formait une flaque autour de lui. Ses mains se serrèrent autour du volant, et il remarqua désagréablement que le sang avait séché et s'était craquelé sur sa peau.

"Derek ?" appela-t-il. Il avait appelé le nom du loup toutes les quelques minutes, mais en vain. Il le remua plusieurs fois, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un grognement. À un moment, Derek avait marmonné une conversation incompréhensible avec Laura et sa mère. Ses mots n'avaient eu aucun sens, et Stiles avait alors deviné qu'il hallucinait. "Hé, mec, réveille-toi." Il tendit un bras et le secoua, Derek grogna. Au moins, il était toujours vivant.

"Ne me claque _pas_ entre les doigts," s'agita le jeune homme ; il était nerveux, s'approchait d'une crise de panique et avait toujours une demi-heure à parcourir pour atteindre Brooklyn. "Tu entends, Derek ? Ne me claque pas entre les doigts. Pas quand tu m'as _enfin_ embrassé. Je n'ai _tellement_ pas fini de t'embrasser, et tu n'as même pas encore touché ma queue, et ça va arriver _putain,_ okay, Derek ? Et tu ne peux pas toucher ma queue et je ne peux pas toucher ta queue si tu es MORT !" Stiles cria le dernier mot, sentant les larmes picoter ses yeux.

Cela n'allait pas arriver. Derek n'allait pas mourir parce qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans un piège de chasseurs fous dans lequel le loup avait fini par être empoisonné par quelque chose qui le faisait saigner noir. Ça n'allait pas arriver.

Stiles n'avait pas obtenu tout ça - n'avait pas trouvé Derek - pour le perdre maintenant.

Il emmena directement le brun à la clinique vétérinaire, qu'il avait pas mal appris à connaître après sa dernière rencontre avec des chasseurs. _Putain de chasseurs_ , pensa Stiles. Il détestait ces salopards.

Le jeune homme se gara à l'arrière de la clinique et laissa Derek dans le camion pour courir et frapper à la porte de derrière. Le Docteur Deaton ouvrit la porte, et regarda Stiles avec inquiétude.

"M. Stilinski ?" demanda-t-il, en essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon.

"C'est Derek. Nous avons été piégés par des chasseurs, et il saigne du sang noir, et -"

"Calmez-vous, Stiles," apaisa le vétérinaire en s'avançant près du camion. Le visage de Deaton se fronça d'inquiétude lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière et vit l'état de Derek, pendant que Stiles essayait de garder son calme. La peau du blessé était devenue blafarde, et le jeune homme pensa qu'il ressemblait à un mort. Il s'agitait ; sa poitrine bougeant à peine alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Stiles aida Deaton à porter Derek à l'intérieur de la clinique et le posa sur une table froide et métallique.

"Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?" demanda-t-il, juste avant que Derek ne se tourne et vomisse une matière noire sur ses chaussures. "Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant contre la table au cas où ses jambes céderaient.

"Son corps est en train de rejeter l'aconit, essayant de se guérir de lui-même," expliqua Deaton en sortant différentes herbes de leur récipient. "Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?"

"Entre deux, et deux heures et demi ?" Stiles rongea son ongle nerveusement. "Nous étions en Pennsylvanie."

"Laissez-moi travailler, M. Stilinski," déclara Deaton en essayant de passer de l'autre côté de la table. "Contactez la Meute."

"Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?" souffla doucement Stiles.

Le vétérinaire ne leva pas les yeux alors qu'il était penché au-dessus du corps de Derek. "Je ferai ce que je peux."

Stiles sortit dans la salle de réception, qui était heureusement vide, et appela Cora. Il essaya de garder son calme alors qu'il expliquait que Derek était chez Deaton, que la Meute devait venir vite. La jeune femme raccrocha sans un mot, et en dix minutes, ils surgirent par la porte, tous sauf Erica et Chris, qui étaient toujours à Boston.

"Où est-il ?" cria Cora, les yeux dorés. En réalité, les yeux de Boyd, Isaac et Cora étaient dorés, et Stiles les fixa. Il ne les avait jamais vus transformés, même rien que la couleur de leurs yeux. Cela le déstabilisa un moment, mais il s'en remit rapidement. "J'exige de voir mon frère."

"Cora, calme-toi," apaisa doucement Boyd, sa main se posant avec précaution sur son dos.

"Ne me dis pas de me calmer !" gronda-t-elle, retroussant ses lèvres pour montrer ses crocs. Ils étaient plus petits que ceux de Derek, remarqua Stiles. "Il est…" Sa voix se craquela, et elle se blottit entre les bras de Boyd, sanglotant silencieusement. "Il est tout ce qu'il me reste."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Isaac, l'air effrayé et bouleversé. Scott se tenait si près de Stiles qu'il avait peur que son ami ne grimpe sur son dos. Le brun tendit son bras et pressa celui de Stiles ; il se détendit légèrement.

Le jeune homme expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à la Meute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remarqua pour la première fois qu'elles tremblaient et étaient toujours tachées de sang. Elles devaient trembler depuis qu'il avait quitté la gare de train.

"On dirait un empoisonnement à l'aconit," chuchota Cora. "Oh Dieu, il pourrait mourir."

Stiles fixa le sol, coinçant ses mains entre ses genoux lorsqu'il s'assit entre Scott et Lydia sur le vieux canapé dans la salle d'attente. Il se rendit compte que Deaton était arrivé dans la salle lorsque tous les autres furent sur pied. Allison tendit sa main et l'aida à se lever avec un sourire compréhensif, puis elle la glissa dans la sienne alors qu'il se tournait vers le véto.

"Il va bien," déclara Deaton, même si Stiles n'était pas rassuré par son apparence. Le vétérinaire était recouvert d'une substance noire et de sang. "Il est conscient ; vous pouvez entrer et aller le voir." Stiles attendit à l'extérieur alors que la Meute s'engouffrait dans la salle, Scott restant derrière à ses côtés.

"Tu ne vas pas le voir ?" demanda ce dernier alors qu'il observait son ami avec inquiétude. Stiles acquiesça, mais il resta planté au milieu de la salle. La journée le rattrapait, la panique rampant sous sa peau comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée. De plus, le jeune homme ne savait plus où se trouvait sa place, ce qu'ils allaient avouer à tout le monde, ou même s'il y avait quelque chose à dire. Ils n'étaient pas allés si loin avant que cette merde n'éclate.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle d'examen. La Meute était entassée autour de la table, cachant Derek aux yeux de tous. Le jeune homme erra à l'arrière pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Isaac l'attrape et le tire vers la table, aux côtés de Derek.

"Dieu merci, tu es enfin entré dans la pièce," souffla Isaac d'exaspération. "Derek était sur le point de nous déchiqueter parce qu'il n'était pas persuadé que tu étais en sécurité."

Stiles baissa les yeux sur Derek, qui était pâle et épuisé, mais vivant. Lorsque les yeux du brun s'arrêtèrent sur lui, le soulagement sur son visage fut visible. Derek tendit le bras, attrapa sa main et la serra. "Tu vas bien," remarqua-t-il, sa voix rêche et enrouée.

"Tu devrais t'inquiéter de toi, pas de moi," répliqua Stiles, se sentant un peu gêné maintenant que toute la Meute le fixait alors qu'ils se tenaient la main. "Je ne suis pas celui qui est allongé sur la table," finit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Je vais bien," grogna le loup avant de lutter pour s'asseoir, mais le jeune homme appuya sur son épaule, secouant la tête. "Stiles."

"Derek," répondit le susnommé, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement que le plus vieux n'allait pas gagner cette manche. "Tu dois te reposer."

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?" demanda Derek, sa voix se baissant légèrement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous l'inquiétude alors qu'il frottait doucement son pouce sur le dos de la main de Stiles.

Ce dernier acquiesça en mordant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. "Je vais bien, espèce d'idiot."

"Ils sont trop adorables !" s'extasia Allison, ce qui les arracha de leur transe. Ils regardèrent derrière eux, où toute la Meute les observait. Stiles sentit son visage chauffer.

"Il était temps," marmonna Boyd alors que Cora frappait gentiment son bras, mais elle avait l'air ravie.

"Boyd, Isaac," énuméra Derek, essayant cette fois-ci de s'asseoir avec l'aide de Cora et Stiles. "Allez en Pennsylvanie, voyez si vous pouvez nettoyer le désordre que nous avons laissé derrière nous. Faites en sorte de repérer la moindre odeur sur ces gars. Et vous devrez ensuite faire quelque chose pour le chargement."

"Bien sûr," opina Isaac alors que Boyd acquiesçait. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, les autres sortirent également de la pièce pour donner un peu d'intimité à Derek et Stiles.

Le brun attrapa le jeune homme et l'approcha de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles, et ce dernier enroula ses bras autour des épaules nues de Derek, le pressant contre lui. Stiles tremblait toujours légèrement, mais il savait que c'était simplement dû à l'adrénaline et à ses nerfs.

"J'ai eu si peur," avoua-t-il dans les cheveux du loup. Il passa ses mains dans les mèches couvertes de sueur, heureux que Derek aille bien, qu'il soit dans ses bras. "Tu… Tu n'as même pas parlé. Tu as juste grogné et tu t'es évanoui, et tu _dégoulinais_ de sang, et -"

"Je suis tellement désolé," coupa le brun en secouant la tête, ce qui amena sa barbe à frotter contre le cou de Stiles. Le mouvement envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier. "Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi, j'aurais dû -"

"Arrête-toi là," aboya Stiles. Il s'éloigna et regarda durement Derek. "Tu serais _mort_ , Derek, ce maniaque t'aurait _coupé en deux_ ," contredit le jeune homme, sa voix se brisant légèrement sur les derniers mots, "si je n'avais pas été là. Je me fiche d'avoir été mis en danger."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies combattu ces chasseurs," nota le brun, ses doigts entourant le bras de Stiles.

Ce dernier fit la moue. "Je ne suis pas aussi inutile que les gens le pensent," bouda-t-il. "Mon père m'a appris quelques prises d'auto-défense, et comment tirer avec un revolver. En plus, je me suis fait tabasser pendant des années." Il gratta ses ongles sur le crâne de Derek, et les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent. "Je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors je suppose qu'on est quittes."

"Deaton veut me garder sous observation pendant quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit sûr que l'aconit soit complètement sorti de mon système," expliqua Derek, s'allongeant de nouveau sur la table. "Tu restes avec moi ?"

"Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs."

oOooOooOooOo

Derek refusa de laisser Stiles rentrer chez lui seul, et insista pour le ramener. "J'aurais pu prendre un taxi," grommela le jeune sur le siège passager d'une des autres voitures de Derek. Combien de voitures possédait-il, en fait ? "Ou le métro. Tu étais genre, mort, il n'y a pas six heures." Le brun détourna ses yeux de la route assez longtemps pour lui jeter un rapide regard noir.

"Je ne veux pas que tu déambules dans la ville seul," rétorqua-t-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse hors de ma vue -"

"Je sais," abrégea Stiles, "c'est parce que mon père est flic. Tu me l'as déjà dit un millier de fois."

"Ce n'était pas un millier," marmonna le loup.

"Bon, une centaine," corrigea Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ça n'allait pas. Derek le ramenait chez lui, _à l'appartement_ , où il ne vivait plus. Il avait tout essayé pour le convaincre de ne pas le ramener, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, le plus vieux refusait de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était surpris que Derek ne l'ait pas enfermé dans son propre appartement pour le garder en sécurité.

Lorsque le brun se gara devant l'immeuble décrépi, il attira Stiles dans un rapide, mais intense baiser. "Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas sûr et certain que tu sois à l'étage, en sécurité."

Stiles grogna. "Derek, tu deviens ridicule."

"Quelqu'un a essayé de nous tuer à deux reprises," raisonna le plus vieux. "Je ne deviens pas ridicule." Il amena Stiles dans un autre baiser, plus lent. Lorsque le jeune homme se retira, il était essoufflé.

"J'ai des voisins, tu sais," marmonna Stiles. "Je te vois demain. Repose-toi." Derek avait l'air craintif alors que le plus jeune sortait de la voiture, alors Stiles lui envoya un sourire rassurant avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers l'immeuble.

Il monta les escaliers lentement, la terreur s'installant un peu plus dans son estomac à chaque pas le rapprochant de son père. Il espérait qu'il était au travail, espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face au courroux de son père. Silencieusement, il se pencha sur la porte et écouta. Il n'entendit pas le shérif, alors il se faufila dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il tira le rideau et vit la voiture qui tournait toujours au ralenti sur le trottoir. Stiles fit un signe d'au revoir avant que Derek s'éloigne.

Le jeune homme entendit un bruit venant du salon et se figea. Mais lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, il n'entendit que le son distinct de son père ronflant. Discrètement, Stiles s'avança dans le salon, où il trouva son père endormi sur le canapé, une bouteille d'alcool presque vide sur la table près de sa tête.

Le cœur de Stiles se fendit. Cette bouteille était neuve, il savait que la dernière fois que son père avait fini une bouteille d'alcool était il y avait deux mois, et il n'y en avait pas une goutte dans la maison lorsqu'il était parti la semaine dernière. Et maintenant la bouteille était presque vide.

Son père avait l'air soucieux et las, même dans son sommeil. Stiles voulait le serrer dans ses bras, voulait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. À la place, il déposa une couverture sur le shérif et enleva ses bottes, les plaçant sur le sol pour qu'elles ne gênent pas. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Stiles attrapa la bouteille et la renifla. C'était un alcool bon marché, acheté probablement à l'épicier près de chez eux qui le faisait dans sa réserve. Il aimerait pouvoir dire à son père où se procurer de bons alcools plutôt que ce tord-boyaux. Stiles le vida dans l'évier et jeta la bouteille dans la poubelle.

Il vérifia les placards et le réfrigérateur et vit qu'ils étaient vides. Il réalisa que son père ne se subsistait quasiment que de nourriture venant des restaurants alentours. Stiles sortit le riz, des haricots, et d'autres légumes en boîte des placards et passa l'heure suivante à cuisiner des plats pour son père, puis il les couvrit avec précaution de papier aluminium et les posa dans le réfrigérateur où ils pourraient être facilement trouvés. Le shérif pourrait les réchauffer plus tard.

oOooOooOooOo

"Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Cora, les bras croisés alors qu'elle jetait un regard furieux à Derek. Isaac et Boyd se trouvaient aussi là, le fixant avec la même expression sur leur visage. "Parce que, d'abord Stiles se fait enlever, et maintenant vous tombez dans un piège."

Derek soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, entre deux pauvres tentatives pour s'endormir. Il savait qu'il devait dire à sa Meute, dire à Cora, ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait juste pas prévu de le faire aujourd'hui.

"Gérard Argent est de retour en ville," expliqua-t-il. Cora ne reconnut pas le nom, mais Boyd et Isaac le firent. "Le père de Chris et grand-père d'Allison. Il est également le chef des chasseurs de cette zone."

Sa sœur s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Boyd. "Est-ce qu'il a tué Laura ?"

"Nous le pensons," acquiesça-t-il. "Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve pour l'instant."

"Nous ?" releva Cora. "Toi et Peter ?" Derek opina du chef. Elle prit un air désapprobateur, mais elle n'insista pas. "Ces chasseurs, ils agissent sous les ordres de Gérard Argent ?"

"J'en suis pratiquement sûr."

Cora secoua la tête, en se tordant les mains sur ses genoux. "Ce, ce n'est pas possible," déclara-t-elle. "Nous sommes une Meute pacifique, nous ne faisons de mal à personne, pas même aux Omégas. Pourquoi nous prendraient-ils pour cible ?" Derek jeta un regard à Isaac et Boyd, ses yeux rouge sang. Ils hochèrent la tête de compréhension. Cora ne devait jamais connaître l'entière vérité. Derek la protégerait de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus.

"Ce sont des chasseurs, Cora. C'est ce qu'ils font." Le brun se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit en face de sa sœur et prit ses mains. "Écoute Cora, tout va bien. Je vais bien, Stiles va bien, personne ne te fera de mal. Tu iras à l'université dans un mois, et tu oublieras tout de ces absurdités et seras heureuse."

"Je ne serai jamais heureuse en oubliant tout à propos de cela," répliqua-t-elle, en prenant gentiment son visage en coupe. "Tu es ma famille." Il s'appuya contre son toucher, se prélassant dans le sentiment de _famille_ émanant d'elle, le sentiment _d'amour_. "Alors, es-tu vraiment avec Stiles ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

Derek ne voulait pas non plus parler de ça aujourd'hui, mais apparemment, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment dans son sens. "Oui."

Cora sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et il pouvait sentir la joie irradier d'elle. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !" Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra fermement. "Il était temps que tu trouves quelqu'un. Tu as été seul pendant trop longtemps, Derek." Elle se recula et le regarda joyeusement. "Je t'avais bien dit, durant cette première soirée, que tu étais son type."

"Tu n'en savais rien," râla-t-il. "Tu as été chanceuse, au mieux."

"Je m'y connais, c'est tout," répliqua Cora. "Mais ne gâche pas tout, okay ? Stiles est un vrai ange, et je te connais. Tu deviens très étrange et éloigne les gens de toi et ne leur parle plus. Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'arracherais les yeux avec mes griffes." sourit-elle gentiment. "Et s'il te fait du mal, je lui ferais subir pire que ce qu'il t'a fait."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Stiles de ta folle de sœur ?" demanda Isaac, et ladite folle le frappa. "Ce n'est pas vraiment les manières d'une lady."

Derek et Isaac laissèrent Cora et Boyd pour s'occuper de quelques affaires. Ils se dirigèrent vers Brownsville, vers l'établissement d'Ethan et Aiden.

Sur le chemin, l'Alpha indiqua, "Je veux que tu commences à superviser les distilleries rurales. Tu auras une portion des bénéfices, comme moi et Chris, et je te ferai confiance pour faire les arrangements afin de les distribuer dans tous les comtés." Il regarda attentivement Isaac. Il avait voulu inclure son Bêta dans le cercle de travail des opérations de contrebande depuis un moment, et ces derniers temps, le jeune avait l'air de plus en plus intéressé. Derek voulait qu'il devienne un de leurs partenaires un jour, parce que même s'il aimait bien Chris, il faisait plus confiance à Isaac. "Ça te convient ?"

"C'est bien," répondit le châtain, les mains dans les poches. "Tu veux que je prenne quelqu'un avec moi ?"

"N'y va jamais seul," répliqua Derek. "Il n'y a pas que les chasseurs dont il faut s'inquiéter."

"Est-ce que je peux emmener Scott ?" demanda Isaac. Il fixa le sol tout en marchant, ayant l'air jeune et nerveux d'une manière que Derek n'avait pas vue depuis un long moment.

"C'est sérieux, alors ?"

Isaac lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses cils et haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Je l'aime, j'aime bien Stiles, et maintenant que toi et lui -"

"Ma relation avec Stiles n'a rien avoir avec ta relation avec Scott, de même que ta relation avec Stiles. Si lui et moi ne nous voyons plus à un moment donné, tu seras toujours libre d'être ami avec lui."

"Quelle générosité," rétorqua son Bêta sarcastiquement. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire que tant que nous sommes respectivement avec Stiles et Scott, ils font partie de la Meute, non ? Est-ce que ça fonctionne de cette manière ?"

Derek passa une main sur son visage. "Je considère que Stiles fait partie de la Meute," expliqua-t-il. "Je le fais depuis un moment maintenant."

"Et par rapport à Scott ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse partie de la Meute ?"

Isaac haussa les épaules. "Peut-être."

Derek plissa ses yeux alors qu'il étudiait soigneusement son Bêta. "C'est sérieux avec lui," devina-t-il avec étonnement. "Tu es vraiment sérieux avec lui."

"Qui aurait pensé que nous allions arrêter de baiser des prostitués et devenir engagés avec quelqu'un, hein ?" renifla Isaac.

"Scott fait aussi partie de la Meute. Ils ont vraiment trouvé une place dans notre groupe."

"Tu sens comme Stiles," releva Isaac.

"Tu sens comme Scott depuis des semaines."

"Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux assez sérieux, hein ?" Isaac donna un coup de pied dans un dévoyé caillou. "Alors, je peux l'emmener avec moi ? Il peut faire partie de l'opération ?"

Derek opina du chef. "Assure-toi simplement qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer."

Dès qu'ils atteignirent l'étage du casino, Isaac empoigna Ethan et le tira dans une salle vide. Le loup se tourna vers eux, les yeux d'un brillant doré et les crocs sortis. Il se bagarra un peu avec Isaac avant que Derek ne prenne l'avantage sur lui, les griffes enfoncées dans le cou du Bêta.

"Je ne vais te le demander qu'une seule fois," gronda l'Alpha, les crocs à quelques centimètres de la peau d'Ethan. "Si tu me mens, je déchiquetterais ta gorge. Compris ?" Ethan grogna, mais il hocha la tête. "Est-ce que tu savais que ce chargement en Pennsylvanie était un piège ?" Ses griffes se serrèrent autour de la nuque du Bêta, perçant la peau jusqu'à ce que de petits filets de sang coulent sur le col de sa chemise.

Ethan secoua sa tête, et Derek desserra sa prise. "Non," haleta-t-il. " Je le jure, Derek. Je ne savais pas que c'était un piège. J'ai entendu des chasseurs en parler durant une partie de poker. Ils avaient dû tout manigancer depuis le début, eux m'utilisant pour t'avoir." Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses mots, et Derek s'en était douté depuis le début. Il avait juste voulu s'en assurer.

Le brun laissa Ethan partir et se recula. Le Bêta respira lourdement en amenant une main à sa gorge. Il frotta la peau meurtrie avec précaution. "Okay," accepta Derek. "Faites attention, Ethan, toi comme Aiden. Ces chasseurs sont impitoyables, et ils ont l'air de savoir que nous sommes impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Le jumeau acquiesça et s'appuya contre le mur alors que Derek et Isaac partaient, l'Alpha soulagé et frustré en même temps.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles passa le voir dans son bureau cet après-midi-là. Derek sourit largement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce ; après sa frustrante matinée, le jeune homme était une bénédiction. "Hey," salua-t-il pendant que Stiles faisait le tour du bureau. Son visage se fendit immédiatement d'inquiétude lorsqu'il renifla ; le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air bien. Derek l'attira sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le brun contre la bouche de Stiles.

"Rien," répondit ce dernier, et Derek put entendre la légère accélération de son cœur.

"Tu mens," répliqua le loup en déposant des baisers sur sa gorge.

Stiles soupira. "Je me suis disputé avec mon père," avoua-t-il finalement. L'Alpha pouvait dire qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Il se recula et observa le visage de Stiles, puis parcourut de haut en bas ses bras avec ses mains. "Tu veux en parler ?"

"Non," claqua-t-il. En voyant l'expression surprise de Derek, le plus jeune s'effondra sur sa poitrine. "Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la veille."

Le brun souleva la tête de Stiles et l'embrassa doucement ; il n'était pas doué avec les mots, mais à cela il était bon. Il essaya de le réconforter avec de légers baisers et de chaudes et rassurantes mains sur son corps.

Derek n'avait toujours pas acquis le fait que Stiles lui appartenait, qu'il pouvait l'embrasser quand il voulait. Ou, plus déstabilisant, qu'il _voulait_ l'embrasser, et seulement lui. Le brun avait passé tellement de temps à ne se préoccuper de personne, à ne laisser personne s'approcher, et maintenant voilà où il en était : avec Stiles remuant et riant sur ses genoux alors qu'il l'embrassait.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça," expliqua le jeune homme en se retirant. "Je voulais en fait discuter de la répartition de ta prochaine cargaison."

"T'embrasser est beaucoup plus intéressant," rétorqua Derek en se penchant en avant pour de nouveau emporter Stiles dans un baiser. Ce dernier soupira contre sa bouche, et ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le fauteuil en cuir de Derek. Les mains du loup voyageaient de haut en bas sur le dos et les épaules de Stiles, sur le tissu rêche de son gilet et de sa chemise, devenant de plus en plus froissée au fur et à mesure qu'il la touchait. Les mains de Stiles étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux bruns, ses ongles époussetant sa barbe alors que sa langue explorait sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Stiles resta un moment avec la bouche entrouverte pour respirer, ses lèvres écartées révélant le délicieux arrondi de sa lippe inférieure où Derek l'avait mordillée. Ce dernier s'avança, appuya sa langue sur la bouche de Stiles, et traça le contour de ses lèvres. Le jeune gémit contre lui.

"Tu es le patron ; tu es supposé t'assurer que je fais mon boulot," murmura Stiles avec un sourire faussement réservé, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Derek.

"Je suis un horrible patron," répliqua le brun, se penchant pour frôler doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. "Tu n'as qu'à demander aux autres."

"J'espère vraiment que tu ne traites pas les autres de la même manière," souffla Stiles.

Après s'être embrassés pendant quelques minutes de plus, Derek se recula avec réticence, et annonça, "Nous devons aller voir mon oncle cet après-midi."

"Quoi ?" répondit le jeune homme, tout sentiment de joie provoqué lors du moment précédant évaporé. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _nous_?"

"Il a demandé notre présence à tous les deux," expliqua le brun, son visage prenant un air renfrogné. "Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout même, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions refuser."

"Tu ne peux peut-être pas, mais je peux refuser," releva Stiles en se retirant. Derek resserra ses bras pour l'empêcher de se lever. "Je ne lui dois rien ; il n'a pas à me dire quoi faire."

"Tu étais sur les lieux du piège des chasseurs, et tu as été enlevé deux fois," réfuta le loup. "Juste, ne dis pas beaucoup de choses lorsque nous serons là-bas. Laisse-moi parler."

"C'est n'importe quoi," s'exclama le plus jeune.

"Hé," calma Derek en prenant son visage en coupe lorsqu'il sentit l'anxiété et la peur commencer à monter. "Rien ne t'arrivera. Tu es protégé. Je te protège. Rien ne t'arrivera aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je te le promets."

Stiles déposa son front contre celui du brun. "Je suppose que c'était inévitable que je rencontre la famille." Ils rirent tous deux, puis Derek claqua malicieusement les fesses de Stiles avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

oOooOooOooOo

L'odeur de la crainte de Stiles embaumait l'intérieur confiné de l'ascenseur. Derek tendit le bras, prit la main du plus jeune et la serra pour l'encourager. Dans le bureau, Peter était assis derrière son écritoire, un large sourire sur son visage, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Stiles. Cette constatation donna la chair de poule à l'Alpha.

"Alors, voici Stiles Stilinski," déclara Peter lorsqu'ils furent assis en face de lui. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi." Stiles le jaugea du regard, n'hésitant pas une seconde. Cela rendit Derek fier. "Tu as l'air d'avoir propension à te créer des problèmes."

"J'ai pour habitude de croire que ce sont les problèmes qui me trouvent," répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

" **Touché** ," sourit Peter. "Parle-moi de la Pennsylvanie," adressa-t-il à Derek, mais ses yeux revinrent sur Stiles. Le brun pouvait sentir le malaise grandissant du plus jeune, et il savait que son Oncle pouvait aussi le faire. Pendant qu'il expliquait le piège, Stiles s'approchait inconsciemment de plus en plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que son pied et sa jambe touchent ceux de Derek. "Eh bien, ça m'a l'air mouvementé," commenta Peter, tournant son regard vers Stiles. "On dirait que tu débrouilles pas mal pour un humain."

"Est-ce supposé être un compliment, parce que si c'est le cas, c'en est un très mauvais," répondit le jeune homme. Derek se tendit, et Peter le remarqua. Merde.

Mais l'Oméga se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et de scruter d'autant plus Stiles, comme s'il était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. "C'était voulu comme un compliment, oui," consentit-il. "La plupart des humains ne survivrait pas à deux affrontements avec les chasseurs. Dis-moi, Stiles, comment as-tu fait pour désarmer et mettre à terre _quatre_ chasseurs expérimentés pendant que mon neveu était immobilisé ?"

Derek sentit le choc irradier de Stiles, et il serra ses poings fermement alors que le jeune le regardait, surpris, avant de se tourner vers Peter. "Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?" demanda-t-il. "Parce qu'on dirait énormément que vous essayez de dire que vous ne croyez pas que je les ai vaincus."

"Je ne fais que soulever le, ah, naturel incroyable du sauvetage de mon neveu."

"Écoutez," commença Stiles en se levant de sa chaise. Derek tendit le bras et attrapa le sien, lui donnant une légère négation de la tête lorsque le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Derek remarqua que Peter regardait leur échange avec intérêt. "Je ne travaille pas avec les chasseurs ou peu importe ce que vous pensez que j'ai fait cette semaine," continua Stiles. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut pour que vous compreniez que je suis de votre côté. Je ne sais pas comment Derek et moi ne sommes pas morts. J'ai poignardé l'un des chasseurs dans l'œil, essentiellement parce que c'était un con, j'ai tiré sur un autre, puis Derek en a abattu un. Et lorsqu'il n'en restait que deux, un gars avec une épée a continué à déblatérer sur le fait qu'on se ferait déchiqueter vivants, alors j'ai poignardé celui qui me retenait et Derek a empalé ses griffes dans l'estomac du gars à l'épée." Stiles était furieux, et il jeta méchamment un regard noir à Peter. "J'ai failli mourir par les mains de ces chasseurs à deux reprises ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus."

Peter plissa ses yeux et fixa Stiles un long moment, mais le regard du plus jeune ne vacilla jamais. Finalement, Peter rit. "Oh, je l'aime bien, Derek. Il a de l'esprit, ce qui est quelque chose dont le reste de ta terne Meute n'a pas l'air d'être doté."

Derek grogna du fond de sa gorge. Son onlce soupira et s'adressa à Stiles. "Derek a très peu de manières. S'il te plaît, excuse-le. Il a tendance à croire que les parades d'un loup sont appropriées dans la civilisation." Peter prit une gorgée de son thé posé près de son coude avant de dire, "Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi, Derek. En plus de son évidente bonne apparence, il y a quelque chose à son propos. Je vois que tu l'as marqué," releva-t-il.

Stiles toucha sa poitrine et baissa le regard. "Comment avez-vous… comment arrivez-vous à voir sous les vêtements ?" Il jeta un regard accusateur à Derek. "Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous pouviez voir à travers les vêtements."

"Je ne parle pas de _ce_ genre de marque," corrigea Peter avec un regard libidineux, "Même si, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien voir. Non, Derek t'a parfumé, t'a marqué comme sien, mais il ne t'a pas revendiqué. Tu n'as même pas encore couché avec lui, Derek. J'ai pensé que tu le lui avais déjà pris depuis le temps."

"Vous pouvez sentir la virginité ?" s'exclama Stiles. "C'est vraiment étrange. Est-ce que vous êtes mal à l'aise ? Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise."

"Je ne le revendiquerais que s'il le veut," annonça Derek, ignorant le babillage du plus jeune. "Je ne le forcerai pas à le faire."

"Tu sais que tous les loups-garous ne respectent pas le marquage," pointa Peter.

"Je suis au courant," appuya l'Alpha à travers ses dents serrées. "Mais tu n'as pas à interférer, et cette discussion est terminée."

Son oncle leva les mains en signe de supplication. "Bien, comme tu voudras. Les chasseurs ne respectent pas ces anciens rituels de toute manière." Peter tourna pleinement son attention sur Derek. "Nous devons trouver Gérard. Ce piège, bien que faible, a failli fonctionner. J'aimerais éviter de perdre un autre membre de ma famille à cause de Gérard Argent."

"Je verrai ce que je peux trouver," consentit le brun, "même si cela fait des semaines que j'essaye et que je n'ai rien trouvé."

"Essaye plus durement," répliqua Peter. "Cette situation commence à m'énerver."

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles fut inhabituellement silencieux tout le long du trajet jusqu'au cinéma. Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il garda également le silence. Il pouvait sentir l'agitation des émotions du jeune homme, le bourdonnement d'énergie juste en dessous de son épiderme. Cet état mit Derek à fleur de peau pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Manhattan.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'étage, l'Alpha suivit Stiles dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans le vieux canapé en cuir alors que le plus jeune faisait les cent pas devant son écritoire. "Il ne va pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda ce dernier en jetant un regard à Derek. "Je veux dire, je suis plutôt certain que tu le tuerais s'il me tuait, je veux dire, au moins _j'espère_ que tu le tuerais, mais -"

"Stiles," coupa doucement le brun. "Il ne va pas te tuer."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'tu m'as marqué' ?" Stiles s'arrêta et le fixa. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je t'ai couvert de mon odeur, t'ai marqué comme mien. Les membres de la Meute possèdent l'odeur de la Meute, l'odeur combinée de nous tous. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble," continua-t-il maladroitement, parce qu'en réalité, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils étaient, mais Stiles ne le contredit pas, "j'ai fait en sorte que n'importe quel loup-garou qui s'approche de toi sache que tu es avec moi, l'Alpha."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier tout ça," déclara le jeune homme, tout en appuyant son dos contre le bureau pour croiser ses pieds aux chevilles et ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Derek essaya de cacher sa déception en comprenant que Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il le marque. "Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il, "J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne voudrais pas porter ma marque. Je n'aurais pas dû présumer."

Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel. "Tu penses que c'est ça que je veux dire ?" Il traversa la pièce et s'installa sur les genoux de Derek. Il enfourcha le corps du brun, ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches du loup-garou. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'Alpha. "Pour quelqu'un de si extraordinaire, tu peux parfois être une vraie bille, tu le sais ?" taquina Stiles, secouant sa tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres. "Ce qui m'importe n'est pas de porter ta marque. C'est d'être mis au courant. Si on m'annonce que je suis le _Main-Squeeze_ ¹ d'un loup-garou Alpha, je devrais sûrement le savoir avant."

"Je n'y avais même pas pensé," avoua Derek. "C'est instinctif."

"Où se trouve la marque ?" Le brun leva ses doigts et caressa le cou de Stiles, l'arrière de son oreille. "Oh. Ça explique pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à m'embrasser à cet endroit," comprit le jeune homme avec un léger rougissement sur les joues.

Derek rit doucement. "Non," réfuta-t-il en se penchant en avant pour presser son nez contre le cou de Stiles. "C'est parce que ton odeur me rend fou." Il déposa un baiser juste derrière son oreille. "Tu me rends fou," chuchota-t-il. Le brun sentit Stiles frissonner entre ses bras.

"La prochaine fois que tu me marqueras ou me revendiqueras ou peu importe, fais-le-moi savoir, okay ?" ordonna Stiles, avant de se reculer. "Je ne veux pas rester dans le noir vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses." Derek acquiesça, puis se pencha de nouveau en avant et l'embrassa.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles était sur la piste de danse avec Lydia, la tête rejetée en arrière et riant à quelque chose qu'elle lui avait chuchotée à l'oreille. Derek l'observa de derrière le bar alors qu'il servait des boissons, ses yeux perçant la peau pâle et exposée. Il voulait y planter ses dents, la lécher et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse sous sa langue.

Stiles tourna la tête et tomba sur son regard, puis il sourit, largement et d'un air heureux, tout en lui faisant un signe de la main, et lorsque Derek lui retourna son sourire, ce dernier réalisa quelque chose. Il était heureux. Stiles le rendait heureux.

Il fixa le jeune homme danser avec un inconnu, puis son regard s'assombrit lorsque Stiles parla à un homme qui était visiblement intéressé par lui. Le jeune ne faisait qu'être poli, mais Derek savait qu'il ne se rendait pas complètement compte des intentions de cet homme.

"Effrayé que quelqu'un te le pique ?" taquina Erica en se glissant à ses côtés. "Tu empestes la jalousie." Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle sourit, ses lèvres rouges se courbant alors qu'elle relevait les manches de sa chemise blanche. "Tu es vraiment dégoûtant, tu le sais ça ? " Elle fit la moue. "Tu n'as pas arrêté de puer le bonheur et la joie toute la nuit durant. Ça me perturbe un peu."

"Au moins, je ne pue pas le sexe comme toi," rétorqua-t-il. Elle prétendit être offensée pendant un total de cinq secondes.

"Tu as besoin de puer le sexe," souligna-t-elle. "Mais je pense que Stiles a besoin de puer le sexe un peu plus."

Derek soupira. "Tu es obligée de dévaloriser cela ?"

"Oui."

"Juste parce que tu ne crois pas au véritable amour…" répliqua le brun, soulevant un sourcil avec un sourire.

"Le véritable amour, hein ? C'est ce que représente Stiles maintenant ?" Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester, se sentant irrité parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, pas vraiment, et il voulait juste que Erica arrête de sourire en coin. "Je ne crois pas au véritable amour. Je crois au sexe et à l'argent, deux choses que Chris me donne à foison." À ce moment-là, Allison arriva en trombe derrière eux, donnant volontairement un coup de coude à la blonde avant de s'accroupir pour prendre une bouteille dans le placard du bas. "Allison, tu pourrais éviter de défouler ta propre frustration sexuelle sur moi ? Peut-être que si tu prenais une queue une fois de temps en temps…"

Allison se redressa et envoya un sourire sarcastique à Erica. "Pourrais-tu éviter de parler de mon père comme s'il n'était qu'un simple plan cul ?"

"Oh, mais il l'est, chérie," ronronna la blonde en se rapprochant d'Allison. "Et un bon plan en plus."

"Tu aimerais que je t'arrache ce sourire de ton visage ?"

"Tu aimerais que je lacère tes jolis yeux de ta tête ?" siffla Erica.

"Assez !" rugit Derek, les attrapant toutes les deux par les épaules pour les séparer. "Vous deux devez sérieusement résoudre vos putains de différents."

Allison retourna furieusement à sa partie du bar, où une file de clients attendait. Erica ricana, et Derek se tourna rapidement, l'épinglant contre le bar arrière, ses yeux rouges brillant. "Arrête de faire ta salope avec elle," gronda-t-il. "C'est déjà beaucoup que tu aies son âge et que tu baises son père. Tu n'as pas à le lui cracher au visage chaque jour."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te ranges toujours de son côté ?" bouda Erica.

"Je ne me range pas de son côté, mais tu es celle qui agit habituellement comme une salope." Derek leva ses sourcils et lui jeta un regard appuyé.

"Je pensais que tu adorais quand je faisais ma salope," minauda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts et faussement innocents. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es désolante."

"Tu m'aimes," répliqua-t-elle, tapotant ses joues assez fort pour qu'elles le piquent. "Ne le nie pas." Il soupira alors qu'elle jubilait. Parfois, Derek aimerait vraiment être un Oméga.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles s'avachit sur un tabouret au bar vers dix heures du soir. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux brillants. Il était si embrassable que Derek utilisa tout son sang froid pour ne pas se pencher par-dessus le comptoir et l'embrasser.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir l'une de mes boissons spéciales ?" demanda le jeune homme lorsque Derek appuya ses coudes sur le bar.

"Non."

"Non ?" La lèvre de Stiles se bomba juste un peu en une moue.

"J'ai une contre-proposition," annonça Derek en baissant sa voix. "Ça te dirait de sortir d'ici ?"

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent légèrement, puis son visage se relaxa en une expression amusée. "Me feriez-vous des avances, Derek Hale ?"

"Peut-être."

Stiles se leva. " Alors qu'attendons-nous ?"

oOooOooOooOo

Derek rejoignit Stiles, qui avait posé ses coudes sur la rampe du balcon, afin de regarder l'Est River. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

"La vue est incroyable," déclara Stiles en couvrant les mains du brun avec les siennes. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'apprécier la dernière fois que j'étais ici." Derek grogna doucement contre son épaule. "Est-ce que tu vas faire ça à chaque fois que je le mentionne ?"

"Je n'aime pas penser à toi blessé," expliqua-t-il, sa joue pressée contre le cou de Stiles. Celui-ci fit courir ses doigts sur le bras de Derek alors qu'ils restaient tous deux silencieux.

Le loup se sentait entièrement à l'aise. Stiles était chaud et ferme entre ses bras, le doux son de sa respiration le calmant dans la nuit endormie. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière qu'il s'était senti aussi détendu, aussi satisfait. Il s'enfuyait toujours de quelque chose, repoussant la moindre pensée sur les hommes qu'il avait tués, sur Kate, sur Laura et sur ses parents. Mais Stiles était différent ; il avait changé tout cela. Lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de Stiles, il ressentait une paix qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis que son père était parti pour la guerre.

Il essaya de vivre le moment présent et fit taire les voix qui lui disaient que tout cela allait lui être enlevé, encore, comme toutes les autres bonnes choses dans sa vie.

"Une pièce pour connaître tes pensées ?," déclara Stiles après un moment. Derek cligna des yeux en se réveillant de sa légère transe. "Tu es devenu si silencieux."

"Ce n'est pas étrange venant de moi," objecta le brun. "Tu es celui qui ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler."

"J'aime parler," répondit honnêtement le jeune homme, et Derek sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda-t-il. "Parce que je suis sûr que rester sur ton balcon n'est pas ce que tu avais en tête."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda le plus vieux. "Je suis parfaitement d'accord pour rester ici avec toi dans mes bras." Derek se réjouit du sentiment de plaisir évident émanant de Stiles à ces mots. Le jeune homme passa ses ongles une nouvelle fois sur ses bras, et ce geste fit monter un frémissement le long de sa peau.

"Est-ce que nous allons coucher ensemble ?" demanda Stiles. Derek se tendit et se redressa, alors le jeune homme se tourna dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie contre la barrière. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ? Pour coucher avec moi ? Peter a dit -"

"Arrête-toi tout de suite," trancha le loup. "Un, n'écoute pas tout ce que dit Peter. Jamais. Deux, je ne t'ai pas emmené chez moi pour coucher avec toi. Oui, nous pouvons coucher ensemble, mais ce n'est pas une obligation." Il leva sa main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles. "Je veux simplement être avec toi."

Le jeune homme sourit. "Ça te dérange si nous dansons ?" Derek esquissa un sourire, attrapa la main de Stiles, et l'escorta dans le salon. Il s'avança vers la platine vinyle et installa l'un des enregistrements de jazz lent chanté par Cora. "Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le jazz," releva le jeune homme en enveloppant ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux.

"Mais toi si," contredit le brun, "et ce n'est pas si mal." Derek rapprocha Stiles, posant l'un de ses bras sur sa taille, l'autre tenant leurs mains au niveau de leurs épaules. Ils dansèrent sur les doux cors, sur le rythme lent et sensuel.

Le loup se recula en levant son bras. Stiles tournoya sous son bras levé, puis tourna facilement jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre la poitrine de Derek. Stiles était ferme contre lui, le doux parfum de bonheur et l'odeur légèrement forte d'excitation l'entourant. Son bras enroulé autour du ventre du jeune homme le tenait proche, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ce dernier tout autour de lui. Derek déposa des baisers le long du visage de Stiles.

Le brun desserra ses bras et Stiles se retourna, puis se pelotonna contre lui alors qu'il enlaçait leurs doigts. Derek pressa son nez sur la joue du plus jeune, ses lèvres appuyant de légers baisers sur sa peau. Il soupira.

"Pourquoi soupires-tu ?" chuchota Stiles contre son oreille, puis y apposant un baiser. Il resta silencieux, réticent à répondre. "Allez, dis-moi. Je m'en fiche." Le jeune homme le tint plus près, et ils étaient tellement pressés l'un contre l'autre que Derek ne savait plus où l'un commençait et l'autre terminait.

"Ça m'a juste l'air trop beau pour être vrai."

Stiles observa le brun, son visage était si près que son nez touchait le sien. Les yeux du jeune étaient brillants, ses pupilles larges, ses cils noirs battant sur sa peau fragile lorsqu'il cillait. "Derek, tu mérites aussi de belles choses" murmura-t-il. "Et j'en fais ma mission de te le prouver." Stiles glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, lentement, leurs lèvres ne se précipitant pas, leurs corps se balançant alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble, chaudes, douces et humides.

Derek n'aurait su dire quand l'enregistrement avait pris fin, il n'entendait que le silence dans l'appartement alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux et s'embrassaient sans précipitation. Lorsqu'il mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, ce dernier gémit doucement dans sa bouche, alors Derek se pencha et souleva facilement le plus jeune, les jambes de Stiles s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il le porta à travers l'appartement, dans sa chambre, et le déposa sur le lit. Il plaça un genou sur le matelas, restant sur le bord alors qu'il regardait Stiles.

"Est-ce que ça te va ?"

Le jeune homme sourit en tendant le bras et captura la tête de Derek pour l'approcher. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas coucher," annonça Stiles, timide et incertain. "Je suis juste un peu nerveux." Il mordit sa lèvre et fixa le dessus-de-lit. "Je n'ai jamais…"

"Peu importe," coupa Derek, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. "Tu en es sûr ? Nous pouvons simplement nous allonger, ou encore danser."

Stiles roula ses hanches contre celles de Derek, et le loup-garou gémit lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du jeune frôler sa hanche. "Je veux que tu me touches depuis un long moment." Le brun passa ses doigts sur la joue légèrement rouge de Stiles, la chaleur brûlant presque ses doigts. Il couvrit la bouche du jeune homme de la sienne et l'embrassa, explorant lentement sa bouche pendant que ses mains parcouraient son corps avec plus de liberté. Avant, ils ne s'étaient que timidement touchés ; de simples pressions lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, mais maintenant Derek le touchait avec plus de détermination.

Le loup prit son temps pour déshabiller Stiles. Il embrassait autant de centimètres de peau nue qu'il pouvait alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements couche après couche, mais Stiles n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de toucher et d'embrasser le corps de Derek. Le jeune homme étendit le brun sur son dos après l'avoir déshabillé jusqu'à son sous-vêtement. Avant même qu'il ne le touche, ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps entier de Derek, mais pas de la manière purement sexuelle que les autres utilisaient habituellement lorsqu'ils le regardaient. Stiles était clairement attiré et excité par lui, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose dans ses yeux, alors qu'il descendait ses doigts sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine. Il traitait Derek comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose de délicat et dont il fallait prendre soin. Normalement, ce comportement aurait dû l'ennuyer, l'irriter, mais il se sentit fondre sous le toucher de Stiles. Le jeune homme ne le trouvait pas faible ; il le touchait comme s'il valait quelque chose, comme s'il _importait_.

Derek ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti important.

Stiles remonta ses paumes sur la poitrine du brun, puis posa ses doigts sur son cou. Les yeux du loup-garou brillèrent de rouge en réaction au geste intrépide sur sa nuque ; Stiles pencha sa tête et l'observa avec curiosité. "Est-ce que ça fonctionne de la même manière pour toi ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant pour frotter son nez contre le cou de Derek.

Le loup gémit. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ici, ne l'avait touché si intimement. Il s'attendait à se sentir menacé, à vouloir grogner, mais son loup fredonnait de contentement, heureux de la sensation du visage de Stiles pressé contre sa peau, avec son odeur si forte et entêtante dans ses narines.

"Es-tu marqué maintenant ?" demanda le jeune homme en appuyant sa bouche entrouverte sur le cou de Derek. L'Alpha se tortilla sur le lit, son sexe pulsant sans même avoir été touché. "Est-ce que les loups-garous sauront que tu es mien ?"

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais," extorqua le brun, sa voix brisée et faible. Il avait l'impression d'être défait lentement, et c'était tortueux et merveilleux en même temps. Stiles lécha son cou en une longue traînée, et Derek réagit à l'instinct : il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et les retourna afin que Stiles se trouve sur son dos. Il écrasa un baiser violent sur la bouche du plus jeune, avec plus de dents que de langue. Les doigts de Stiles égratignèrent son dos, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, alors que ses hanches s'agitaient contre les siennes.

Lorsque Derek se recula, Stiles était absolument magnifique sous lui, avec ses yeux brillants et ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres d'un rouge profond et gonflées, et le contour de sa bouche irrité à cause de sa barbe. "Tourne-toi," dirigea-t-il, et le jeune se souleva pour l'embrasser doucement avant de se déplacer sur son ventre.

Le loup s'assit sur ses hanches, fixa la surface pâle du dos de Stiles, les grains de beauté étalés sur sa peau. Il se pencha et les relia de sa langue, dessinant un motif abstrait sur le dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier fredonna de contentement sous lui, sa tête posée sur ses bras et les yeux fermés.

Lorsque Derek passa ses pouces sous le boxer de Stiles, il sentit la soudaine anxiété du jeune homme, alors il passa une main réconfortante sur sa colonne vertébrale avant d'enlever le sous-vêtement. Le brun observa la courbe lisse de ses fesses alors qu'il ôtait le tissu. Stiles tendit le cou par-dessus son épaule et le regarda.

"Ça te va toujours ?" demanda Derek.

"Yep," répondit le jeune homme, les yeux ancrés sur le membre du brun. "Je peux le toucher ?"

Derek rit et hocha sa tête. "Je t'en prie." Stiles tendit la main et parcourut du bout de ses doigts sa hampe, et il gémit aux légers touchers fantômes.

"La sensation est différente avec la mienne," avoua le jeune homme. Derek couvrit sa main avec la sienne et ferma leurs doigts autour de son sexe, puis le guida paresseusement. Le brun réalisa que ce geste était certainement la chose la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Derek se mouva entre leurs poings, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il poussait ses hanches progressivement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Stiles le regardant avec un air doux et affamé en même temps. Derek drapa son corps sur celui du plus jeune, gémissant à la sensation de son membre s'installant dans le creux de son dos, et l'embrassa profondément.

Le corps de Stiles était chaud et serré lorsqu'il glissa des doigts habiles en lui, un, puis deux, lorsque le jeune homme s'habitua à la sensation. "Détends-toi," chuchota Derek contre son épaule alors qu'il créait des mouvements circulaires apaisants sur ses hanches. "Respire, je ne veux pas te faire mal."

"Je sais," souffla Stiles. "C'est juste inconfortable et ça fait un peu mal." Le loup enleva ses doigts et caressa la longueur de son dos de ses mains, appuyant sur la peau pour dénouer un peu de tension. "Je suis désolé," étouffa Stiles dans ses bras.

Derek s'installa au-dessus de lui et faufila ses bras sous le corps du plus jeune pour l'étreindre. Il déposa de légers baisers sur son cou, essayant d'entourer Stiles d'affection. "Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça," déclara le brun. "Nous irons doucement. Peu m'importe."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda le plus jeune, déterrant sa tête de là où elle était cachée entre ses bras. Il tenta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et Derek posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Mais d'habitude tu baises des prostitués qui n'ont évidemment aucun problème de ce côté-là, et tu m'as dit une fois que tu n'aimais pas cette partie, la parlote et les contacts."

Derek posa son menton sur l'épaule de Stiles, leurs joues collées l'une contre l'autre. "Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à des prostitués," expliqua-t-il, en penchant sa tête pour regarder le jeune homme. "Je ferais tout avec toi."

"On peut réessayer ?" demanda Stiles. "Peut-être que j'ai besoin de -"

Derek le coupa avec un baiser. "J'ai une meilleure idée." Il soutint la taille du plus jeune et les installa sur le côté. Le brun descendit une main sur la poitrine et le ventre de Stiles avant d'attraper le pot de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit derrière eux et en enduit son membre. Il le plaça juste en dessous des fesses de Stiles et tint la cuisse du plus jeune alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le creux de ses jambes.

"Oh !" s'exclama le jeune homme lorsque la virilité de Derek se glissa dans la chaleur serrée. Le brun frissonna à la friction des cuisses de Stiles sur sa hampe, à la sensation de sa verge pressée contre la peau douce derrière ses bourses. "Derek," murmura Stiles, sa main plongeant derrière lui. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun et frotta ses ongles contre son crâne.

Le plus vieux adopta un rythme lent, un mouvement languissant de ses hanches pour glisser entre les cuisses de Stiles. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa et mordit la peau blanche des épaules du plus jeune, le désir grandissant lentement dans son bas-ventre au fur et à mesure que la friction continuait. Chaque fois que le gland de son sexe s'éloignait des cuisses de Stiles puis s'enfonçait de nouveau, Derek émettait un long et grondant son venant du fond de sa gorge.

Stiles tourna son visage, et le brun l'embrassa en enroulant ses doigts sur la longueur du jeune homme. Ce dernier gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il masturba nonchalamment son membre, les légers mouvements de son poignet en décalage avec les poussées de ses hanches. La langue de Stiles était douce contre la sienne, sa bouche débraillée et désordonnée alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la délivrance.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Derek blottit contre le dos de Stiles, s'enfonçant entre ses cuisses calmement alors que leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre. À chaque poussée, le loup pouvait sentir les bourses lourdes et rondes de Stiles contre le haut de sa hampe, et il descendit sa main pour les malaxer avant d'encercler de nouveau la verge du jeune dans son poing.

Stiles posa son bras sur la hanche de Derek, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses fesses. Le loup-garou savait quand il frappait un point sensible sur le périnée de Stiles ou lorsqu'il tournait son poignet d'une manière que le jeune homme appréciait parce que ce dernier attrapait alors durement son cul. Derek accéléra ses poussées, juste pour sentir la pression des doigts de Stiles sur sa peau.

Pendant qu'il s'enfonçait, son poing glissant rapidement sur le membre de Stiles, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps au lit avec quelqu'un. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils se touchaient l'un l'autre, depuis combien de temps il s'enfonçait dans la chaleur serrée des cuisses de Stiles. Normalement, Derek essayait de faire au plus vite et de s'en aller aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais cette nuit était différente. Cette nuit, il voulait écouter chaque doux son que Stiles exprimait lorsqu'il le touchait, écouter chaque ratée de sa respiration et sentir chaque frisson sous ses doigts. Il voulait voir combien de temps cela prendrait pour que Stiles lâche complètement prise, combien de temps cela prendrait pour que, lui aussi, lâche prise.

Derek vint en premier, ses dents se plantant dans la peau juste au-dessus de l'omoplate de Stiles. Ses hanches claquèrent frénétiquement, glissant facilement entre les cuisses du jeune homme grâce à sa semence, le son de leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre résonnant fortement dans la chambre silencieuse. Derek se sentit complètement fondre sur le moment, se perdant dans les douces caresses des mains de Stiles et dans les mots qu'il murmurait contre son front avant qu'il ne l'enfouisse dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. La main de ce dernier n'avait jamais quitté les cheveux de Derek, et le loup-garou pouvait la ressentir de la tête aux pieds.

Il continua de masturber Stiles alors qu'il récupérait de son orgasme, sa main bougeant de sa propre volonté. Il pouvait dire que le jeune homme était proche, ses hanches tressaillant légèrement à chaque mouvement de sa main sur la couronne de sa verge, à chaque pression sur sa base.

Stiles fut la chose la plus magnifique que Derek n'avait jamais vu lorsqu'il jouit. Il arqua son dos, s'enfonçant dans le poing du brun et provoquant une délicieuse friction sur son sexe déjà sensible et assoupi. Il poussa un cri silencieux, imperceptible et à l'opposé du flot continu et incessant de paroles qu'il offrait habituellement. Il rua dans la main de Derek, accompagnant son orgasme alors que sa semance s'étalait sur le poing du loup et coulait sur son poignet.

Lorsque Stiles retomba sur le lit, il se blottit immédiatement dans l'étreinte de Derek, cherchant le moindre contact qu'il pouvait trouver. Le brun le caressait toujours lentement, le membre de Stiles frissonnant dans sa main. Derek laissa sa verge tomber de ses doigts et leva son poignet jusqu'à sa bouche pour lécher le sperme y logeant. Il gémit lorsque le goût de la semence toucha sa langue.

"Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?" demanda Stiles par-dessus son épaule. Derek le retourna sur son dos et écarta ses cuisses. Le sperme commençait à sécher là où il avait été répandu entre ses jambes, sur ses testicules, et derrière eux. Le brun se pencha en avant et étala la semence sur la peau de Stiles, mélangeant leurs odeurs. Il lécha le liquide collant sur ses bourses, venant presque une seconde fois lorsqu'il goûta leurs saveurs combinées. "Tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Stiles, ses doigts caressant lentement les cheveux de Derek.

Ce dernier fredonna en réponse en prenant les bourses de Stiles dans sa bouche, l'adolescent gémissant doucement au-dessus de lui, son sexe amorphe s'agitant légèrement. Il lécha le périnée du plus jeune, l'odeur d'excitation et de sexe tellement épaisse autour de lui. Stiles sentait comme _eux_ , il sentait _bon_.

Une fois que Derek l'eut nettoyé, il sentit l'aine de Stiles, ses bourses, le creux de ses cuisses, sa verge douce, ses boucles noirs. Il déposa des baisers sur toutes les zones sensibles avant de remonter le corps de Stiles et de l'embrasser profondément, grisé par les goûts sur sa langue se mélangeant dans la bouche du jeune homme. "Est-ce que ça fait partie du marquage ?" questionna Stiles lorsque Derek se recula, essoufflé. Ce dernier acquiesça. "Est-ce que je sens comme toi ?"

"Tu sens comme _nous_ , " déclara Derek, et lorsque Stiles sourit, il sut qu'il était trop profondément embourbé pour s'en inquiéter désormais. Il tombait amoureux de Stiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** Bijour les gens ! Désolée pour le léger retard, j'ai extrêmement mal dormi cette nuit... Bon sinon : Alerte Scènes explicites dans ce chapitre !
> 
> Je sais pas vous, mais j'adore la relation Chris/Derek ;D
> 
> Autre chose : Je remercie énormément _Babylon_ , _PA_ et _nagron_ pour avoir laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent sur FF.net ! Et évidemment, je ne pourrais jamais remercier assez _Sloe Balm_ , ma bêta, qui a continué à corriger ces chapitres malgré plusieurs retards répétitifs à cause de problèmes à la c*n... Merci infiniment, ma chère.
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture, et à Jeudi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !
> 
> Bye Bye~ !
> 
>  **Edit:** *grommelle dans son coin* Je comprends passsssssssssssssss ! Je suis vraiment désolée !! Sloe Balm vient tout juste de me signaler que la moitié du chapitre n'est pas la version corrigée T^T Nous travaillons sur Google Doc qui est TOUJOURS mis à jour lorsqu'il y a une modification, mais là, Niet ! Les nouvelles corrections ne m'ont pas été envoyées, et je ne les ai reçues que 10h plus tard (je n'exagère même pas ToT) J'attends tjrs des explications au pourquoi de ce problème... )X
> 
> Encore désolée...  
> _
> 
>  **Volstead Act¹** → Texte législatif aux États-Unis de 1919 à 1933, renforçant la politique de prohibition. (Aussi utilisé dans le chapitre 2)
> 
>  **Howlin'Wolf²** → Lou'Hurlant. (Petite modification par rapport au nom de cette boisson dans le chapitre 2 (WoW, une lettre manquante, incroyable ! x) )

o

o

o

o

"Tu as couché avec quelqu'un," déclara Scott aussitôt qu'il vit Stiles la nuit suivante. Ils étaient assis dans une alcôve au Sour Wolf, attendant que les autres les rejoignent. "Il y a quelque chose de légèrement différent chez toi. Tu _rayonnes_ littéralement."

Stiles sourit largement. "Putain oui que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un, et c'était un _crack_." Son esprit flotta vers la sensation du sexe gonflé de Derek entre ses cuisses, au toucher de ses doigts épais autour de lui.

"Ew, tu es en train d'y penser là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Dégueu."

"Simple retour des choses pour toutes les fois où tu m'as raconté ce que toi et Isaac faites," taquina Stiles, frappant son ami à l'épaule.

"Je ne t'en ai pas autant raconté que ça," bouda ce dernier, et Stiles rit.

"Oh, mec, je pourrais faire un schéma complet avec ce que tu m'as dit."

"Faire un schéma de quoi ?" demanda Lydia en se glissant dans l'alcôve. "Est-ce que vous parlez de sexe vous deux ?" Les deux amis se regardèrent, paniqués, et Lydia roula des yeux. "Oh je vous en prie, juste parce que je suis une femme ne veut pas dire que je ne couche avec personne, ou que je deviens toute gênée et énervée lorsque quelqu'un en parle." Elle pressa le dos de sa main contre son front en une pâmoison moqueuse avant de souffler et de se tourner vers Stiles. "Tu as donc couché avec Derek, alors ?"

"Comment tout le monde sait ?" s'exclama le jeune homme. "C'est comme si je portais un énorme panneau disant, 'Stiles a couché avec quelqu'un.'" Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant de son costume puis à l'arrière. "Je n'en porte pas, hein ? Derek a dit que c'était un truc de marquage, et donc peut-être que je porte un énorme -"

"Tu ne portes pas de panneau," soupira Lydia. "Les loups ont su ce qu'il s'était passé dès que Derek est arrivé au travail aujourd'hui, et Allison les a entendus en parler, et me l'a ensuite dit." Elle lui lança un sourire suffisant.

"Je suis tellement heureux que ma vie sexuelle soit si intéressante," grogna Stiles en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras.

"Elle ne l'est pas," répliqua la blonde vénitienne. "Arrête de te sentir désolé pour toi-même et danse avec moi."

"Tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda misérablement Stiles.

Lydia pouffa. "Bien sûr que je le peux. Mais le dernier gars avec qui j'ai dansé n'a pas arrêté de m'agripper l'arrière-train, alors j'ai décidé de prendre un partenaire qui respecte les femmes. Allez, Stilinski." La jeune femme se dirigea vers la piste de danse, ne laissant aucune place aux protestations. Stiles se traîna hors de l'alcôve, en essayant d'étouffer son embarras.

Il dansa avec Lydia sur quelques chansons rythmées jouées par le groupe alors que la voix de Cora résonnait parmi la foule. Une fois que Lydia le laissa pour un autre partenaire, Stiles finit par danser avec un homme aux cheveux noirs pas plus vieux que lui. Les mains de l'homme se déplacèrent sur ses hanches, puis plus bas sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme réinstalla les mains baladeuses sur sa taille. "Pas si vite, Mister." sourit-il plaisamment en continuant de danser.

"Pourquoi pas ?" chuchota l'homme contre l'oreille de Stiles, ses mains descendant une nouvelle fois. "Tu es plutôt beau ; nous pourrions nous amuser un peu." L'homme décala sa main et prit en coupe Stiles à travers l'avant de son pantalon.

"Oh mon, ouais, pas okay," déclara le plus jeune en riant d'un air mal à l'aise avant de se détourner pour s'en aller.

"Attends," commença l'homme, mais il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Stiles jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et resta bouche bée. Derek tirait l'homme vers la porte par le col de sa chemise. Une partie de la foule avait arrêté ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder le brun se frayer un chemin à travers le speakeasy. Stiles courut à leur suite.

"Derek !" cria-t-il alors que le susnommé laissait Boyd s'occuper de l'homme, qui le jeta dehors. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?"

"Je me débarrasse de ce putain de minable," gronda Derek. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et l'emmena dans une petite pièce inutilisée à l'arrière du bar qui était essentiellement remplie de vieilleries. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il passa ses mains sur le cou, les bras et le dos du plus jeune. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien," répondit Stiles d'un ton irrité, délogeant les mains du loup. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça."

"Tu lui as dit non," expliqua Derek, le visage colérique. "Et il t'a proposé de baiser avec lui. Il t'a touché." Pendant un bref instant, les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent de rouge.

"Tout d'abord, je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Ensuite, oui, il m'a touché, mais aurais-tu loupé le moment où je m'éloignais de Monsieur Aux Mains Baladeuses ? Parce que je partais clairement avant que tu ne lui arrives dessus en mode Alpha." Stiles croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Il t'a touché," répéta Derek, ses yeux se teintant une nouvelle fois de rouge. "Je n'aime pas que l'on touche ce qui m'appartient."

Stiles se hérissa. "Je ne suis pas ta _propriété_ , Derek. Tu n'as pas à me dire qui je peux et ne peux pas toucher ou parler. Nous avons discuté du fait que je puisse danser avec d'autres personnes ; tu as dit que ce n'était pas _grave_."

"C'était avant qu'un putain de connard ne pose ses mains sur mon amant," rétorqua le loup. Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il était inoffensif, il ne savait même pas que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. Il n'en a pas eu le temps, parce que au moment où j'allais _lui dire que je n'étais pas disponible_ , tu l'as emmené de force. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse que tu as besoin de protéger, Derek. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même."

Le brun soupira lourdement par le nez. "Je dois te protéger."

"Pas des hommes aux mains baladeuses sur la piste de danse." Stiles empoigna Derek et le rapprocha. "Tu dois te détendre, Derek. Rien ne va m'arriver. Et plus que ça, tu dois me faire confiance." Il passa sa main sur la joue barbue du loup et secoua la tête. Derek le regardait avec une expression presque douloureuse, mélangée avec quelque chose entre la confusion, le remord et la fureur. "Tu ne peux pas juste tabasser tous les hommes qui me parlent."

Le plus vieux grogna. "Tu ne sais pas quel genre de types viennent ici. Tu ne peux pas -"

"Tu es un abruti," claqua Stiles en le repoussant. "Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes loups." Le jeune homme écarta d'un coup d'épaule Derek et sortit de la pièce. Boyd l'observa attentivement lorsqu'il passa près de lui et s'engagea dans le passage secret.

Il en avait assez d'eux pour la journée.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles passait la plupart de ses nuits sur le toit du cinéma depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre ici. Il avait découvert les escaliers menant à l'endroit la première semaine alors qu'il explorait le bâtiment depuis quelques heures. S'il se perchait au sommet du cinéma, il pouvait voir les hauts buildings à un kilomètre à la ronde. Il avait alors l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose de plus gros, de quelque chose d'incroyable.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était avec Cora, Allison, Lydia, Scott et Isaac, il se sentait comme si le monde était à sa portée, qu'ils vivaient au bord de la grandeur. Que s'il avançait juste encore un peu, il aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait au monde, que la vie s'ouvrirait à lui et que tout lui appartiendrait.

Parfois, lorsqu'il regardait son reflet dans le miroir, il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qu'il fixait. Il n'était plus le même gamin efflanqué qui se faisait tabasser chaque semaine ; il était un homme dans un costume taillé qui avait des amis, un amant. Il dansait au speakeasy jusqu'aux lueurs du jour, il fréquentait l'élite de New York, était entouré de prestige et d'excitation chaque jour.

Mais ensuite il y avait Derek, qui savait toujours comment tout ruiner. Le brun ne pouvait jamais apprécier le moment, ne pouvait jamais apprécier qu'il vivait une vie que les autres s'arracheraient, une vie dont Stiles n'avait pu que rêver quelques mois plus tôt. Le jeune homme voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point la vie était magnifique, mais Derek ne voyait que des ténèbres.

Le jeune homme s'assit au point le plus haut du toit, ses bras entourant ses jambes et son menton posé sur ses genoux. Les voix de la foule en contrebas montaient jusqu'à lui alors que chacun retournait chez soi. Des rires fendaient l'air, des klaxons de voitures se déversaient alors que des moteurs ronronnaient silencieusement en fond. Les lumières des auvents illuminaient les alentours, et Stiles observait distraitement la foule se précipiter dans la rue.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne fut pas surpris. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il suivit les légers bruits de pas derrière lui, ne se retourna pas lorsque Derek s'installa à ses côtés.

"C'est une belle vue," annonça ce dernier.

"Je l'aime bien."

Derek observa le toit avec intérêt. "Je ne suis jamais monté ici. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des escaliers menant à cet endroit." Il fit une pause et se tourna vers Stiles. "Est-ce que tu viens ici souvent ?"

"Yep."

"Est-ce que tu vas me parler ?"

"Je suis en train de te parler," répliqua Stiles. "Mais tu es celui qui est monté ici et m'a trouvé. Je passais du bon temps seul ; c'est toi qui veux parler."

Derek soupira. "Es-tu vraiment si en colère ?"

"Pas vraiment," répondit le jeune homme après un moment. "C'est juste que… Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, surtout avec ce qui nous est arrivé dernièrement." Il tourna la tête pour regarder Derek du coin de l'œil. Son visage était bercé d'ombres à cause des lumières des auvents, et Stiles ne pouvait pas voir son expression. "Tu ne peux pas t'énerver au moindre petit truc idiot, comme un homme me draguant. Ce n'est pas comme si ça arrivait souvent…"

"Tu ne réalises pas combien d'hommes et de femmes te désirent," réfuta le brun . "Je peux sentir leur excitation lorsqu'ils te parlent, lorsqu'ils te regardent, pendant qu'ils dansent avec toi. C'est exaspérant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident ?" Le jeune homme se contenta de le fixer, parce que rien n'était évident avec Derek. "Parce que tu serais tellement mieux avec l'une de ces autres personnes. Quelqu'un avec qui tu ne risquerais pas ta vie juste parce qu'il reste près de toi."

Stiles tendit la main pour attraper celle du loup et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. "Je ne serais pas mieux avec ces autres personnes," répliqua-t-il doucement. "Parce qu'elles ne sont pas toi."

Derek souffla silencieusement, et Stiles comprit qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais pour l'instant, il n'allait pas en débattre. L'adolescent pencha sa tête et embrassa le dessous du menton du brun, puis retraça la ligne prononcée de sa mâchoire. Le loup-garou tourna son visage et rencontra ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le jeune homme ne se lassait toujours pas de la nouveauté d'embrasser Derek, même après avoir fait beaucoup plus que l'embrasser. Il aimait la sensation des lèvres du plus vieux sous les siennes, aimait la pression de sa peau douce et le picotement de sa barbe drue. Il aimait entendre les sons discrets que produisait Derek, les petits gémissements et les légers grognements, et même les faibles plaintes dans le fond de sa gorge. Plus que tout, Stiles aimait se sentir lié, aimait la chaleur du corps du loup contre le sien.

Derek le poussa gentiment sur le dos avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Stiles glissa ses mains sur le costume du brun, essayant de dessiner les durs contours de son corps sous ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il atteint la ceinture du pantalon de Derek, il agrippa avec hésitation son entrejambe. Le loup-garou gémit dans sa bouche alors que Stiles le caressait timidement à travers son vêtement.

"Stiles," grogna doucement Derek en serrant sa jambe sur le corps de Stiles et en se déplaçant au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme se délecta de la sensation du sexe du brun durcissant sous son toucher, de la bouffée de chaleur qu'il ressentait d'être celui faisant réagir Derek de cette manière. Ce dernier descendit la fermeture du pantalon de Stiles et en ouvrit assez les pans pour sortir son membre. Le plus jeune gémit dans la bouche de Derek lorsque celui-ci glissa son poing sur sa longueur.

"Il y a des gens en bas," marmonna Stiles contre les lèvres du loup, sa langue s'emmêlant avec la sienne. Il tourna juste assez son visage pour regarder sur le côté sans rompre le contact avec la bouche de Derek, et remarqua qu'ils étaient allongés plutôt près du bord du toit.

"Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir," assura le brun en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. "Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? Savoir qu'il y a des personnes se dirigeant vers leur lieu de travail pendant que nous sommes ici, nous touchant ?" Il passa son pouce sur le gland du sexe du jeune homme, et celui-ci s'enfonça dans sa main.

Stiles se dépêcha d'ouvrir la braguette de Derek et de sortir sa verge, puis le loup-garou entoura ses doigts sur leurs deux hampes. "Putain," souffla le jeune homme, regardant le ciel alors que Derek mouvait son poing sur eux. Le sexe du brun était chaud et sa peau extrêmement douce contre la sienne, ses doigts étaient fermes lorsqu'il les serrait l'un contre l'autre. Stiles souleva sa tête et regarda entre eux.

Derek s'était positionné sur ses genoux, son bras au-dessus de la tête du plus jeune alors qu'il glissait son poing sur leurs longueurs. Mais le loup poussait également dans sa main, ce que Stiles trouvait incroyablement affriolant. Il leva son bras et empoigna l'arrière de la tête du brun afin de l'amener dans un baiser.

Le jeune embrassa rudement Derek alors que la main de ce dernier les approchait de plus en plus de la libération. Le pouce du brun étala le présperme sur le gland de leur membre, et Stiles sentit ses bourses se contracter en réponse. Ses hanches faisaient de lents mouvements dans le poing du loup alors que ses mains disparurent dans les cheveux du loup-garou. Il tira sur les mèches douces, et Derek gémit dans sa bouche.

Lorsque le poing de ce dernier tourna un peu en remontant, son pouce s'appuyant juste sur le point sensible sous le gland de Stiles, celui-ci s'accrocha fermement à Derek en se répandant sur son poing. Le loup-garou utilisa l'ajout de lubrifiant pour accélérer ses poussées, accompagnant Stiles dans son orgasme et l'amenant jusqu'au sien. La verge du plus jeune tressauta et devint trop sensible lorsque les hanches de Derek ruèrent de façon erratique et qu'il jouit entre eux.

Le brun s'installa sur son flanc et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour les nettoyer, même si leurs vêtements étaient déjà salis. Il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles avant de fourrer le mouchoir humide dans sa poche.

"Tout va bien entre nous ?" demanda Derek, alors que ses doigts caressaient paresseusement les cheveux de Stiles.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. "Juste parce qu'on s'est disputés, ça ne veut pas dire que rien ne va entre nous. Nous allons sûrement encore nous engueuler, tu sais."

Derek se coucha et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. "J'ai l'impression de m'engueuler avec tout le monde," avoua-t-il, "Je ne veux pas le faire aussi avec toi."

"Tout va bien," chuchota Stiles.

"Je devrais te ramener chez toi," déclara Derek après quelques minutes. "Il se fait tard." Le plus jeune marmonna un son évasif. "Ou, tu pourrais venir chez moi. Y rester pour la nuit une nouvelle fois." Stiles laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté afin d'observer Derek. "Si tu aimes cette idée."

Il sourit. "Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette idée."

oOooOooOooOo

"Stiles !" salua Cora le lendemain matin lorsque le susnommé se réveilla enfin et s'avança dans le salon. Il portait la robe de chambre de Derek, qui était trop grande et se tenait lâchement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il rougit et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte. "Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment décent pour qu'une lady me voit comme tel."

Cora se redressa et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était, évidemment, parfaitement vêtue d'une robe en coton bleue, de bas en nylon et de chaussures à talons. "C'est absurde. Viens, je vais te faire le petit-déjeuner." Stiles la suivit mal à l'aise dans la cuisine et s'assit sur le tabouret près de l'ilôt. Il plaça soigneusement la robe sur ses jambes pour éviter le moindre incident ; Il avait oublié d'enfiler un sous-vêtement avant de sortir de la chambre. Il n'était pas habitué au fait que Derek vive avec une femme (même si c'était Cora). De plus, la seule pensée qui lui était venue ce matin avait été _café_.

"Où est Derek ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. "Tu sais plus que moi ce qu'il fait. Il ne me dit rien." Stiles ne manqua pas l'amertume dans ses phrases.

"Il veut simplement te protéger," raisonna-t-il.

Cora plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le fusilla du regard. "Arrête-toi là," commence-t-elle en levant ses mains. "Ne prends pas son parti. Je suis sa sœur. Je mérite de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je pense qu'il oublie parfois que Laura était aussi ma sœur. Que j'ai dû vivre avec sa mort sur les épaules, que j'ai dû non seulement surpasser la mort de ma sœur, mais aussi mon frère m'abandonnant complètement émotionnellement. Il était là, mais pas vraiment _présent_. Il s'est contenté de me jeter de l'argent comme si c'était supposé remplacer sa présence." Cora secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Stiles descendit du tabouret et contourna le comptoir pour se tenir à ses côtés. La jeune femme secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et essuya ses yeux. "Je suis désolée. Je ne devrais -"

"La ferme," coupa-t-il, avant de rapprocher Cora. Il l'entoura fermement de ses bras, et posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de la brune. "Je ne prends pas son parti. Je sais à quel point il est put- hum, à quel point il peut être sacrément exaspérant."

Cora rit doucement. "Tu peux jurer. J'ai dit pire que ça. Tu devrais entendre Isaac parler."

"Isaac est un idiot." La jeune femme rit de nouveau et Stiles sourit. Il la relâcha et elle s'éloigna, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Le jeune homme fouilla ses poches, mais il portait toujours la robe de chambre de Derek, alors il lui tendit une serviette. "Je sais à quel point Derek peut être exaspérant. Il fait vraiment de son mieux pour te protéger. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point il t'aime."

Cora soupira. "Peut-être." Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir. "Je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit plus seul désormais. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de trouver quelqu'un pendant si longtemps. Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi." sourit-elle, et Stiles se sentit rougir. "Tu m'as tellement manqué, Stiles. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un long moment !"

"J'étais occupé. Échapper plusieurs fois à la mort fait ça à un homme." La brune plissa les yeux. "Whoa, tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Derek lorsque tu fais ça." Il haussa les épaules et secoua sa tête, ne paniquant que légèrement. "Un seul Derek est suffisant."

Alors que Stiles mangeait ses œufs, Cora déclara, "Je ne chante pas ce soir. Je pense que nous devrions dîner ensemble, pour rattraper le temps. Ça va faire une éternité que nous n'avons pas parlé, rien que tous les deux."

Le jeune homme acquiesça. "Okay, ouais, ça m'a l'air parfait."

Cora rayonnait.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles ne vit pas Derek de toute la journée. Il passa la majorité du temps dans le bureau, ébauchant les dernières étapes de son plan financier qu'il allait présenter à Derek. Il avait revu les budgets, avait passé plusieurs appels, et avait conçu un système qui sauverait des milliers de dollars à l'Alpha au cours du temps. Manifestement, Derek avait juste besoin d'une personne compétente pour diriger les affaires, parce que personne ne les avait jamais complètement dirigées par le passé. Stiles savait que cette personne était lui. Les autres étaient peut-être bons pour se battre et mener les affaires illégales, mais il était un génie financier.

Après qu'il eût terminé son travail, il se dirigea à l'étage, se changea pour son costume décontracté, et prit un taxi vers Brooklyn Heights. Cora l'y attendait. "Ça sent bon !" annonça-t-il en entrant. Ils mangèrent du steak et des légumes, riant tout du long. Stiles s'étouffa presque avec son vin en l'inspirant par son nez lorsque Cora lui raconta une histoire à propos d'elle et de Derek lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

"Tu aurais dû le voir ! Marchant entièrement nu dans la rue, ses mains le couvrant un minimum, alors que Laura traînait des pieds à côté de lui tout aussi nue. Ma mère était furieuse lorsqu'elle les a trouvés ! Je suis étonnée que tout le Nord de New York ne l'ait pas entendu hurler." Elle secoua la tête. "J'étais beaucoup plus jeune, alors je n'étais pas entraînée dans ce genre de problèmes contrairement à eux. J'étais d'habitude à la maison, ou dans la voiture observant toute la scène."

"Comment était-il ?" demanda Stiles en croisant ses bras sur la table pour se pencher en avant. "Est-ce que Derek a toujours été comme il est maintenant, si…"

"Sombre ?" proposa Cora avec un reniflement.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils en essayant de trouver une manière de décrire Derek. "Ouais, et sérieux et blasé."

"Non. Avant que notre père ne se fasse tuer pendant la guerre, il riait et agissait comme tout autre enfant typique. Il était plus silencieux que Laura et moi, mais il était heureux, il aimait plaisanter. Après la mort de notre père, Derek a changé." Cora souleva son verre de vin et le fixa. "Même si Maman était l'Alpha, Derek était l'homme de la maison."

"Quel âge avait-il ?" La brune l'observa, incertaine. "Derek ne m'a pas beaucoup raconté de choses. Il ne me parle pas vraiment, de rien de vraiment important." Peut-être que c'était le vin, ou peut-être que c'étaient des résidus de ses sentiments de la veille, mais Stiles se sentait soudainement en colère.

"Vous êtes en mauvais terme ?" souleva Cora.

"Non. Enfin, nous nous sommes disputés hier soir." soupira le jeune homme avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?" Stiles haussa les épaules en picorant son assiette avec sa fourchette et en poussant la nourriture restante. "Pourquoi es-tu avec mon frère ?"

Les yeux du jeune homme examinèrent le visage de Cora. Elle le jaugeait avec une expression sérieuse et dure. "Je pensais que tu appréciais l'idée de moi en couple avec lui."

"Mes sentiments sur l'affaire n'ont aucun rapport. Je te demande pourquoi tu es avec lui."

Stiles fixa son assiette, essayant de trouver une réponse. Les mots ne venaient pas. Plus il essayait de découvrir le _pourquoi_ , plus il lui échappait. Il savait juste qu'il détestait l'idée d'être loin de Derek, mais pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Cora repoussa sa chaise de la table. "Découvre pourquoi. Vous méritez tous les deux de connaître la réponse, et Derek ne mérite pas d'être blessé." Elle rassembla leurs plats. "Et toi non plus."

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles avait bu trop de vin, et Cora le convainquit de rester pour la nuit plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. "Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il. "Ça ne va pas déranger Derek s'il revient et me trouve dans son lit ?"

La louve leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu as plus été dans son lit qu'autre part en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que ça va le déranger." Elle embrassa sa joue. "Je vais chez Boyd. Il doit bientôt rentrer du travail. Fais comme chez toi."

Stiles se dirigea immédiatement dans la chambre de Derek, se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement et s'endormit sur le côté du lit du brun.

Il se réveilla plus tard aux sons de la porte de la chambre claquant et de pas. Stiles s'assit sur le lit, frottant ses yeux. "Derek ?" appela-t-il. De la lumière se déversait de la salle de bains sur le sol sombre de la chambre, et le bruit d'eau courante d'un lavabo se répercutait.

La tête de Derek apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Sa voix était bourrue, comme du gravier, et il n'avait pas l'air heureux que Stiles soit là.

"Cora a dit que ce n'était pas grave." Le jeune homme rejeta les couvertures et s'avança vers la salle de bains. "Nous avons dîné et j'ai un peu trop bu. Elle m'a proposé de dormir ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu -" Stiles s'arrêta abruptement de parler lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Derek était au-dessus du lavabo, du sang écarlate tourbillonnant dans l'eau, ses mains et ses bras couverts du liquide carmin. Ses vêtements étaient complètement en désordre et également couvert de terre et de sang. Son visage semblait pâle et tiré, de profonds traits fatigués gravant son expression. "Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Tu n'étais pas censé te trouver là," murmura le loup à lui-même. Il agrippa les bords du lavabo en porcelaine avec des mains tremblantes. "Personne n'était censé se trouver là."

"Derek," sollicita Stiles, se rapprochant derrière lui avec hésitation. Il déposa une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou, et ce dernier sursauta. "Hé, tout va bien. Que s'est-il passé ?" Son cœur martelait, ses nerfs picotaient de panique. Il passa ses mains sur la veste de Derek, cherchant des blessures de balle ou des balafres de couteau.

"J'étais avec Peter." Stiles observa attentivement le brun dans le miroir. "Nous devions obtenir des informations. Elles n'ont pas été faciles à soutirer."

Le jeune homme contourna Derek et coupa le robinet avant de soulever l'une des mains du loup. Les jointures du loup-garou étaient meurtries et ouvertes, certaines des entailles déjà guéries, mais d'autres profondes prenaient plus de temps. Lorsque Stiles leva les yeux sur le plus vieux, il le découvrit fixant le sol comme s'il était en transe. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçût l'entaille à la naissance des cheveux de Derek. "Oh Derek, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Au lieu d'attendre une réponse, Stiles lâcha sa main et se détourna pour faire couler un bain. "Enlève ta chemise pendant que je vais chercher un gant de toilette."

Après que le jeune homme ait pris un gant sur une étagère, il trouva Derek effondré sur les toilettes, sa chemise tachée jetée sur le sol. Le loup avait un bleu sur son flanc et un autre sur son abdomen. "Des ecchymoses, aussi ?"

"Ce fut une longue journée," déclara le brun d'une voix enrouée alors que Stiles s'agenouillait à côté de lui, les carreaux durs sous ses genoux.

"Combien de blessures as-tu reçues qui ont déjà guéries ?" D'après le léger changement sur le visage de Derek, Stiles devina qu'il y avait eu plus de dégâts. Sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne alors qu'il approchait doucement la main du loup-garou. Ses articulations étaient ouvertes et entourées de terre et de sang, alors il les nettoya en premier sous l'eau chaude. L'Alpha eut un tressaillement de recul avec une brusque inspiration lorsque Stiles essuya ses blessures avec le tissu.

"À quoi ressemble l'autre homme ?" demanda finalement le plus jeune.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Stiles soupira. "Bon," encouragea-t-il en se levant pour ôter son sous-vêtement. "Au bain." Comme s'il agissait en pilote automatique, Derek défit la ceinture et la fermeture de son pantalon, et l'enleva en même temps que son boxer. Le plus jeune s'avança vers la baignoire et s'immergea dans l'eau chaude en attendant que Derek retire ses chaussettes.

Ce dernier leva une jambe à la fois par-dessus les bords du bain, puis plongea dans l'eau, son dos face à Stiles. Il s'affaissa en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune ne manqua ses épaules tremblantes.

Il se sentait si impuissant, ne sachant comment faire pour que Derek surpasse tout ça, arrête de trembler, arrête de ressembler à ça. L'expression sur le visage du brun tordait et s'installait de manière désagréable dans son estomac.

Il leva le bras et passa ses mains sur la large surface du dos du loup, traçant chaque muscle tremblant tout du long jusqu'à sa taille, puis appuya ses pouces de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale de Derek et les remonta jusqu'au noeud à la base de sa nuque. Il massa de ses doigts les ligaments tendus de son cou.

Il entendit l'Alpha pousser un soupir chancelant. Il était définitivement secoué, et Stiles s'inquiétait.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" interrogea doucement le jeune homme.

"Non."

Stiles soupira de nouveau et attrapa le gant sur la lunette des toilettes. Il la savonna et lava le dos Derek, frottant doucement sa peau. Après qu'il eût rincé le dos du loup-garou, il le serra contre son torse. Le plus jeune tourna sa tête et posa un baiser sur la tempe du brun avant de soulever la main de ce dernier. Les plaies étaient pour la plupart guéries, mais il y avait de la terre et du sang coincés sous ses ongles. Stiles prit le gant et épousseta les doigts de Derek, nettoyant le dessous des ongles, autour de ces derniers, et les plis de la peau.

Pendant tout ce temps, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que le loup avait bien pu faire, à combien d'hommes il avait peut-être tués avec ces mêmes mains seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il essaya de ne pas penser à pourquoi Derek avait des ecchymoses et des entailles. Il ne voulait définitivement pas penser à ce que lui avait demandé Cora dans la soirée, ou examiner plus attentivement pourquoi il était assis dans une baignoire en plein milieu de la nuit à frotter le sang des mains de l'Alpha.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, il lava les cheveux de Derek et rinça avec précaution le savon. Puis, il enroula ses bras autour du loup-garou et le serra, écoutant le bruit silencieux de sa respiration. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la poitrine du brun, essayant de calmer son cœur.

"Tu es inquiet," nota Derek après un long moment.

"Eh bien, oui. Tu es revenu couvert de sang ; comment je suis supposé ne pas être inquiet ?"

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi," stipula le plus vieux.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Non, ce que tu insinues vraiment, c'est que _tu_ n'as pas d'importance," protesta Stiles, élevant sa voix. "Ce qui est une connerie. Tu te détestes peut-être, mais il existe des personnes pour qui tu comptes vraiment." Il repoussa les épaules et le dos de Derek pour s'éloigner et sortir de la baignoire. "Dégage."

"Stiles," appela le loup, mais le jeune homme était déjà debout prêt à sortir. Lorsqu'il déposa son autre pied au sol, il glissa et tomba à quatre pattes, se cassant le genou sur les carreaux gelés. Derek bondit immédiatement hors de la baignoire, éparpillant de l'eau partout. Il empoigna doucement les bras de Stiles et l'aida à se lever. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien," siffla le plus jeune en se débarrassant des mains de Derek. "Juste, arrête."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le brun, le ton fatigué et défait. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, égouttant de l'eau sur le carrelage.

Stiles se retourna et le fusilla du regard, sa colère tenue intérieurement explosant. " Tu es tellement égocentrique, putain ! " cria Stiles. " Tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas d'importance et que personne ne s'inquiète le moins du monde pour toi, mais tu as toute une putain de Meute qui compte sur toi. Tu as une sœur qui a pleuré devant moi aujourd'hui parce qu'elle est morte d'inquiétude pour toi. Comment penses-tu que Cora se sentirait si quelque chose t'arrivait ? Tu es la seule chose qui lui reste, ou aurais-tu aussi oublié cela ? " Stiles commença à parcourir en long et en large la petite salle de bains.

"Tu ne crois pas que je le sais, Stiles ?" rétorqua Derek. Il examinait l'adolescent comme un faucon, sa main tressautant à chaque fois qu'il pensait que Stiles était sur le point de tomber.

Celui-ci arrêta ses cents pas et fit face à Derek. "Vraiment ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas." Il fourra une main dans ses cheveux trempés. "Et moi ? Hein ? Tu ne crois pas que _je pense que tu es putain d'important_ ?" Derek grimaça lorsque Stiles hurla plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu ; il était furieux maintenant. Il en avait tellement marre de tout ce bordel.

"Je le sais," appuya Derek avec un soupir, ses épaules voûtées.

"Je ne pense pas," cracha Stiles. Il s'empara d'une serviette sur une étagère et commença à se sécher.

"Est-ce que tu pars ?"

"Ce n'est pas au programme," claqua Stiles. "Je me les gèle c'est tout, alors j'ai pensé pouvoir me sécher et peut-être enfiler une robe de chambre avant que nous continuions à nous engueuler."

Derek se redressa et fit un pas vers Stiles, puis il enroula ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune, posant ses mains sur son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira. "Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi."

"Je ne veux pas non plus me disputer avec toi. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que j'avais prévu de passer ma nuit." Derek mouva sa tête et déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille de Stiles, son nez frottant contre le cartilage et sa barbe grattant la peau humide de Stiles. "Ne crois pas que tu peux t'en sortir avec des baisers."

"Je n'essaye pas de faire ça," nia Derek. "Je n'aime juste pas lorsque tu es comme ça, lorsque j'ai l'impression d'être loin de toi."

Stiles soupira et s'affaissa entre les bras de Derek. Le loup-garou prit la serviette de ses mains et finit de l'essuyer : sous ses bras, la plante de ses pieds, même derrière ses parties intimes et entre ses fesses. C'était tellement tendre, si intime, que Stiles avait l'impression qu'il avait eu un coup de fouet émotionnel. À peine une minute auparavant, il était en colère et était prêt à déguerpir, et maintenant son cœur était gonflé d'affection pour Derek.

"Est-ce que ça va toujours se passer comme ça ?" s'inquiéta Stiles en se tournant dans l'étreinte du brun, avant de frotter la serviette sur le torse du loup-garou.

"Je ne sais pas," avoua ce dernier. "Parfois, je ne sais pas comment vivre."

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre alors qu'il essuyait les cheveux, le cou et les épaules de Derek. Comment pouvait-on répondre à quelque chose de ce genre ? Comment Stiles pourrait avoir une relation normale, être heureux, si le loup se sentait de cette manière ?

"Je ne veux pas te blesser," révéla le brun, ses yeux scannant ceux du plus jeune. Il déposa sa paume sur la poitrine de l'adolescent et la laissa ainsi. "Tu n'es pas heureux."

"Sais-tu ce que m'a demandé Cora aujourd'hui ?" esquiva Stiles en laissant la serviette glisser de ses doigts. "Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais avec toi."

"Que lui as-tu répondu ?"

"Je ne connaissais pas la réponse."

Derek enleva sa main et se recula. "Si tu ne veux pas que -"

"Arrête-toi ici " coupa le plus jeune. "Je ne vais pas te laisser te martyriser toi-même encore une fois à cause de ça." Stiles soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre ; il n'attendit pas de voir si le brun le suivait. Il s'avança directement jusqu'au lit et s'enfouit dans les couvertures, frissonnant.

"Alors, tu restes ?" voulut confirmer Derek en se tenant mal à l'aise à côté du lit.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Viens te coucher." Aussitôt que le plus vieux fut sous les draps, le jeune homme se blottit contre lui. "Tu es comme un chauffage."

"Tu es gelé," remarqua Derek en ajustant ses bras autour de lui. "Tu frissonnes."

"Je veux être avec toi, Derek. Je veux que tu me parles, que tu me racontes des choses, et que tu me parles de ta vie. Cora m'a raconté plus en une demi-heure que tu ne l'as _jamais_ fait. Que crois-tu que ça m'a fait ressentir ? "

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de moi."

"J'ai cru comprendre."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."

Stiles soupira. "Je sais."

Derek s'éloigna assez pour regarder le jeune homme. "Que veux-tu savoir ?"

"Des choses, Derek. Sur ta vie. Sur tout ce dont tu veux me parler. Mais je veux que tu le fasses parce que _tu_ as envie de le faire, pas parce que je t'y force."

Le brun frotta une main sur son visage. "Stiles, ceci est… nouveau pour moi. Être avec quelqu'un, partager des choses… Cora est la seule personne que je n'ai pas perdu. Je… J'essaye. Mais tant que Gérard n'est pas sous contrôle et que ma Meute, ma sœur et toi n'êtes pas en sécurité…"

Stiles se sentit soudainement exténué. Comme un épuisement las profondément logé dans son âme. Entre les disputes avec Derek, l'affaire avec son père… merde, Scott lui manquait aussi.

"Je pensais que ce serait plus simple," admit le plus jeune en rapprochant Derek de lui. "Je voulais juste… Je voulais que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, Derek. Que je veux être présent. Pour une quelconque raison, je préfère être dans ton lit au beau milieu de la nuit à se disputer que nulle part ailleurs dans le monde."

"Je veux aussi que tu restes." Le loup déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Stiles.

"Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui."

"C'est une bonne chose ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?"

"Pas ce soir." Stiles soupira et leva la tête afin de regarder le brun. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué et usé, un regard hanté planant dans ses yeux que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais vu. Derek tendit le bras, prit en coupe le visage du plus jeune et frictionna son pouce sous son œil.

"Combien de nuits as-tu passées à nettoyer le sang sur tes mains," demanda Stiles, "allongé dans ton lit, seul ?"

"Beaucoup trop." Derek le souleva sous les bras, l'incitant à s'asseoir. L'adolescent se redressa, et le loup passa sa jambe par-dessus le corps de Stiles, enfourchant ses genoux. Il appuya ses deux mains sur la tête de lit de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune, l'entourant. "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu ce soir," déclara le loup-garou en frôlant le nez du plus jeune de ses lèvres. "Je suis heureux que tu sois dans ma vie, que tu me poses des questions sur mes problèmes et que tu me fasses garder mon sang-froid."

Stiles était certain que personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi important avant.

Derek commença à bouger ses hanches en couvrant la bouche de l'adolescent avec la sienne. Stiles sentit les émotions de cette nuit bourdonner sous sa peau et essayer de s'échapper, et cette sensation rendit chaque toucher de la peau du brun, chaque balancement de ses hanches, beaucoup plus intense.

La bouche du loup-garou était brûlante et exigeante, prenant et réclamant alors qu'il était suspendu aux lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci tendit les mains et empoigna les fesses de Derek, serrant la peau ferme et le rapprochant encore plus. Le sexe à demi-dur du plus vieux frotta contre le sien, envoyant des étincelles d'électricité dans tout le corps de Stiles. Derek lécha une longue traînée sur sa paume avant de la descendre entre eux et de prendre leurs hampes dans sa large main. Stiles laissa sa tête tomber sur la tête de lit avec un gémissement, et le loup-garou se pencha immédiatement en avant pour planter ses dents pointues dans la peau de son cou. Le plus jeune rua, la sourde douleur descendant en flèche jusqu'à son membre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était avec Derek. Il y avait tellement de raisons pour ne pas l'être. Il était un contrebandier d'alcool qui trempait dans presque toutes les affaires illégales. Bordel, s'associer avec Derek avait provoqué son éloignement de son père. Le loup avait tué des gens et avait des relations avec la Mafia.

Mais rien de tout ça ne semblait important avec le corps ferme de Derek se mouvant au-dessus de lui, et ses geignements voilés s'infiltrant dans son oreille. Stiles descendit ses mains sur le dos du brun, se délectant de la chaleur émanant de la peau sous son toucher. Il fondait dans la bouche de Derek, leurs langues s'agitant ensemble en une danse désespérée de désir, de besoin et de promesses tacites. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe. Stiles pourrait coucher avec n'importe qui. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique chez Derek qui s'étendait au-delà de son apparence, quelque chose de doux et de vulnérable que le loup-garou montrait à Stiles lorsqu'il baissait sa garde, quelque chose de tellement beau que le plus jeune voulait l'aider à redécouvrir.

Stiles voulait que Derek se voit de la même manière qu'il le voyait.

Le jeune homme glissa ses doigts entre les fesses du brun, ressentant la chaleur sous la pulpe de ses doigts, la peau humide avant que son pouce ne frôlât l'antre de Derek. Ce dernier émit un son entre une plainte et un grognement avant que ses hanches n'accélèrent, du pré-sperme coulant sur ses mains et sur le ventre de Stiles. Le loup resserra sa main, son poing descendant et remontant habilement sur leurs hampes, tout en embrassant le plus jeune profondément. Ce dernier agrippa le cul de Derek en ruant dans son poing, avant qu'ils ne jouissent.

Le brun posa son front contre celui de Stiles alors que celui-ci respirait lourdement contre la bouche du loup-garou. "Et nous venions juste de nous laver," plaisanta le jeune homme pendant que Derek retirait sa main collante. Ce dernier déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever du lit et d'attraper l'une des serviettes abandonnées sur le sol. Il se pencha sur Stiles afin d'essuyer son ventre, puis déposa un baiser sur son nombril, sa barbe chatouillant sa peau et le faisant rire.

Une fois propres, ils restèrent allongés un long moment, avec les bras de Stiles enroulés autour du corps de Derek. Le dos du loup-garou était ferme et chaud contre son torse, et il pouvait sentir le cœur de Derek battre sous sa paume où il l'avait posée à plat sur sa poitrine, la main du plus vieux la recouvrant. Stiles regarda la rivière à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le brun se détendre dans ses bras et s'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

Mais même après cela, Stiles ne fit qu'enlacer le loup endormi, son cerveau et ses sentiments trop embrouillés pour faire plus que somnoler et se réveiller en sursaut chaque fois que Derek grognait ou marmonnait, bercé par son cauchemar.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles était avachi sur son bureau et à moitié conscient lorsque le son de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge traversa son cerveau embrumé. Il leva son regard groggy sur Lydia qui le fixait impatiemment.

"Quoi ? " Le jeune homme pensait que c'était ce qu'il avait demandé, mais encore une fois, sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

"Lève-toi." Elle croisa ses bras et tapota du pied. "Je t'offre un café, et après je t'emmène à Manhattan."

"Quoi ? Non." Stiles secoua sa tête et la laissa tomber sur ses bras. "Nope. Je vais rester ici et dormir. C'est bien dormir."

"Stiles !" s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix stridente agaçant ses nerfs.

"Oh mon Dieu," craqua-t-il en levant la tête. "C'est le son le plus emmerdant que j'ai entendu. Vraiment."

"Écoute," augura la jeune femme en contournant le bureau pour tirer sur ses bras. "J'en ai déjà parlé à Derek. Tu as l'après-midi de libre parce que j'ai besoin de toi."

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" demanda Stiles alors qu'il laissait Lydia le dénicher de sa chaise et l'emmener près du portemanteau à côté de la porte. "Pourquoi nous allons à Manhattan ?" Il accepta sa veste et son chapeau avant que la blonde vénitienne ne le pousse vers l'avant. Elle lissa sa robe et enfila son propre chapeau sur sa tête.

"Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture après t'avoir offert un café." Comme prédit, elle réussit à trouver un grand mug de café pour Stiles avant qu'ils ne grimpent dans sa voiture et ne se dirigent vers le pont. "Je t'emmène acheter un nouveau costume."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon costume ?" quémanda le jeune homme, baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements.

"À part le fait que tu ne possèdes qu'un seul beau costume ? Rien."

"Tout le monde n'est pas riche comme toi, Lydia. Certains travaillent pour vivre."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Ce soir, tu m'accompagnes chez mes parents pour dîner."

"Um, non, je ne le ferai pas." Stiles la regarda comme si elle était folle.

"Stiles, s'il te plaît," supplia Lydia. "Mon père réclame que je vienne dîner et que j'amène le gars qui me courtise."

"Lydia, tu es avec Allison."

"Oui, Stiles, je sais parfaitement avec _qui_ je suis." Elle souffla. "Mon père croit que je vois un jeune homme d'Harvard. Ça le rend heureux, il n'est plus sur mon dos, et je suis libre d'être avec Allison." La jeune femme détourna ses yeux de la route momentanément afin de le regarder. "J'ai besoin que tu joues mon galant."

"Quoi ? Moi ? N-oooon," s'écria Stiles en secouant résolument sa tête. "Pas question, Lydia. Ce plan est un désastre ambulant, écrit en grosses lettres capitales."

"Stiles, s'il te plaît !"

"Tu ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Scott ? N'importe qui ?"

Lydia agrippa fermement le volant de ses mains gantées. "Isaac a déjà prétendu être mon petit-ami, tout comme Derek."

"Oh, ça c'est une histoire que j'ai _besoin_ d'entendre."

La jeune femme l'ignora pour continuer. "Je ne peux pas les amener une nouvelle fois, sinon mon père va penser que je suis sérieuse avec l'un d'entre eux et va commencer à faire des allusions au mariage."

"Okay. Il reste encore Boyd et Scott."

"Boyd est noir et Scott est Hispanique. Réalises-tu ce que mon père dirait si j'emmène l'un ou l'autre chez lui ?"

"Je suis Polonais," souligna Stiles. "Je ne peux pas vraiment le cacher avec mon nom de famille."

"Tu ne vas pas utiliser ton vrai nom," exigea Lydia. "Mais tu peux aisément te faire passer pour un étudiant de Harvard venant d'une famille _Nuevo Riche_ dans l'Ouest."

"Ça va être un désastre complet," rumina-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

"Regarde ça du bon côté," relativisa la blonde. "Tu vas manger de la très bonne nourriture et avoir un nouveau costume en échange de passer une soirée à prétendre m'aduler." Elle se tourna et lui sourit. "Cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Tu m'adules déjà."

Stiles grommela. "Ce qui est la seule raison pour laquelle j'adhère à ce plan ridicule."

oOooOooOooOo

"Arrête de remuer," siffla discrètement Lydia alors que Stiles se tenait dans le vestibule de la maison des parents de cette dernière. Non, maison n'était pas le mot approprié. Cet endroit était un manoir. Il ridiculisait toutes les autres résidences qu'il avait pu voir. L'entrée était plus grande que l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son père.

Le vestibule était intensément lumineux grâce à l'acajou et au marbre partout. La pièce était peu décorée mais avec goût, un grand lustre était suspendu au plafond et deux escaliers courbés amenaient à l'étage. Un majordome prit le chapeau de Stiles ainsi que celui de Lydia et ses gants.

"Tout ira bien," rassura cette dernière, serrant sa main. "Souviens-toi simplement de ça, ne parle que si quelqu'un t'adresse la parole."

Stiles acquiesça alors qu'il essayait de ne pas être impressionné par la maison. Il était supposé être riche ; les gens riches ne s'extasiaient pas.

"Lydia, ma chérie," salua sa mère en capturant ses deux mains et en les pressant. "Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir. J'ai l'impression qu'entre nos programmes chargés, nous ne nous voyons jamais." Elle était une belle femme, et il était simple de voir de qui Lydia avait hérité.

La jeune blonde sourit gentiment. "Je suis également ravie de vous voir, Mère."

"Cela doit être votre merveilleux ami gentleman," poursuivit celle-ci,en se tournant vers Stiles. "Bienvenue dans notre maisonnée."

"Je vous remercie de m'accueillir."

"Harvard. C'est assez impressionnant," releva sa mère avec un sourire. "Qu'étudiez-vous ?"

"L'Histoire," répondit-t-il. Lui et Lydia avaient conclu que prétendre qu'il était un avocat n'aurait été qu'une catastrophe.

"L'Histoire ?" réagit la mère de la jeune femme, son nez se retroussant légèrement. "Oh."

Lydia posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Stiles. "Stephen prévoit d'être un professeur un jour."

"C'est merveilleux, ma chérie," déclara sa mère, clairement indifférente. Stiles essaya de se rappeler que ce n'était pas important si la mère de Lydia n'était pas impressionnée par ses faux plans futurs. "Votre père nous attend dans la salle à manger."

Ils suivirent la maîtresse de maison dans la grande salle à manger, où son père était debout à l'extrémité d'une table ridiculement longue. Stiles était quasiment certain qu'ils pourraient installer tout le speakeasy autour de cette seule table. "Lydia," accueillit son père.

"Père," salua-t-elle en retour, le laissant s'approcher et déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue.

"Robert Martin," affirma celui-ci en tendant une main vers Stiles. Le jeune homme était presque sûr que c'était un défi, une manière discrète de l'évaluer lui et son ensemble. Stiles espérait juste que ses mains n'étaient pas moites.

"Stephen Smith," répondit-il. Ils avaient convenu que Smith était un nom si générique qu'il était impossible que son père découvre que ce n'était pas le vrai nom de Stiles.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous." Le jeune homme jeta un œil à Lydia, qui lui donna un sourire encourageant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Le dîner fut plus malaisant que prévu, mais pas un désastre. Les parents de Lydia mettaient presque tout sur la sellette, allant de son choix d'université à son habitude d'aller au cinéma si souvent. Vers le milieu du repas, Robert se tourna vers Stiles et demanda, "Alors Stephen, que pensez-vous de cette vogue des speakeasy ?"

Stiles prit une inspiration tout en rassemblant ses pensées. Lui et Lydia avaient parlé de ce sujet. "Je pense qu'un homme devrait pouvoir légalement prendre un verre pendant les soirées, mais je pense que les speakeasy sont indécents. Nous devrions éloigner nos femmes de ces obscénités aussi loin que possible." Robert l'examina un moment avant d'acquiescer.

"Alors, vous dites que votre famille est pétrolière dans l'Ouest ?"

"Oui," approuva Stiles et il entreprit de décrire la fausse franchise pétrolière qu'ils avaient montée de toutes pièces.

À un moment, pendant la discussion sur les prix du pétrole, Lydia fit part d'une information qu'elle avait lue dans le _New York Times_ , et sans même lui faire face, Robert claqua, "Lydia, ne nous interromps pas. Les hommes parlent entre eux." Stiles attrapa sa main sous la table et la serra.

Robert la fit taire trois autres fois jusqu'à la fin du dîner ; une fois lorsqu'elle essaya de partager une opinion sur le Volstead Act, et deux autres lorsqu'elle essaya de discuter du gouvernement de Coolidge. La seconde fois qu'elle les interrompit, son père souffla, se tourna vers la jeune femme et affirma, "Lydia, je sais que les femmes ont reçu le droit de vote il y a quelques années, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je veux entendre ce que l'une a à dire dans ma propre maison. Tu m'embarasses ainsi que ton jeune gentleman."

Stiles eut extrêmement de mal à ne pas se lancer sur la table et frapper Robert. Il se dit que ce serait certainement mal vu.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, le père les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, sa main pressée sur l'épaule de Stiles. "J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre discussion, Stephen. Je suis vraiment heureux que Lydia se soit trouvée un tel jeune si brillant. Prions pour qu'elle ait le bon sens de vous garder." rit-il, et Stiles l'imita, mal à l'aise. "Peut-être que vous pourriez la contenir. Nous avons essayé, mais elle possède trop d'esprit. Peut-être que vous pourriez briser un peu de cet esprit, l'apprivoiser, la convaincre d'oublier cette histoire absurde d'université et la mettre enfin sur le droit chemin." Il posa une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme, embrassa Lydia sur la joue, puis disparut à l'étage, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

"Est-ce que tu-"

"Je vais bien !" s'exclama la jeune femme, en tenant fermement son sac à main. Elle s'avança vers le téléphone installé sur la table collée au mur. Stiles attendit à ses côtés pendant que l'opératrice la mettait en communication. "Erica ? Tu peux me passer Allison ?" Lydia fit une pause, puis continua, "Est-ce que Derek te laisse partir plus tôt… au pire… nous viendrons te chercher… dans une heure environ ?" Elle reposa le combiné à sa place, puis se redressa, carra ses épaules et sortit à grands pas du manoir.

oOooOooOooOo

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" demanda Stiles une fois de retour dans la voiture.

"Non. "

"Tu devrais."

"Il n'y a rien à discuter," répondit sèchement Lydia.

"Pourquoi tu ne leur tiens pas tête ?" répliqua-t-il.

"Je suis une femme ; je n'en ai aucun droit," récita la blonde vénitienne d'une manière complètement peu habituelle. "De plus, je perdrais mon héritage."

"Que feras-tu lorsqu'ils voudront que tu te maries ?" demanda Stiles. "Est-ce que tu vas te marier juste pour conserver l'héritage ?"

"Je suis leur seule fille," contra Lydia. "Je ne peux pas y échapper pour encore très longtemps."

"Lydia-"

"Stiles, je ne m'immisce pas dans tes affaires, alors ne t'immisce pas dans les miennes."

"Tu m'as embarqué dans tes affaires en me faisant prétendre pour un connard d'une famille _Nuevo Riche_ sortant de Harvard. _Stephen_ est l'antithèse la plus éloignée de moi."

"Lydia Martin est l'antithèse la plus éloignée de moi," riposta-t-elle.

Soudainement, Stiles se sentit extrêmement triste et observa la jeune femme sous un tout autre jour. Elle prétendait toujours être une fille sociable et confiante à la fois. Tout n'était que comédie.

"Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas déjà fiancée ?" releva-t-il. "Dans un mariage arrangé ?"

"Je l'étais," admit Lydia. "À Jackson Whittemore."

"JACKSON ?" s'écria Stiles. "Comme dans, le Jackson du lycée, Jackson ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que ?"

"Les Whittemore sont l'une des plus importantes familles de Manhattan. C'est totalement normal que leur fils se marie avec moi. Sauf, que je ne voulais pas me marier, surtout pas avec Jackson. J'ai persuadé ma mère de me laisser aller à l'université plutôt que de me marier, ce qui ne fut pas facile. Et ce, même si le tempérament général de Jackson et son penchant pour le batifolage n'arrangeait pas son cas." sourit-elle en coin. "Nos mères ont fait de leur mieux pour étouffer l'affaire, mais cela a provoqué un petit scandal. Il rejoint Yale en automne, je vais à Barnard. Mon père veut que je sois mariée à un homme correct de son choix, et ma mère veut que mon père soit heureux."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lydia ?" s'enquit Stiles.

Un doux sourire parcourut le visage de la blonde. "Je veux devenir la première femme sénatrice pour toute une session, pas pour une seule journée. Mais avant de faire cela, je veux danser toute la nuit, chaque nuit, et boire et voyager à travers l'Europe et m'amuser avec mes amis. Mais plus que tout, je veux me marier avec Allison et être heureuse."

Alors que Stiles observait Allison et Lydia se tenir l'une à côté de l'autre près de la rivière, la brunette réconfortant la blonde vénitienne en chuchotant doucement dans son oreille pendant qu'ils se passaient une bouteille de contrebande de Whiskey que la brune avait rapporté du speakeasy, il se demanda s'il était possible qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit un jour heureux. Ils vivaient au bord d'une nouvelle époque, avec de la danse, des beuveries, des vêtements splendides et d'autres frivolités comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Mais lorsque la musique s'épuisait, lorsque les lumières s'éteignaient, lorsque le maquillage était retiré et les habits sophistiqués étaient oubliés sur le dos d'une chaise, la seule chose qui leur restait était le silence et une sensation écrasante de vide.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles s'installa au bout du bar, loin de la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'Erica. Elle essayait une nouvelle technique pour avoir des pourboires ce soir ; sa chemise d'homme avait été ajustée, alors elle la serrait parfaitement, et contrairement aux autres filles qui s'habillaient selon la mode, elle n'avait pas descendue sa poitrine. Elle avait déboutonné la chemise le plus bas que Stiles n'avait jamais vu, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir le haut de son soutien-gorge. Derek n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de la reboutonner, et elle n'arrêtait pas de l'ignorer résolument.

Allison s'approcha de lui lors d'une pause. "Merci pour la nuit dernière," commença-t-elle. "Pour avoir accompagné Lydia et avoir été là pour elle."

"Tu as déjà rencontré ses parents ?" demanda Stiles. La brune acquiesça. "Son père… Je ne veux plus jamais le rencontrer."

"Lydia essaye de rester le moins de temps possible à ses côtés. Il travaille la plupart du temps, alors ce n'est pas compliqué." Allison tendit le bras et serra la main du jeune homme. "Je voulais juste te remercier. Je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse compter sur toi lorsque je ne peux pas être présente." Il sourit avant que la jeune femme ne s'éloigne dans le bar.

Dix minutes plus tard, Derek glissa une tasse de thé sur le comptoir. Stiles sourit largement et l'amena à ses lèvres. Un Howlin'Wolf², sa boisson spéciale. "Tu es trop bon pour moi," s'exclama-t-il après avoir dégluti.

"Le père de Lydia t'a compliqué la tâche ?" Le brun s'appuya contre le bar, posant ses avant-bras sur le bois usé. Stiles opina du chef et prit une autre gorgée. Derek poursuivit, "Il m'a détesté. Il a apparemment dit à Lydia que j'étais quelqu'un de douteux." Le coin de la bouche du loup frémit.

"Tu es définitivement douteux," taquina Stiles. "Je doute de ma décision de rester à tes côtés chaque jour." Le plus vieux ne sourit pas, et le jeune homme se demanda si sa taquinerie était allée trop loin. Mais Derek se pencha sur le bar et effleura doucement les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes. Ce dernier sourit malgré lui. "Étalages publics d'affection," déclara-t-il une fois que le loup-garou se repositionna derrière le bar. "Les gens vont commencer à douter de ton image sévère." Derek ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire une plaisanterie lorsque soudainement, une série de lumières rouges s'allumèrent dans la salle. Le jeune homme fixa les alentours, paniqué, puis Derek le regarda avant de crier, "Descente !"

Le lieu entier devint une maison de fous. Les gens hurlaient et couraient partout en cherchant une sortie de secours. Lydia et Scott se précipitaient tout autour de la salle et versaient l'alcool des tasses de thé dans les canalisations au sol pendant que Boyd dirigeait les gens dans les passages secrets alors qu'il fendait la foule pour trouver Cora. Allison et Erica jetaient les bouteilles d'alcool dans des compartiments secrets - derrière des placards, dans des tiroirs cachés, et sous des tables - alors que Derek ouvrait une grande trappe cachée au sol. "Stiles," cria le loup-garou par-dessus le vacarme, avant de descendre les escaliers, sa tête ressortant du sol, "Passe-moi ces caisses. Dépêche !" Le plus jeune donna une caisse au brun, qui la déposa pendant que le jeune attrapait l'autre avant de la lui tendre. Stiles entendit du verre se briser alors qu'il soulevait une brassée de bouteilles. "Mets-les ici !" aboya Derek, et le jeune homme les jeta dans la grande ouverture du sol. Il se tourna, vérifiant le bar, et trouva plusieurs bouteilles sur une étagère et les lança dans un compartiment caché.

Il y avait encore une vague de clients courant dans la pièce, et Stiles vit un policier surgir de la porte. Les autres avaient disparu pendant qu'il planquait les bouteilles, ils étaient certainement partis dans les galeries puisque la porte y menant était fermée et cachée. Il vit Derek près du mur opposé et courut pour le rejoindre lorsqu'une main l'empoigna par l'épaule.

"Pas un geste. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation," entendit Stiles avant de se défaire de la prise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage de son père.

"Papa ?"

Derek venait juste d'accourir derrière lui, et les observa à tour de rôle, surpris. Le shérif jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, puis il poussa Stiles alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur la main du brun enroulée autour de la taille de son fils.

"Courez ! Allez ! Partez d'ici !" Stiles hésita, parce que c'était son père, et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, et il avait l'air tellement _exténué_. "Stiles ! Dépêche-toi !"

"Stiles, viens," finit par dire Derek, tirant le jeune homme avec lui alors qu'il enlaçait leurs doigts et ils coururent rapidement à travers l'agitation du speakeasy. Le loup-garou passa une porte dont Stiles ne connaissait même pas l'existence, et le guida dans les tunnels sombres. Le plus jeune trébucha toutes les quelques marches alors que Derek les amenait en haut des escaliers, mais il tint fermement la main du loup-garou, lui faisant confiance pour leur ouvrir prudemment la voie. La seule chose sur laquelle Stiles pouvait se concentrer était le visage de son père, et la douleur et la déception sur ce dernier.

Il fonça dans le large torse de Derek lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna. "Pourquoi tu as arrêté d'avancer ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Je ne veux pas me faire arrêter."

"Ils ne vont pas nous trouver ici," rassura le brun. Il leva le bras et prit en coupe le visage de Stiles.

"Comment c'est de pouvoir voir dans le noir ?" babilla le plus jeune. "Est-ce que tu vois en ombres et formes, ou tu peux voir les couleurs et tout de moi ?"

"Stiles," affirma Derek, son autre main s'enroulant autour de sa taille. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais super bien. Enfin, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Toi et moi nous sommes disputés pendant des jours, le père de Lydia la traite comme si elle ne valait rien, j'ai à peine vu Scott en un mois, tu es apparu couvert de sang parce que tu as torturé des gens pour obtenir des informations sur les personnes qui ont essayé de nous tuer, nous venons juste de subir une descente, et mon père vient de me découvrir dans un speakeasy et m'a presque arrêté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?" Le plus jeune sentit son cœur battre de façon erratique, sa panique augmentant.

Oh Dieu, son père. Maintenant il savait _exactement_ ce que faisait Stiles, l'avait pris la main dans le sac ; et merde, est-ce que son père avait vu la main de Derek sur sa taille, leurs doigts enlacés lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis ? Pas vraiment les retrouvailles qu'il avait imaginées. " _Hey papa, je traîne régulièrement dans des speakeasy, et ah oui, voici mon amant, qui est aussi un homme. Surprise !"_ La seule chose qui aurait rendu cela meilleur, aurait été Derek transformé au-dessus d'un cadavre, Peter Hale à côté de lui.

"Hé," murmura le loup, ses mains posées autour du cou de Stiles de façon apaisante. Le pic de panique s'atténua, la poitrine du jeune homme se relâchant alors qu'il se concentrait sur les doigts rugueux du brun contre sa peau. "Tu es en sécurité. Tu ne vas pas être arrêté." Stiles espéra pouvoir tout dire à Derek à propos de son père, mais il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas le moment. "Est-ce que ça va bien se passer avec ton père ?"

"Ouais," mentit Stiles, et il n'avait pas besoin de voir dans le noir pour savoir que le lycanthrope ne le croyait pas. "Ça ira." Derek se pencha alors en avant et l'embrassa doucement, une douce pression des lèvres pendant que sa langue se glissait dans sa bouche. Stiles s'accrocha aux bras de l'Alpha, le laissant le porter un moment, soutenant un peu de son poids, et par la suite le stress, la frustration, et la douleur.

"Tu peux me parler, tu sais," souffla Derek lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Il parsema des baisers le long de la mâchoire du plus jeune.

Ce dernier rit. "Hypocrite."

"Stiles, je suis sérieux." Le plus vieux pressa un baiser derrière l'oreille de Stiles, que l'adolescent avait commencé à appeler l'Endroit de Derek. "Quelque chose s'est passé, et je veux que tu me dises quoi après que tout soit réglé."

"Bien, tout ce que tu voudras."

Derek l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis les fit parcourir le reste du chemin. Le passage se terminait par une trappe au plafond, qui s'ouvrait sur le sol du toit. Le loup grimpa la courte échelle et se hissa sur le béton, puis attendit que Stiles en fasse de même. Celui-ci observa les alentours, incertain quant à que faire ensuite.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Nous sautons."

"QUOI ?" cria Stiles.

Derek indiqua l'immeuble d'à côté. "Nous sautons. Ce n'est pas trop loin."

"Pour un loup-garou, peut-être."

Ledit loup-garou examina l'espace entre les deux toits, puis se tourna vers Stiles. "Monte sur mon dos." Le jeune homme le fixa. "Tu me fais confiance ?" Stiles acquiesça. "Alors monte sur mon dos."

"C'est ridicule," marmonna un Stiles réticent alors qu'il grimpait sur le dos de Derek, serrant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de son torse. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher."

"Alors ne me lâche pas." Le brun tendit son cou derrière son épaule et embrassa furtivement Stiles sur les lèvres. Ce dernier enfonça son visage dans le cou et l'épaule du loup lorsqu'il se mit à courir. "Tiens-toi bien," avertit Derek en accélérant, puis Stiles eut l'impression de flotter un instant avant qu'ils n'encaissent le dur impact sur le toit de l'autre immeuble.

"Est-ce que nous sommes morts ?" s'assura Stiles, la voix étouffée dans la peau de Derek.

"Non." Le loup embrassa le bras du plus jeune qui était toujours fermement serré autour de son cou. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit que, effectivement, ils étaient en vie et sur le toit d'en face. Il lâcha sa prise et atteignit le sol, tremblant. "Je dois aller voir la Meute, et découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé," expliqua Derek alors qu'il brisait la poignée de la porte menant à l'intérieur. "Rentre chez toi et repose-toi un peu."

"Est-ce que tout va bien se passer ? Tu ne vas pas finir en prison, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'espère que non."

Ils marchèrent silencieusement à travers l'immeuble de bureaux vide, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte d'entrée. Avant que Derek ne la déverrouille, il amena Stiles en un baiser profond. Puis, ils avancèrent dans la nuit et le loup-garou disparut dans les ténèbres.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas retourner au cinéma, qui était sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'appartement, même s'il était sûr que son père travaillerait toute la nuit. Si Cora était chez elle, il pourrait peut-être y aller, mais elle était probablement avec Boyd. Il commença à marcher, et ses pieds le menèrent devant l'immeuble d'Isaac.

Eh bien, ses pieds savaient mieux que lui ce dont Stiles avait besoin. Il monta les escaliers, espérant que Scott était là. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le visage de son ami brun que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

"Stiles ! Dieu merci !" Scott se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. "Isaac est retourné au cinéma pour voir s'il peut découvrir quelque chose."

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?" demanda Stiles en se laissant choir sur le canapé.

"Tout le monde était là à part Erica et Allison."

"Merde."

"Où est Derek ?"

Stiles fit un geste de la main. "Parti vérifier l'état de tout le monde." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Mon père était là."

"Merde."

Stiles fixa le sol, et il finit par tout raconter à Scott. Son père le virant de l'appartement, les disputes avec Derek, tout. À la moitié de son récit, Scott leur servit un verre de whiskey, et lorsque Stiles eût fini, son ami leur versa un autre verre et lui proposa de dormir sur le canapé.

oOooOooOooOo

C'était mauvais. Tout dans cette histoire était mauvais. Derek ne savait pas comment ils avaient bien pu subir une descente, mais il était furieux. Il se passait déjà bien assez de choses pour en plus devoir gérer un raid.

L'Alpha perçut un bruit derrière lui et s'accroupit, mais ce n'était qu'Isaac. Il se redressa. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose." Isaac se tourna vers le coin du cinéma, où les flics tiraient de malheureux clients dans des fourgons de police. "Est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire fermer ?"

"Probablement pas," assura le plus vieux. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il regardait la scène. "C'était un avertissement."

"Hein ?"

"Gérard Argent travaille avec les agents du Trésor Américain." Derek jura et frappa le mur, déchirant la peau sur ses jointures. "Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? Bordel, je suis tellement aveugle."

"Derek, tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"Est-ce que tout le monde est rentré chez soi ?"

Isaac secoua sa tête. "Erica, Allison et Stiles n'étaient pas présents."

"Stiles était avec moi," renseigna le brun. "Il va bien. Tu penses qu'Erica et Allison…" Derek jeta un regard aux fourgons de police. "Putain." Il passa une main sur son visage. "Tu veux m'aider à faire certaines choses ?"

"C'est pour ça que je suis là," répondit le châtain.

En premier, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Chris, au Sud de Flatbush. L'ex-chasseur jura fortement et alluma une cigarette lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. "Vous voulez dire qu'Allison _et_ Erica ont été arrêtées ?" releva-t-il de la chambre où il enfilait un pantalon.

Derek s'assit à la petite table dans la cuisine avec Isaac. Ce dernier attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et commença à la manger. "Est-ce que tu as parlé avec ton père ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?" demanda Chris, la tête dépassant de la porte avec une clope se balançant entre ses lèvres. "Bordel, tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait bien." L'Alpha soupira.

"Bordel, Derek, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour l'énerver à ce point ?" s'étonna Chris alors qu'il sortait de la chambre en fourrant sa chemise dans son pantalon. De la cendre tomba du bout de sa cigarette.

"Tu veux dire à part exister ?" plaisanta narquoisement Derek. "C'est une longue liste."

"Ces derniers jours, crétin." Chris prit une profonde taffe de sa cigarette avant de la poser dans un cendrier et de mettre son holster.

"Vous avez fini de vous en foutre plein la gueule verbalement vous deux ?" accusa Isaac en avalant le dernier morceau de sa pomme. "Des choses plus importantes doivent être faites cette nuit, et votre flirt n'en fait pas partie."

"Va te faire voir, Lahey," cracha Chris. Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Peter et moi…" Le brun fit une pause, puis se dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant. "Nous avons interrogé quelques chasseurs et agents."

Chris s'arrêta et demanda, "Par interroger, tu veux dire -"

"Ils sont morts."

"Putain de bordel de merde," pesta l'ex-chasseur. "Tu veux vraiment crever, tu le sais ça ?" Il attrapa sa cigarette et la finit en une longue bouffée.

"Nous avions besoin d'informations, nous les avons obtenues."

"Tu en faisais aussi partie ?" demanda Chris à Isaac.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Puis déclara, "Ça ne te semble pas extrêmement suspect que les deux seules personnes qui aient disparu soient celles liées à toi ?" tout en faisant un geste vers Chris. Derek expira lourdement ; il pensait exactement la même chose, mais n'avait pas réussi à le dire de vive voix.

Chris écrasa sa clope et pointa son doigt sur le loup de son autre main. "Je te jure devant le putain de Dieu, Derek. Si ma fille se fait tuer à cause de tes conneries, je t'étriperai moi-même."

oOooOooOooOo

Allison était retenue et enfermée dans un quartier tout au Nord de Brooklyn. Chris entra avec la rançon, et Derek et Isaac restèrent dans la voiture. Les yeux de l'Alpha scannèrent toute la zone, mais il ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

Une heure plus tard, Chris revint enfin avec Allison. Derek frappa le bras d'Isaac pour le réveiller. Il sursauta et examina frénétiquement les alentours avant d'assimiler ce qui l'entourait. Chris ouvrit la portière, puis sa fille grimpa à l'arrière. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient rouges à cause des larmes.

"Démarre," ordonna Chris, alors Derek alluma le moteur et s'éloigna de la gare.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" interrogea le brun.

"Ces gars nous ont attrapées même s'il y avait des dizaines d'autres personnes à leur portée," expliqua Allison à travers ses reniflements. "C'est comme si c'était nous qu'ils voulaient. Ils ont directement foncé sur nous."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Erica ?" se renseigna Derek, la terreur s'accentuant dans ses tripes.

"Je ne sais pas," se désola la jeune femme. "Des hommes différents l'ont emmenée."

Derek écouta d'une oreille distraite Chris rassurer Allison en chuchotant pendant tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de l'ex-chasseur. Il serrait fermement le volant, essayant de ne pas réagir de façon excessive. Erica pouvait aller bien, juste dans une autre prison. Il avait des contacts à aller voir plus tard.

Après avoir déposé Chris et Allison, Isaac assura, "Elle est vivante."

"La ferme," claqua Derek.

"Nous allons la trouver," affermit le jeune loup, l'ignorant. "Nous avons trouvé Stiles, et Stiles était là pour te sauver. Nous trouverons Erica, je le sais."

Derek n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait été chanceux ces derniers temps ; il savait mieux que personne que sa chance allait bientôt tourner.

oOooOooOooOo

Le soleil venait juste de se lever lorsque Derek déposa Isaac et retourna au cinéma. La porte était cadenassée, mais le brun escalada aisément le mur et se glissa par la trappe sur le toit. Il descendit jusqu'au sous-sol et releva les dégâts. Les Prohis n'avaient pas découvert la majorité des alcools, alors Derek espéra que le reste suffirait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le Sour Wolf.

Il passa la matinée à vérifier chaque recoin du speakeasy et du cinéma, cherchant la moindre chose suspecte ou déplacée. Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il monte au grenier. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il fut frappé par la forte odeur de _Stiles_.

Troublé, Derek s'avança dans la pièce. Depuis le nombre d'années qu'il possédait le cinéma, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà posé un pied dans le grenier. En examinant ce qui l'entourait, il comprit que l'endroit ressemblait plus à une chambre qu'à une salle de stockage. Des caisses avaient été poussées contre les murs, couvertes de draps et de nappes pour les transformer en tables improvisées, avec des livres et des lampes posés dessus. Près du mur le plus éloigné, Derek découvrit une vieille chaise lounge qui était plutôt courte et étroite et qui avait été adaptée en lit. Il se pencha et le linge embaumait Stiles.

Le loup s'assit sur la chaise lounge, sa tête tournant. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Sur le mur, les quelques vêtements que possédait Stiles étaient pendus sur des cintres accrochés à des clous plantés dans ledit mur, le reste de ses habits soigneusement pliés sur une caisse nappée d'un drap floral. Une autre caisse-table soutenait de la nourriture impérissable et un peu de vaisselle.

Stiles vivait au cinéma. Il mentait sur le fait de vivre avec son père depuis Derek ne savait combien de temps, mais cela faisait un moment. La pièce attestait que le jeune homme restait ici depuis pas mal de temps.

Il resta assis là un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Il lança un dernier regard à la trop-petite chaise lounge avant de ramasser quelques vêtements et biens de Stiles, puis se dirigea de nouveau sur le toit.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek trouva Finstock avec ses habituelles prostituées de milieu de matinée. "Derek !" salua ce dernier. "Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais demandé à Greenberg de te préparer un peu de compagnie !"

"Je suis là pour affaires," claqua l'Alpha en jetant un regard noir aux deux prostituées aux seins nus près de Finstock. Elles le regardèrent nerveusement avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Derek annonça, "Savais-tu que j'allais subir une descente hier soir ?"

"QUOI ?" cria Finstock, le visage rouge, ses yeux avaient l'air d'être sur le point de sortir de sa tête. "Personne m'en a informé. J'ai acheté tous les bons réseaux."

"Eh bien, c'est arrivé," contrecarra Derek. "Je pense que Gérard Argent est derrière tout ça." Finstock ne sembla pas surpris. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il posait des questions sur toi. Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs et ça n'a pas fait de vague."

"Bordel, Bobby. Tu es supposé me garder informé de ce genre de choses !" grogna le loup de frustration. "Si tu ne me dis pas cette merde, alors pour quoi je te paye, putain ?"

"Écoute," calma Finstock en se penchant en avant, "laisse-moi parler à certaines personnes. Je découvrirai ce qu'il se passe. Et nous nous revoyons cet après-midi, okay ?"

Derek acquiesça. "Tu as intérêt à me ramener des putains de réponses si tu espères voir la moindre liasse de billets de nouveau." Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit rapidement de la maison de passe.

oOooOooOooOo

Aucun de ses contacts policiers n'avait d'information à propos d'Erica ou de où elle était retenue. Derek passa la majorité de sa matinée au téléphone, essayant de trouver quelque chose sur elle. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour Stiles lorsqu'il pensa au fait que le jeune homme vivait dans le cinéma et que ledit cinéma était actuellement fermé. Mais lorsqu'il appela Isaac, ce dernier lui expliqua que Stiles était endormi sur son canapé. Au moins, le jeune homme était en sécurité.

Derek retourna voir Finstock cet après-midi-là au même bordel. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air énervé, alors l'Alpha se sentit un peu soulagé.

"Ils te retiennent sous amende," affirma Finstock. "Si tu me payes maintenant, je peux passer un appel et débloquer le cinéma afin que tu puisses rouvrir dès ce soir."

"Dis-moi juste combien," annonça le loup. "Quoi d'autre ?"

"Gérard Argent est responsable de la descente. Il a eu un tuyau anonyme, apparemment. Que ce soit vrai ou un ramassis de crottin, je ne sais pas. Mais il avait l'air heureux à propos de quelque chose, mais lorsque j'ai commencé à fouiller, à poser des questions, tout le monde a fermé sa gueule plus fermement que les cuisses d'une vierge la veille de son mariage."

La bouche de Derek se plissa en une fine ligne. "Ils savent que tu travailles pour moi," comprit le loup. Il se leva pour partir. "Surveille tes arrières, okay ?"

oOooOooOooOo

Cora dormait chez Boyd pour la nuit puisque Derek n'avait pas prévu de rouvrir le Sour Wolf avant le soir suivant. "Juste… reste avec Boyd. Restez ensemble," lui dit l'Alpha.

"Je le ferai," rassura-t-elle, la ligne craquant. "Ne fais rien de stupide."

"Je ne le ferai pas," affermit le brun en fixant le microphone. Il repensa à ce que Stiles avait dit, repensa à la descente, à Erica toujours enlevée, à Gérard Argent derrière tout ça. "Hé."

"Oui ?"

"Je… euh, je t'aime," marmonna-t-il.

Cora fut silencieuse un long moment, puis répondit, "Je t'aime aussi." Derek reposa le combiné, souriant doucement à lui-même.

Plus tard, il lisait et écoutait la radio lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva, attrapa son arme à feu là où il l'avait laissée sur la table, et s'avança vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il renifla. C'était Stiles.

"Hey," déclara ce dernier une fois que Derek eût ouvert la porte. "Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?" Il indiqua le pistolet toujours dans la main du brun.

"On n'est jamais trop prudent," expliqua le loup avant d'examiner le couloir en laissant le jeune homme entrer. "Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était trop dangereux."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Isaac m'a raconté pour Allison et Erica."

"J'ai découvert que Gérard orchestrait tout," révéla Derek en suivant le plus jeune dans la cuisine. "Est-ce que tu as mangé ?" Stiles hésita, et le brun fit un signe en direction de la chaise. "Je te prépare à dîner." Il sortit des ingrédients des placards. "Allison et Erica étaient visées."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elles font partie de ma Meute, et qu'elles sont liées à Chris. C'était autant un avertissement envers moi qu'envers Chris."

"Putain," s'affaissa Stiles.

Pendant que Derek commençait à cuire la viande dans la casserole, il demanda, "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu vivais au cinéma ?"

Le loup sentit un léger sursaut dans les battements de cœur de Stiles. "Um, eh bien, tu vois, à propos de ça… tu n'étais pas censé le découvrir." Le brun se tourna afin d'observer pleinement le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'acharnait sur sa lèvre avec ses dents, ses joues d'un rouge brillant. "Je peux te payer pour rester, comme une sorte de loyer ou autre chose."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ça dont je me préoccupe ?" souffla Derek d'exaspération en jetant quelques légumes avec la viande.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Non, je suis inquiet parce que tu n'avais nulle part où aller alors tu as dormi sur un meuble inconfortable qui est trop petit pour toi. Je suis en colère parce que tu m'as menti sur le fait que tu vivais avec ton père, qu'à chaque fois que je pensais que tu dormais dans votre appartement, tu étais en réalité dans le cinéma." Derek baissa le feu sous la casserole pour la laisser mijoter, puis s'adossa au comptoir avec ses bras croisés. "Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti ?"

Le susnommé haussa ses épaules. "Peut-être que j'étais gêné de n'avoir nulle part où aller, de m'être fait virer par mon père, d'être sans-abri."

Derek traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Stiles. "Tu aurais pu venir me voir."

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard noir. "Quand ? Après que tu m'aies licencié et m'aies embauché de nouveau ? Après les hauts et bas entre nous ? Après que tu te sois presque fait tuer ?" Il se pencha, ses bras gesticulant dans les airs. "Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi."

"C'est ce que nous faisons," répondit Derek. "Nous sommes supposés prendre soin des uns des autres."

"Pas comme ça, ce n'est pas le cas," répliqua Stiles en secouant la tête. "Je n'allais pas ramper à tes pieds pour obtenir de l'argent ou un endroit où vivre. Je devais trouver une solution seul."

"Depuis combien de temps vis-tu là-bas ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. "C'est arrivé entre le moment où j'ai commencé à travailler pour toi et lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble."

"Putain, Stiles. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez Scott ?"

"Parce que Scott est tellement à fond sur le cul d'Isaac que je le vois à peine," rétorqua le plus jeune. "Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent tous les deux."

"Que s'est-il passé avec ton père ?"

Stiles prit en main la salière sur la table d'un air absent alors que Derek retournait vérifier le repas. "Il m'a viré, à découvert que je ne travaillais plus aux docks, s'est énervé lorsque je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ce que je faisais." Le loup pouvait sentir le chagrin et la culpabilité irradier du jeune homme alors qu'il remuait la nourriture. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Stiles et s'assit sur les genoux du plus jeune, ses bras encerclant sa nuque.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler," accusa doucement Derek, ses doigts jouant avec les courtes mèches de cheveux à la base de la nuque de Stiles. "J'aurais pu t'aider. Ou au moins, tu n'aurais pas eu à supporter tout ça seul."

Le jeune homme soupira, ses yeux larmoyants alors qu'il pressait son visage contre la poitrine de Derek. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille du loup-garou et le tint fermement. La force des sentiments de Stiles submergea le brun, lui donnant envie d'effacer toute tristesse de la vie du plus jeune. Mais tout ce que Derek put faire fut se cramponner à lui. "Mon père me manque," chuchota Stiles après un moment. "Je déteste de ne pas lui parler. Mais je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses."

"Nous trouverons une solution," affirma l'Alpha, le menton posé sur le sommet du crâne du plus jeune. "Tu n'es pas seul."

"Nous ne sommes pas vraiment doués pour ce truc de couple," continua le jeune homme. "Je commence à le comprendre."

"Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit doué pour ça," releva Derek en faisant courir ses doigts le long du dos de Stiles. "Je pense simplement que nous, nous l'admettons au lieu de prétendre que tout va bien comme tous les autres."

Stiles parla un peu de son père et de Scott pendant qu'ils mangeaient, le loup-garou remarquant qu'il ingurgitait presque toute la casserole. Il ne releva pas, mais il décida de parler des habitudes alimentaires de Stiles plus tard. Une fois que Derek eût lavé la vaisselle du dîner, il se dirigea avec le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Stiles se jeta immédiatement sur le brun et commença à l'embrasser ; des baisers affamés et frénétiques juxtaposés à des vagues d'émotions que le loup-garou pouvait sentir monter du plus jeune. Cela rendit Derek fébrile. "Reste avec moi ce soir," expira l'Alpha alors qu'ils se déshabillaient l'un l'autre. "Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un autre endroit où vivre."

"Je ne vais pas emménager chez toi," exposa Stiles en glissant la chemise de Derek de ses épaules. "Je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts pour ça."

"Je sais," affirma le loup, embrassant le dessous de la mâchoire de l'adolescent tout en défaisant son pantalon. "Mais je n'arrive pas à extirper l'image de toi sur cette chaise lounge hors de ma tête." Il s'éloigna et prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. "Tu ne comprends pas à quel point mes sentiments sont profonds pour toi. La pensée de toi seul, blessé, n'ayant nulle part où aller…"

"Okay," concéda le jeune homme, ses mains s'affairant toujours sur la ceinture de Derek. "Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve un endroit où vivre." Il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement du loup-garou, englobant son sexe doux et ses bourses. "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne passais pas la plupart de mes nuits avec toi de toute façon."

Derek grogna doucement, un grondement agréable dans sa poitrine alors que Stiles repoussait son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Son loup grondonna de contentement à la pensée de Stiles restant avec lui, sous sa protection, assez proche pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui. Derek voulait dire à Stiles qu'il l'aimait, mais les derniers jours avait été si compliqués, et l'Alpha savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire à Stiles. Le plus jeune méritait de l'entendre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en terrain légèrement bancal, essayant d'aplanir les protubérances de leur relation et de comprendre comment être ensemble.

Derek savait qu'il était brisé, mais il essayait. Il voulait être tout pour Stiles. Parce que le jeune homme était son tout.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent enfin de leurs vêtements, le loup-garou installa Stiles contre lui, torse contre dos, la verge de Derek calée entre les fesses du plus jeune. "Mien," grogna le loup contre la nuque de l'adolescent, ses crocs se prolongeant à cause du mélange d'irritation, d'excitation et de plaisir émanant de Stiles.

"Possessif," releva ce dernier en attrapant le poignet de Derek pour le guider vers son membre à demi-dur. Il haleta lorsque le loup-garou le toucha, ses griffes parcourant avec précaution ses bourses et sa hampe. "Et dangereux," déglutit Stiles lorsque l'Alpha frotta la griffe de son pouce sur le sommet de son gland. "Pourquoi est-ce que je suis avec un loup-garou ? Je dois être fou."

Derek enroula une main autour de la nuque de Stiles avec son autre main, relevant le menton du jeune homme afin d'exposer la longue ligne de sa gorge. Le brun étendit ses doigts sur son cou, ses griffes se pressant contre la peau pâle et fragile. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Stiles, la respiration hachée de celui-ci forte dans la pièce silencieuse. "Tu adores ça," murmura Derek contre sa peau, avant de passer ses crocs contre l'artère. Le plus jeune frissonna, et le loup lécha son pouls, sentant les battements de son cœur sous sa langue.

"Non, je t'aime," déclara Stiles. Derek se figea, ses yeux se levant et fixant le mur le plus éloigné, son oreille accrochée au pouls erratique de Stiles. "J-Je, merde, je veux dire, je," bégaya le plus jeune.

Les crocs et les griffes du loup se rétractèrent, et il rapprocha Stiles de lui, détendant sa prise sur son cou mais ne la déplaçant pas. Il releva la tête, sa barbe frottant contre la peau de son amant. "Redis-le."

Stiles tourna sa tête, ses yeux perçant l'âme du loup-garou. "Je t'aime, Derek."

Celui-ci écrasa leurs bouches ensemble, prenant et clamant tout ce que Stiles voudrait bien lui donner. Derek émit des petis sons dans la bouche du plus jeune lorsque le cul de Stiles se frotta contre sa verge. L'Alpha conduit le jeune homme jusqu'au lit, puis le souleva légèrement et l'installa dessus. L'adolescent observa Derek avec un sourire en coin alors que ce dernier se positionnait sur son corps.

"Je t'aime tellement," souffla le brun en attrapant le menton de Stiles pour le pencher, et pour que leurs bouches puissent se rencontrer de nouveau. La langue du plus jeune était sucrée et parfaite entre ses lèvres, comme quelque chose que Derek avait cherché depuis toujours et qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. Désormais, il embrassait Stiles comme un homme affamé qui avait peur de le perdre à jamais.

Il commença à se frotter contre le jeune homme, celui-ci soulevant ses hanches en retour pour rencontrer ses poussées. Derek brisa à contrecœur le baiser assez longtemps pour fouiller dans la table de chevet et attraper le pot de lubrifiant. Stiles y jeta un œil avec hésitation, et le loup embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lippes gonflées. "Ne t'inquiète pas," rassura-t-il, passant son nez contre celui de Stiles affectueusement, "Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt." Le sourire du plus jeune était radieux, et coupa la respiration de Derek.

Le loup enduit son sexe, puis le plaça à la base des fesses de Stiles avant de les presser l'une contre l'autre et de glisser dans la fente. Le jeune homme gémit fortement alors que le brun se concentrait sur la chaleur humide qui l'entourait, sur la sensation de la peau de Stiles contre le sommet et les côtés de sa hampe. Il se recula et instaura un rythme de courtes poussées, ses paupières s'agitant en réaction à la friction étroite des fesses de Stiles pressées contre lui.

Il agrippa fermement le cul du châtain, ses hanches se balançant rapidement alors qu'il regardait avec fascination son membre glisser dans la fente sombre. Lorsqu'il changea légèrement d'angle, son gland frotta contre le trou de Stiles, amenant celui-ci à geindre doucement. "Derek," piaula-t-il. Le susnommé vit la main de Stiles disparaître entre ses jambes, put sentir le rythme saccadé des va-et-vient sur son sexe.

"Ne jouis pas," intervint Derek, "Je veux m'occuper de toi." Avec une légère plainte, le jeune homme replaça sa main sur le lit, ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant. Derek observait la façon dont le dos de Stiles s'arquait, dont ses muscles se contractaient chaque fois qu'il touchait son trou, alors il le fit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Stiles marmonne des phrases incohérentes.

Derek se sentit proche, alors il pressa encore plus les globes de chair du plus jeune autour de sa verge, ajoutant plus de frottements. Il ralentit un peu, son pouce appuyant sur sa hampe et son gland alors qu'il enfonçait lentement son membre dans le creux des fesses de Stiles, sa queue disparaissant presque complètement lorsqu'il se retira et se glissa de nouveau dans la chaleur humide du plus jeune. Il frôlait délibérément l'antre de Stiles, l'excitant et l'amenant à gémir, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en plusieurs poussées rapides et ne se répande avec un son étranglé sur le haut de la fente de Stiles et sur ses reins.

Une fois qu'il récupéra, Derek attrapa l'une de leurs chemises sur le sol et essuya la semence sur le dos du jeune homme. Puis, il retourna ce dernier et l'embrassa profondément avant de déposer des baisers sur son menton et son cou. Il mordit, embrassa et lécha tout le long de son passage sur la poitrine de Stiles, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons pour sucer les petits boutons jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune agrippe ses cheveux et se tortille sous lui. Puis, Derek passa sa langue sur son torse jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans les boucles noires à la base du sexe de Stiles.

"Oh mon Dieu," gémit le plus jeune, les mains au-dessus de sa tête et saisissant le cadre du lit. "S'il te plaît, pose ta bouche sur moi." Le brun ne pouvait qu'obtempérer. Il glissa sa bouche sur le gland de Stiles, les saveurs et les odeurs explosant à ses sens. Derek dut se retirer une seconde. Stiles souleva sa tête, ses yeux presque clos. "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu peux pas t'arrêter. Jamais."

Derek releva sa lèvre et montra ses dents. "Désolé," expliqua-t-il. Stiles se releva sur ses coudes et tendit la main pour prendre en coupe le visage du loup.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser," rassura le jeune homme. "Tu es magnifique ; j'aime tes crocs. Mais pas sur mon sexe." Derek sourit largement avant de rallonger le jeune homme et de passer avec précaution ses crocs contre le membre du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne respira pas, pendant que Derek léchait toute la longueur de sa verge alors que ses crocs disparaissaient. "Putain, c'était tellement sexy." Le loup posa un baiser sur son gland avant de glisser ses lèvres dessus.

Derek se sentait grisé par le goût de Stiles sur sa langue. Il écoutait les gémissements et les sons indécents que produisait son amant lorsqu'il suça sa hampe, avalant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Après un moment, il glissa ses doigts sur la peau sensible derrière les bourses de Stiles, puis caressa du bout de l'index son entrée.

"Putain, Derek, je t'en prie. Je veux te sentir en moi." Surpris, le brun passa lentement le cercle de muscles, le plus jeune se serrant autour de lui fermement, et cela ne prit que quelques allées et venus de son doigt et un mouvement de sa langue pour que Stiles jouisse en un cri, Derek avalant et lapant chaque goutte de semence.

Le plus jeune était avachi sur le lit, haletant avec les yeux fermés. Derek s'installa au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa. Ses mains étaient partout, touchant autant de parcelles de Stiles qu'il pouvait, n'ayant pas l'air de s'en lasser. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Stiles ait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait ne pas mériter.

Derek déposa son menton sur la poitrine de son amant, et ce dernier ouvrit un œil pour l'observer. Il sourit, et le cœur du loup lui donna l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Stiles faufila ses doigts dans les cheveux humides du brun, et celui-ci ferma ses yeux avec un sourire de contentement. Alors que l'adolescent caressait son crâne, Derek demanda, "Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?"

"Que je t'aime ?" clarifia Stiles. Le loup ouvrit ses yeux et acquiesça. Le plus jeune se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis et adossé à la tête de lit. "Oui. Pourquoi mentirais-je ?"

"Je ne m'y attendais pas," avoua l'Alpha de là où il avait posé sa joue sur la hanche de Stiles.

"J'y ai énormément pensé après ce que Cora m'a demandé, et il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas être avec toi, et nous devons encore régler beaucoup de choses. Mais chaque fois que je me demandais, 'Pourquoi tu es avec Derek ?', la réponse était toujours parce que je t'aime." Stiles sourit, presque timidement. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes."

"Je ne crée pas de boissons spéciales pour le moindre inconnu." Derek sourit face à l'expression surprise sur le visage du plus jeune.

"Depuis aussi longtemps ?"

"Depuis aussi longtemps." Derek tourna sa tête et embrassa doucement le ventre de Stiles.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek se réveilla avec Stiles dans ses bras, et il se sentit heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore la descente, Erica, Gérard… il grogna et s'extirpa de la sécurité et du bonheur des bras du jeune homme.

Stiles et Derek prirent une douche et s'habillèrent, puis commandèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un diner avant de se diriger vers le cinéma. Le cadenas sur la porte d'entrée avait été enlevé, alors ils entrèrent et descendirent. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte du Sour Wolf, l'Alpha fut frappé par l'odeur de mort.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, ses genoux le lâchèrent. "Derek ! Derek !" Il entendit ces cris à des kilomètres. Différentes parties de trois loups, des Omégas de son territoire, étaient éparpillées de la porte jusqu'à la piste de danse. Et en plein milieu de celle-ci, se trouvait Erica.

Stiles le dépassa en courant alors qu'il fixait la moitié supérieure de l'Oméga le plus proche, entièrement transformé, ses yeux dorés morts l'observant en retour. Tout cela lui rappela Laura : lui trouvant son cadavre avec ses yeux ouverts, puis lorsqu'elle s'était changée en sa forme de loup au fur et à mesure après sa mort.

"Derek !" Stiles criait, mais il l'entendait à peine. Dans la main de l'Oméga se trouvait un mouchoir ensanglanté, et lorsque le brun le prit, des crocs et des griffes s'étalèrent sur le sol.

Derek sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'écrouler.

Deux autres corps pavaient le chemin vers Erica, et le loup ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore, pas un autre membre de sa Meute, une autre sœur.

"Derek !" Stiles l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua. "Derek ! Regarde-moi, bordel !" Le susnommé leva des yeux vagues sur Stiles, son visage ne se focalisant sur rien. "Elle n'est pas morte. Derek, tu m'entends ? Erica n'est pas morte."

Derek fut aux côtés de la blonde en un éclair. Elle était inconsciente, ses battements de cœur faibles, de la vase noire s'échappant de blessures variées. L'Alpha souleva sa lèvre, vérifia ses mains. Aucune trace visible de lésions ; il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Alors qu'il examinait son corps, il trouva un morceau de papier dans la poche de sa chemise. Il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit, et lut.

_**Alpha Hale -** _

_**La prochaine fois, nous te laisserons regarder pendant que nous la dépècerons vivante.** _

_**Nous voulons Peter Hale et toi. Livrez-vous dans les prochaines soixante-douze heures, ou nous tuerons chaque membre de ta Meute, en gardant le fils du shérif en dernier.** _

Derek tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Stiles la pressa doucement, et y laissa sa main.

"Appelle Deaton," ordonna le loup. "Dis-lui de venir ici rapidement."

oOooOooOooOo

Pendant que Deaton soignait Erica, Derek récupéra les membres séparés des Omégas, les enroula dans des draps, et les chargea à l'arrière d'un camion.

"Je viens avec toi," exigea Stiles.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, ses yeux flashant rouge. "Non, tu ne viens pas."

"Derek, tu ne peux pas -"

"Stiles, c'est non négociable." L'Alpha monta dans le camion et claqua la porte au visage du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna avant que Stiles ne puisse plus protester.

Durant tout le chemin jusqu'au Nord de New York, il pensa au corps affaibli et brisé d'Erica, aux blessures étalées sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas penser aux cicatrices intérieures qu'elle devrait porter pour le reste de sa vie. Il pensa à Laura, à la fois où il avait dû enterrer seul son cadavre dans les bois. Il pensa à Peter qui avait fait la même chose pour sa mère.

Tellement de morts, tellement de violence irréfléchie pour rien. Peu importait ce que faisait Derek, il ne pouvait l'arrêter. S'ils tuaient Gérard, il y aurait d'autres chasseurs, d'autres personnes qui essaieraient de les tuer, lui et sa Meute.

Alors que Derek creusait la première tombe, il se redressa vivement au son de pneus crissant sur la route terreuse. Cora, Boyd et Isaac sortirent de la première voiture pendant que Stiles, Scott, Allison et Lydia jaillissaient de la seconde.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?" gronda l'Alpha, ses yeux flashant rouge.

Stiles s'avança en de grandes enjambées, sa bouche tordue en un air renfrogné. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça seul, Derek," assaillit-il. "Tu n'es pas seul." Boyd s'approcha et prit la pelle des mains de Derek, Isaac et Scott le suivirent avec une bêche dans les leurs. Cora entoura ses bras autour de son frère, et il l'enlaça en retour, inhalant son odeur.

"Erica ?" demanda-t-il au-dessus de la tête de Cora après un moment.

"Avec mon père," répondit Allison. "Elle va bien."

Une fois qu'ils eurent recouvert les trois Omégas de terre, Stiles et Cora se tinrent de chaque côté de Derek et prirent ses mains. Le reste de sa Meute s'installa autour de lui pour regarder les tombes.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Lydia.

"Ils veulent notre mort," expliqua l'Alpha. "Je ne peux pas vous protéger. Nous devrions fuir."

"Non," répliqua Isaac.

"Nous nous battons," déclara Boyd.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles, qui hocha sa tête et serra sa main. "Bien," accepta le brun, observant les tombes des Omégas, puis celle de Laura, la terre toujours fraîche et meuble. "Nous nous battons."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ndt:** *soupire* (...) Je suppose que je vous dois bien une explication pour mon absence la semaine dernière ? (Sur le dernier chapitre en plus...) Puisque je n'aime pas m'étendre sur ce sujet, je vais juste vous dire que je suis dans une phase 'déprime' (même si je n'aime pas. du. tout. ce mot), qu'elle risque de continuer un bout de temps, et donc que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à me replonger dans la trad'...
> 
> Bref, je ne peux que m'en excuser platement même si je n'y peux malheureusement rien. Je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre, et également avec ma moi du passé qui vous avait laissé un message d'au revoir en fin de chapitre.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Backroom¹** → Salle, dans les bars homosexuels, où les clients peuvent se rencontrer dans la pénombre ou l'obscurité pour des relations sexuelles (sans pour autant se déshabiller).
> 
>  **Headlock²** → Prise de lutte dans laquelle un lutteur bloque la tête de son adversaire entre le creux de son coude et le côté de son corps.
> 
>  **Mick³** → Terme injurieux désignant un Irlandais.
> 
>  **Ivy League⁴** → Groupe de huit universités privées du Nord-Est des Etats-Unis. Elles sont parmi les universités les plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses du pays. Le terme "Ivy League" a des connotations d'excellence universitaire, de grande sélectivité des admissions ainsi que d'élitisme social. (Wikipédia)
> 
> .
> 
> Le texte **en gras** , est en **français** dans le texte original.

o

o

o

o

Stiles regardait à travers la fenêtre, le paysage du nord de New York défilant alors que Derek conduisait. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cimetière. Stiles savait que Derek était en colère, et l'adolescent avait décidé d'attendre qu'il parle en premier. Il était fatigué de tout faire ; Derek pourrait faire le premier pas maintenant, même si c'était pour lui crier dessus.

Après une demi-heure, Derek accusa, "Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir."

"Je n'ai pas écouté."

"As-tu ne serait-ce que pensé que, peut-être, je ne voulais pas que tu sois là-bas avec moi ?"

Les mots transcendèrent Stiles, et il essaya de se souvenir que Derek voulait blesser. Il évacuait.

"Tu avais besoin de nous, de nous tous. Tu avais besoin de te souvenir que tu n'étais pas seul."

"Je n'avais, _n'ai_ besoin de rien. Ou de personne," ajouta Derek en soufflant.

Stiles mordit sa lèvre si fortement qu'il goûta le sang. Il n'allait rien dire, il n'allait pas pleurer.

Mais il n'allait pas non plus forcer Derek à comprendre quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles n'avait pas vécu l'enfer ces derniers mois. Et peu importait combien il aimait Derek, Stiles avait ses limites.

Plus Derek gardait le silence, plus Stiles réalisait qu'il les avait déjà atteintes.

oOooOooOooOo

Au moment où Derek gara la voiture, Stiles sortit et parcourut en de grandes enjambées le trottoir.

"Où vas-tu ?" cria Derek après lui.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il était furieux, et ne s'était jamais senti aussi blessé de toute sa vie. Il entendit des bruits de pas sur le trottoir derrière lui, mais il ne fit que lever le menton, et continua de marcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main entoura son bras et le força à s'arrêter.

"Stiles," l'interpella Derek. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Stiles dégagea son bras de sa prise et le fusilla du regard. "Est-ce vraiment important ? Je pensais que tu n'avais _besoin_ de personne." Il se détourna et recommença à s'éloigner sur le trottoir.

Derek ne le suivit pas.

oOooOooOooOo

Allison eut l'air surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit Stiles de l'autre côté. "Qui est-ce, Allison ?" demanda Lydia, apparaissant dans le couloir. Elle ne portait qu'une fine nuisette, et il ne remarqua qu'après coup qu'Allison portait également une robe de coton. Soudainement, Stiles ne se sentit pas à sa place.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il rapidement, évitant de poser ses yeux sur les tétons très pointus et bien visibles de Lydia à travers la robe fine. "Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre."

Il se tourna pour partir, mais Allison s'avança sur le perron pour attraper son bras. "Attends," le coupa-t-elle. "Tu n'as rien interrompu."

"Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Lydia, s'approchant pour se tenir à côté d'Allison. "Nous pensions que tu étais avec Derek."

"Nous, uhm," Stiles frotta une main sur son visage. "Vous savez quoi, c'est pas grave. Bonne nuit."

"Stiles Stilinski !" avertit Lydia, la voix implacable alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jetait un regard noir. "Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, cela t'a fait parcourir tout le chemin entre Brooklyn Heights et Flatbush, alors rentre ici." Les deux filles attrapèrent chacune l'un de ses bras et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur de la maison à façade rouge, Allison fermant la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied. Elle le lâcha assez longtemps pour verrouiller la porte, et Lydia conduisit Stiles jusqu'au salon. "Maintenant," déclara-t-elle, l'asseyant sur le canapé près d'elle, "Parle."

Stiles essaya de toute sa volonté de ne pas regarder sa poitrine, mais c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas être distrait avec la nuisette entrouverte et son décolleté dépassant d'entre les pans de soie. "Um," commenta-t-il en remuant inconfortablement, "Ils sont vraiment distrayants." Il fit un signe en direction de sa poitrine alors qu'Allison s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Lydia souffla. "Bigre, Stiles ! Ce ne sont que des seins." Elle tira brusquement le devant de sa robe. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en grand avant de se mettre à les fixer, et Allison gloussa derrière lui.

"Lydia, arrête de le torturer."

"Maintenant, tu les as vus," annonça Lydia, Stiles toujours incapable de détourner les yeux de sa peau crémeuse et de ses mamelons roses. Elle referma la nuisette et attrapa un coussin sur le sofa afin de le tenir contre son torse. "Les hommes. Ils sont simplement ridicules."

"Uhm," bégaya Stiles, fixant Lydia puis Allison, ses joues en feu. "Je ne, je veux dire, ce n'est, ce n'est pas ça."

"Je suis au courant," confirma Lydia. "Je sais que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes, mais tu aimes aussi les femmes et tu les trouves sexuellement attractives. Évidemment, tu aimes les seins, même si tu préfères un pénis." Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai couché avec des hommes, et j'ai tout autant apprécié. Cependant, je préfère les femmes. Allison ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux hommes. Maintenant que tu as vu mes seins, peut-être que nous pouvons passer à autre chose, à moins que tu ne veuilles voir ceux d'Allison aussi."

"Ce n'est pas une conversation appropriée," protesta Stiles, frottant ses yeux.

"Stiles, nous sommes en 1924. Arrête d'être pompeux et suffisant."

Allison posa une main sur le bras de Stiles. "Ignore Lydia," murmura-t-elle, sa voix taquine. "C'est ce que je fais." Lydia ne fit que soupirer. "Que se passe-t-il, Stiles ?"

"Hein ?" Stiles les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas, jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne par vagues. Pour un moment, il avait été assez distrait pour oublier. "Oh, rien. Juste… Est-ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Allison. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller," avoua lentement Stiles.

"Est-ce que toi et Derek avaient rompu ?" demanda durement Lydia. "Est-ce que je dois aller lui en foutre une ?"

"Stiles, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rentrer chez toi ?" demanda doucement Allison. Il savait qu'elles essayaient simplement de l'aider, mais elles l'étouffaient avec plein de questions et d'inquiétude, et Stiles se sentait si oppressé qu'il allait peut-être tout bonnement craquer.

"Je n'ai pas de chez moi !" s'exclama-t-il en sautant du canapé et en commençant à faire les cent pas. "Je n'ai… plus rien désormais."

Allison et Lydia se levèrent du sofa et s'approchèrent de lui, l'encerclant de leurs bras. Elles le tinrent fermement, leurs corps chauds et sentant les fleurs. Lydia posa sa tête entre ses omoplates pendant qu'Allison enfouissait la tête de Stiles contre son épaule. Il n'était pas chez lui, mais il se sentait tout aussi bien.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles se réveilla soudainement. Après qu'Allison lui avait préparé quelque chose à manger, elle et Lydia l'avaient forcé à dormir dans leur chambre d'ami. Il s'était directement endormi. Mais actuellement, il entendait la voix chuchotante d'Allison et une autre ; une voix d'homme. Il sortit du lit, attrapant son pantalon et l'enfilant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

"Il dort," murmura Allison. "Il avait l'air complètement dépassé."

"Allison, j'ai besoin de le voir." Stiles fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Derek. Il détesta la façon dont son cœur sauta juste au son de sa voix, à l'idée qu'il était si proche, au fait de savoir que Derek était venu pour lui en fin de compte. Il traversa petit à petit et silencieusement l'étage et s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, essayant d'écouter sans être repéré.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir," répliqua Allison. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais -"

"J'ai besoin de le voir _maintenant_ ," grogna Derek.

"Ne me fais pas les yeux d'Alpha, Derek, pas dans ma propre maison."

"Allison, s'il te plaît." La voix de Derek avait perdu tout son mordant, et désormais il avait simplement l'air fatigué et claqué. "Je devenais fou, de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait," expliqua Derek, et Stiles se rapprocha d'un pas, stoppant le brun dans sa phrase. "Stiles ?"

Le susnommé interrompit sa descente des escaliers à mi-chemin. Derek avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi, de ne pas avoir changé de vêtements, ou de s'être lavé. Il était encore couvert de terre, ses cheveux plats sur sa tête, sa veste sale. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

"Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?" demanda Stiles.

"J'ai suivi ton odeur."

"Bien sûr que tu l'as fait." Lentement, Stiles parcourut les marches restantes, Derek toujours enraciné à sa place.

Lydia sortit de la chambre d'Allison au rez-de-chaussé, se frottant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" interrogea-t-elle, se précipitant sur Derek. Elle frappa son torse avec ses poings. "Qu'as-tu fait à Stiles ?"

Derek la regarda comme si elle était folle. "Je n'ai rien fait."

"Alors pourquoi est-il arrivé chez nous totalement bouleversé, demandant s'il pouvait dormir ici ? Il _devrait_ dormir dans ton lit." Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et leva son menton pour le jauger de son regard. Stiles retint le rire inapproprié gonflant dans sa poitrine en se mordant la lèvre ; l'image d'une toute petite Lydia jugeant un énorme loup-garou Alpha était grotesque.

"Tout va bien, Lydia," rassura Stiles lorsqu'il posa enfin un pied à l'étage inférieur. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers Derek en la dépassant, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde vénitienne.

"Allez, Lyds," avisa Allison, attrapant son bras et la ramenant dans la chambre. "Laissons leur un peu d'intimité."

"Entre nous," ajouta Lydia par-dessus son épaule, "je pense que tu devrais le faire souffrir, Stiles."

Celui-ci rit doucement en les regardant disparaître, Allison lançant un regard d'excuse par-dessus son épaule. Finalement, il se tourna vers Derek, son sourire tombant de son visage. "Que veux-tu ?"

"Stiles," prévint Derek en faisant un pas vers lui. Stiles fit un pas en arrière. Derek soupira. "Alors, c'est ça ? Tu vas simplement me repousser ?"

"Moi _te_ repousser - comment oses-tu - je ne -" Stiles s'interrompit, bouillonnant et essayant de trouver que dire. Il serra ses poings. "Tu sais quoi, Derek, va te faire foutre. Va te faire foutre jusqu'en enfer, encore et encore."

"Stiles," calma Derek. "S'il te plaît, si nous devons faire ça, faisons-le chez moi. En privé." Derek indiqua la porte de la tête, où il pouvait apparemment déceler quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas. Allison et Lydia les écoutant ; cela ne le surprenait pas.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. "Bien. Laisse-moi rassembler mes affaires." Stiles commença à monter l'escalier, et Derek voulut le suivre, mais le premier lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. "Je pense pouvoir prendre mes chaussures et ma veste sans ton aide."

Au moment où il vit la douleur et la vulnérabilité non dissimulée sur le visage de Derek, Stiles regretta ses mots cassants. Mais il se détourna et gravit rapidement le reste des marches.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles se tenait mal à l'aise au milieu de l'appartement du loup-garou. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de tout le trajet jusqu'ici, et maintenant l'adolescent attendait pendant que Derek pendait son manteau et son chapeau sur le portemanteau près de la porte. Enfin, Derek fit face à Stiles. Pendant un long moment, ils se contentèrent de se fixer d'un bout à l'autre du salon.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles," confessa finalement Derek, brisant le silence. "J'aurai toujours besoin de toi."

"Excuse-moi de ne pas tomber automatiquement dans tes bras," répliqua Stiles.

Derek traversa la pièce en quelques prompts pas, puis déposa ses mains sur les bras de Stiles. Il pressa son visage contre les cheveux de Stiles et inhala simplement. Un instant, Stiles ferma ses yeux et s'enfonça dans l'étreinte.

"Bien, tu es là maintenant, mais quand est-ce que tu me repousseras de nouveau ?" demanda Stiles, s'éloignant. "Derek, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça."

Le brun examina Stiles, résigné. Il semblait choisir soigneusement ses mots. "Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que j'étais brisé, Stiles," commença-t-il. "Je suis tellement foutu que je ne serai certainement jamais guéri. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui peut t'aimer de la manière dont tu mérites d'être aimé. Et je mérite…"

Il se tut, et Stiles attendit. "Que mérites-tu, Derek ?"

"Je ne mérite rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon. Je ne serai certainement plus vivant encore longtemps."

"N'ose même pas _envisager_ cela !" cria Stiles. Il se rua sur Derek, le poussant. Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il trébucha en arrière. "Tu es le connard le plus égoïste de ce monde !" Stiles poussa de nouveau Derek, sa colère frôlant son niveau maximum. Il revint pour frapper Derek, mais le loup arrêta son poing avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage, et le tint gentiment. "Tu es tellement stupide, putain" s'étouffa Stiles. "Tu n'es pas la seule personne qui a perdu des proches !"

Derek enroula ses doigts autour du poignet du châtain, sans serrer, et abaissa son bras, mais garda le silence.

"Chaque putain membre de ta Meute a vécu la perte et la tragédie, Derek. Tu es tellement cloîtré dans ta propre putain de tête que tu n'arrives pas à estimer ta Meute. Isaac et Erica n'étaient rien d'autre que des prostitués au rabais et des pickpockets avant que tu ne les prennes sous ton aile, et Boyd mourrait de faim et n'avait pas de maison. Aucun d'eux n'avait de famille. Chris et Allison ont perdu une mère et une femme, la famille de Lydia est exécrable, le père de Scott est mort, et ma mère est morte." Stiles secoua sa tête. "Et Cora, Cora a encore plus perdu que _toi_ , Derek, parce que tu l'as toujours, mais elle pense être en train de te perdre."

Derek baissa la tête, et Stiles fut incapable de se retenir de plonger ses doigts dans ses mèches. La poigne du loup se resserra autour de son poignet, et Stiles ne recula pas lorsque Derek posa son autre bras autour de sa taille.

"Ça fait tellement mal, Stiles," chuchota-t-il. Le plus jeune passa ses ongles sur le crâne de Derek, et celui-ci s'appuya contre Stiles. "Je ne peux… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je touche se consume." Il leva la tête et regarda les yeux de Stiles, et il y avait tellement de douleur et de chagrin dans ses magnifiques yeux. Stiles se demanda s'il était assez fort pour supporter ça, s'il était assez fort pour être ce dont Derek avait besoin - surtout qu'il ne savait même pas ce dont le brun avait besoin. "Je suis tellement désolé pour tout."

Stiles secoua sa tête. "Tu ne m'as rien fait."

"Tu te sentais mieux avant de me rencontrer. Tu as failli te faire tuer deux fois par ma faute." Derek baissa sa voix, "Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si tu meurs. Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas te perdre, Stiles. Pas comme ça."

"Hé," chuchota Stiles, glissant ses bras autour du cou de Derek, ses doigts toujours enfouis dans la chevelure du loup. "Je suis là, et je ne vais nulle part. Les Stilinski ne meurent pas si facilement. Et si j'ai pu survivre à tout ce qui m'est déjà arrivé, rien ne peut m'avoir."

"Je suis tellement désolé." Derek enfonça son visage dans le cou de Stiles. "Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit."

Stiles frotta le dos de Derek en resserrant son étreinte. Il aimerait pouvoir dire _je sais_ , aurait préféré savoir. Il savait que le loup l'aimait, mais il n'était certain de rien d'autre. L'amour ne signifiait pas rester, l'amour ne signifiait pas être ce dont tu avais besoin.

Mais plus Stiles enlaçait Derek, plus il lui vint l'idée que peut-être Derek ne réalisait pas que parfois l'amour _signifiait_ rester. Peut-être qu'il ne réalisait pas exactement les sentiments de Stiles, que Stiles ne le quitterait pas.

Le châtain sut à cet instant qu'il devait faire un choix. Il devait décider si Derek en valait la peine, si Derek en valait la peine au beau milieu de tout le reste. Sa vie s'était spectaculairement écroulée ces derniers mois, et ce, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le loup-garou. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir tomber autant amoureux de Derek. Il savait que le brun était brisé, et qu'il avait fait des tonnes de choses horribles. Mais l'homme tremblant dans ses bras n'était pas un meurtrier, ou une mauvaise personne. Il était un garçon effrayé qui avait dû grandir trop vite, à qui de terribles choses étaient arrivées encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tissu scarifié et empli de douleur.

Peut-être que c'était ça l'amour, pensa Stiles. Peut-être que l'amour restait lorsque tout tendait à partir.

"Hé," sollicita finalement Stiles. Sa voix était rauque, mais il avait pris sa décision. "Regarde-moi, Derek." Ce dernier releva sa tête et regarda Stiles dans les yeux. L'adolescent pouvait apercevoir les fissures dans son armure, le vide et ses points faibles. Il passa son pouce sur la pommette de Derek, puis appuya sa main contre le cœur du loup. "Derek, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Mais je sais sans hésitation, que je t'aime. Je sais que Cora t'adore plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, et que ta Meute t'aime, surtout tes Bêtas." Stiles tapota doucement sa poitrine. "Tu n'es pas seul. Et je ne te quitterai pas. Si j'ai le choix, je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours."

Derek secoua sa tête, ses doigts fléchissant dans le creux du dos du châtain. "Non, tu mérites mieux."

"Je te mérite," déclara Stiles, "et tu mérites d'être heureux."

Derek écrasa leurs bouches ensemble, et Stiles l'embrassa désespérément. Les émotions le parcourant le laissèrent à nu et à vif, et il avait besoin de ça ; il avait besoin de Derek.

Le loup le souleva, et l'adolescent enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il le portait jusqu'à la chambre. Doucement, il déposa Stiles sur le lit, ses mains se faufilant immédiatement sous le T-shirt du châtain pour glisser sur sa peau. Stiles soupira lorsque Derek passa son nez sur la peau de sa poitrine. "J'ai cru que tu étais parti, toi aussi," murmura le loup contre la peau de Stiles. "Je devenais fou d'inquiétude de t'avoir aussi perdu." Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur le torse du plus jeune, frottant sa joue contre sa peau jusqu'à ce que le corps de Stiles picote. "Je n'arrive parfois pas à croire que tu es réel."

Stiles plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek, et celui-ci s'appuya contre le toucher. "Je suis réel, Derek. Personne ne va te quitter."

Le loup pivota sa tête et embrassa la paume de Stiles, puis retourna embrasser sa poitrine et son ventre, et se blottir contre eux. Les mains de Derek semblaient être partout à la fois, touchant chaque endroit de Stiles pour éviter d'oublier quelque chose, et ses lèvres retracèrent la constellation de grains de beauté sur son torse. Stiles laissa ses mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux du plus vieux, des touchers constants. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour retenir Derek ou pour se retenir lui-même.

Bientôt, la chemise et le maillot de corps du châtain furent jetés par terre afin que Derek puisse toucher et goûter chaque centimètre de peau. Le loup lécha le contour du nombril de Stiles, puis frôla de ses dents le creux de la hanche de l'adolescent, et Stiles eut l'impression que son corps entier s'embrasait sous la bouche de Derek. Il détestait la pensée d'une vie où Derek ne s'y trouvait pas, où les doigts réconfortants de Derek n'étaient pas là pour parcourir sa peau.

Lorsque le brun s'approcha de l'attache du pantalon de Stiles, celui-ci retint sa main. "Hé," appela-t-il. Derek leva sur lui des yeux lourdement cachés sous ses paupières, teintés de rouge aux extrémités. "J'ai besoin de dire plusieurs choses avant que nous ne faisions quoique ce soit d'autre."

Derek se recula, un peu déconcerté. "Je pensais que ça t'allait."

"C'est le cas," affirma Stiles, s'asseyant tout en ajustant la très évidente tente dans son pantalon. "Mais j'ai besoin de dire plusieurs choses." Il prit une profonde inspiration, tendant une main rassurante vers le bras de Derek. Ce dernier se détendit immédiatement au simple toucher. "Je suis avec toi, Derek. Je veux être à tes côtés à travers tout. Le bon, le mauvais, la perte - tout. Mais," Stiles fit une pause, secouant sa tête. "J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de craquer. J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière s'écroule - et non, pas à cause de toi. Je n'ai plus de chez moi, nulle part où aller, et merde Derek, mon père me manque."

Le loup enroula ses doigts sur la nuque de Stiles. "J'ai failli mourir, Derek. Je t'ai presque regardé te faire couper en deux," continua l'adolescent. "Tu n'es pas le seul à subir toutes ces choses. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes plus. Nous sommes des compagnons, toi et moi. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois me repousser pendant que je continue à être là pour toi. Tu dois me donner en retour."

"Stiles," apostropha Derek, sa voix cassée.

"Ne dis pas que tu es désolé," coupa Stiles. "Simplement… Ne me dis plus jamais que tu n'as besoin de personne, ou ne me repousse pas. Parce que Derek, la prochaine fois je ne reviendrai pas."

Le loup-garou examina le visage de Stiles un moment, puis acquiesça. "Okay." Il attrapa Stiles et l'amena sur ses genoux. "Je ne suis pas doué pour ça," avoua-t-il, levant les mains et prenant en coupe le visage du plus jeune. "Mais Stiles, je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque autant que toi. J'ai juste… Je ne sais quoi dire d'autre."

Stiles posa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et l'embrassa doucement. "Pas d'autres mots," chuchota le châtain contre ses lèvres. "Tu dois te reposer, et moi aussi." Lentement, Stiles déshabilla Derek, et le loup obtempéra sans un mot. Le plus jeune examina avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet la docilité de Derek qui se laissa manipuler, comme s'il était fait d'argile, ainsi que le regard hanté et absent du brun. Il se demanda si Derek avait eu le temps d'encaisser la descente, la mort des Omégas, Erica, et toutes les autres choses.

Pendant un court instant, Stiles se demanda comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait encore être debout.

Le châtain s'installa sur son flanc, couchant Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié allongé sur lui. Stiles caressa la tête de Derek, et murmura des mots doux jusqu'à ce que Derek s'arrête de trembler et tombe dans un sommeil troublé.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek se réveilla, englobé par le bonheur. Deux bras forts l'enserraient, et il était pelotonné contre un corps ferme et chaud. Et, tout autour de lui flottait l'odeur de Stiles, chaleureuse et lumineuse, comme un rayon de soleil et l'été.

Derek sourit, ses sens s'éteignant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Stiles dans tout l'univers.

Mais ce doux répit ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt, la douleur sourde revint, la perte des Omégas, le traumatisme d'Erica. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du souvenir des griffes et des crocs ensanglantés ; il leva sa propre main et fixa ses griffes sorties. Il ne pouvait se représenter quel type de personne était capable de faire ça à une autre créature innocente. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils étaient déjà morts lorsque c'était arrivé, qu'on leur avait accordés un petit peu de clémence.

Et ils _le_ traitaient de monstre.

Gérard les voulait, lui et Peter. Derek savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen d'éviter la confrontation future. S'il était chanceux, les chasseurs laisseraient le reste de sa Meute tranquille. S'il n'était pas si chanceux, les chasseurs les tueraint vite et ne les tortueraient pas, et Derek n'aurait pas à ressentir la douleur d'avoir ses crocs et ses griffes arrachés de son corps.

Le loup-garou se recula légèrement, et observa l plus jeune dormir devant lui. Il repensa à la menace, qu'ils laisseraient le fils du shérif vivre en dernier. Ils étaient donc au courant pour lui et Stiles, ceci avait posé une énorme cible à abattre sur le dos de l'adolescent. Ils le tueraient juste pour atteindre Derek. Pour le blesser.

Endormi, Stiles avait l'air tellement plus jeune. Parfois, Derek oubliait à quel point son amant était jeune, à quel point il restait innocent et naïf malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Pendant un exécrable moment la veille au soir, il avait pensé que Stiles allait l'abandonner. Une infime partie de lui espérait qu'il l'eut réellement fait, cette partie qui voulait que le jeune homme s'éloigne et sorte de tout ça, loin du danger. Mais l'autre partie n'arrivait même pas à _imaginer_ Stiles loin de lui, son loup hurlant et pleurant rien qu'à cette pensée.

Les seules autres fois où Derek s'était senti de la même manière que la nuit dernière, était lorsque sa mère et Laura étaient mortes ; si faible que la pensée de prendre une autre inspiration était inespérée. Mais la veille, Stiles avait été avec lui, l'enracinant, le réprimandant, et ce, même dans sa douleur, montrant au plus vieux les choses comme elles étaient, et pas comme il les voyait à travers son propre esprit pourri. Parce que dans la tête de Derek, il était seul. Mais en écoutant Stiles parler de la Meute, en se réveillant à ses côtés, le loup-garou commençait à doucement le croire.

Erica était toujours en vie, Stiles était toujours de son côté, et sa Meute était toujours intacte pour l'instant. Tout aurait pu être tellement pire, et alors que Derek observait le beau visage de Stiles, les raillons du soleil passant les fenêtres et touchant sa peau pâle, il pensa que peut-être il restait un peu d'espoir après tout.

"Tu me fixes." La voix ensommeillée de Stiles sortit Derek de ses pensées. Le châtain cligna des paupières, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et d'un peu d'épuisement restant. "On ne t'a jamais appris que fixer les gens était impoli ?" sourit Stiles, et Derek sentit son cœur rater un battement.

"Tu es tellement beau," souffla doucement le loup, passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de Stiles. Un léger rougissement réchauffa la peau du jeune homme, et Derek le caressa avec son pouce, se complaisant de la chaleur sous son toucher et de l' _adoration_ pure émanant de Stiles.

Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait, il allait devenir l'homme que Stiles pensait qu'il était. L'homme que méritait Stiles. Il allait devenir digne de l'affection de Stiles.

"Quoi ?" Stiles plissa le front et fronça les sourcils. "Tu as une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse sur le visage. Ce qui honnêtement, ne diffère pas de ton expression normale, mais en général, tu ne la revêts pas habituellement dans la chambre."

Le coin de la bouche de Derek se souleva. "Je prenais juste une décision," répondit-il. "Et je pensais à combien je t'aime."

"Je pense que tu es un romantique non assumé, Derek Hale," répliqua Stiles. Son sourire était sincère, si parfait sur son visage. Il roula sur son dos et s'étira, provoquant un léger cri aigu à ce moment-là. "Je suis quand même toujours exténué."

"Moi aussi." Derek pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire avant l'ultimatum de Gérard, et grogna en commençant à sortir du lit. Stiles attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter et s'assit. Le brun le regarda enlever son sous-vêtement, puis le tirer à lui. Le plus jeune était à demi-dur, son sexe rose contre lui. Le loup inspira, ses narines s'emplissant de l'odeur musquée de l'excitation de Stiles. Il se pencha et enfonça son nez dans l'aine du plus jeune, léchant la longueur du jeune homme de bas en haut avant de prendre l'une de ses bourses dans sa bouche avec sa langue.

Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière contre la tête de lit avec une légère plainte lorsque Derek aspira, la bourse ronde et pleine dans sa bouche. Après quelques minutes, Derek la lâcha hors de sa bouche humide avant de prendre l'autre entre ses lèvres. Stiles le regarda la bouche entrouverte, sa respiration rapide et lourde. Le loup inhala la profonde odeur de Stiles, si condensée ici, entre ses jambes. Il pourrait y rester pour toujours, inspirant l'odeur chargée de musc de Stiles avec son goût sur sa langue.

"Redresse-toi," soupira Stiles, à bout de souffle. "Enlève ton caleçon, et viens." Derek obéit rapidement, donnant à la verge de son amant un dernier et long coup de langue avant de retirer son sous-vêtement et de se redresser entre les jambes ouvertes du plus jeune. "Tourne-toi et allonge-toi sur moi," guida-t-il. Derek ne savait pas ce que Stiles faisait, et il s'en fichait. Il expira de contentement lorsqu'il installa son dos contre le plus jeune, et que les bras de ce dernier vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui automatiquement, ses lèvres déposant des baisers sur le côté de son visage et le long de son cou.

Calmement, Stiles parcourut de ses doigts le torse et le ventre tendu de Derek. Ses pouces caressèrent ses boutons de chair, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps, et chaque mouvement des doigts de Stiles laissa un frisson poignant sur sa peau. Les touchers légers et la profonde odeur de Stiles l'étourdirent alors que le désir se répandait dans son bas-ventre. Son membre était gonflé et mourrait d'être touché, le bout échappant du liquide pré-séminal sur son ventre à chaque mouvement inconscient de ses hanches.

"Je t'en prie," supplia Derek, sa voix grave et basse. Il avait simplement besoin que Stiles le touche. Le loup passa ses doigts dans les poils noirs sur les jambes de Stiles qui l'encadraient, le toucher de la chaleur de la peau du plus jeune et des poils sous ses doigts n'étant pas assez. Il voulait sentir tout de Stiles.

"Détends-toi," souffla le châtain, sa respiration chaude frôlant l'oreille de Derek et envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Détends-toi, c'est tout."

Derek obéit. Il concentra ses sens sur chaque point de contact entre leurs corps : les lèvres de Stiles sur sa joue et son cou, sa poitrine serrée contre son dos, sa queue dure et luisante blottie entre ses reins, ses jambes sous les mains de Derek. Celles de Stiles voletaient sur tout son corps, mais elles différaient des gestes habituels et nerveux du jeune homme. Ses mains étaient sûres, tendres, intimes. Derek entendait chaque battement du cœur de Stiles qui accélérait sous lui, entendait chaque respiration lourde. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, il s'enfonçait contre Stiles, totalement détendu. Il se sentait comme s'il devait se fondre en Stiles.

"Tu es tellement sexy," murmura Stiles dans son oreille. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse te toucher, te regarder." Derek tourna sa tête et le châtain amena sa bouche dans un baiser. Il était exigeant avec sa langue, léchant goulûment la bouche du loup. Derek était distrait pas le baiser de Stiles, alors il fut surpris lorsqu'il enroula enfin ses doigts autour de sa verge.

"Putain," gémit-il dans la bouche de Stiles, émettant des bruits nécessiteux alors que le plus jeune frotta son pouce sur son gland en même temps qu'il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Les hanches de Derek ruèrent légèrement pour essayer d'avoir plus de pression, plus de frictions de la main de Stiles.

"Tellement beau," murmura ce dernier contre sa bouche en le masturbant. Le loup tourna assez sa tête pour observer les longs doigts de Stiles tenir son membre et le caresser en de longs mouvements serrés. Il se rendait même à peine compte que Stiles se mouvait doucement contre son dos, et le frottement du sexe du plus jeune contre sa peau se dirigea directement dans sa verge.

"Putain, Stiles." Derek laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Stiles, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que s'accrocher aux jambes du châtain pour balancer ses hanches dans sa main. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps était embrassé de désir, et il se sentait doucement devenir fou.

Stiles manipula doucement l'un de ses mamelons avec son pouce, un contre-toucher qui, combiné avec la main autour de son membre le fit gémir. "Jouis pour moi," chuchota Stiles avant de lécher lentement son oreille. "Lâche prise, Derek. Je te tiens."

Ces mots envoyèrent des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun, et lorsque le plus jeune tourna son poing sur le gland de sa queue à son prochain va-et-vient, il sentit son orgasme parcourir tout son corps, ses jambes et son ventre se tendant tellement alors qu'il ruait dans la main de Stiles qu'il en eut une légère crampe avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps, son torse et son bassin couverts de sperme, tout comme l'avant-bras de Stiles.

Ce dernier le masturbait toujours lentement, et Derek stoppa sa main lorsqu'il devint trop sensible. Stiles écarta ses doigts couverts de semence sur le ventre du loup, s'accrochant à lui pour s'enfoncer entre ses reins. Derek regarda par-dessus son épaule, et Stiles l'embrassa, respirant lourdement dans sa bouche. Le brun adorait la sensation de Stiles se frottant contre lui, étalant son liquide pré-séminal sur sa peau, le mélangeant avec sa sueur, le marquant de son odeur.

Stiles émit un cri étouffé entre les lèvres de Derek et couvrit le dos du loup avec sa semence. Le brun fredonna de contentement alors que Stiles continuait de se mouvoir pour accompagner son orgasme, son sexe glissant facilement grâce à l'humidité.

Par la suite, Stiles installa son bras autour de la poitrine de Derek et le serra contre lui. Ils étaient collants et en sueur, mais ils se contentèrent de rester allongés pendant de longues et silencieuses secondes, Stiles parfaitement pressé contre son dos.

"J'aimerais vraiment rester comme ça, te tenant pour toujours," marmonna le châtain derrière lui, "mais le sperme commence à gratter et tu devrais prendre une douche. Tu as toujours de la terre sur ta peau."

Derek se retourna afin de se retrouver face à face avec Stiles. "Merci," souffla-t-il, traçant les contours du visage du plus jeune avec ses doigts. Stiles sourit simplement, amenant Derek à tomber encore plus stupidement amoureux de lui.

Lorsque le loup arrêta enfin d'embrasser son amant et se mit sur ses pieds, Stiles attrapa son maillot de corps et s'installa derrière Derek pour nettoyer la semence qui commençait à sécher sur son dos.

"Tu en as mis partout," plaisanta Derek par-dessus son épaule. "Tu es vraiment un pervers."

"Tu es le pervers," murmura Stiles contre son cou, où il commença à faire un suçon. Il tendit les bras et essuya le torse et le ventre de Derek. "Tu es celui qui est couvert de sperme."

Derek se tourna dans les bras du plus jeune, le rapprochant et pressant leurs sexes désormais au repos ensemble. Avec les effleurements et les caresses taquines, cela n'allait pas prendre longtemps avant que Derek ne soit prêt pour un second round. Sa verge commençait déjà à s'éveiller.

"Comment voudrais-tu inverser les rôles ?" demanda le brun, soulevant un sourcil tout en passant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. "Tu serais tellement beau avec le visage couvert de mon sperme." Le châtain ouvrit sa bouche et suça le pouce de Derek, amenant ce dernier à fermer les yeux.

Le loup léchait le cou de Stiles, leurs érections se frottant lentement l'une contre l'autre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Derek inspira, sentit un mélange de panique et de peur et la _Meute_. En un éclair, il s'élança vers le salon, attrapant son pantalon et un maillot de corps au passage. Après les avoir rapidement enfilés, il ouvrit la porte.

Allison se trouvait de l'autre côté, en larmes. Les yeux du brun étaient rouge sang lorsqu'il la guida gentiment à l'intérieur. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Stiles entra précipitamment dans la pièce à ce moment-là, les draps enroulés autour de la taille. Allison les regarda tour à tour, puis envoya un pauvre sourire au nouvel arrivant avant de se retourner vers Derek.

"C'est mon père." Derek se prépara au pire, même si Allison était plus en colère qu'effrayée. C'était un bon signe. "Après qu'il ait laissé Erica ce matin, il a disparu, puis j'ai eu un appel d'Ethan, qui disait que Père était passé au casino, et qu'il était complètement rond comme une queue de pelle, pariant et perdant tout, et démarrant des bagarres." Allison tordit ses mains, froissant ses gants. "Je…" Elle jeta un œil à Stiles, qui s'était approché pour se tenir derrière Derek, ne portant toujours que le drap. "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, et avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je -"

"Ssh," la rassura le brun, la prenant un instant et fermement dans ses bras. "Je trouverai ton père."

"Merci." Allison se recula, et Derek lui tendit un mouchoir légèrement couvert de terre de la poche de son pantalon. Elle le remercia et tamponna ses yeux.

Derek allait tuer Chris. Il allait le retrouver, puis le tuer pour avoir été si _stupide_. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Gérard avec Chris, mais puisque son fils unique et sa petite-fille faisaient partie d'une Meute de loups-garous, Derek était sûr que Gérard n'allait pas se contenter de les laisser partir.

Dès qu'Allison fût partie, Derek se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se nettoyer rapidement. Il avait grandement besoin d'une douche et de manger un peu, mais ça devrait attendre. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Stiles laçait ses chaussures, son costume déjà enfilé. Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de rester, mais il réalisa que dans ce genre de moment il avait besoin de Stiles et ne devait pas le repousser.

Alors, Derek acquiesça avant d'attraper son propre costume.

Les deux hommes étaient encore complètement débraillés lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, l'épuisement creusant les contours de leurs yeux et leur costume un peu plissé. Mais le brun avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler que de s'attarder sur son apparence. Si quelqu'un n'aimait pas son costume froissé, il lui foutrait simplement un pain.

"Où se trouve Chris d'après toi ?" demanda Stiles lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la voiture.

"Je ne sais pas." Derek frotta ses yeux en essayant de penser à tous les endroits où Chris pouvait se trouver. S'il était chez Ethan et Aiden, alors il ne devait probablement pas être loin. Il y avait des tonnes de speakeasy et de maisons closes dans cette zone dans lesquels Chris pourrait se perdre pendant des jours.

Le loup gara la voiture au bout de la rue et inhala, essayant de détecter la moindre trace de Chris. Il avança dans la rue, et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'un speakeasy à l'arrière d'un restaurant Italien, il capta une odeur familière.

Derek guida Stiles à travers le restaurant, saluant le propriétaire d'un hochement de tête à qui il vendait de temps en temps de l'alcool. Le bar était froid, humide, mal entretenu et sentait lourdement la sueur et l'alcool aigre. Derek détestait ce genre de cabarets, de ceux qui étaient crasseux et emplis de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Reste proche de moi," avertit Derek à Stiles, la voix basse. L'endroit était pratiquement vide, mais le loup ne faisait confiance à personne.

Selon le barman, Chris était arrivé la veille au soir, mais il était parti il y avait quelques heures. De nouveau dans la rue, Derek essaya de détecter l'odeur de Chris parmi toutes les autres odeurs de la ville. Stiles demanda, "Est-ce que Chris fait ça souvent ?"

"Quoi ?" répondit distraitement le brun en s'accroupissant pour renifler les marches d'un escalier.

"Disparaître."

Derek attrapa quelque chose dans l'air et suivit sa trace jusque dans une ruelle. "Il en avait l'habitude, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Sa femme venait juste de mourir. Chris ne s'en sort pas très bien avec ce genre de choses."

"Ça a l'air d'être une caractéristique dans une Meute," rétorque Stiles.

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire que nous ne prenons pas toujours les meilleures décisions."

"Je pense que c'est une manière minimisée de le dire."

Au moment où Derek posa un pied dans le troisième speakeasy crasseux, il fut frappé par une bouffée de l'odeur de Chris et par le son de sa voix, qui fut immédiatement suivi par le son de quelque chose se brisant.

Lorsque le brun entra dans la backroom¹, il trouva Chris prit dans un headlock² par un homme très baraqué, un couteau planté dans sa cuisse. Les vestiges d'un jeu de poker étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

"Hé !" cria Derek en traversant la pièce. "Séparez-vous."

"Occupe-toi de tes putains d'affaires, sale Mick **³**."

"Whoa, ce n'est pas sympa. Tu ne sais même pas s'il est Irlandais," interrompit Stiles, levant ses mains alors qu'il s'approchait des deux hommes. Il se tourna vers Derek et demanda, "Es-tu Irlandais ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé."

L'homme tenant Chris regarda Stiles comme s'il était fou. "De quoi parle ce putain de minable ?" Avant que quelqu'un n'eut le temps de répondre, deux sbires entrèrent de l'autre pièce et attrapèrent Stiles.

Derek gronda, essayant de contrôler son loup qui ruait pour attaquer. Il serra ses mains en des poings, cachant ses griffes. "Laissez-les partir," ordonna calmement le loup, chacun de ses mots mesurés. Les hommes se contentèrent de rire.

Sans que personne ne le réalisa, Derek avait arraché Stiles des mains des deux hommes, qui étaient maintenant avachis contre le mur au sol. Après un rapide contact avec le bras du plus jeune pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, Derek se détourna pour faire face à l'homme détenant toujours Chris.

"Vous êtes quoi putain de merde ?" interrogea l'homme, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

"Je vous suggère de ne pas le découvrir," répondit Derek, ses mots étouffés par les crocs qui s'étaient dévoilés. L'homme lâcha rapidement Chris et s'enfuit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Stiles accourut aux côtés d'Argent lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, et ce dernier sortit d'un geste brusque le couteau dans sa jambe.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?" cria Chris. Ses mots étaient baragouinés, et Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool dans toute la pièce.

"Nous sauvons ton piètre cul." Derek tira brusquement Chris pour le remettre sur ses pieds, ce dernier protestant lorsqu'il dût s'appuyer sur sa jambe. "Tu survivras," grogna le brun en le traînant à travers le speakeasy en jetant une liasse de billets sur le bar avant de partir.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek entra dans le bureau de Peter vers midi. Il leva le regard du grand-livre dans lequel il était plongé, ses yeux se plissant avant que son visage ne se torde en un large sourire. "Derek !" s'exclama-t-il. "Quelle surprise ! Pourquoi ce plaisir ?"

Le susnommé lança le message laissé par les chasseurs en face de son oncle tout en s'asseyant. Peter le ramassa et le lut, son expression restant neutre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lâche la note et s'adossa dans son fauteuil.

"C'est pour cette raison que je préfère être un Oméga," déclara Peter. "Avoir une Meute te rends tellement vulnérable." Un grondement bas émergea de la poitrine de Derek, et Peter leva les yeux au ciel. "Arrêteras-tu un jour d'être aussi dramatique ? Mais je n'ai pas tort, Derek. Ils connaissent ta faiblesse. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas la fille-"

"Erica," cracha Derek.

"Erica," répéta Peter avec un lourd soupir, "ou ils l'auraient tuée. Ils savent que c'est Stiles."

"Ils s'en sont pris à Erica pour atteindre Chris," révéla Derek. "Tout comme ils s'en sont pris à sa fille."

"Certainement, mais le message était pour toi," releva Peter en tapotant le papier en question avec son doigt. "Qui mentionne explicitement Stiles, d'ailleurs. C'est ça, la réelle menace. Bien sûr, Gérard veut blesser Chris, mais _tu_ es celui qui a tué sa fille. Tu protégeras ta Meute, mais il sait que tu protégerais Stiles jusqu'à en mourir, que blesser le gamin te touchera le plus."

"Que sous-entends-tu ?" demanda Derek.

"Ce n'est qu'une simple observation, cher neveu." Peter tapota son doigt sur la note tout en la fixant. "Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons ignorer cela. Et j'ai été emporté dans la bataille, malgré mes efforts exhaustifs pour rester neutre sur tous les fronts."

"Neutre ?" renifla Derek. "Quelle mauvaise blague."

Peter ignora le commentaire. "Nous devons trouver un moyen pour négocier avec eux. Peut-être que si nous organisons une rencontre, ils voudront bien parler."

Derek ne fit que jauger son oncle. "Es-tu sérieux ? Tu veux négocier ?"

Les yeux de Peter devinrent bleus alors qu'il tordait sa bouche pour rugir, révélant ses crocs. "Je n'ai pas dit quel genre de négociation je veux faire." Son oncle rétracta ses crocs, mais ses yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu électrique lorsqu'il continua, "Je sais que Gérard est celui qui a tué ma sœur. Et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que je n'ai arraché chaque membre de son corps un par un."

Derek détestait peut-être Peter, mais il détestait Gérard encore plus, et en cet instant, il était soulagé que son oncle soit de son côté.

oOooOooOooOo

Le visage entier d'Erica s'illumina lorsque Stiles entra dans la pièce. "Salut toi," salua-t-elle en se débattant pour s'asseoir. "Que fais-tu là ?"

Stiles s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit à côté d'elle. "Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir voir comment tu allais ?" Il balaya de ses yeux ses blessures, qui auraient dû guérir depuis le temps.

"Aconit," informa-t-elle. "Comme lorsqu'ils ont attaqué Derek. Ça ralentit le processus de guérison. Doc dit que j'irai mieux dans quelques jours." Elle lui donna un grand sourire, déjà presque assurée et prête à repartir.

"Comment tu vas, d'ailleurs ?" À ça, le visage de Erica se ternit un peu, et Stiles commença à entrevoir des parcelles de vulnérabilité percer sa façade. "Nous pourrions ouvrir un club, le club des 'Torturés par des Chasseurs'. Je peux en être le président, et toi la vice-présidente, mais je suis d'accord pour te laisser le titre de président si tu le veux vraiment." Cette fois-ci, Erica lui lança un sourire sincère. "C'est décidé. Tu es la présidente."

"Tu es ridicule."

"Mais je t'ai fait sourire."

La blonde attrapa la main de Stiles et la serra. Puis, elle baissa les yeux et fixa leurs mains enlacées. "Comment arrives-tu à dormir sans voir leurs visages ?" demanda doucement Erica. "Comment arrives-tu à sortir sans avoir peur qu'ils reviennent te chercher ?" Elle secoua la tête. "J'étais en sécurité dans le Sour Wolf, entourée par la Meute, mais ils ont quand même réussi à m'enlever."

Stiles monta sur le lit et enserra Erica dans ses bras. Elle enfouit ses mains dans sa chemise et s'accrocha à lui, ses larmes mouillant le tissu. "C'est compliqué," chuchota Stiles en caressant ses cheveux blonds. "Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je crois que je n'ai pas encore complètement intégré ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tellement de choses continuent à se passer, que je n'ai pas eu de temps pour y penser."

"Tu n'es pas effrayé?"

"Terrifié. Chaque fois que je dépasse la porte, je suis terrifié," avoua doucement Stiles.

"Derek est passé trois fois déjà. Il a même apporté des fleurs." Le châtain se tourna vers la parure de fleurs déposée sur une table de chevet à proximité. "Il a changé depuis que tu es apparu. Il redevient comme il était avant la mort de Laura, et même encore plus ouvert."

Stiles ne sut pas quoi dire, alors il continua de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds de façon apaisante.

"Merci d'avoir retrouvé Chris," déclara Erica.

"Est-ce qu'il est venu te voir ?" demanda Stiles, et la blonde secoua la tête.

"Allison m'a dit qu'il est au Sour Wolf, en train de décuver."

"Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda avec hésitation le jeune homme.

"Pourquoi je suis avec lui ?" devina Erica. "C'est un homme bon, Stiles. Je me sens en sécurité et… à ma place lorsque je suis avec lui." Stiles renifla d'incrédulité.

La jeune femme releva la tête et observa Stiles un moment. "Chris est le premier homme en qui j'ai confiance depuis un long moment." Elle se réinstalla contre la poitrine du châtain. "Isaac et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans les rues de Philadelphie lorsque nous avions douze ? Treize ans ? Mes parents étaient morts, et le père d'Isaac avait l'habitude de le battre si violemment, qu'il se montrait avec des os brisés et des yeux au beurre noir. Isaac m'amenait de la nourriture, et finissait par me laisser dormir dans le sous-sol de son immeuble."

"Ça a suffi pendant un moment. Mais un jour, le père d'Isaac est revenu et nous a trouvé, moi et Isaac, dans l'appartement." Erica laissa échapper un rire amer. "Nous ne faisions que jouer aux cartes. J'avais des gelures sur les orteils et les doigts à force de dormir au sous-sol, et Isaac m'avait proposé de monter. Il comptait me laisser dormir dans son placard pour le reste de l'hiver. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda doucement Stiles.

"Le père d'Isaac a pensé que nous devenions intimes, et il a commencé à frapper sans retenu Isaac, encore et encore, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Je me suis interposée, me suis prise quelques coups, puis Isaac a frappé la tête de son père avec une poêle. Ça l'a tué sur le coup. Alors, nous nous sommes enfuis, et nous avons pris un train en direction de New York."

"Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ?" releva Stiles. "Tu n'as pas peur que les flics le découvrent ?"

Erica haussa les épaules. "C'était il y a quatre ans. Personne n'a essayé de nous chercher. Que vaut un immigrant irlandais mort, de toute façon ? Et personne n'allait perdre le sommeil à cause de deux immigrants en fuite."

"Je suis désolé." Stiles déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

"Isaac a été pickpocket afin que nous puissions manger un peu lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici," continua Erica. "Et j'ai découvert qu'Isaac et moi pouvions avoir à manger pendant un mois si je laissais quelques hommes me baiser une fois par semaine. Ce n'était pas horrible, mais certains hommes…"

"Qu'ont-ils fait ?" se risqua Stiles.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir," soupira la jeune femme. "Il suffit de dire que, lorsque Derek nous a trouvés, nous avons facilement accepté la morsure. Derek était si gentil, me laissant faire pratiquement tout ce que je voulais. Lui et Laura ne m'ont jamais reprochée de m'habiller comme un homme, ou ma bouche cinglante. Je n'ai plus jamais voulu être avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai rencontré Chris. Il était plus vieux, doux, et réconfortant. Je ne sais pas si je crois en l'amour, mais nous sommes tous les deux suprêmement brisés, et d'une certaine manière, ça nous convient."

"On dirait bien que c'est le leitmotiv de toute la putain de Meute."

"Allison déteste que je sois avec son père," expliqua Erica. "Elle pense que ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe, ou que je le fais pour l'énerver, et en fait, je ne fais pas grand-chose pour la contredire," rit-elle. "Mais je pense qu'elle commence à comprendre maintenant. Elle est en fait venue me voir pendant que Chris était… seul Dieu sait où. Nous avons eu une longue discussion."

"Donc, vous êtes amies maintenant."

"Eh, amies est un grand mot. Courtoises serait une meilleure description."

"Tu surpasseras cette situation," affirma Stiles avec confiance. "Comme tu as surpassé tous les autres trucs. Tu es forte, Erica. Nous n'allons pas laisser ce que nous ont fait les chasseurs nous abattre. Tu as Chris, j'ai Derek, et nous gagnerons."

"Reste avec moi," souffla Erica. "Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?"

"Bien sûr."

Stiles pensait qu'Erica s'était assoupie lorsqu'elle dit, "Tu es un bon second." Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air interrogateur alors qu'elle frotta son visage contre son cou. "Tu sens comme Derek, comme la Meute. Tu donnes le réconfort qu'il ne sait comment donner," murmura-t-elle d'un ton endormi.

Stiles fixa le mur en écoutant la respiration de la jeune femme s'égaliser, laissant ses mots l'imprégner.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles avait pensé aller au bureau et rattraper un peu de boulot, mais après avoir passé la matinée avec Erica, il ne se sentait simplement pas capable de faire face à ses pensées seul pendant tout l'après-midi.

Parce qu'à vrai dire, Stiles ne s'était pas senti si bien depuis bien longtemps. Sa conversation avec Erica l'avait remis sur le droit chemin. Mais comme juste après la mort de sa mère, après chaque bagarre dans laquelle il s'était embarqué, Stiles avait tout repoussé et avait continué sa route.

Il prit le passage secret du rez-de-chaussée menant au Sour Wolf. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il entendit immédiatement Isaac jouer irréprochablement du piano et le son de la voix de Cora. Mais juste après, il entendit une voix inattendue et riche accompagner celle de Cora.

Boyd était sur scène, assis sur un tabouret à côté du piano, sur lequel Cora était installée. Ils chantaient en duo, et Stiles resta sur le pas de la porte, ne voulant pas les déranger. Ils se souriaient l'un l'autre alors qu'ils chantaient, la voix sensuelle, et parfois légèrement aiguë de Cora, versant sans effort chaque note, et les tons graves de Boyd résonant à travers la pièce entière.

Ils étaient magnifiques.

La chanson s'acheva, et Cora déclara, "Il n'est pas ici." Elle se tourna vers Stiles qui était adossé au mur, avant qu'il ne décide de s'avancer dans la lumière. "Je ne sais pas où il se trouve."

"Je ne cherche pas Derek." Stiles grimpa sur scène et s'assit près d'Isaac sur la banquette du piano. Le jeune homme bouclé se colla brièvement à lui. "Boyd, je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter. Tu es incroyablement doué."

Le susnommé détourna le regard, apparemment heureux du compliment. Cora, cependant, rayonnait en le regardant. "C'est le meilleur, et il est même meilleur que moi. Je n'arrête pas de le tanner pour qu'il monte sur scène et chante." Elle parcourut l'espace les séparant et attrapa sa main. "J'aimerais beaucoup que nous chantions un duo, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très intelligent."

"Pas si vous vous regardez de la même manière qu'à l'instant." Cora serra la main de Boyd alors que Stiles s'installait confortablement contre Isaac.

Ce dernier débuta un autre morceau, pas le moins du monde affecté par le poids de Stiles contre lui. Le châtain ferma ses yeux, apaisé par le son des voix de Cora et de Boyd, par le sentiment de _Meute_ autour de lui.

Il ne comprenait encore pas vraiment toute la complexité des Meutes de loups-garous, ou bien les liens qui unissaient les loups les uns aux autres. Mais en cet instant, alors que le son de piano joué par Isaac et le chant de Cora et Boyd planait dans son esprit brumeux, alors que le corps chaud du loup frisé reposait contre le sien, alors qu'il écoutait leurs respirations et leurs rires, il pensa qu'il commençait à comprendre. Peut-être que c'était comme écouter les histoires d'Erica pendant qu'il l'enlaçait, ou bien lorsque Lydia et Allison l'entouraient alors qu'il était au bord d'une crise de panique. Ou lorsque Scott semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui dire. Ou Derek.

Erica l'avait appelé _second_. Peter lui avait dit que Derek l'avait marqué afin que les autres loups-garous prennent connaissance de sa liaison avec l'Alpha. C'était beaucoup à encaisser, mais alors qu'il tanguait entre conscience et inconscience, Stiles réalisa que ça lui allait, si c'était là sa position dans la Meute.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla plus tard, Cora chantait toujours, et Derek était penché sur le piano près d'elle. Stiles n'était plus appuyé sur Isaac, il était pressé contre Scott. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire lorsque Stiles se redressa et bâilla.

Derek se tourna vers lui au moment où il se réveilla et lui sourit ; un sourire privé, réservé juste à Stiles au milieu de la Meute. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir, son pouls s'accélérant à la vague d'affection qu'il le submergea.

"C'était bien, Cora," félicita Derek en frottant la nuque de sa sœur et ses épaules lorsqu'elle termina sa chanson. Les yeux de la jeune fille scintillèrent d'or lorsqu'elle se pavana. Stiles remarqua le changement chez Derek, offrant de l'affection et des compliments, remarqua la surprise mais l'approbation avide de Cora.

"Tu devrais chanter," proposa Cora en poussant légèrement le bras de son frère. "Stiles ne t'a pas encore entendu chanter. Tu pourrais le courtiser avec ta voix."

"Je pense que la cour est déjà terminée depuis longtemps," intervint Isaac alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur les touches en une mélodie silencieuse.

"Je pense que ces deux-là ont assez _courtisé_ comme ça," ajouta Boyd en fronçant le nez. Stiles lâcha un rire surpris au commentaire du noir. C'était tellement rare que Boyd parle, et encore plus qu'il fasse une blague.

"Tu chantes ?" demanda Stiles. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Le rougissement qui envahit le cou et les joues de Derek était adorable, et Stiles voulait embrasser tous les endroits de sa peau qui étaient rosés et sentir la chaleur sous ses lèvres.

"Tes pensées," murmura Isaac en se penchant en avant, ce qui amena Stiles à prendre la même couleur que Derek.

"Derek est un chanteur incroyable," expliqua avidement Cora. "Il avait l'habitude de chanter tout le temps." Elle fit une pause, et continua plus calmement, "Avant que notre mère meure, Laura le faisait toujours chanter, mais il ne l'a pas fait depuis…"

Les loups semblèrent partager les sentiments de Cora et Derek, quelque chose dont Stiles et Scott n'étaient pas au courant. Isaac commença à jouer un morceau, et Derek lui lança un regard noir alors que Cora et Boyd riaient. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés essaya de prendre un air innocent, mais d'aussi près, Stiles pouvait voir le sourire narquois lever le coin de ses lèvres.

"Très bien," grogna Derek. Isaac fit un clin d'œil à Stiles, et entama un morceau de jazz légèrement plus vieux que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Derek eut l'air extrêmement gêné lorsqu'il commença à chanter, sa voix un peu rouillée et vacillante. Mais lorsque le couplet arriva au refrain, Derek sembla laisser tomber un peu de son armure et _se laissa aller_.

Stiles écouta avec stupéfaction la voix du brun glisser tout le long de la chanson. Sa voix n'était pas riche et forte comme celle de Boyd, mais plus haute et nasale, accompagnant délicatement les notes. Stiles aimerait voir Derek sur scène, avec les lumières basses, portant son fedora et empoignant le microphone…

L'un des sourcils de Derek se souleva lorsque les pensées de Stiles devinrent beaucoup moins appropriées, et le châtain rougit et mordilla sa lèvre lorsque Derek perdit le fil dans un couplet de la chanson. Cora gloussa alors que Boyd leva les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Scott et Cora applaudirent joyeusement alors que Stiles s'appuyait sur son meilleur ami pour se lever de la banquette de piano.

"C'était magnifique, Derek," complimenta Cora avant d'embrasser sa joue. "Je pense toujours que toi et Boyd devriez faire un duo, ou peut-être que toi et moi pourrions le faire."

"Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités," marmonna Derek pendant que Stiles s'approchait pour jeter ses bras autour du cou du brun.

"Comment oses-tu me cacher ce talent ?" demanda le jeune homme en souriant largement. "Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'exister ?"

Derek prit un air renfrogné, mais Stiles pouvait apercevoir la rougeur se répandre de nouveau sur ses joues. Le jeune homme l'embrassa, et Derek glissa aisément ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Le châtain ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser, de la sensation des lèvres de Derek sous les siennes, et il ne se sentirait jamais vraiment calme si Derek était loin.

"Um, les gars ?" dit Scott avec hésitation. Ils se séparèrent, Stiles ayant momentanément oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Laisse-les, ils sont mignons," réprimanda Cora.

"À peine," dit Isaac d'une voix traînante.

Stiles ne fit que sourire largement et posa son front contre celui de Derek.

oOooOooOooOo

Le Sour Wolf était presque vide. Isaac jouait paresseusement du piano sur scène, mais personne ne dansait. Cora était assise dans une alcôve avec Scott, Allison et Lydia car il n'y avait pas assez de clients pour que la brune et Derek soient tous deux derrière le bar. Stiles était actuellement avec le brun, assis au sol entre le comptoir et les placards pour essayer de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait suite au précédent raid.

"Tu sens comme Erica," remarqua Derek alors qu'il rangeait des bouteilles.

"Je lui ai rendu visite plus tôt," expliqua Stiles en levant les yeux du livre sur ses genoux. "J'ai pensé que, vu que je suis le seul qui puisse à peu près comprendre ce qu'elle traverse…"

"Non, c'est bien." Derek acquiesça et observa Stiles. "C'est très bien. Elle a besoin de réconfort, de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule."

"Elle a besoin de la Meute," proposa le plus jeune. Le brun le regarda pendant quelques secondes, Stiles étant incapable de déchiffrer son expression. Puis Derek retourna à son rangement.

"Les clients vont revenir, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Stiles quelque temps plus tard alors qu'il écrivait le nombre de bouteilles de whisky. "C'est simplement le raid qui leur a fait peur."

"Ils devraient revenir dans une semaine," répondit distraitement Derek. Il était sur ses mains et genoux en train de regarder dans un faux mur au fond d'un placard où il cachait des réserves d'alcool. Stiles fut distrait par la manière dont son pantalon ajusté et tendu serrait ses fesses. Il voulait juste frotter ses mains sur leur rondeur, serrer jusqu'à y laisser des marques, et continuer de les pincer chaque fois qu'elles reculeraient…

"Stiles."

L'interpellé sortit de sa transe et leva les yeux pour tomber sur Derek en train de le regarder, une expression amusée sur le visage. "Désolé," commença-t-il. "Mais tu ne peux pas juste mettre tes fesses devant mon visage et t'attendre à ce que je ne regarde pas."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'approcha assez pour l'embrasser. "Concentre-toi assez jusqu'à la fin de tes horaires de boulot," rit Derek contre ses lèvres. "Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, mais nous ne sommes pas _ce_ genre de club."

"Tu as déjà couché dans le passage secret ?" murmura Stiles avec un sourire malicieux. "On pourrait s'éclipser pendant quelques minutes," continua-t-il en pressant sa main contre l'entrejambe de Derek avant de le frotter, "Je pourrais me mettre à genoux, te laisser baiser ma bouche-"

"Vraiment, les gars ?" cria Cora de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Stiles retira immédiatement sa main en se sentant incroyablement gêné.

"Putain de loups-garous."

"J'ai entendu !"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ta sœur ?" plaisanta Stiles avec un sourire. Derek se contenta de rire avant d'embrasser Stiles une seconde fois.

Stiles était descendu à la cave pour nettoyer le verre brisé avec Derek, lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, avant de commencer à monter l'échelle. Stiles lâcha le balai sans hésiter et le suivit. Dès que sa tête dépassa du sol, il entendit des cris près de la porte d'entrée.

"Pensais-tu que je ne te reconnaitrais pas ?" grogna Boyd. "Même en tenue de civil ?"

"Boyd, lâche-le !" ordonna Derek, sa voix autoritaire et aiguisée.

Stiles trébucha lorsqu'il voulut sortir, et il se rattrapa pour se lever lorsque Boyd expliqua, "C'est l'un des flics de l'autre soir. Il essayait de se faufiler comme si nous n'allions pas nous en _rappeler_." Sur les derniers mots, Boyd grognait presque.

Lorsque Stiles se mit enfin sur pied et vit la scène, son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine. Boyd tenait son père. Boyd tenait son père et _pressait un pistolet contre sa tempe_.

Stiles ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Boyd, je t'ai dit de le lâcher," gronda Derek.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda le garde. Il enfonça plus profondément le flingue contre le front du shérif, et ce fut à ce moment que Stiles sortit de sa torpeur et courut à travers le speakeasy.

"C'est son père," cria Derek. "C'est le père de Stiles."

Boyd se tourna vers l'homme sous la confusion alors que Stiles s'arrêtait en un dérapage devant eux, en gesticulant des mains. Derek attrapa son bras lorsque Stiles tomba presque, et le jeune homme ne rata pas que, même s'il était tenu en joue par un énorme portier avec un flingue, son père remarqua le toucher et la légère pression l'accompagnant.

"Papa ?" demanda Stiles, sa voix se brisant.

Il ne pouvait que fixer son père qui, parmi tous les autres endroits possibles, se tenait près de lui, dans le speakeasy, pendant que Boyd retirait son arme, le redressait avant de s'éloigner. Il resta tout de même à proximité, les observant attentivement avec ses bras croisés sur son torse.

"Je suppose que vous ne devez pas trop vous inquiéter des voyous qui entrent ici, n'est-ce pas ?" s'exclama le shérif en regardant Boyd avec un mélange d'irritation et de respect.

"Seulement des Fédéraux, apparemment," répliqua Stiles sans y penser, et son père plissa ses yeux. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, et avança d'un pas. Derek s'approcha aussi, toujours aussi près de lui au point où il pouvait entendre sa respiration. "Que fais-tu là ?"

"Nous devons parler," expliqua le shérif, avant de jeter un œil à Derek, "seuls."

Il sentit le brun se tendre derrière lui, mais il resta silencieux. Stiles se tourna, et le visage de Derek était chiffonné par un froncement de sourcils profond. Il passa doucement sa main sur le bras de Derek et lui donna son meilleur sourire rassurant avant de refaire face à son père. Le visage du shérif était d'une certaine manière encore plus froncé que celui de Derek, et il se demanda brièvement ce que cela disait sur lui pour qu'il s'entoure de ce genre d'hommes.

"Suis-moi," engagea Stiles. Le shérif lança un dernier regard dur à Derek avant qu'il ne suive son fils jusqu'à l'entrée cachée du passage. À l'intérieur, son père alluma quelques allumettes pour éclairer le chemin que Stiles avait mémorisé. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce au second étage. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant que son père s'installait avec raideur sur le canapé.

"Où sommes-nous ?" interrogea son père.

"Dans mon bureau," indiqua Stiles. Le visage de son père se plissa de confusion. "Je travaille pour Derek, autant sur les registres qu'au bar. Nous sommes au deuxième étage du cinéma."

"Alors, c'est ça que tu faisais depuis ce temps," releva le shérif après quelques instants douloureusement silencieux. "À passer tes nuits dans un boui-boui minable, de mèche avec un contrebandier qui a des liens avec la Mafia ?" À chaque mot, la voix de son père augmentait de volume. "Je t'en prie dis-moi que tout ce que je viens de dire n'est pas vrai !"

Stiles grimaça, mais resta silencieux.

"Pourquoi ?" quémanda le shérif. "Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? C'est illégal, Stiles, et tu… tu es mon fils. Tu devrais être le mieux placé pour savoir ça."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, papa," expliqua Stiles. "Tout cela est juste… arrivé comme ça."

"S'écorcher le genou arrive comme ça, Stiles, pas _rejoindre la Mafia_."

"Je ne fais pas partie de la Mafia !" s'exclama Stiles. "Ni aucune personne présente ici. Peter Hale est l'oncle de Derek, c'est tout." Son père n'avait pas besoin de savoir les détails de _cette_ relation ; Il ne savait même pas qui exactement dans la Meute savait ce que faisait Derek pour Peter.

Le shérif soupira et frotta ses yeux avant de s'avachir dans le canapé. "Que suis-je censé dire, Stiles ? Je t'en prie dis-moi, parce que je n'en sais rien."

Stiles fixa ses mains en essayant de trouver ses mots. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver quelque chose, Scott entra en trombe dans la pièce sous la panique. Le fils et le père l'observèrent, tous deux surpris.

"Shérif Stilinski," commença Scott en prenant de grandes goulées d'air comme s'il avait monté les deux volées d'escaliers en courant. "Stiles n'a rien fait de mal."

"À part participer au maintien d'un speakeasy illégal," répliqua le shérif, "dans lequel tu es apparemment aussi impliqué." Le shérif le pointa du doigt et plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que ta mère sait ?"

Scott sembla réellement décontenancé par la question. Il regarda partout sauf vers le shérif en remuant sur ses pieds comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans et qu'ils s'étaient fait choper pour avoir cassé la fenêtre. "Non."

"C'est ce que je pensais." Le shérif soupira de nouveau. "Je ne sais pas si je suis furieux parce que tu as embarqué Scott peu importe dans quoi tu t'es fourré, ou reconnaissant parce qu'il est au moins là pour t'éloigner des ennuis."

"Hé !" s'offusqua Stiles. "Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui l'empêche de s'attirer des ennuis ?" Son père leva la tête et lui lança un regard incrédule. "Bon ok, c'est surtout moi qui m'attire des ennuis, mais ce n'est pas le sujet."

"Scott, j'apprécie ta dévotion envers mon fils," commença le shérif. "Mais rien de ce que tu diras ne va changer les choses dont Stiles et moi devons discuter."

Scott acquiesça, lança un regard d'excuse à Stiles avec un haussement d'épaules, puis quitta la pièce.

"Je suppose que ce ne doit pas être si mauvais si Scott est toujours là," releva le shérif.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?"

"Que Scott n'a pas ton penchant pour les ennuis et les bêtises. Et a apparemment un meilleur sens d'auto-préservation." Son père se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Et ne mens pas, parce que je le jure devant Dieu, je vais t'étrangler si tu le fais."

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à parler. Il raconta à son père pourquoi il avait quitté son job aux docks, le speakeasy, son travail pour Derek. Il laissa les détails importants de côté, comme les situations de presque mort, le sexe, et l'existence des loups-garous.

"Donc, si je comprends bien," récapitula le shérif. "Derek est un contrebandier d'alcool, qui ne fait pas partie de la Mafia même si son oncle si, et il est le proprio d'un speakeasy qu'il partageait avant avec sa sœur désormais morte-"

"Sa sœur assassinée," intervint Stiles.

"Sa sœur désormais assassinée, pendant que son autre sœur, qui a ton âge tout comme toutes les autres personnes qui travaillent dans ce club, est une chanteuse de jazz. Scott aide en tant que serveur au speakeasy, et tu es le comptable de Derek."

"Yep," acquiesça Stiles en popant bruyamment le 'p'.

"Tu réalises à quel point tout cela est ridicule," se plaignit le shérif. "Où je commence ? Des contrebandiers gentils ? Un meurtre ? Un homme plus vieux avec un cercle d'adolescents ?"

"Il n'est pas si vieux," grommela Stiles. "En plus, nous avons tous dix-huit ans."

"Et pour Derek ?" Stiles essaya d'avoir l'air innocent, mais le shérif répliqua rapidement, "Fiston, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait la nuit du raid et encore ce soir, et la manière dont il te touche. Ce n'était pas un toucher amical." Son père eut l'air énervé à cette simple possibilité.

"Derek et moi sommes… ensemble," posa Stiles.

"Stiles, c'est un homme."

"Je suis extrêmement au courant de ce fait, yep." Stiles opina du chef.

"Tu réalises que c'est mal," explicita son père. "Et illégal."

"M'en fiche."

Le shérif souffla lourdement tout en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains. "Que dirait ta mère ?"

"Non," claqua Stiles. "N'utilise pas maman contre moi."

"Que veux-tu que je te dise, merde ?" s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. "J'ai découvert que mon fils fait plein d'activités illégales, et est impliqué sexuellement avec un homme. Que veux-tu ? Une tape sur le dos ? Un 'bien joué fiston' ?"

"Non !"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" cria Stiles. "Tu… Tu m'as juste manqué, papa," soupira-t-il, sa colère se brisant sous les émotions fortes. "Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

"Et pourtant, tu as choisi ce Derek et son équipe de cinglés."

"Ils ne sont pas cinglés," contrecarra Stiles. "Ce sont des personnes incroyables. Tu les aimerais si tu les avais rencontrés. Et je n'ai pas choisi Derek par rapport à toi. Ce n'est pas une compétition."

Le shérif observa Stiles pendant quelques instants comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme. "Est-ce de la rébellion ? Une expérience ?" Il prit une pause, puis demanda, "Pourquoi un homme ?"

"Parce que je l'aime," déclara Stiles.

"Tu _l'aimes_ ?"

"Oui. Beaucoup."

"Mais pourquoi lui ? Il y a évidemment plein de femmes avec qui tu pourrais… exécuter ta curiosité."

"Je ne les voulais pas," expliqua le jeune homme. "Je ne voulais que Derek."

"Est-ce que toi et lui… T'a-t-il… profané ?" Le shérif avait l'air gêné rien qu'en exprimant les mots.

"Je suis toujours vierge, si c'est ce que tu veux dire," indiqua Stiles. Le shérif se détendit.

"Alors il n'est pas trop tard."

"Bon, je suis techniquement vierge."

"Quoi ?"

"Nous n'avons pas… tu vois..."

"En fait, je ne veux pas savoir." Le shérif secoua sa tête et se leva du canapé pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. "Tu sais qu'une fois qu'on le fait, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière."

"Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière."

Le shérif parcourut un temps la pièce, puis s'arrêta devant son fils. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi choisir tout ça ?"

"J'avais l'impression que j'allais suffoquer sur ces docks," expliqua Stiles. "Je ne me suis jamais senti si vivant que durant ces derniers mois. Et Derek…" Le jeune homme secoua la tête. "Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça pour quelqu'un. Je pensais que ce type d'amour ne se trouvait que dans les histoires."

"Ce n'est pas de l'amour, fiston," dit doucement le shérif. "C'est juste de l'engouement passager. Éventuellement, ça s'en va et tout ce qui te reste est une pile de regrets."

Stiles ne répondit rien, ne fit que fusiller son père du regard alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il allait vraiment regretter.

Lorsque le shérif vit que son fils n'allait rien dire, il enchaîna, "Ton travail aux docks était temporaire, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu partes à l'université cet automne. Et Columbia alors ?"

Stiles renifla. "Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de m'envoyer à Columbia ?"

"Il y a toujours un moyen, Stiles," répliqua son père. "Nous avions un plan, tu étais-"

"Je sais en quoi consistait ce plan !" cria le jeune homme. "Mais il n'aurait jamais fonctionné ! Tu arrives à peine à payer le loyer de l'appartement en ce moment, et travailler aux docks pendant quelques mois n'allaient pas financer mes cours. J'aurais fini par y travailler pendant vingt, trente années tout comme tous les autres clodos qui pensent encore pouvoir s'en sortir. Je ne voulais pas finir comme ça !"

"Stiles, j'ai travaillé trop durement pour que tu en arrives là, et que tu finisses par tout jeter par la fenêtre pour une pègre dans un zinc !"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec Derek !" Stiles sentit de la rage fulminer dans sa poitrine, celle qu'il avait essayé d'étouffer chaque fois qu'il pensait à la faculté. "L'université n'a jamais fait partie de mon futur, papa."

"Tu ne t'es pas démené dans cette école privée et prisée pour finir par tout abandonner !"

"Je ne peux rien y faire, papa !" s'exclama le jeune homme. "Alors laisse tomber !"

"Je ne laisserai certainement pas tomber !" hurla le shérif en pointant son doigt sur le visage de Stiles. "Tu es mon unique fils, et je t'aime, bon sang ! Mes parents n'ont pas déboursé le moindre penny en leur possession afin de s'installer dans ce pays pour que tu fiches ta vie en l'air !"

"Tu m'aimes toujours ?" releva Stiles, sa voix faible et vulnérable. C'étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait entendus. "Même après tout ça ?"

Le shérif sembla se calmer un peu. "Évidemment que je t'aime toujours. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas complètement furieux." Stiles passa une main tremblante sur son visage, alors que son père s'appuyait précautionneusement contre le dos du canapé. "Je t'en prie arrête tout ça, les activités illégales, Derek… C'est trop dangereux."

"Je n'abandonnerai pas Derek," affirma Stiles, "ni le speakeasy. Tu penses pouvoir y survivre ?"

Le shérif se leva. "La vraie question est, le peux-tu ?"

Il s'avança vers la porte, puis Stiles l'interpella, "Où vas-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, Stiles. Pour digérer tout ce fatras. C'est beaucoup à encaisser." Lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil, il s'arrêta. "Où vivais-tu ?"

"Je m'étais installé ici pendant un moment, jusqu'au raid."

"Et maintenant, où habites-tu ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je dors chez Derek." Le muscle de la mâchoire du shérif sursauta.

"Tu peux toujours revenir à la maison," proposa son père. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, fixant le sol même après le départ de son père.

Stiles fut surpris lorsque Derek s'accroupit devant lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Le plus jeune l'observa, et soudainement, il se sentit claqué et vidé.

"J'ai tout entendu," explicita le brun. Lorsque les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent de confusion, Derek expliqua un peu gêné, "Je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici. J'étais inquiet, et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien."

Stiles n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour en être énervé. Il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras, et Derek se glissa entre ses jambes pour enrouler les siens autour de sa taille, enfonçant son visage dans la poitrine du plus jeune. Stiles posa sa tête sur celle du brun, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux ou que sa respiration était laborieuse. La panique menaçait de le faire succomber, mais Derek était là, le soutenant, et frottant son dos en des cercles réconfortants.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" demanda le loup après un moment.

"Non."

Stiles ne sut combien de temps passa avant que Derek s'écarte et se tourne vers la porte, Scott apparaissant dans l'entrée un moment plus tard. Isaac le suivait nerveusement de près.

"Tout va bien ?" s'enquit Scott. Il fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, alors Stiles tapota le coussin à côté de lui. Son ami s'avachit lourdement à l'endroit indiqué et posa une main sur son épaule.

Stiles expliqua aux deux jeunes hommes ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père pendant que Derek descendait dans le speakeasy pour demander à Cora et Allison de fermer le Sour Wolf pour lui.

"Est-ce que tu penses que ton père va tout raconter à ma mère ?" demanda Scott lorsque Stiles eut fini.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas. Il n'aimerait pas l'énerver, je pense."

"Tu crois qu'il va nous arrêter ?" continua Scott, ses yeux agrandis sous la panique. "Je ne veux pas vraiment aller en prison."

"C'est mon père," rassura Stiles. "Il m'a laissé partir pendant le raid. Je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille derrière des barreaux."

Scott inspira tout en acquiesçant. Lorsque Derek revint, Stiles dit au revoir à ses deux amis, puis suivit l'Alpha dans les escaliers. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Brooklyn Heights, il fixa le paysage à travers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Stiles," interrompit doucement la voix de Derek. "Nous sommes arrivés." Stiles cligna des yeux et n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Une fois montés, le loup entra directement dans la salle de bains et leur fit couler un bain. Le plus jeune était sur le point de protester, mais il décida que se détendre dans un bain avec Derek n'était pas la pire chose qu'il pourrait faire. Stiles se dévêtit lentement, ne remarquant même pas que Derek avait déjà enlevé tous ses vêtements et s'était immergé sous l'eau.

"Stiles ?"

Lorsque le susnommé jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, le brun était en train de le fixer, ses sourcils froncés sous l'inquiétude. "J'arrive. Sois patient."

"Tu n'as pas bougé depuis cinq minutes."

"Oh." Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ne se souvenant même plus à quoi il réfléchissait.

"Stiles, tu vas bien ?" demanda Derek alors que le jeune homme passait ses jambes dans le bain. Stiles s'adossa de l'autre côté de la baignoire face au loup. Ce dernier était tendu sous l'inquiétude, et le plus jeune ne pouvait que le fixer stupidement.

"Tellement de choses se sont passées," souffla Stiles. "Je ne sais même plus comment me sentir maintenant."

Derek regarda autour de lui avec agitation pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'approche et prenne les mains de Stiles entre les siennes. "Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi," commença-t-il "pour être avec ton père pendant un moment et que tu reprennes tes esprits."

Stiles l'observa sévèrement. "Essayerais-tu encore de me repousser ?"

"Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que le demander ?" demanda le brun, l'air blessé. "Mais Stiles, tu me fais extrêmement peur. Tu ne fais que fixer le vide et tu sens…" Derek se tut et prit en coupe le visage du jeune homme.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je sens, Derek ?"

"La douleur."

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant que le loup-garou savonnait un chiffon, avant de nettoyer le torse et les bras de Stiles en lui lançant des regards inquiets furtifs. Le cerveau du jeune homme était surchargé, ses pensées défilant si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à les suivre. Il se contenta de fixer le mur, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était son père, les chasseurs en train de le battre, l'homme qu'il avait tué, Derek à la merci d'une épée, le corps brisé d'Erica, les Omégas morts, Lydia et Allison riant, Cora chantant, Isaac tenant Scott dans ses bras, Derek accroupi devant lui pour l'embrasser, l'expression sur le visage de Derek lorsqu'il jouit.

"Mon père est tellement déçu," déclara finalement Stiles. Le brun se figea, l'égouttement du chiffon dans l'eau étant le seul son se répercutant dans la pièce. "Et il ne sait pas que j'ai été kidnappé, ou que j'ai tué un homme." Il secoua la tête.

"Il t'aime toujours autant," rassura Derek. "On le ressentait de lui par vagues. Il est inquiet, mais il est férocement protecteur envers toi." Stiles tourna sa tête et regarda enfin le brun. "C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun, je suppose."

"Toutes mes actions finissent par blesser quelqu'un," continua le jeune homme. "J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple."

"Je sais," acquiesça Derek en posant une main sur le cou de Stiles, avant de poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. "Crois-moi, je sais."

"Est-ce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir ?"

"Oui." Le loup frotta son pouce sur la joue du plus jeune, et le regarda dans les yeux. "Je n'y croyais pas avant, puis je t'ai rencontré."

Stiles rit. "Et regarde-moi maintenant. Je vais finir à l'asile d'ici la fin de l'été."

"Non, ce ne sera pas le cas," contredit Derek. "Tu es fort et courageux. Tu as juste besoin de temps pour guérir et te reposer." Le brun s'installa sur les genoux du plus jeune et enlaça ses doigts derrière la tête de Stiles. "Quand on se sera occupé de Gérard, je t'emmènerai loin, sur la côte. On louera une petite maison loin de tout, juste toi et moi. On nagera dans l'océan, on s'allongera sur la plage, et on fera l'amour pendant des jours sans penser à quoique ce soit d'autre."

Stiles sourit. Ses mains traçaient des ruisselets d'eau sur les bras de Derek. "Ça m'a l'air d'être une magnifique fantaisie."

"Pas une fantaisie," assura le brun. "Nous en ferons une réalité, je te le promets."

Derek l'embrassa, et à ce moment-là, Stiles lui fit confiance. Il fut persuadé que tout irait bien, malgré Gérard, malgré Peter, malgré toutes les choses tapies dans l'ombre qui attendaient de les réduire en poussière.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles se retourna et lâcha un son surpris, auquel on répondit par un grognement. Il était étonné de trouver Derek toujours à ses côtés, puisque la plupart du temps le loup était parti depuis un long moment lorsque Stiles se réveillait, au point où le lit était froid. Mais il n'était pas gelé cette fois-ci ; Le brun était chaud et se réveillait doucement à côté de lui.

"Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?" Stiles observa les yeux de Derek papillonner sur l'oreiller. Le jeune homme se rapprocha tout en frottant ses propres paupières, et croisa leurs jambes ensemble.

"Tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi ?" plaisanta le plus vieux, ses yeux se fermant de nouveau. "Fait froid."

"Yep, je déteste simplement me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés."

Derek commença à caresser les mollets du plus jeune avec ses pieds, souriant doucement. Le jeune homme le fixa, émerveillé lorsque son ventre s'emplit de papillons à la vue des longs cils noirs du brun, de sa barbe sur sa mâchoire, de ses lèvres pleines.

"Je peux le sentir," marmonna Derek, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pressa sa main sur la poitrine de Stiles.

"Je trouve que c'est injuste que tu saches tout le temps comment je me sens, et que je ne peux pas faire la même chose."

Les paupières du loup s'ouvrirent, et il regarda doucement le plus jeune. "De la peur, un instinct de protection, et de l'amour. C'est toujours ce que je ressens lorsque tu es inquiet."

"Je ne vais nulle part," chuchota Stiles. Il savait que c'était vrai ; il n'allait pas laisser quelques chasseurs contrôler sa vie, et il allait trouver un moyen pour réparer sa relation avec son père. Et cela, tout en restant avec Derek.

"Cela va faire trente-six heures," releva Derek. "La moitié de l'ultimatum de Gérard."

"Tu le vaincras," assura le jeune homme.

"C'est le plan."

Stiles pouvait dire que l'Alpha avait peur, alors il se rapprocha et tira les couvertures sur eux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il savait que les mots étaient vides de sens de tout façon. Soit ils allaient gagner, soit ils allaient tous mourir. Cela n'avait aucun sens de s'en inquiéter plus.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais à Columbia," demanda Derek.

Stiles se détourna de lui et soupira. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'irai pas."

"C'est stupide." Le plus jeune lança un regard noir au brun, et ce dernier le lui retourna. "Tu étais majeur de ta promo, tu es allé dans une école de l'Ivy League⁴. Ne jette pas ta vie par la fenêtre. Ne finis pas comme moi."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'en ai pas les moyens."

"Connerie. Qu'as-tu fait de tout l'argent que tu as gagné en travaillant ici ?" Le jeune homme ne répondit pas alors Derek souleva un sourcil. "Je sais de source sûre que tu n'as absolument rien acheté, ni payé de loyer."

"Je vais forcément devoir me trouver un endroit où vivre à un moment donné."

"Tu peux vivre ici."

"Je ne vais pas déménager chez toi," refusa Stiles. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Je veux dire, on n'a même pas encore couché ensemble."

Derek enroula ses bras autour du plus jeune et glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses. Stiles haleta de surprise lorsque l'un des doigts du loup frôla son entrée. "On le fera, quand tout ceci sera réglé. Je veux que ce soit parfait, que je ne pense à rien d'autre. Je veux que tu sois prêt." Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent lorsque Derek frotta son trou, puis il passa sa jambe par-dessus la cuisse du brun lorsque ce dernier mordilla son oreille. "Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'entraîner avant."

Stiles gémit lorsque Derek poussa le bout de son doigt en lui. Le loup mordait et embrassait la longueur de son cou, et le plus jeune poussait contre le toucher de Derek. Ça le brûlait légèrement, et le brun ne pouvait pas aller plus profondément, mais Stiles avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de sentir plus que le bout du doigt de Derek en lui. "Plus," gémit le châtain. "Je t'en prie."

Le loup retira sa main et se retourna dans le lit, alors Stiles commença à couvrir le torse du brun de baisers. Il passa sa langue sur le mamelon de Derek, qui gémit alors qu'il posait ses bras autour de Stiles. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il poussa un doigt contre l'entrée du plus jeune, il était glissant et couvert de lubrifiant alors il glissa aisément en Stiles.

Celui-ci cria lorsque le doigt de Derek s'enfonça plus profondément. C'était un mélange de plaisir et de douleur alors qu'il s'étirait autour du brun. Mais le plus vieux couvrait son visage et son cou de baisers, et murmurait des mots réconfortants contre sa peau.

Pendant un bref moment, Stiles paniqua. La première fois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, Derek avait fait ça et il n'avait pas réussi à l'encaisser. Maintenant ils réessayaient, et Stiles ne savait toujours pas s'il en était capable. La douleur et l'inconfort surplombaient le plaisir. Et s'il n'était pas doué à ça ? Ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Derek utilisait des prostitués ? S'il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, Derek pourrait obtenir ce dont il avait besoin avec des putes, et Stiles ne pouvait même pas supporter -

"Hé," appela Derek, se retirant pour prendre en coupe le visage de Stiles entre ses paumes. "Regarde-moi." Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et l'inquiétude et la compréhension sur le visage du brun étaient accablantes. "Tout va bien, si tu ne peux pas-"

"Mais je le veux," interrompit Stiles. "Si je n'y…"

"Si tu n'y, quoi ?" quémanda Derek, et le plus jeune détourna le regard, gêné. "Hé, tu penses que je ne voudrai plus de toi si tu n'aimes pas ça ?" Stiles haussa les épaules. "Mon Dieu, tu es si stupide, Stiles. Ne te rends-tu pas compte du moindre de mes sentiments pour toi ?" Le jeune homme l'observa lentement, puis le loup soupira.

Stiles déglutit le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Il acquiesça, et attrapa la main de Derek pour la replacer sur son cul. "Encore. Je veux te sentir, Derek. Est-ce que ça va arrêter de faire mal ?"

Le brun hocha sa tête et embrassa le plus jeune. "Oui, et souviens-toi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, okay ? Tu me dis d'arrêter, nous arrêtons."

Stiles acquiesça, puis les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent avant qu'il ne le déplace gentiment sur le dos et s'installe entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Puis, il souleva avec précaution ses jambes, demandant à Stiles de les soutenir. Ce dernier se sentait exposé et ouvert dans cette position, et il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur battant fortement. Derek descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses hanches, et après quelques instants, Stiles commença à se détendre.

Puis, Derek lécha son trou, et Stiles s'écroula. La langue de loup était douce et mouillée, chaque lapée contre sa peau sensible électrisait son membre. Il avait perdu son érection lorsque Derek l'avait doigté, mais maintenant, il était plus dur qu'avant, son gland frottant contre son ventre et répandant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa peau. La langue et les lèvres du brun étaient partout à la fois, et le cerveau de Stiles arrivait à peine à croire que Derek le goûtait _ici_. Cela lui donnait une impression déplacée, c'était sale et putain de parfait.

"Ton goût est incroyable, putain," marmonna le loup entre gémissements et grognements graves de plaisir, et Stiles se demanda comment cela pouvait être agréable pour Derek, mais plus le brun le léchait, plus il voulait tester de lui-même.

Lorsque Derek poussa sa langue en Stiles, celui-ci pleurnicha de plaisir. Il était si excité, ses cuisses tremblant sous le plaisir et à cause de la position, son corps entier était tendu alors que le loup le baisait avec sa langue. Puis il réalisa soudainement quelque chose, Derek le pénétrait de sa langue, et ça ne lui faisait pas mal – c'était putain de divin.

"Derek," souffla Stiles, sa voix tremblante et désespérée, "Je pense que je suis prêt."

Derek fredonna contre son anneau, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il continua de le lécher avidement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en obtenir assez. Stiles arrêta de réfléchir et s'abandonna simplement aux vagues de plaisir le submergeant. Ce n'était pas assez pour jouir, et il n'osait pas se toucher lui-même par peur de venir immédiatement, mais cela rendait chaque nerf dans son corps frissonnant.

Lorsque le brun retira finalement sa bouche, Stiles ne savait plus depuis combien de temps Derek travaillait son trou. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, sentant une partie de ses sens lui revenir.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda le loup en embrassant les cuisses de Stiles.

Ce dernier acquiesça, puis Derek induit ses mains d'un peu plus de lubrifiant. Mais il n'utilisa pas tout de suite ses doigts ; il se repositionna entre les jambes de Stiles et commença à tracer des cercles autour de son entrée avant sa langue, des touchers taquins qui firent balbutier et gémirent fortement Stiles. Avec sa bouche toujours sur le trou de ce dernier, Derek glissa doucement son doigt en lui. L'entrée de Stiles était tellement détendue qu'il s'inséra avec peu de résistance, et même si cela fit légèrement mal au plus jeune lorsque Derek glissa sa première puis sa deuxième phalange, il y avait aussi un immense plaisir qui l'accompagnait.

"Comment c'est ?" s'enquit le plus vieux. Il déposa des baisers sur les globes de chair de Stiles, et lécha la peau sensible derrière ses bourses.

"Putain," soupira le jeune homme. "C'est vraiment bon. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrêta pas."

Il sentit Derek sourire contre sa peau et commencer à sucer une marque à l'intérieur de sa cuisse lorsqu'il retira lentement son doigt de Stiles. Le plus jeune fut surpris lorsqu'il geignit fortement à la perte de la sensation de Derek en lui, mais le loup le renfonça immédiatement en lui. Stiles gémit de plus belle.

Le brun instaura un rythme doux pour le doigter, et un long moment passa avant que toute douleur soit remplacée par le plaisir et que Stiles supplie pour plus. Le second doigt le brûla lorsqu'il l'étira, alors Derek se rapprocha pour lécher de nouveau son trou, l'embrassant et le détendant avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que Stiles se relaxe et s'ajuste à la douleur.

Ce… n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Stiles. Il s'attendait à plus de douleur et de gêne, mais ceci était bien loin de ces deux sensations. Il lâcha ses jambes et planta ses talons dans le lit, son ventre se tendant pour qu'il se soulève légèrement du lit. L'angle était différent maintenant que ses jambes étaient baissées, mais les doigts de Derek glissaient avec facilité maintenant, la friction glissante amenant Stiles à s'agripper au drap de ses mains.

"Parle-moi," quémanda Derek, embrassant l'intérieur du genou du jeune homme. "Dis-moi comment tu te sens." Stiles pouvait à peine réfléchir. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais la seule chose qui sortit fut une série de gémissements marmonnés et des plaintes aiguës. "Tu n'as pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai l'air d'avoir mal ?" réussit à dire Stiles à travers ses dents serrées. Les doigts de Derek allaient trop lentement, taquinant simplement et il avait besoin… Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait besoin. "S'il te plaît," continua-t-il, "Plus vite, plus, _n'importe quoi_."

Précautionneusement, le brun inséra un troisième doigt, et Stiles gémit tout en descendant sur les doigts de Derek, se sentant poussé à ses limites. La douleur était à peine présente, juste une légère douleur au fond de son esprit alors que son corps s'étirait et s'ajustait une nouvelle fois. Puis le loup commença à baiser Stiles avec ses doigts, avec de rapides va-et-vient de sa main tout en la tournant dans le jeune homme, touchant des endroits en lui dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur ce type de plaisir.

"Fuck," haleta le plus jeune, "fuckfuckfuck." Derek se redressa entre ses jambes et enroula ses lèvres autour de son sexe, et Stiles jouit si durement qu'il cria et son esprit devint complètement blanc.

Lorsque ses pensées lui revinrent doucement, Derek était étendu à ses côtés, embrassant son visage et son cou, ses ongles grattant son ventre. Il se sentait ivre. Son corps entier était épuisé, et ses jambes et son cul étaient endoloris. Mais Derek le réconfortait, et il ne voulait que se pelotonner entre ses bras.

Après plusieurs instants de rêverie, Stiles remarqua que le loup se frottait paresseusement contre lui tout en suçant des marques sur son épaule. "Désolé," sortit Stiles, la voix rauque.

Derek recula assez longtemps sa bouche pour dire, "Pour quoi ?" Le plus jeune balança sa main à l'aveugle, la posant enfin sur l'érection du brun. "Ça ne me dérange pas." Il lécha une longue traînée de salive sur le cou de Stiles avant d'y frotter son nez. "Te voir jouir sans être touché comme ça était la meilleure chose au monde."

Stiles sourit, et tendit le bras derrière la tête de Derek. Il caressa joyeusement les cheveux du brun pendant quelques minutes. "Je devrais te retourner la faveur," marmonna Stiles d'un air endormi. "Pour que tu ressentes ce que je viens de vivre." Il sentit la bouche de Derek faire une brève pause, alors il ouvrit les yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai jamais…" Le châtain attendit pendant que des émotions contradictoires tordaient le visage du loup. "Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça avant. Je n'ai jamais été baisé par quelqu'un."

"Oh," lâcha Stiles, gêné. "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait… que certains hommes préféraient… ce n'est que du bavardage post-orgasmique." Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

"Hé," Le brun prit son visage en coupe. "Regarde-moi." Stiles ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir Derek penché sur lui. "Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me faire ça, mais… Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te laisserai pas le faire. Un jour."

Le jeune homme regarda Derek, surpris. "Vraiment ? Tu me laisserais…" Il passa son bras autour du corps du brun et frôla son doigt contre son entrée. Les yeux de Derek se fermèrent.

"Je commence à penser que je te laisserais me faire tout ce que tu veux," explicita le plus vieux. Il embrassa ensuite Stiles, et après quelques instants, il se redressa sur ses genoux et commença à caresser son membre. Stiles l'observa sous l'admiration alors que la large main de Derek bougeait en de rapides mouvements assurés le long de sa hampe. Il adorait lorsque Derek savait exactement comment se toucher, adorait la façon dont son prépuce s'enlevait du gland pour de nouveau le recouvrir l'instant d'après.

Les joues du brun étaient teintées de rose, ses lèvres écartées alors qu'il haletait. Stiles pouvait dire qu'il était proche grâce à la manière dont son poing tremblait et lorsque ses yeux papillonnèrent pour se fermer. Enfin, avec une dernière poussée, Derek jouit avec un gémissement discret, se répandant sur le ventre et la poitrine de Stiles. Ce dernier se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui lorsqu'il pensa que c'était incroyablement sexy.

Alors que le loup étalait sa semence sur sa peau pour ensuite la lécher, Stiles commença joyeusement à rejoindre une nouvelle fois Morphée.

oOooOooOooOo

"Il n'a pas fait ça !" rit Allison dans l'épaule de Scott. Stiles grogna parce que évidemment, Scott avait décidé de raconter aux filles _des histoires incroyablement gênantes_ _sur lui_. Lydia le tapota légèrement sur le bras avec sa main gantée.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de Manhattan. Derek avait fermé le Sour Wolf cette nuit-là parce que la future rencontre avec Gérard était plus importante que l'argent qu'ils se feraient en étant ouvert. De plus, ils étaient assez certains que cela prendrait quelques jours, voire des semaines, pour que le Sour Wolf retrouve son effervescence habituelle.

Puisque Derek avait organisé une Rencontre Loup-Garou Super Secrète (appellation de Stiles, pas de Derek ; ce dernier l'avait traité d'idiot et l'avait ensuite embrassé) et dit aux humains de 'ne pas se foutre dans les ennuis' (mots de Derek, pas de Stiles), Allison avait proposé d'aller dans un diner. Lydia avait insisté pour aller à Manhattan, et également pour payer.

On était en 1924, Stiles était assez moderne pour être d'accord avec le plan.

Actuellement, ils descendaient la rue, décidant s'ils voulaient voir un spectacle ou un film. Et ils étaient, évidemment, en train d'humilier Stiles.

"Tu sais, pourquoi on ne raconterait pas aux filles quelques unes de _tes_ histoires gênantes," grinça Stiles.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps," rit Allison. Elle tapota le bras de Scott. "Je ne me souviens d'aucun de mes amis de lorsque j'avais cinq ans."

"Eh bien, c'était compliqué d'ignorer le gamin polonais bizarre avec une dent de devant en moins qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire botter le cul par le quartier," conclut Scott avec un sourire.

"Oh je t'en prie," grogna Stiles. "Ces gamins russes te terrorisaient depuis des semaines. Je suis celui qui est venu te sauver. Puis tu m'as suivi jusqu'à chez moi comme un chiot."

"C'est un menteur," chuchota Scott dans l'oreille d'Allison.

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia, qui était en train de s'accrocher à son bras et de regarder les bâtiments alentours d'un air ennuyé. "Tu me crois, hein ?"

Stiles ne put jamais entendre sa réponse.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek gronda. Ses Bêtas faisaient vraiment partie des gens les _plus_ exaspérants au monde. Entêtés. Ils étaient tous entêtés. Et ils l'encerclaient actuellement dans son propre salon.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller seul," réfuta Isaac depuis le canapé. "C'est tout simplement du suicide si toi et Peter y allez seuls."

"Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit en danger," contredit Derek. "Ce n'est pas votre combat."

"C'est devenu notre combat à partir du moment où ils ont enlevé Erica," gronda Boyd.

"Et Stiles," ajouta Isaac.

"Et toi," termina Cora. "Que tu l'aimes ou non, nous faisons partie de ce combat."

"Je ne veux pas," commença Derek, mais il se leva prestement de son tabouret et commença à faire les cent pas. "Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec l'un de vos cadavres à cause de moi."

"Alors c'est ça, hein ?" cria Cora. "Tu prévois de te faire tuer. Bien. Alors, je perds mon frère et mon oncle, les deux seuls membres restants de ma famille. Tu es un connard égoïste, Derek."

L'Alpha se tourna vers elle, ses yeux brillant de rouge. Elle rugit en retour, ses yeux flashant un instant de doré.

"Ça ne nous aide en rien !" cira Isaac en s'interposant entre eux.

"Et pour Stiles ?" demanda Cora. "Tu vas aussi le laisser tomber en mourant ?"

"Je ne prévois pas de mourir, bon sang !" hurla Derek. "Mais je ne vais pas non plus sacrifier l'un d'entre vous pour que je puisse vivre !"

"Derek, demander de l'aide ne va pas-" Boyd s'arrêta de parler, et ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte d'entrée. Chris entra en trombe sans s'annoncer, en serrant quelque chose dans sa main. Il avait l'air soûl, mais lorsque Derek inspira, il réalisa que ses yeux n'étaient pas injectés de sang. C'étaient des larmes.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, ses poils se hérissant. La terreur s'installa dans son estomac alors qu'il se blindait pour encaisser ce qu'allait annoncer Chris.

"Ce fils de pute a pris ma fille," déclara l'ex-chasseur, sa voix étrangement calme. Derek remarqua que la chose dans la main serrée de Chris était un unique gant et une mèche de cheveux. Il ferma ses yeux et inhala ; Allison.

"Mais Allison était avec Scott," releva Isaac, sa panique augmentant.

Derek rejeta sa tête en arrière et rugit, se transformant soudainement. Tout s'échappa de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se concentre sur rien d'autre que la fureur noire qui l'envahissait. Ils avaient enlevé Stiles. Les chasseurs – _Gérard_ – avaient encore enlevé Stiles. Cette fois-ci, il déchiquetterait chaque homme dans le réseau de Gérard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement recouvert de leur sang pour avoir touché Stiles.

Derek se dirigea vers la porte, mais quelque chose le retint. Il se retourna et mordit celui ou celle qui le maintenait, ne voyant ou n'entendant rien. Il se débattit, griffant sans merci, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin un coup de feu et qu'il sente une douleur se répandre dans son bras. Il cligna des yeux, regagnant petit à petit ses sens.

"Derek !" cria Cora.

Le susnommé cligna des paupières. Il était retenu par sa sœur, qui avait des écorchures ensanglantées sur ses bras qui guérissaient déjà. Chris tenait une arme à feu, ce qui expliquait la balle qu'il était en train d'extraire de son bras, et Boyd contrôlait Isaac, qui se débattait toujours.

"Tu énerves Isaac !"

"Isaac !" Derek le cria comme un ordre, et le jeune Bêta se détendit immédiatement. L'Alpha se tourna vers Cora, qui était transformée et s'agrippait à ses bras. Derek ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un fort hurlement. Cora enfouit son nez dans son cou, gémissant avec lui.

"Nous allons le trouver," murmura-t-elle. "Il sera en sécurité."

"Derek, ils ont pris Allison," reprit Chris, rappelant à tous le sujet principal. "Scott, Lydia, et Stiles."

"Les membres humains," déclara Boyd.

"Putain !" grogna l'Alpha.

"C'est bas, même pour les chasseurs," statua Isaac, le ton misérable.

Chris traversa la pièce et tendit un message à Derek. "Ils ont laissé ceci avec les autres objets sur le seuil de ma porte."

_Une assurance/garantie pour notre rencontre de demain._

Derek chiffonna la note dans son poing griffu. "Il n'y aura pas de rencontre demain," déclara le brun.

"Quoi ?" demanda Chris.

"Nous en finissons ce soir."

"Qu'avons-nous besoin de faire ?" interrogea Isaac.

Derek les conduisit dans son bureau et ouvrit un coffre-fort caché derrière une étagère.

"Putain, combien de cash tu as là-dedans ?" releva Chris.

"Je suis plus inquiet par rapport aux flingues," déclara Boyd.

"Quelqu'un doit bien être préparé," conclut Cora. "C'est pour ça qu'il est l'Alpha." Derek ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la confiance aveugle qu'avait Cora en lui était plus rassurante que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Derek sortit une carte et la jeta sur le bureau, ainsi qu'un dossier. "C'est tout ce que j'ai sur Gérard Argent et ses chasseurs," expliqua l'Alpha. "D'après les hommes que Peter et moi avons interrogés -"

"Interrogés ?" releva Cora. "Depuis quand toi et Peter interrogez qui que ce soit ?"

"Il voulait dire torturés, chérie," commenta Chris. Cora eut l'air horrifié.

Derek le fusilla du regard, mais continua. "Gérard agit quelque part dans le Meatpacking District." Il étala la carte sur la table. Elle était jonchée de croix rouges et noires. "Selon les informations que nous avons rassemblées, ce sont les endroits où il est le plus susceptible de se trouver."

"Alors allons-y maintenant," grogna Isaac, ses yeux dorés et ses griffes se plantant dans ses paumes.

"Nous ne savons pas si c'est vraiment leur emplacement," réfuta Derek, essayant de rester calme et rationnel. La rage de son Bêta répondait à la sienne et c'était dur de contrôler l'impulsion commune de la chasse, mais débouler sans être préparés ne ferait que les tuer.

"Le rendez-vous de demain est censé se passer à SoHo," informa Boyd. "Ce n'est pas loin du Meatpacking District. Ce serait logique de ne pas les enfermer au même endroit, mais quelque part à proximité."

"Où les enfermerais-tu ?" demanda Cora à Chris.

Ce dernier soupira et passa une main sur son visage. "Dans n'importe quel bâtiment abandonné. Il y en a quatre, ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent faire autant de tapage qu'ils le souhaitent. C'est sûr et certain qu'ils les ont assommés pour ensuite les emmener où ils veulent, et mon père sait qu'Allison est une chasseuse entraînée, alors il voudra l'enfermer dans un endroit où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. Et actuellement, il doit être en train de réaliser quelle épine dans le pied Stilinski peut être."

Derek se sourit narquoisement à lui-même.

Chris observa la carte et commença à barrer des bâtiments. Après quelques secondes, il avait réduit leur cercle de recherche. "Ce sont les endroits les plus probables, ou n'importe quel bâtiment dans la zone." L'ex-chasseur sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste et en posa une entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il tira une longue taffe avant de continuer à parler. "Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l'aide d'Allison ou des autres puisque c'est plus que probable qu'ils soient blessés d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'effet de surprise est notre meilleure arme."

Derek commença à former un plan dans sa tête. Après un peu plus de réflexion, l'Alpha envoya ses Bêtas et Chris vers Manhattan pour commencer à sonder les zones. Il devait faire plusieurs choses avant d'engager l'attaque.

oOooOooOooOo

Derek ouvrit la porte et observa le diner crasseux situé dans le Bronx. Il aperçut Finstock et Greenberg assis dans une alcôve dans le coin.

"Voici toutes les informations que j'ai sur lui," déclara Finstock lorsque Derek s'installa. Greenberg glissa une pile de dossiers sur la table. "Et ce sont tous les dossiers sur lesquels il a travaillé, chaque petite information que j'ai collectée sur ses habitudes."

"Voici la liste de ses associés connus," ajouta Greenberg en ouvrant un autre dossier avant de le tendre à Derek. Le loup jeta un œil à la liste, et reconnut plusieurs noms. Certains d'entre eux étaient des rivaux de Peter.

"J'ai mis mes hommes sur ses traces," expliqua Finstock. "Il a été vu traînant près du Meatpacking District durant ces derniers quatre ou cinq jours." Derek acquiesça ; bien, son information avait l'air correcte.

"Peter te donnera ton argent," déclara le brun tout en examinant le dossier. "C'est un bon début."

"J'ai fait ça plus que pour l'argent, même si ce fils de pute a intérêt à payer," explicita Finstock. "Aucun putain de gars ne vient dans ma ville, interfère avec mon opération, et l'utilise pour ses propres abominables bénéfices. Personne n'a à kidnapper des gosses, bordel de merde."

"Il n'est même pas un agent du Trésor Américain," releva Greenberg en tendant un autre dossier à Derek. "Le bureau de Detroit n'a jamais entendu parler de lui, donc nous sommes certains qu'il a corrompu quelqu'un de l'agence pour assurer son transfert."

Derek fixa l'information, son esprit calculant. "Je vous en dois une," finit par dire l'Alpha. "Si nous gagnons et que nous ne finissons pas en prison, je vous devrais gros."

"Une caisse du meilleur scotch," marchanda Finstock. "Ou du rhum des Antilles. Ou les deux. Pour le restant de ma vie."

"Si je retrouve toute ma Meute, tu peux avoir tout le bordel que tu veux."

oOooOooOooOo

Derek savait qu'il devait se calmer. Son instinct le malmenait, son loup s'acharnait pour sortir et trouver Stiles, pour trouver les membres humains de sa Meute.

Ces chasseurs étaient la pire ordure inimaginable. Enlever des humains ne faisait pas partie du Code. Même Peter avait été furieux lorsque Derek lui avait expliqué la situation, et son Oncle ne pouvait pas moins se ficher des autres. Pendant que Peter faisait ses propres arrangements pour le combat imminent, Derek devait faire un dernier arrêt avant de rejoindre la Meute.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se retrouva dans la station de police du shérif. Il dépassa plusieurs agents à leur bureau et ignora tous ceux qui parlaient de lui. Le Shérif Stilinski était dans le bureau le plus éloigné, penché sur de la paperasse posée sur son secrétaire.

Il leva le regard lorsque Derek ferma la porte derrière lui, choqué de voir le loup se tenir devant lui. "Que veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il sévèrement, mais par la suite son visage se métamorphosa et il demanda, "Qu'est-il arrivé à Stiles ?"

Derek s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et retira son chapeau. "Il a été enlevé, monsieur."

"Quoi ?" cria le shérif. "Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?"

Les mots blessèrent profondément Derek parce qu'il _savait_ que c'était sa faute si Stiles se trouvait dans cette situation actuelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur le sujet pour l'instant.

"Connaissez-vous l'Agent Argent ?" demanda Derek, en lâchant les dossiers que lui avait donnés Finstock sur le bureau du shérif. "Il est l'agent du Trésor Américain qui a lancé un raid sur mon club."

"J'ai entendu parler de lui," commença le shérif, sa curiosité évidemment piquée. "Mais quel est le rapport avec Stiles ?"

"Il est celui qui l'a kidnappé," expliqua Derek, "Ainsi que Scott et deux filles."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Dans quoi l'as-tu fourré ?"

Le loup soupira. "C'est une… brouille ancestrale, en quelque sorte. Il les a visés parce qu'ils étaient les plus vulnérables. Et parce que…" Derek se tut, et le shérif le regarda impatient. "Parce qu'il sait à quel point je tiens à Stiles."

"Donc, mon fils a été enlevé pour t'atteindre ?" Derek acquiesça. "Putain de fils de pute !" Le shérif Stilinski abattit sa main contre son bureau. "Que veux-tu de moi ?"

"Gérard Argent n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être," révéla le brun, en poussant les dossiers sur le bureau. "Il a déjà kidnappé Stiles une fois, nous a presque tués, et je suis presque certain qu'il a tué ma mère."

Le shérif le fixa d'incrédulité. "Bordel, mais qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?"

"Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de le mettre en sécurité."

"Eh bien, tu as fait un boulot misérable." Le shérif approcha brusquement les dossiers de lui et commença à les feuilleter.

"Je sais," murmura Derek à lui-même.

oOooOooOooOo

"J'ai mal à la tête," se plaignit Stiles.

"Tu l'as déjà dit quinze fois," répliqua Lydia.

"En une demi-heure," ajouta Scott.

"Mais c'est vrai." Stiles toucha avec précaution l'arrière de sa tête, où une belle bosse s'était formée. Au moins il s'en sortait mieux qu'Allison. Les chasseurs avaient, évidemment, assommé Stiles et Scott en premier, sous-estimant les filles. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Allison était aussi une chasseuse entraînée et une combattante hors pair, et elle avait immobilisé deux hommes avant que quelqu'un ne l'assomme. Ou au moins, c'était ce que leur avait raconté Lydia. Stiles avait été inconscient à ce moment-là.

Maintenant, Allison avait une vilaine blessure à la tête, qui avait enfin arrêté de saigner. Ils pensaient. C'était compliqué à déterminer puisqu'il y avait beaucoup trop de sang en premier lieu. Allison avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Lydia, et cette dernière passait méthodiquement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune.

Tout ce que pouvait dire Stiles, était qu'il s'était réveillé dans un autre entrepôt. Encore. Cela devenait une habitude qu'il espérait bien briser à l'avenir. Ne pouvaient-ils même pas l'emmener dans un bon hôtel ? Ou lui donner un oreiller et une couverture ?

"Isaac est certainement en train de devenir fou," déclara Scott de l'endroit où il était adossé au mur. Stiles avait opté pour simplement s'étendre sur le sol gelé. La pièce ne comportait rien d'autre que des vieilles caisses explosées. Une fenêtre se trouvait bien hors de portée près du plafond.

"Derek est certainement sur le point de brûler tout New York City," renchérit Lydia.

"Mon père sera celui qui versera l'essence," marmonna Allison sur ses genoux.

Une autre heure passa avant qu'une porte au fond s'ouvre et que trois hommes entrent dans la pièce. L'un était vieux, avec des cheveux blancs, et les deux autres étaient plus jeunes. Celui sur la gauche avait une profonde cicatrice traversant son visage.

"Vous allez nous laisser partir, hein ?" demanda Stiles en s'asseyant. "Parce que, je vais être honnête. L'hospitalité de l'établissement laisse à désirer."

Le vieil homme fit un signe de tête à Balafre, qui tira Stiles par le col et le frappa dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'il relâcha le jeune homme au sol, Stiles se tourna en ayant des haut-le-cœur.

Le vieil homme s'accroupit et tendit la main pour écarter les cheveux cachant le visage d'Allison. "Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient fait ça, ma chérie. Tu étais censée rester intacte. J'aurai leur tête pour t'avoir blessée."

"Pourquoi vous en inquiétez-vous ?" cracha Lydia. Même de sa position recroquevillée sur le sol, Stiles pouvait sentir la rage émanant d'elle.

"C'est mon grand-père," expliqua faiblement Allison.

 _Bien sûr_ , pensa Stiles. _Gérard_.

"Espèce de monstre !" cria Lydia, se jetant sur lui. Elle réussit à donner de bonnes égratignures au visage de Gérard avant qu'il ne la repousse au sol. Allison grogna de douleur lorsque sa tête tomba sur le béton, et Lydia vint immédiatement l'enlacer et commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Lorsque Balafre s'avança vers Lydia, Gérard leva une main pour l'arrêter. "Cette jeune femme ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle est hystérique. Les femmes sont si émotionnelles et imprévisibles. Tu ne penses pas, Stiles ?" Le chasseur tourna ses yeux froids vers lui, et Stiles lui renvoya un regard noir. "Ou y a-t-il une autre raison pour que tu préfères la compagnie des hommes plutôt que celle des femmes ? Cependant, quel genre d'abomination choisit de se lier à un monstre en premier lieu ?" Gérard se leva, et Stiles essaya de rassembler ses forces pour se lever, mais son ventre lui faisait toujours mal. "Vous réalisez qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Que vous laissez avant tout un démon vous posséder."

"Ils ne sont pas des monstres !" cria Scott. "Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !"

Gérard rit, froidement et amèrement. "Ne me parle pas de loups-garous, gamin," répliqua-t-il. "J'ai chassé ces clébards avant même que ta mère ne porte des couches." Il baissa les yeux sur Allison, dont la tête était enfouie entre les bras de Lydia. Il secoua sa tête. "C'est bien dommage, vraiment, que ton père se soit enfui. Il était un bon chasseur, mais toi, Allison. Tu ferais une chasseuse exceptionnelle."

"Quel genre de monstre cela fait de vous pour avoir kidnappé votre propre petite-fille ?" demanda Stiles. Balafre lui donna un coup de pied.

"La faiblesse de ton père est la croix que je me dois porter," continua Gérard, ignorant Stiles. "Mon échec en tant que père. Je suis prêt à le rectifier avec toi, Allison, si tu le veux."

"Allez croupir en enfer," siffla Lydia. "Elle préférerait mourir que de se joindre à un monstre tel que vous."

Gérard se concentra sur elle, sa tête penchée sur le côté. "Tu es une femme ardente. Et féroce lorsqu'il est question de ma petite-fille." Gérard tourna sa tête vers le troisième homme, et indiqua Lydia de la main.

"Non !" cria Lydia lorsque l'homme l'attrapa et l'éloigna d'Allison. "Lâchez-moi !" Elle se débattit et remua son corps, essayant de s'échapper ou de frapper son geôlier, mais elle était trop petite et il était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit. Scott sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança vers elle, mais Balafre le mit à terre et Gérard sortit un flingue, le pointant droit sur la tête du jeune homme.

"Allison ne sera pas blessée, mais vous trois êtes dispensables." Gérard abaissa le chien, et Stiles eut une nouvelle envie de vomir.

Mais un bruit venant de l'extérieur détourna l'attention de tout le monde, alors Stiles rampa rapidement jusqu'à Scott et s'interposa entre son ami et l'arme.

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?" demanda Allison. Elle avait réussi à se redresser, et elle regardait Gérard. "Pourquoi as-tu blessé autant de gens ? Stiles, Erica, Derek, et maintenant nous ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal."

"Tu n'as rien fait, ma chérie," cajola le vieux chasseur. "Tu peux blâmer ton minable Alpha pour ça. Ça ne me surprend pas que tu ne saches pas qu'il ait tué ma fille, _ta_ tante, Allison. Et Kate n'est que l'un de ses nombreux meurtres. C'est un monstre."

"Il n'est pas un putain de monstre !" hurla Stiles.

Gérard lança un sourire méprisant à Stiles. "Tu me rends tellement malade. Il vous a tellement souillés toi et cet autre garçon que je me sens presque désolé pour vous. Même ma propre petite-fille a tellement été corrompue qu'elle couche avec une autre femme. Détestable. Je vous ferai tous une faveur en vous tuant." Gérard leva son arme, et Stiles essaya de couvrir Scott alors que ce dernier essayait de le pousser hors du chemin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le rugissement de Derek emplit la pièce entière pendant que Boyd et Isaac entraient en trombe, entièrement transformés, suivis de Cora et Chris. L'homme tenant Lydia la jeta durement au sol, et Stiles rampa vers elle pendant que Scott s'approchait d'Allison. Les autres combattirent derrière lui, et Stiles entendit des grondements, des coups de feu et des hurlements de douleur, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Lyds, tu vas bien ?" demanda Stiles lorsqu'il l'atteignit. La manière dont elle avait atterri avait tordu son bras en un angle douloureux sous elle. Il y avait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle fusillait du regard le combat.

"Aide-moi à me lever," ordonna-t-elle. "J'ai besoin de lui arracher les yeux."

"Non, tu as besoin de ne pas bouger," répliqua Stiles lorsqu'elle se déplaça et grimaça sous la douleur. "Ton bras est cassé."

"J'en ai toujours un en bon état."

Scott était accroupi au-dessus d'Allison dans le coin, et de nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol de l'entrepôt. La Meute était couverte de sang et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, mais ils se battaient toujours. Chris tira une balle entre les yeux d'un homme qui venait juste d'entrer, et Derek et Peter se tenaient près de Gérard.

"Je vais énormément apprécier ce moment," sourit Peter, les traits de son visage se transformant lentement. Ses vêtements étaient complètement intacts, comme s'il était resté éloigné du combat jusqu'à maintenant. Stiles n'avait aucun doute que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux étaient bleu électrique et emplis de haine alors qu'il jaugeait du regard Gérard. "Pour avoir tué ma sœur et ma nièce."

"Vous avez tué ma fille," cracha le chasseur. "Votre Meute entière mérite de brûler en enfer."

"Kate était une salope psychopathe." gronda Derek, mais Peter posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

"Si vous me tuez, vous ne ferez que confirmer ce que je clame depuis le début," claqua Gérard. "que vous êtes des monstres. D'autres chasseurs viendront, et me vengeront. Vous ne -"

Un fort coup de feu résonna dans l'entrepôt, et tous se tournèrent pour fixer Chris, son arme toujours pointée vers la tête de son père.

"Vraiment, Chris ?" s'exclama Peter.

Stiles se tourna vers Gérard, qui regardait dans sa direction et cherchait sa respiration. Du sang s'échappait de sa blessure à la joue, juste en dessous de son œil.

Puis, le chasseur commença à rire. Peter, Derek, et Chris se regardèrent tous sous la confusion. Ils s'approchèrent de Gérard lorsqu'il essaya de parler. "Je… J'ai," Il s'arrêta, son sang gargouillant dans le fond de sa gorge. "Nous n'avons pas tué Laura Hale." Puis il recommença à rire. "Nous ne l'avons pas touchée."

"Quoi ?" demanda Derek, son masque froid tombant alors qu'il regardait Gérard, totalement perdu. "Alors qui l'a tuée ?"

Le chasseur toussa, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Peter se jeta sur lui. Stiles couvrit Lydia tout en détournant les yeux. Il essaya de bloquer le son de chair se déchirant et des cris étouffés de l'homme mourant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, Peter était de nouveau humain et essuyait le sang sur sa bouche avec un mouchoir, Gérard étendu à ses pieds en pièces.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" cria Derek en indiquant brusquement de sa main le chasseur. "Il était sur le point de nous dire qui était le meurtrier de Laura !"

"Oh, Derek," traîna Peter avec un sourire condescendant. "Ne sois pas ridicule. Gérard mentait."

"Il n'a pas nié avoir tué maman. Si celui qui a tué Laura n'était pas -"

Mais Derek n'eut pas la chance de finir, parce qu'à ce moment-là, le Shérif Stilinski entra en trombe par la porte, suivi par Finstock et tout un groupe d'agents et d'officiers.

"Stiles !" s'exclama le shérif, se dirigeant en courant vers son fils qui était recroquevillé sur le sol avec Lydia. Il prit fermement Stiles dans ses bras. "Tu es en vie."

"Je vais bien, papa," rassura le jeune homme en serrant fermement son père. "Comment tu as su ?"

"Derek," expliqua le shérif en s'éloignant. "Derek est venu me voir."

"Derek est venu- quoi ?" Stiles détourna le regard sur Derek, à qui on enfilait des menottes ainsi qu'à Isaac, Boyd, Cora, et Chris. "Papa ! Ils sont en train d'arrêter Derek ! Fais quelque chose !"

Son père hésita un instant, puis se leva et s'avança vers les officiers. "Attendez, Messieurs. Ces hommes doivent être interrogés, pas arrêtés. Ils ont…" Il se tourna vers Derek et continua, "Ils ont sauvé mon fils."

"Et ma fille !" s'exclama Chris en se débattant contre les menottes. "Ma fille est en train de se vider de son sang sur le sol ! Et si vous alliez l'aider plutôt que de m'arrêter ?! Faites quelque chose d'utile !"

La demi-heure suivante se passa en un flou de questions, de dépositions, et de personnels médicaux qui venaient récupérer Allison et Lydia, pour ensuite s'occuper de Scott et Stiles. Même si Derek était libre de toutes menottes, lui et Peter avaient toujours été occupés à parler aux fédéraux. Il pouvait voir que Derek était tendu, et il avait remarqué les regards nerveux que le brun n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer. Il essaya de lui envoyer des ondes réconfortantes, mais puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela fonctionnait, il ne sut si cela l'aida.

Éventuellement, le shérif emmena Stiles et Scott avec lui, la Meute s'occupant toujours des retombées. Derek le regarda sans rien pouvoir faire lorsqu'il s'avança vers la porte, et Stiles lui donna ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant.

Dans la voiture de fonction, son père demanda, "Est-ce que vous allez bien, les garçons ?"

"Ils ne vont pas arrêter Isaac et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?" quémanda Scott. "Ils nous ont sauvés. Ces hommes étaient mauvais, Shérif. Ils nous ont assommés alors qu'on se promenait, et la pauvre Allison, le bras de Lydia, et -"

"Je sais, Scott," répondit doucement le shérif. "Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça dans ta déposition."

"Mais peut-être que j'ai encore besoin de vous le dire !"

"Il y avait beaucoup de cadavres… éparpillés en pièces," releva le shérif. "Je pense que l'ami de Derek, Finstock, va être utile. De plus, le fait que Gérard Argent se faisait passer pour un agent du Trésor Américain aide l'affaire." Le shérif jeta un œil à son fils lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge. "Tu vas bien, fiston ?"

Stiles sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers son père. "Je suis en pleine forme. J'ai été enlevé et presque tué à trois reprises ces derniers mois."

"Tu peux rentrer à la maison," proposa le shérif. "Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de tout ça."

Stiles passa une main sur son visage. "Je suis exténué, papa. Je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant."

Son père soupira de résignation. "Où habite Derek ? Je vais t'y déposer."

oOooOooOooOo

Il était presque l'aube lorsque les fédéraux terminèrent leur travail. Entre les preuves contre Gérard et l'influence de Finstock, la Meute fut relâchée. Ce fut également une aubaine que le fils du Shérif Stilinski ait aussi été enlevé, et ce dernier était l'un des hommes les plus respectés parmi le NYPD.

Derek était lessivé. Chris les reconduisait tous à Brooklyn, et l'Alpha était pelotonné sur la plage arrière avec Isaac et Cora serrés contre lui. Il examina attentivement Isaac lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rivière, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était désormais bien loin du garçon timide et effrayé qu'il avait trouvé dans les rues. La douleur et l'anxiété émanant de lui égalaient celles de Derek ; il savait que la seule chose dont Isaac avait besoin pour l'instant était Scott.

Cora était rentrée avec Boyd, et lorsque Derek entra dans son appartement, il fut reconnaissant de pouvoir être seul avec Stiles. Son odeur était lourde dans l'air lorsque le loup ouvrit la porte, et Derek fut frappé par un soulagement écrasant lorsqu'il trouva Stiles allongé au milieu du lit, endormi.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Derek prit un bain. Lorsqu'il séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette, Stiles se réveilla. "Hey." Il commença à se lever, mais Derek s'approcha du lit et l'attira entre ses bras. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de presser son visage dans les cheveux de Stiles et inspirer.

"Je vais bien, Derek," rit le jeune homme. "Je ne suis pas celui avec un bras cassé ou une commotion. Je n'ai que quelques bleus."

"C'est terminé," déclara Derek lorsqu'il se recula. "Gérard est mort. C'est fini."

"Peut-être qu'être kidnappés fut une bonne chose," releva-t-il. "Cela vous a donné l'avantage."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?" quémanda le loup.

Stiles sourit d'un air endormi. "Je pense qu'ils ont sous estimé la rage de deux loups-garous et d'un chasseur qui venaient tout juste de perdre les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus." Le plus jeune poussa légèrement Derek. "Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils m'enlevaient, et ils ont déjà torturé la petite-amie de Chris. Ils sont devenus insolents, on en a profité."

"Ton père a aidé," ajouta le brun. "Je serais certainement en prison s'il n'avait pas été là."

"Sauver son fils a plus de poids que de l'avoir mis en danger en premier lieu," expliqua Stiles. "Ses mots, pas les miens." Le jeune homme posa un bras autour de Derek et tira les couvertures sur eux. "Allez, dodo. Je suis épuisé."

Derek enroula ses bras autour de Stiles, et pressa son visage dans son cou. C'était terminé, et ils étaient en sécurité.

oOooOooOooOo

"Derek ?"

Le susnommé sourit lorsqu'il entendit Stiles marcher dans l'appartement. Il sortit deux assiettes d'un placard alors que Stiles entrait dans la cuisine.

"Ça sent vraiment bon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu cuisines pour moi."

"Eh bien, tu t'installes dans les dortoirs demain," explicita Derek tout en déposant des légumes dans les assiettes. "J'ai pensé que ta dernière nuit avant que tu ne deviennes officiellement un homme de l'Ivy League devait être spéciale."

"Tu agis comme si je partais," releva Stiles alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de la taille du loup pour l'embrasser sur la nuque. "Je serai juste à Manhattan. Lydia sera à Barnard ; on ira pratiquement ensemble en cours."

"Peut-être que lorsque des hommes riches, beaux et bien éduqués tenteront de te courtiser, tu te souviendras que je sais cuisiner." rit Derek, mais ces mots cachaient beaucoup trop une vérité. Il savait que Stiles allant à Columbia était une expérience qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Il allait rencontrer tellement d'hommes dignes, et Derek ne doutait pas que Stiles pouvait complètement trouver quelqu'un en un rien de temps s'il le voulait. Des hommes avec plus d'argent et de classe que ne pourrait jamais avoir Derek, et qui étaient bien loin d'être dangereux.

"Cela n'arrivera jamais," déclara Stiles, ses bras se resserrant autour du plus vieux. "Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un garçon pompeux et riche après toi."

Ils ne discutèrent de rien en particulier lorsqu'ils mangèrent, et Derek se contenta d'apprécier le son de la voix de Stiles. "Je ne pense pas que je vais beaucoup manqué à Allison," informa le plus jeune. "Elle a certainement détesté être ma colocataire."

"Allison a adoré vivre avec toi," réfuta le brun. "Je l'ai entendue dire à Cora l'autre soir que manger des bonbons avec toi pendant que vous écoutez la radio allait beaucoup lui manquer."

"J'ai vu mon père aujourd'hui," dévoila le jeune homme alors qu'il jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette. "Nous ne sommes toujours pas en très bons termes, mais nous parlons souvent maintenant. Il est extatique que je commence les cours lundi. Il a déjà acheté le drapeau de l'école et l'a accroché au réfrigérateur." Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais Derek pouvait voir le bonheur derrière ses mots. Il était heureux ; Stiles et son père avait eu une relation tendue ces derniers mois.

"C'est bien," répondit Derek en donnant un léger coup au pied du plus jeune sous la table. "Il s'habitue." Stiles ne fit que grogner.

"Il n'est toujours pas content que je te prenne de l'argent," continua ce dernier, "même si j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que j'en emprunte aussi à Lydia, et que j'utilise mes propres économies. Il pense que je paye l'université avec de l'argent sale."

"Il n'a pas tort." Derek mangea un morceau et déglutit pendant que Stiles lui jetait un regard noir. "Tout sauf l'argent de Lydia vient de la vente d'alcool." Le brun haussa des épaules. "Je ne vois pas le problème. Ça te permet de payer toutes tes factures."

"Je ne veux pas emprunter l'argent de qui que ce soit, surtout de toi," expliqua Stiles. Il termina son assiette, puis la repoussa. "Tu as assez de dettes envers Peter, et tu dois toujours payer l'école de Cora."

"L'argent que je donne pour ton université ou celle de Cora ne provient absolument pas de Peter, je te le jure." Derek avait gagné de l'argent grâce à plusieurs distilleries qu'il avait ouvertes ces deux derniers mois et également grâce aux profits du Sour Wolf qui avaient augmenté. Il n'avait heureusement rien eu à emprunter d'autre à Peter.

Après qu'ils eurent nettoyé la vaisselle, ils se déshabillèrent lentement l'un l'autre tout en s'embrassant et se touchant paresseusement. C'était familier et posé, et Derek appréciait chaque moment avant que Stiles ne parte pour l'université. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il allait le revoir. Derek s'était tellement habitué à ce que le jeune homme passe la plupart de ses nuits dans son lit que rien qu'une semaine était déjà trop long.

"Fais-moi l'amour," chuchota Stiles contre la bouche du plus vieux. Ce dernier se recula, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. "Je suis prêt, et je veux partir en portant ta marque de toutes les manières possibles."

Derek gronda bassement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'installait sur le corps de Stiles. Il roula ses hanches plusieurs fois, leurs érections naissantes frottant l'une contre l'autre. "Tu ne comprendras jamais les choses que tu me fais," murmura Derek contre la bouche de son amant.

Stiles se tourna sur le ventre pendant que le loup attrapait un pot de lubrifiant posé sur la table de nuit. Le châtain était tellement beau sur ses mains et genoux, prêt et impatient que Derek le baise. Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel ; il aurait attendu pour l'éternité si c'était ce que voulait Stiles. Il était plus qu'heureux de s'enfoncer entre ses cuisses serrées et de le sucer tout en doigtant profondément le plus jeune avec trois doigts ; tout pour sentir Stiles contre lui.

Mais maintenant que Stiles était enfin prêt pour coucher… Derek devait respirer consciencieusement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda le jeune homme en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il avait l'air nerveux et incertain, alors Derek sourit et passa ses mains sur l'arrondi des fesses de Stiles avant de se pencher pour poser des baisers papillons sur sa peau pâle.

"Complètement." Derek écarta les fesses de Stiles avec ses pouces et commença à lécher et embrasser son entrée. Ils avaient fait ça tellement de fois pendant ces derniers mois, Stiles adorait la sensation de la langue du loup en lui, et Derek ne pouvait trouver quoique ce soit d'autre de meilleur que de goûter le plus jeune d'une manière si intime et pure. Stiles avait même commencé à presser des baisers et des doigts curieux autour du trou de Derek, et ce dernier aimait de plus en plus l'idée. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentirait si Stiles le baisait avec ses doigts, sa langue.

Le plus jeune était toujours détendu grâce à la nuit dernière, mais Derek le prépara tout de même lentement et méticuleusement avec trois doigts, puis ajouta ensuite son petit doigt, juste pour être sûr. Lorsque Stiles agrippa les draps dans ses mains et balança ses hanches en arrière de manière provocatrice pour s'enfoncer sur ses doigts, Derek les retira et lubrifia sa verge.

"J'ai hâte de te sentir en moi," souffla Stiles, la respiration laborieuse. Il exsudait de l'excitation pure, pas d'hésitation, d'anxiété ou de douleur.

"J'ai hâte d'être en toi," murmura en retour Derek, en s'allongeant sur le dos du châtain. Il parcourut de ses mains les flancs de Stiles tout en déposant des baisers sur ses épaules. "Tu es prêt ?" demanda le brun, frottant son nez derrière l'oreille du plus jeune avant d'y poser un baiser. "Nous avons attendu jusqu'ici, on peut toujours attendre si tu n'en es pas certain."

Stiles tourna sa tête et observa Derek. "J'en suis certain" Il acquiesça, puis tendit le bras pour entrelacer ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun. "Je suis sûr à cent pour cent."

Derek poser délicatement un baiser sur sa bouche pendant qu'il alignait son sexe, puis il poussa. Stiles haleta dans la bouche du loup, et ce dernier continua à l'embrasser et à caresser sa peau alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré, il s'arrêta, ses griffes poussant à ses ongles alors qu'il se débattait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il voulait s'abandonner, s'enfoncer en Stiles, le clâmer et tout lui prendre, mais il maîtrisa ses instincts et respira calmement.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Stiles avec un léger rire tremblant.

Derek ouvrit ses yeux et sourit avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. "Je ne devrais pas être celui qui te pose la question ?"

"On aurait dit que c'était toi qui en avait le plus besoin." Stiles couvrit sa main avec la sienne. "Et tu as déjà fait ça avant ; c'est moi le vierge ici."

"Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant," expliqua le brun, alors qu'il se reculait lentement pour ensuite donner un coup de rein. Stiles tendit son cou et gémit doucement.

"Ressenti quoi ?"

"Comme si j'étais au paradis."

Derek instaura un rythme lent et fluide, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Stiles alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec frénésie par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas se mouver comme il voulait, mais pour cela il devrait s'éloigner de Stiles, ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti si proche de quelqu'un, comme s'il ne savait plus où il se terminait et où Stiles commençait.

Le châtain baissa la tête, alors Derek posa son front entre ses omoplates, respirant leurs odeurs _mélangées_ alors qu'il embrassait et léchait la peau trempée de Stiles. Il agrippa fermement les hanches du plus jeune pour commencer à s'enfoncer plus rapidement, mais toujours aussi prudemment pour ne pas blesser Stiles.

"Oui," gémit ce dernier, "Derek, plus vite, oui." Le brun tendit les bras et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, l'utilisant pour pouvoir s'enfoncer avec un angle légèrement différent. Stiles cria, se supportant sur le lit avec des bras tremblants. Derek passa son autre main autour du corps du jeune homme et entoura sans serrer son membre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enfermés dans une transe. Le silence de la pièce était uniquement ponctué avec le battement de la tête de lit contre le mur, et le claquement de peau contre peau. Occasionnellement, la corne de brume d'un bateau se faisait entendre de la rivière, s'infiltrant par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Derek sentit Stiles commencer à se tendre autour de lui, une pression délicieuse autour de sa queue chaque fois qu'il bougeait ses hanches. Il resserra son poing autour du sexe du plus jeune, le caressant plus rapidement tout en suçant une marque sur son épaule. Stiles jouit en quelques minutes, gémissant doucement alors qu'il reculait sur la verge de Derek. L'odeur de l'orgasme du jeune homme, la sensation de sa jouissance avec le loup enfoncé profondément en lui envoya Derek au bord du gouffre, et il mordit la peau tendre du cou de Stiles lorsqu'il jouit enfin.

Derek mouva lentement ses hanche tout en redescendant de sa jouissance, l'électricité post-orgasme parcourant son corps. Il manipula gentiment Stiles sur son flanc sans se retirer, incapable de briser leur connection pour l'instant. Il se sentait submergé et complètement ouvert d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, et il se contenta de s'accrocher à Stiles, léchant les marques qu'il avait laissées sur son cou.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire," soupira ce dernier, à bout de souffle. "C'est une première. Tu m'as rendu sans voix." Derek sourit contre la peau de Stiles, se complaisant dans le sentiment de _pur contentement_ émanant de son amant. "Est-ce que ça en valait l'attente ?" demanda Stiles après plusieurs minutes silencieuses.

Le brun roula ses hanches, des étincelles de plaisir l'électrisant. Lorsque la respiration de Stiles eut un accroc, il recommença le mouvement. "Ça en valait l'attente." Derek embrassa l'arrière de l'oreille du jeune homme et frotta son nez dans son cou. "Tu vaux mieux que tout au monde."

Finalement, Derek glissa son sexe désormais mou hors de Stiles, qui grogna de déception. Il déplaça le jeune homme sur son ventre, descendit le dos de Stiles en l'embrassant, puis écarta ses fesses pour lécher la semence s'échappant de son entrée détendue. Stiles émit des sons obscènes alors qu'il remuait sous la langue de Derek, et celui-ci jouit presque une seconde fois avec le goût de son sperme à l'intérieur de Stiles. Le loup continua de lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait nettoyé chaque goutte qu'il pouvait trouver.

"Fuck," déclara Stiles lorsque Derek s'installa à côté de lui en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit. "Comment je vais pouvoir faire face à… qui que ce soit… maintenant ?" Les joues du plus jeune étaient teintées d'embarras. Derek les embrassa, et Stiles sourit.

"Je ne voulais pas te gêner," s'excusa le brun, en s'assurant de lécher ses lèvres. "Je n'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher. J'adore ton goût." Derek ne savait pas comment il était possible que Stiles soit encore plus gêné, mais le jeune homme rougit encore plus profondément.

Le plus jeune s'installa sur son flanc, se rapprochant du corps du loup. Derek se contenta de fixer Stiles dans les yeux et courra ses mains sur la peau du châtain. "C'est dur d'imaginer une époque où je ne te connaissais pas," déclara Stiles. "Une époque où tout ceci n'était pas ma vie."

"Cela ne va faire que quelques mois."

"J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis plus longtemps que ça."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Derek l'embrassa de nouveau, lentement. Il savait exactement ce que voulait dire Stiles.

oOooOooOooOo

Stiles était sur la piste de danse, sa partenaire, une jeune fille timide et sans prétention, commençait à s'ouvrir sous l'attention de Stiles. Lydia dansait un Charleston entraînant et parfait avec un habitué, pendant que Scott essayait de valser avec sa partenaire, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds. Cora chantait un air de jazz entraînant avec Isaac et Danny jouant derrière elle. Boyd était assis sur un tabouret avec ses bras croisés, surveillant la salle.

"C'est bon de le voir de retour, non ?" demanda Erica. Elle portait un haut chapeau noir sur sa tête, et un costume parfaitement taillé qui montrait toutes ses formes. Elle avait même fermé tous les boutons de sa chemise ce soir, avec un petit nœud papillon autour de son cou.

"Il n'était parti que deux semaines." Derek essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux, mais il avait passé _deux semaines entières_ sans voir Stiles. Ce fut une torture.

"Deux semaines où tu as broyé du noir," taquina Allison, la plume de son serre-tête frôlant le menton de Derek lorsqu'elle le dépassa avec une bouteille de whisky en main. "Je ne suis pas une louve et ça m'a rendue dingue."

"Lydia t'a tout autant manquée," répliqua Erica avec un sourire. La jeune brune lui retourna son sourire avec hésitation.

"Derek Hale ?" demanda un homme avec un costume noir et un chapeau melon alors qu'il s'approchait du bar. Derek leva ses sourcils, et l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Le brun se glissa dans l'alcôve située dans le coin le plus reculé, loin de la foule. L'homme poussa une enveloppe à travers la table. Lorsque Derek l'eut en mains et commença à l'ouvrir, l'inconnu se leva et partit. L'Alpha le regarda, perplexe.

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une photo, une adresse, et une heure. La terreur se répandit en Derek comme de la glace alors qu'il fixait le contenu, incapable de détourner le regard. Finalement, il déplia la note déposée avec l'enveloppe.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre arrangement. Ta dette est loin d'être payée._

Derek fixait toujours le papier quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Stiles se glissa dans l'alcôve à ses côtés. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le brun essaya de cacher le contenu de l'enveloppe mais Stiles se pencha et lut le message, puis examina la photo.

"Qu'il aille se faire foutre," cracha le jeune homme. Derek l'observa : Stiles bouillonnait. "Que ce putain d'enculé aille se faire foutre. Tu n'es pas son… tueur à gages." Stiles secoua la tête et jeta le papier sur la table.

Doucement, Derek plia les papiers et les glissa dans l'enveloppe avant de la mettre dans sa veste. "Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. Je lui dois toujours beaucoup."

Stiles secoua de nouveau sa tête. "Ce sont des conneries. Nous trouverons un moyen pour nous en débarrasser."

Derek souleva ses sourcils. "Nous ?"

"Oui, _nous_. Tu vaux mieux que d'être l'esclave de Peter. On va trouver un moyen de rembourser ta dette une fois pour toute. Tu as déjà assez payé."

"Stiles, tu ne te débarrasses pas de dette envers des hommes comme Peter."

"Je trouverai un moyen," affirma Stiles. "Si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je trouverai un moyen pour te débarrasser de Peter." Alors que Derek regardait le plus jeune, il n'avait aucun doute que Stiles pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

"Pas ce soir," réfuta Derek. "Allez, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. Allons danser."

Stiles se leva et tendit une main vers le loup. "Seulement si la danse se fait dans ton appartement," plaisanta le jeune homme avec un sourire. "Parce qu'une fois que je t'aurai entre mes bras, je ne te lâcherai pas."

Derek prit la main de Stiles et acquiesça. Il savait que lui non plus, il ne voudrait jamais le laisser partir.

**-the end**

o

o

o

o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Nda: **
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci pour tous les commentaires, les kudos et les messages pour me dire que vous avez apprécié la fic :D C'est l'un de mes projets favoris que j'ai écrit, alors cela me rend heureuse lorsque d'autres personnes l'aiment autant que moi :D
> 
> La plupart de mes recherches viennent essentiellement des romans de F. Scott Fitzgerald et de John Dos Passos, de **_théories littéraires modernes_** ( _Modern Literary Theory_ ) et de l'Histoire des homosexuels au 20ème siècle, de beaucoup beaucoup de lecture sur la Prohibition et les speakeasy, et bien sûr, d'une quantité abondante sur _Boardwalk Empire_ (série télé) :D
> 
> → [Tumblr, si vous voulez dire bonjour :D](https://thepsychicclam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> .
> 
>  **Ndt:** Bijour ! Et valà, dernier chapitre de _Heart as Black as Night_ , qui fut le plus long de tous d'ailleurs ! x)… Ce fut un graaaaaaand parcours de traduction pour moi, et j'espère que ce fut une belle aventure pour vous ! :D
> 
> 'Grand parcours' car il y a eu plusieurs problèmes durant la correction qui étaient totalement de ma faute ! T^T C'était principalement dû à mon statut de jeune traductrice sur ce site : je ne savais pas qu'il fallait mieux faire une relecture de chaque chapitre avant de l'envoyer à son bêta, qu'il fallait laisser un délai pour la correction avant de la poster, les problèmes de Google Doc qui m'ont forcée à retraduire l'entièreté du chapitre 8 (T.T)... et plein d'autres trucs bien énervants ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je remercie ÉNORMÉMENT _Sloe Balm_ pour sa patience, et ses bons conseils pour modifier mes bavures littéraires ;P ( **Merci, merci, merci, merci !!!** )
> 
> Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne m'a pas du tout découragée ! Au contraire même, j'ai encore plein de fics en réserve ! Peut-être même que certains d'entre vous ont déjà lu les versions originales ? ;)
> 
> Allez, je vous dis au revoir, et à une prochaine,
> 
> Bye bye !


End file.
